A Different start
by windybreeze
Summary: Keitaro passed his test in Toudai in his first try. He's been a student for almost two years and is still searching for his promised girl.Kei X Harem. Some heavy OOC'ness present.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I don't' own Love Hina…Ken Akamatsu does and that's it end of discussion.**

**A Different Start**

**Prologue**

Sounds of shuffling paper could be heard inside a room. A young man dressed in a grey t-shirt and brown pants top over by a white lab coat worked vigorously sorting out papers and reading reports.

He worked on the large stack of papers that looked like the world trade center. A few empty cans of sodas and bags chips were littered on his desk. Keitaro had been working on all those paperwork all day and finally he was close to finishing it. He hated doing the paperwork after a dig with Seta. Sure he just needed to sit there and organize and check the reports if they were right, but after a few hours of reading through some ten paged reports that could be summarize into three it becomes very much tiresome.

Now done with his worked he leaned back and took off his thin framed glasses and closed his eyes for a little rest he deserves. The room's door flung open, a lanky man with smile on his face stood in the entrance. He searched the room and saw Keitaro.

Seta crossed the room towards his sleeping assistant.

The lanky professor was dressed in a similar manner as his assistant. The older man looked so much like Keitaro that he could pass as his older brother. He also sported a pair of small framed glasses that Keitaro copied.

"Hey assistant you finish with the paper work yet?" He moved towards Keitaro who was still asleep and was startled which made him fall back with his chair.

"Aoowwww…" Keitaro groaned as he rubbed his sore behind while slowly getting up. "Yeah already done sensei already finished, but you shouldn't surprise me like that" He replied a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry if I startled you." He said and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. A blond blur then shot up and bonked Seta on the head. The blur landed beside the lanky man and proceeded to scold the older man.

"I told you papa don't do that to Keitaro-san!" a fourteen year old American girl said and tapped her right foot in annoyance. Her long hair was tied into two ponytails while a few strands of stray hair framed her face.

"Sorry Sara-chan I didn't mean to" Seta apologized his charge while gingerly caressing a lump on his head. "Anyway, thanks again Keitaro-kun you've been a big help for this past year and a half." Noriyasu said and walked up to the desk and checked the files Keitaro worked on.

"It's nothing. You've helped me a lot in my studies and if weren't for your help I wouldn't have lasted one semester and flunked out. Besides if I don't get this done we won't be able to go on excavations which are the best thing about archaeology" he replied.

"Come on Keitaro-kun I think you could have passed even if I didn't tutor you then." The older man answered.

"I don't think so. I barely got higher from the cut off rates when I took the entrance exam and my grades in high school were just average at best." Keitaro said and looked down at the floor.

"Well, you should be proud, you've been here for almost two years with good grades and popular with the other students, and that's because of your hard work and perseverance." Seta praised his friend. He then lit cig in his mouth and breathed out a large breath of smoke.

Sara who can't bare the smoke that was accumulating in the room moved towards a window and opened it. A light breeze blew in caressing her face.

"Yeah but I still haven't found the girl I promised fifteen years ago, I mean I did meet wonderful girls here…but I still want to see her and tell her that I kept my end of the promise." Keitaro said and looked out the window Sara opened. The sky was getting dark and lights of the city of Tokyo sparkled like a myriad of jewels.

"So you're still looking for the promise girl huh. Anything special about her, that you want to find her so badly, maybe a little childhood of love?" The tall man said and raised a brow accompanied by a grin.

Keitaro blushed furiously and stuttered a reply. "I-I don't think that i-it's that sensei bu-but I just want to see her again that's all." Keitaro replied face flushed looking away.

"Hahah… Well I hope you find her part-timer"

"If you don't find her I'm right here for you Keitaro-san" Sara joked looking at Keitaro sweetly.

"Hahaha…Thanks Sara-chan but I don't think it would work out, and sensei would kill Me." he said playing along. Sara frowned, she crossed her arms and pouted cutely, and face flushed because of the attention given to her by Keitaro.

"I don't know part timer you're quite a catch for her, I don't mind you being with Sara." Seta said rubbing his chin in a thinking pose. He looked very serious that Keitaro sweatdropped thinking his sensei might really want Sara to be his girl.

"Seta-san!" Keitaro protested. Keitaro looked at Sara expecting her to also be a bit angry only to see her blushing furiously and twiddling her fingers.

"Hahah…just joking, come on you guys it's late and we need to get these papers to the department head for checking" Seta said behind a large stack of papers he scooped up from the desk. Keitaro helped his teacher and took half the load.

"So how long do you think before they approve our request to investigate that island in the middle of the pacific?" Keitaro asked glancing towards his mentor.

"I'm guessing about half a year or so. The island was studied by my teacher years ago, he really wanted to find the ancient turtle civilization, but unfortunately didn't have any luck. So I'm trying to follow my professor's footstep and prove his research wasn't a load of bull."

"Oh, guess more paper work for me then…" Keitaro said with a shrug. He wasn't whining about all the work he would be getting but he wanted something more exciting that paperwork.

"Sorry Keitaro-kun, but teaching, meetings with some museums, customs, and other works I have just takes up my time" he said.

Keitaro shook his head and smiled, "I don't mind if I don't do it no one else will; besides you've wanted to find this ancient turtle civilization since you're senior years in college. I kind of developed an interest in it too and would do anything I can to find it."

"Thank you very much Keitaro-kun this really means a lot to me" Seta said a small smile on his face while looking at Keitaro. They stared into each others eyes, their same goal giving them the same feeling of excitement of discovering a lost civilization.

"Are you two going to start making out in front of me because that would be so wrong…" Sara interrupted the teacher-student duo." …_And I cant take it if Keitaro-kun is gay." _She thought.

"Heheh…" the two quickly looked at Sara and laughed sheepishly.

"Well let's get going, we have to get to the heads office before he leaves" Seta said while walking to the open door. Keitaro tailed Seta closely while trying to keep the stack of papers balance when Sara suddenly clung on his arm.

6548742544564894564

After delivering the documents to the heads office Seta offered Keitaro a ride to his apartment which a clinging Sara approved on because of the extra moment that she can spend with him while on the trip there. After a few wrecked street stalls, turn-overed vehicles, piled up police cars, and a missing hub cap on the "Seta mobile" they finally got to Keitaro's apartment.

"Damn I still wonder how you got you're license sensei?" a wide eyed Keitaro who was upside down behind the back of the van complained.

"Well at least papa didn't crash us into a ten feet wall as means of stopping this time" Sara stated and help Keitaro out.

"Well Keitaro-kun see'ya tomorrow in class" Seta said smiling at him his cigarette dangled in his mouth.

"Yes, see you tomorrow sensei. See you again Sara-chan." Keitaro smiled at the teenage blond. Sara blushed and waved back at Keitaro and Seta drove off to their apartment.

2313156123165123

Keitaro's abode wasn't much; the apartment building he lived in was quite run down. The room he had was stationed up in the third floor meaning he had to walked up a long set of stairs just to get to there.

When Keitaro reached his apartments door he saw a piece of paper stuck on it addressed to him. He plucked the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Mr.Urashima_

_Being that you missed three months of pay, you have two days to find another place to live in. Even thou you could pay the three months rent you are still to find another establishment for we cannot tolerate such irresponsibility. _

_The Mangement._

Keitaro looked at the paper and sighed he cursed himself for telling his parents that he will not need any financial support from them, and his part-time work with Seta wasn't actually paying big enough.

He dragged himself inside the room worrying where he would be staying now? The room he had wasn't much. He had a small television in front of a worn couch and a desk placed at the corner where he studies. He dropped his things near the door and dragged himself towards the couch.

Keitaro dropped in the couch and thought of where he would be staying now. Keitaro thought of asking his old roommates if they got a place to let him stay but remembered they were bunking at the part of town where he wasn't welcome in. Asking Seta a favor was also out as he already did so much helping Keitaro.

When he thought that it was hopeless an idea hit him. Granny Hina had written to him a few days ago, asking him to come to Hinata-sou. If he remembered correctly the place wasn't too far and the place had many rooms to spare.

Keitaro smiled and perked up; maybe he won't be living in the streets after all.

Keitaro decided that he would skip classes tomorrow and go visit his grandmother. He looked for the letter and confirmed it that it was still until tomorrow was the date specified his meeting with his grandmother.

He didn't like the thought if mooching off his grandmother but he was in a real pinch. He walked to the bathroom and washed himself and prepared for bed.

Tucked in his bed, arms under his head Keitaro stared at his ceiling slowly falling asleep. Not long after he dreamed of the place he would be visiting he dreamed of Hinta-sou, where he made his promise where he met her.

His promised girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter one**

In small sand box, a boy and a girl enjoyed the company of each other. They were building a small sand castle. The boy had dark brown hair and a warm smile, and the girl also had brown hair and an equal joyous smile.

"Hey Kei-kun did you know that If two people who loves each another go to Tokyo University they will live happily ever after." The young girls said smiling at the boy. "So when we grow up let's both get into Tokyo-U." she said and moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his right cheek.

"Promise…?" the girl repeated smiling at the boy.

**Flash **

A younger version of Keitaro chased after a white van. . "Bye-bye Kei-kun, when we grow up let's meet up at Tokyo-U again…promise me ok!" the girl on board the van yelled, tears fell from her eyes but still she managed to smile for him. Keitaro tried to catch up but his tiny legs gave out and tripped, tears welled up in his eyes and watched his friend disappear to the distance.

"Promise…"

**Flash**

"Ehhhh…" Keitaro woke up dazed. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "I haven't seen that dream for a while now" He looked out the window the sun barely risen to greet the morning.

He got up from his futon wearing only a white t-shit and boxers. "She's the reason I got in to Tokyo-U two years ago" he said to himself and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel near the door. 'So I need to find see her and say I did it" he thought as he stood in front of the bath mirror, toothbrush in hand and some foam on his lips.

Finished with his morning preparations he exits the bathroom and got ready to visit his grandmother.

56436465465456

Keitaro dressed in a simple blue t-shirt his orange backpack slung over his finished up locking his apartment. Then he heard a man's voice from the streets, he recognize the voice and looked.

"Hey Keitaro-kun…" a man in a blue jumper stained with grease and other dirt greeted the young man.

It was a friend of Keitaro, Himura Takada. Twenty- nine, black long hair tied into a pony tail a mechanic and owner of the Cobalt Charger motor shop. Even though he was from a very rich family he didn't get along with his father and left, he entrusted the family company to his younger brother and decided to live normally.

Keitaro rushed down and greeted the man. "Good morningTakada-san. What are you doing here?" The older man looked at him and replied. "I was just passing by when I remembered you live around here. I wanted to tell you that I finished working on your bike yesterday you can pick it up today if you like." The older man said as he leaned back on his black Suzuki FXR150 and lit a cigarette in his mouth.

"Really? That's great! So how much do I owe you?" given his current financial status he was worried if the small amount he set aside just to get his bike fix was enough.

"Nothing" He replied dryly.

"Nothing? Keitaro repeated, confused.

"You save my ass back then so it's only natural that I fixed your ride for free" Himura said inhaling on his cigarette.

"Really? thanks! I'm kinda short of funds anyways so I really appreciate it" Keitaro said gratefully. Keitaro needed the money incase his grandmother couldn't give him a room to stay. And even if his grandmother did gave him a room he still has a responsibility to pay his rent even if his family.

"It's nothing. Hop on and I'll give you a ride. "Himura said and dropped his cigarette and stomp it out..

56469846579564656

In Takeda's garage, you could see the various parts of motorbikes hanging or lying around the place. From scooters to motocross his shop got the best parts and tools for the job.

Himura led Keitaro farther into the garage. He then walked towards a large object covered by a white sheet. Keitaro was amazed at what he saw when Takeda took the sheet off, Takeda managed to piece his bike back together even after being totally wrecked not long ago. His beloved blue Suzuki V-Strom 650 has been restored to its former glory and looked like it was fresh out from the assembly line.

"Wow it looks great Himura-san, even though I totaled it last month you managed to put it back together."

"Took me some time to find the parts but I got it running, it's the least I could do to repay yah." Himura replied eyeing his handy work.

Keitaro went to the big blue machine, Himura tossed him the keys and he caught it with both hands. He started the engine; it sounded amazing, just like new. He could feel the torque of the engine and couldn't wait to ride again.

"Great job Himura-san, but is it really alright if I don't pay you" Keitaro asked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sure it have cost you to get the parts"

"It alright. Just bring it back here if something's off and I'll adjust them for you." Himura replied holding a wrench in his right hand.

"You bet" he smiled at the older man.

"Well then I need to finish up other works to finish so make sure you close the back gate when you leave" Himura reminded as he turned around and started to work on an engine piled on his work table along with other body parts of wrecked machines.

"And your helmet is on the counter". "Himura said not facing the young man busy with the engine.

"Thanks old man…" Keitaro said and rode off.

Himura sighed "I'm not old…" He mumbled.

56546546548645645

Keitaro smiled behind the tinted face protector of his helmet. He rode through the highway at a hundred per hour the wind whipping at his body. He always felt good riding in his bike, he felt free and relaxed. He passed through the busy streets of Tokyo and passed Tokyo-U on the way.

The trip to Hinata wasn't too long and he was already in the City. He reached the bridge that connects the hot springs district to the city, as he was crossing the image of the white van in his dream and the girl he made a promise to flash before his eyes.

Keitaro immediately stopped. He shook his head to clear his head. Keitaro gave out a sigh and thought that promise was eating him from the inside. Resting for a few minutes, he recovered, and was ready to get to the Inn.

When he looked in front of him he noticed a girl lost in her thoughts. So deep in thought she did not even notice the truck headed her way. Keitaro acting quickly punched his ride into high gear and dashed towards the girl.

Going as fast as he can, the only thought that was running in his mind was "got to make it, got to make it" The horn of the truck was getting louder and Keitaro wished he could make it.

The girl was too afraid to move and only stared at the incoming hunk of metal on wheels speeding her way. She thought that she deserved this for spacing out in the streets and prayed that if she was going to die, at least it would be quick and painless. So she closed her eyes tight and waited.

But instead of feeling a one ton truck squishing her into road kill, felt someone grab her around the waist. The girls eyes shot open and looked down, an arm wrapped firmly around her waist held her tight and secure.

Avoiding danger, Keitaro skidded to a stop with a 180 turn. He breathed in relief and let go of the girl. The girl looked up tears welling in her violet blue eyes from fear. Keitaro smiled behind his helmet thankful that he got to her in time.

"Are you alright?' She did not respond and Keitaro feared she might have gone into shock.

"_He…saved me… he risked his life to save me..." _she thought looking up at the helmeted face of Keitaro.

"Hey miss are you alright." Keitaro asked again leaning his head down near the girl's

The girl finally responded and blushed from the closeness of the man. She nodded and answered "I-I'm alright…thank you."

"Are you sure, should I take you a hospital?" Keitaro asked the girl as he took off his helmet revealing his sweaty face and hair. The girl shook her head and dried her eyes, she slowly composed herself.

"I-I'm alright mister, t-thank you for saving me." She insisted "I'm really sorry if I troubled you, I was…just… lost in my thoughts." She said bowing, her face still ablaze.

"It's not a problem, but you should really be careful when you're in the streets." Keitaro said."Y-yes, I know" The girls face burned redder and bowed her head to hide her red face. She then looked up to see Keitaro smiling at her, which made her heart skip a beat.

"So what's your name miss?" Keitaro asked. "Where do you live, I should take you home to make sure you're safe."

"Uh-uhmmm… M-my names Maehara Shinobu, I live at Hinata-sou." She replied timidly.

"I'm Urashima Keitaro pleased to meet you. You're a guest at Hinata-sou I presume. I was headed there myself, so, let me give you a ride then." Keitaro offered and extended his right hand to the girl.

"A-are you related to Hina-obaasan?" She asked and took his extended hand then was hoisted up. Shinobu climbed up and sat behind Keitaro.

"Yes"

"Why are you headed there if you don't mind me asking?" Shinobu asked. Keitaro had palced his helmet back on the visor up showing the upper part of his face.

"I'm going to visit my grandmother there, I thought I could ask her if I could to stay there for a while?" he replied climbing on his bike. The engine started and roared when he turned the gas handle.

Shinobu who sat behind Keitaro was confused a bit in his statement. "Stay there? But it's an all girls dormitory. Maybe he doesn't know that Hina-obaasan turned it into a Dorm. I need to tell him that." She thought, and was startled a bit when Keitaro called out to her.

"Maehara-san, please hold on to me, I don't want you falling off" He said over his shoulder.

Shinobu thinking that maybe she could tell him later at the Dorm about the changes and nodded shyly, she gingerly wrapped her small around his waist. Shinobu's face burned red again from all the blood pumping into her face. She was really nervous and confused as to why she agreed with him so quickly. She just felt herself safe with him even though they just met.

"Uhm… is this alright? I never rode on a motorcycle before." She said behind Keitaro, her bag in-between them.

"Yes, just like that and make sure you hold on tight." He said patting her hand and closed his visor. The motorcycle revved again and they were off to Hinata. Shinobu almost fainted but not because of how fast they were going.

545649465564

The two arrived at the bottom of the large steps leading to the Hinata-sou. Shinobu's cell phone then alarmed and reminded her of something and she hurriedly excused herself from Keitaro saying that she needs something to be done and ran up the stairs. She waved at him and thanked Keitaro again for his help.

Unfortunately Shinobu forgot to tell Keitaro a very important thing. She forgot to tell him that the place was now an all girls dorm. (Oh well tough luck for him ne)

Keitaro picked out an area near the Tea House to park his Motorcycle. Securing his ride he gazed at the stairs and sighed. "This will be a long walk up" he grumbled.

After a few minutes of climbing the stairs he was breathing a bit heavy, he reached the top. "That was a looooooong set of stairs, I really should ask her to install a gondola or something. How did Maehara-san get up here so fast?" he wondered and leaned on his knees.

When he finally caught his breathe it was taken away again by his surprise. The Hinata-sou was still as beautiful as he remembered it when he was a child. The fine old designs on the building and the _sakura _trees surrounding the place. Everything was still as it was years ago the place looked liked it was frozen in time.

"The place still looks great even all these years." He said as he gazed at the main building. He entered the structure and no one was there. Keitaro walked up to the second floor where the manager's room was located.

"Wonder where Maehara-san is?" he asked himself. He didn't saw the blue haired girl anywhere. Heading straight for the managers room Keitaro called out to his grandmother and introduced himself.

"Excuse me grandma it's your grandson Keitaro may I come in?" he asked and waited for a reply but none came. He opened the door and saw that it was empty. "Well she isn't' here, where could she be?" He scratched his head.

He moved towards the low table at the center of the room and dropped his bag carelessly. Keitaro decided to search for his grandmother and ask why she wanted him to visit her, and also to ask if he could stay there, while he looks for another place to live in.

After half an hour of looking from top to bottom, Keitaro was exhausted. He also wondered where Shinobu was, when he searched the place he never saw her. As he walked around the first floor he saw a door with a hot springs symbol.

He remembered the hotsprings from his childhood. He would soak there with his sister back then enjoying the warmth of the water as it washes his worries away.

Feeling a bit sticky and tired he decided to take a dip and entered.

658456456465123

Keitaro enjoyed the warm water as his body was submerged in it. The rich mineral bath soothed his body and the tired feeling slowly washed away. Keitaro sunk deeper into the water and rested his back on the edges.

'Ahhhh…it would be really great if grandma would let me stay here, then I could always relax in this hotspring." He sighe wistfully.

The sound of the door opening got Keitaro's attention "Must be a guest" he said as he looked at the legs of the person it was quite slender and smooth.

Keitaro stiffened "Wait a minute I hope that's not what I think it is" he slowly raised his sights and almost screamed when he saw that indeed the person who entered was female. Keitaro could see that the woman had a nice body through the steam and was quite terrified of being caught in there.

"_What this is a mixed bath_!" Keitaro yelled in his mind, even though it was not his fault for not knowing there was this little voice that screamed at him to run for the hills and pray she don't see him.

"Hey Mitsune-san are you already in there?" Ooops too late for that now.

"_Oh no! For the love of all that is good! She thinks I'm a girl too_!" Keitaro struggled to think of a plan to escape the unwanted trouble and ignore the hit on his ego for being mistaken as a girl.

"_Not good…must get out! Must not look at naked woman…gahhh_!" Keitaro slowly inched away from the woman and was about to pull himself out. But a splashed of water got his attention and saw the woman had joined him in the bath and moved towards him.

"_Oh no! She's getting closer!" _Keitaro again tried to get out of the water but kept slipping from his rush.

"Hey Mitsune-san do you think my breast have gotten bigger?" she asked a blush on her face. Keitaro was struggling not to answer that and to not look at the said pair of female assets.

"_NONONONONONO must get out quick!"_ he commanded himself to move but he couldn't.

She closed in on the poor man and showed her breast to him being squeezed together by her tight towel and arms. "I know it's not as big as yours Mitsune-san but what do you think" she said in a dismayed tone.

'Uuhhmm…" he groaned.

"Huh wait is something wrong with you Mitsune-chan" she then put on a pair of round glasses and focused her vision on the person in front of her.

She focused her vision and saw Keitaro.

Keitaro groaned.

The woman stared.

He waved at her.

She screamed.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**…A pervert!" the woman screamed her lungs out and punched Keitaro in the face that sent him flying into the dressing room.

Keitaro slowly moved from under a number of clothes basket that got piled on top of him. When he removed the one on his head he almost stained the clothes with his nosebleed from what he saw. A woman was half way in taking off her pants and Keitaro had quite a nice worms eye-view. The gray haired woman looked over her shoulder with a blush on her face and her eyes squinting. She reminded Keitaro of a fox.

"Ah…Hi there. Sorry about the door." Keitaro said as he slowly got up finding his clothes and put them on. He then realized that he just made a big mistake. He just changed in front of a woman.

"Ahhh.." was the reaction of the woman as she stared at him. The brown haired girl earlier from the bath appeared quite disheveled and pissed her body covered only by her towel and her eyes flaring with anger.

"Mitsune-san are you alright did you see that pervert I punched through here?" she said looking at her friend. Mitsune then snapped out of her shocked state.

"I'm okay Naru-san but the guy here just ran out" she said and pointed at the open door. The auburn haired woman shot a death glare towards the direction.

"Come on! We gotta catch that guy, he will pay for peeking at me" Naru said angrily her fist cracking.

5645647654654864

"That girl is…scary. But she's a guest here and I just made her upset so I probably won't be allowed to stay here." Keitaro thought glumly as he ran down the halls of Hinata.

"What the…" Keitaro stopped when suddenly a metallic turtle hovered in front of him. The floating object opened its mouth and a small ball of light formed in it. When the ball of light reached the size of a baseball it shot at Keitaro with tremendous speed.

Keitaro ducked and the wall behind him exploded.

"What the hell is THAT?!" He screamed pointing at the hovering turtle charging up another ball of light. Keitaro back paddled trying to get away from the destructive turtle.

"That's just my invention AEC-23" a girl said from behind the mechanized monster. She had tanned skin and Keitaro noticed she was wearing a sailor fuku uniform. Her blond hair was tied into a small ponytail. Keitaro was debating with himself if he should be amazed with the young girl that she made that or be scared. He decided on the latter.

"It's something I made with my free time and it kind of got out of my room." The blond said as she walked slowly behind the floating turtle.

"Could you please distract it a bit more while I try and deactivate it?" She said holding a screwdriver as she inched closer towards the metallic turtle.

Keitaro nodded and gulped audibly. How the hell will he distract the darn thing anyway?

"What the hell, how am I supposed to keep it distracted?"

When the blonde girl was close enough, she jumped the turtle from behind but it flew away from her and aimed its mouth at her.

"EEEEEEPPPPPPPP" the girl quickly ducked down as a ball of light sailed through the air and made another hole on the other side of the Inn.

Keitaro saw an opportunity and grabbed the mechanized turtle. He caught it but it wriggled from his grasp and was about to shoot him again. Keitaro panicked and accidentally hit a switch on the belly side of the turtle. Its shell pop opened and two double A batteries ejected from it. Keitaro stared at the object in his hands his eyes reduced to dots unbelieving that the destructive thing was powered by batteries.

"…"

Keitaro looked at the turtle then at the blond creator or so she said. He was still a bit doubtful about that.

"Hey mister thanks for catching it" The blond said and dusted herself off.

Keitaro handed her the mecha which was now only a shell. "Did you really make that?' He asked.

"Yup I made it all by myself." the tanned girl said checking the shell.

"What was all that commotion?" a tall woman wearing a red hakama and white gi asked. Her long silk like hair framed her beautiful white face. She was also holding a sword that made Keitaro think of crawling out of there.

"Sorry Motoko-san, It was just my little mecha tama" The tan girl answered. Motoko nodded but tensed when she saw Keitaro.

"Su-chan did you know that there is a male behind you." She hissed putting much venom in the word male.

"Huh… oh this guy, I thought it was weird that there's man here. Did you come here to peek at us?" Su asked and smiled at Keitaro.

"Wha-what!"

"You vile male trying to sate your lustful desires here…Take this!" Motoko yelled and lunged at Keitaro with her sword. Keitaro scurried away from the crazy kendo girl and tried to find an exit. But before he could turn a corner he met up with the previous women from the springs.

"You!" Naru yelled.

"Hey Naru-san wait up will you it might be dangerous there" Mitsune was trying to catch up with her friend.

"_OH NO it's that girl with the painful hook!"_ he screamed internally.

Shinobu appeared behind Naru and Kitsune wearing a blue dress top over with a white apron. Apparently she was cooking as she still held a spatula in her right hand.

"You pervert! First you peek at me, now you're blowing up the place… I'll teach you to mess with us!" Naru bellowed at Keitaro and lunged at him intending to give him a free ticket to Hawaii.

"Wait Naru-senpai, don't hurt him!" Shinobu yelled but her plea was drowned out by Naru's battle cry.

Keitaro waved his arms in defense but to no avail. Naru's fist made contact and Keitaro's vision blurred.

"Damn it…I'll be feeling that in the morning…" Keitaro was off to dreamland again only this time...it was a strained trip.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh what hit me, I feel like Seta-sensei ran me over…again" Keitaro groaned He tried to rub his pounding head but his arms were bounded. His whole body was wrapped in rope that he looked like a mummy.

"Hey you're awake!" an energetic voice rang in his ear. Keitaro whipped his head and saw that the blond girl from before. The blond leaned on the couch armrest looking at Keitaro.

Keitaro saw Shinobu near the blond girl; she was fiddling the hem of her dress. She was really worried about Keitaro. She tried to tell the others that he wasn't a bad guy and that he saved her.

For Motoko and Naru, Keitaro had ulterior motives for doing that.

Kaolla looked at Keitaro smiling at him, fascinated with the bounded young man. Mitsune heard the call of the energetic girl and entered the room from the kitchen door holding a small bottle of _sake_

"So he is, but he's a tough one considering he regained consciousness fifteen minutes later after receiving Naru-san's punch" Mitsune grinned and took a small sip of her alcoholic beverage.

"Good then we could punish him until he passes out again" A scary voice said from the back of Keitaro .

"Aaauuu… but Naru-senpai I told you he isn't a bad person." Shinobu protested, defending Keitaro.

Keitaro tried to look over his shoulder but the feeling of impending doom told him otherwise. He panicked and tried to jump off the couch and get to the nearest exit. But he was grabbed by his shoulders and pushed back down the couch.

"You're not getting away that easily, you little pervert" the person behind him hissed. "You even acted in saving Shinobu-chan so that you can have easy access in here. You dirty pervert"

"What wait a minute I didn't do anything!?" Keitaro protested, his eyes trying to see who the person is, whose head was adjacent to his.

"Are you kidding me you just peeked at me in the hot springs and you say you didn't do anything" Naru said angrily her nails digging into his shoulder. Keitaro cringed from the pressure.

"But really I didn't know that was the women's bath" Keitaro said having enough courage to move his head so he could see the person gripping his shoulder. He saw her long brown hair smooth white skin and beautiful brown eyes. He also noticed two strands of her hair sticking up like a pair of antenna.

"Of course that was the women's bath you moron, this is an all-girls dorm for goodness sake" Naru shot angrily at Keitaro.

"Bu- wait you said this place is an all girls dormitory?" Keitaro said with a raised eye brow. He then looked at Shinobu who bowed her head. She felt guilty for not telling him earlier.

"I-I'm sorry Urashima-san I forgot to tell you. I was supposed to cook dinner and it was already late so I rushed back here and didn't have a chance to tell you." She said weakly, trembling a bit. She didn't want Keitaro mad at her, after saving her life heaven knows she didn't want to get the man in trouble.

"I'm really sorry" Shinobu sobbed.

"It's okay Maehara-san. But how long has this been a dorm?" he asked looking around

"For quite awhile now cutie" Mitsune answered winking.

"But then that means I can't stay here" Keitaro said a bit down.

"Of course you can't!" Naru replied and move to where Mitsune stood.

As they bicker with each other the front door opened. A woman with short brown hair and bored look on hair was stood in it. She wore a purple long sleeve and skirt top over by an apron with the name of the Hinata tea house.

"Hey what's going on here" the woman asked in a bore tone as she up looked around and stared at the bound Keitaro.

"Hey Haruka-san good thing you're here, you can help us deal with this peeping tom." Naru said jerking a thumb at Keitaro.

Haruka moved towards Keitaro, she flicked her arm at him and the ropes undid themselves. The girls gaped and were confused as to why she would help the man.

"Much better" Keitaro said holding the ropes and then looked at Haruka

"Thanks Haruka-obaasan" he quickly regretted calling her auntie when he felt a stinging pain on his head. Hruka had hit Keitaro on the head with a paper pan. Even though it was made out of paper it was thick and hurt like hell.

"How many times I have to told you just Haruka-san will do" she said crossing her arms. "Hehe…sorry about that Haruka-SAN" he said sheepishly.

"Huh…you know the guy Haruka-san?" Mitsune asked the house mother of the group.

"Yeah he's my nephew Keitaro, so what brings you here?" Haruka looked at Keitaro with a bored expression.

"Oh grandma sent me a letter, told me to visit her; she wanted to ask me a favor or something. But when I arrived here I couldn't find her" he sighed.

"Then I kind of had a little misunderstanding with these girls" he rubbed the back of his head nervously glancing at Naru and Motoko.

"Well of course you won't find her; she just took off earlier, saying she wanted to taste the hot springs of the world or something. She even dragged your little sister with her." Haruka replied taking a cigar from her apron pocket and lit it in her mouth.

But she told me to come here today. It says right here on the letter she sent me." Keitaro said and handed the letter to Haruka.

Haruka took the letter and read it. She sighed and took a long white envelop from her aprons pocket. She handed it to her nephew.

Keitaro look at it with confusion; he stared at the envelope and then looked at Haruka.

"Just read it" she told him.

Keitaro shrugged his shoulders and tore open the envelope at the side and pulled out a white folded paper. He read the letter and shook his head mildly in protest.

"You got to be kidding me I can't do this!" He cried out and looked at Haruka pleadingly. Haruka just shrugged and took a puff on her cigarette. "Me and an all girls dormitory she must be joking, why, why me?" he said

"Huh what's going on here?" Naru asked looking at the two. "Here, this will explain it" Haruka then took the letter from Keitaro's hands and read it to them.

_Dear Kei-chan _

_Keitaro-chan I'm a very old woman and I still have this dream of sampling the worlds hot springs. So I decided to leave you the place, you are now the Manager of the Hinata-sou. I also heard form your parents that you got in Tokyo University so as a gift I'm also giving you the entire Hinata estate and all of it's contents The deed will be sent to you by my lawyer in a few days all you have to do is sign it, I already signed it. The reason I did not told you sooner is that you might have refused and it would be a waste to close the place down. _

_Grandma Hina._

_P.S_

_I almost forgot I change the place to an all girls dormitory so refrain from using the Hot springs until you meet the tenants. The girls there tend to go use it as freely as they want and might walk in on you. _

"Could have used that information earlier" Keitaro grumbled.

Naru and Mitsune's mouths hung open from the news they heard. Keitaro was now their manager and landlord. Mitsune was surprised and delighted to know that a man will be running the place. A devilish smile grazed her lips, maybe using some of her charms will shave a bit off her rent.

Naru was also surprised and very angry about the news. She couldn't accept that a man will be their new manager. Her anger slowly showed on her beautiful face as it contorts in a very angry form. Keitaro flinched when she glared at him.

"NO way is he going to be our manger! Motoko-san you agree with me right! WE can't have a man running the place." She protested and looked at Motoko who was dressed in her school uniform and a backpack slung on his back. Her kendo sword strapped beside the bag.

"I agree with you Naru-senpai but I must let you deal with this now. I will miss our club's retreat if I stay here any longer. I know that you can deal with this thrash by yourself." She said and glared at Keitaro who abruptly stopped his protest when he saw her grip her sword. .

Motoko turned towards the main door and exited giving Keitaro one final glare before she went. Keitaro just cursed under his breath.

"Auuu… Motoko-san's gone!" Kaolla said as she attached herself on Keitaro. "Oh well at least I have a new playmate!" she said happily and rubbed her cheeks cat like.

"NO Suu-chan he can't be your playmate because he won't be staying here. Who knows what sick fantasy he has in his head." Naru protested with so much resentment.

"I agree with the hot head" Keitaro said and all the girls looked at him.

"What that you're a pervert with kinky fantasies in his head." Mitsune teased.

"NO, I mean I agree with her that I shouldn't be the manager of this place." He replied coolly. "_But I do daydream about girls in two piece bikinis_" Keitaro shook his head banishing the thoughts.

"Even though I have to find a place to stay soon I don't want to stay here what would people say, they'll think I'm some pervert" Keitaro then looked at the girls one-by-one and sighed.

"Why are yah here anyway?" Mitsune asked.

"Well I kind of skipped on three months of payment at the apartment I was staying at, I originally had two other friends staying there so we shared the rent, but they moved out so I've been tight on money" Keitaro explained his situation. " I hoped Grandma could spare me a room." He scratched his head.

"Wait a minute Hina-obaasan mentioned in her letter that you're a Tokyo-U student right and Naru-san here is trying to get in, why don't you help her, I mean tutor her. It will be a win-win situation.

"What I don't need a tutor!" Naru yelled at Mitsune. _"And I can't believe someone like him_ _got in Tokyo-U."_ Naru thought to herself. She examined Keitaro from top to bottom. _"Well_ _he doesn't look that bad, kind of cute"_ she blushed and shook her head to rid of the thought.

"What's Tokyo-U?" asked Kaolla.

"Is it tasty?" They all sweat dropped.

"No, Su-chan, Tokyo-U is a prestigious college here in Japan" Naru replied.

Keitaro then started to straighten himself up and started for the stairs. "Where are you going?" Naru asked glaring.

"I'm going to get my stuff. I'll be out here in a sec. I'm sure Aunty-" a vase flew pass his head and Keitaro ducked away from it. "Haruka can manage the place instead." Keitaro finished with a grin.

"Not a chance nephew, I already got my hands full at the teahouse so I can't take care of this place also" she said puffing at her cigarette.

"Then how about hiring another manager? She seems like she can handle the job." Keitaro pointed at Naru. "She's practically running the place with an iron fist." He said and had to duck again when another vase flew, it missed him but not the lamp.

"Ouch…" Keitaro groaned on the floor.

"Sorry I can't do that. Grandma said that if you refused to be the manger I should close the place down. She didn't want anyone else but you to running it." Haruka said quite annoyed also with the condition.

"CLOSE DOWN!" the girls shouted in unison.

"No way, we need this place." Naru said pleadingly.

"You wouldn't throw us out would you!" Shinobu asked teary eyed.

"Come on Haruka-san you know I don't have much money to find another place." Kitsune begged.

"It's out of my hand girls. Grandma made the rules and I don't dare go against her. You'll have to ask him if you want to keep the place." Haruka pointed at Keitaro with a grin. Feeling quite smug in sicking the girls at him.

Immediately Kitsune was all over him and rubbing against Keitaro. "Come on Keitaro-san, please be our manage, you wouldn't want little ol me out there freezing now do you?" Keitaro swore he heard her purr in his ear. Shinobu was also in front of him working her cuteness factor to the fullest. It felt like it was a sin to say no to her.

Kaolla jumped on his shoulder and started to rock him back and forth. "Come on Keitawo, you can stay and play with me…whatever game you like I'd be willing to play!" Suu said and didn't know what it had sounded like for him.

Keitaro had to hold his nose at what she said. "_Bad thought!_". Since he'd been so focused on studying and excavations, Keitaro had neglected his needs for ahh… the companion of the opposite gender and is quite prone to having fantasies.

While the other girls were pressuring Keitaro in becoming their manager, Naru was keeping her ground on opposing him in getting in the house.

Keitaro didn't last too much from the persuasion of the girls and caved in. "Alright already I'll do it!" Keitaro said loudly, getting away from the girls trying to steady his beating heart.

"But I don't think the scary girl there approves." Keitaro said looking at Naru warily.

"I don't care anymore. I'm only allowing you to be the manager because we need this place." Naru said sternly. Keitaro nodded and said, "But I still don't like the idea of being the manager of an all girls dorm. I can't promise I'll be a good manager; I'll be busy with school work and my job in the Archeology Dept but I'll do my best for you guys. I still plan on finding another place to stay at though, but I'll still take care of the place even if I'm not here."

"That's great!" The girls said happily and crowded him.

"This calls for a celebration! I'll go get my stash!" Kitsune said running up the stairs to her room. "Kitsune, the kids can't drink!" Haruka shouted at her but the ashen blond was already gone.

Keitaro then noticed Shinobu fidgeting, "Anou… Urashima-san I'm really sorry about not telling you about this place being turned into an all girls dorm. I didn't know that you would get in trouble" She apologized. Her head hung low and was whimpering a bit.

Keitaro looked at her and smiled. He cupped her chin with his right hand and made her face him. "It's okay Maehara-san, now don't cry. It's it doesn't suit your pretty little face to be strained with tears" he said and Shinobu blushed from the comment.

"You…" Keitaro heard Naru spoke in a very threatening voice. "You certainly don't waste time in trying to seduce your tenants now do you…" she hissed eyes deomnic.

"No wait you don't understand." He tried to explain but Naru rushed him and punched him through the door."

"Wahhhhhhhh…"

"Urashima-san!" Shinobu gasped covering her mouth.

Naru just dusted her hands together. Kaolla held a pair of binoculars seeing where Keitaro went, she saw him land on the park.

"This will be interesting." Mitsune mused.

"_I hope Keitaro-kun's alright. Hope he finds another place before he gets a permanent one in the cemetery."_ Haruka sighed as she smoked her cig.

561231563215613654

It's been a few days that Keitaro was made manager of Hinata-sou. He had moved his belongings in his new room. His job as a manger wasn't much of a bother to his studies, even though the girls always made him do all the chores. Mostly it was Naru that was ordering him around.

The woman was really keeping a close eye on him. She had kept him busy saying that will keep him away from the others and prevent him from doing anything perverted.

He didn't complain, Keitaro thought of gaining her trust by being nice to her. He didn't complain one bit and obeyed what she asked him to do. He thought in time she would accept him.

It wasn't working.

"Am I really the manager or their personal man servant? Ow my back." Keitaro groaned he lay in his room..

"The place is mine now. Maybe I could just throw them out and change this place to an all boys dorm.?" He mused on the thought but shook his head.

"If I give up that easily I'll be proving Naru right…." He thought. He stared at the ceiling and noticed something amiss. There was a part of the ceiling with a poster covering something. He took a stool and placed it under the said spot. He peeled off the poster and saw a board covering the hole.

He knew it was a bad idea to take a look on what was behind the board but curiosity got the best of him and lifted the board up a bit.

He popped his head up the hole and saw Naru. Several things ran through his thoughts for the moment.

It was Naru's room.

She was there.

She was half way pulling up her skirt.

She looked pissed.

He was dead.

"You…" Naru hissed angrily.

"No…wait let me explain….AHHHHHHH" Keitaro was kicked upside the head and sent back down his room.

Keitaro sprawled on the floor of his room, eyes swirling and was mumbling something about strawberry. Naru then dropped down to his room and shook him violently.

"You pervert. I knew I should have kept a closer eye on you!" She screamed at him angrily.

'Im…So..rry…Na…ru….se…ga..wa…an" He said in between while being shook. Naru then let go of him and he fell unceremoniously on the floor. His eyes swirling faster now added with birds flying in circles over his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it bub." She replied lifting Keitaro's kotatsu table over her head preparing to beat him with it.

Keitaro who had regained his consciousness wanted to faint again seeing that Naru was about to murder him.

"Wait I didn't mean to see you changing it was an accident! I didn't know the hole was connected to your room please forgive me!" He apologized and Naru raised the table higher. "Fine if you really think I did that in purpose then hit me." He said with much bravado he could muster.

Naru contemplated for a few seconds and lowered the table. Keitaro sighed thinking he was out of trouble but he was suddenly flat on his back when she punched him. "Even if it was an accident you still saw!" She said and huffed. Keitaro tried to sit up and look at her but gave up and dropped back. ."

"You should really be more careful when you poke your head in places you don't know. You could get into trouble you know." She said crossing her arms and glowering at him.

"Well…ahh…_Hai_. I'll ask you guys before I do something again." He replied and sighed. He looked away from Naru because of the hit and the image of the underwear she was wearing.

"Good." Naru then looked around Keitaro's room and saw that he brought in some noticeable stuff. There was a poster of a blue bike over his study table. Two helmets a black and blue one. His lab coat hung from a coat hanger and some old vases that looks like from Egypt. Also many college books and papers was scattered on his study table.

"Your rooms a mess" She commented looking around. She picked up a random test paper on the ground with an above average score.

Keitaro wouldn't be called a genius but he makes up for it with hardwork and determination in acquiring his goals including getting good grade.

"Well if you weren't much of a slave driver I could have cleaned it" Keitaro mumbled inaudibly. He then felt Naru glare at him and sweat. He was relieved when she just turned around and picked up another item on the floor, this time a book.

But Keitaro noticed that it was not any ordinary books he had lying around but his special Don't-let-anyone-else-see-it-again-book that Naru has just picked up. The dreaded small black book contains his deepest secret one that would destroy him if the girls found out about it. IT was his photo sticker album and the girls would surely think of him pathetic if they found about his unusual hobby of collecting photo sticker backgrounds. What was more humiliating is that he was always alone in each picture. Keitaro quickly stood up and went for the book.

Naru saw Keitaro was going to grab the said item in her hands and moved it away making Keitaro stumble forward and land on the floor face first. He let out a stream of comedic tears and again he tried to lunged at it again. Naru kept deflecting him and tripped him over after dodging him again. Keitaro seeing that he was not going to get that book back without excessive violence decided to resign in his fate as a laughingstock in the Dorm.

"_Well I did kinda peeked at her so I deserve this…"_ he thought. He then heard what he was afraid of. Naru was giggling behind him while flipping through the pages of his album.

"Hey Keitaro-san what is this, the pictures are only you." She said flipping through at the first three pages of the photo album and looked at Keitaro.

"Ah…well that's ah, that's actually a hobby of mine. You see I collect different photo sticker design and yes I know it's weird but I ahh…" Keitaro felt really embarrassed and wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of his life.

"You're so pitiful that you take pictures of yourself. That is just so sad Keitaro-san" She mocked him.

"Yeah, yeah, just give it back to me will you." Keitaro stood up again and opened his right hand indicating for her to hand it back. Naru ignored him and proceeded to flip through the album.

"Hey I said give it back!" He tried to snatch it again. But Naru moved it way again and smiled evilly at him.

'Wait, I still want to see more of it" She said smiling evilly then slowly frowned and threw it back to Keitaro. She threw the album in his face and turned to go back up the hole.

"Hey why'd threw it at me!" Keitaro yelled angrily.

"Baka, womanizer." She answered coldly."

"Womanizer?" he repeated confused. "What is she talking about?" Then he saw a page from his album about there were three pictures of him with different girls. On the top of the page was a sentence.

**GOT LUCKY WITH THREE GIRLS IN ONE DAY!!**

"Oh she saw that…hehehe…hahahahahah…" Keitaro laughed hard and rolled on the floor clutching his sides.

26165465451612651

"Hmph… and I thought I would cut him some slack because he was so nice." Naru though angrily while laid on her futon.

"I thought he wasn't like other men that acts nice just to get in women's pants, but I was wrong. He's just as untrustworthy like any other guy." She rolled to her side hugging a pillow. "Sleazy womanizer…" She said before her weary eyes started to close.

5616485131561865

Keitaro was inside his room reading a few assignments and a map of the Pacific Ocean where a small island was encircled with red.

He scribbled in his notebook about other information he could find about the island he and his mentor is about to explore. An empty cup of coffee on his table and a few empty cartons of pocky were scattered around.

He had his Mp3 player on listening to some music while doing his work. When he finished what he was doing he took off the earpiece of the player and stretch out his arms.

He sighed as he looked outside, sunny and bright but cold breeze blowing reminding them that winter was close by.

He sighed again and rested his head in his hand leaning on the desk. He thought of the day Naru saw the picture she acted a lot colder towards him after that incident. She wouldn't talk to him or even as so much as glance at him. It was like he isn't there. Keitaro sighed…again…

He needed to explain it to her. He didn't like her being mad at him.

"Why is Narusegawa-san acting so cold towards me? Did she really think that those girls were…" (Sigh) He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Even if they were why should she be mad at me?" He thought then glanced at a book stacked over by some of his books. He took it out from under the pile and read the cover.

HINATA LOG

"Huh… it's grandma's log book about the tenants. Maybe I could find out why she would be so angry at me if I read this." He thought and opened the book.

Name:Konno Mitsune

Birthday: Aug. 31

_The girl was the first one that came to the Hinata-sou after I had converted it into a dorm. She was a very energetic girl and out going. She was quite at home from the very first day she was here. I had fun talking with her while drinking. Even thou I know she shouldn't be drinking, _

Name: Narusegawa Naru

Birthday: Mar. 25

_After Konno-chan, Naru-chan came after. She's such a bright child. But has a tendency to lash out at boys. I wonder why but she just has a short temper when it comes to the opposite sex. But she's a good hearted kid and very loyal friend. I guess she's just over protective of her female friends that she doesn't want them to be hurt by men. Such a nice kid she is. I also learned that she's aiming for Tokyo University like my little grandson Keitaro._

'So, she thinks that I'm a womanizer and that I would just play with her friends feeling and hurt them. That's why she's been acting strange when she saw those pictures. I knew I shouldn't have written it like that. Now she thinks badly of me." Keitaro sighed.

Name: Aoyama Motoko

Birthday: Dec. 1

_Motoko-chan is really stiff. The child has even a shorter temper about men than Naru-chan. At least Naru waits until the man has done something wrong before hurting him. While Motoko-chan threatens any boys who would ever so dare get near her. How I pity the child for being so cold to the boys. She is also the heir to her family's dojo so she must really have a big burden. I wonder what would happen if she and my sweet grandchild would meet?_

Name: Suu Kaolla

Birthday: Jan. 11

_This very energetic girl is such a handful for an old woman like me. She's so energetic that one might think that she ate all the sweets in our family sweet shop. She is also a very bright girl building all those little turtle robots. But her sleeping habit is quite irksome; she would hug somebody to death in her sleep. Thank goodness that Motoko-chan can survive the night with her when she sleeps walk. I still can't put my finger on which country she came from thou, those tanned men in black suits that dropped her off was really… how I say… strange. _

Name: Maehara Shinobu.

Birthday: Nov. 15

_This sweet child was a gift from heaven, such a nice girl and very skilled cook. Her meals are the best; coming from a family of cooks I shouldn't be surprised. Her parents dropped her off here when they where off to open a restaurant abroad. I heard they were doing well in America. Even thou her parent sends her money and gifts the child still need them to be there. I see her sometimes deep in thought about her parents and it breaks my heart to see her sad. _

"Well that's something. Still how should I explain to Narusegawa-san that she misunderstood?" Keitaro sighed.

65456145231561

Later that night

"Hey Urashima-san, Shinobu-chan says dinner will be ready so get down there if you want to eat."

"_Huh…Narusegawa-san"_ Keitaro thought. "Wait this might be a good chance to explain myself."

"Narusegawa-san." Keitaro called out and slid his door open. Naru looked back over her shoulder. She was on the first step of the stairs when Keitaro called her.

"What" She asked still cold.

"Well you see about the picture and the…' Keitaro rubbed the back of his head as he tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding.

"I don't care." She stated and proceeded to go down.

"Wait, Narusegawa-san, those pictures were not what you think they were. I'm not a womanizer." He said.

"Yeah right"

"Come on, do I look even look remotely close to guys who could attract women that good looking?" He asked her quite surprised that she wouldn't even listen to his exlanation.

Naru debated with herself if she should answer that. She remembered her high school crush when he looked at him but she'd kiss a turtle before she say's that out loud.

Naru just crossed her arms and looked at him expecting a good explanation.

'Alright then tell me what they mean then." She said "If you hurt the feelings any of my friends here I will personally make you suffer."

"Uhh…" Keitaro gulped as he looked at Naru. "Well you see those girls in the pictures is actually my sister." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh…" Naru was surprised about the revelation. "Your…SISTER! That's supposed to make me think better of you!? She bellowed incredulously.

"Wait let me explain! You see back in my high school days I got picked on…" Naru snorted at that. Keitaro chose to ignore it and proceeded to explain.

"They said I would never find a girl that would willingly go out with me… my sister got hold of the bet I made and helped me out. She was really talented with make-up and disguised herself as three different girls we paraded around to make sure my classmates saw me with her and took pictures with for proof. I showed it to the guys I made a bet with and won. They stopped bullying me and begged me to hook them up with some girls."

"So you aren't a vile womanizer?" She said.

"I would never hurt any of your friends Narusegawa-san. Besides I haven't even had a girlfriend yet. Still looking for that someone…" He said looking her in the eye and then looking away thinking of his promised girl.

"I-I uh…" Naru didn't know what to say and blushed when he put on that far away look.

"So uh, we're okay now right." He asked turning his attention back to him.

"HA-_hai,_ I ah, I'm also sorry for being so cold towards you. I just thought that you were like other guys that I know. I was just really worried about my friends. Sorry" She answered.

"It's alright. We'll let's go then, dinners ready I think, and I'm really starving. Haven't' ate anything the whole day." He said rubbing his stomach.

"You haven't eaten all day?" Naru incredulously asked.

"Yeah so much school work and all the chores around here I skipped meals." He replied.

"Ah…I'm sorry…actually the chores were divided among us back then but we-**I **forced everything on you when you came. I thought that you would give up being our manager if you couldn't handle the work." She said embarrassed looking down.

"It's nothing I am the manager and I should ensure the safety and happiness of my tenants." He replied tailing right behind Naru.

"Baka." Naru replied lightly reaching the bottom of the steps.

"Hey I'm doing everything for you guys…" Keitaro then tripped on nothing and stumbled forward. He grabbed on to something unfortunately what he grabbed was Naru's skirt.

"Ow… I'm really dizzy for not eating" He said and rubbed the back of his head. Then his eyes bugged out when he saw Naru skirt less.

"Wahhh…Narusegawa-san, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He waved his arms defensively. Naru pulled up back her skirt and cracked her knuckles. A vein throbbed on her forehead.

"Urashima… you're right you're not a womanizer… you're a PERVERT!" she then clocked him through the roof and he landed in the _onsen_ with a big splash.

65489543215851

"Where's Urashima-san?" Shinobu asked.

"He's cleaning the hot springs, I think he'll be here later." Answered Naru.

"He's really working hard it's so late that he is still cleaning." Shinobu commented.

564863218655613

Keitaro floated above the water his eyes swirling. "Strawberries…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Three**

Tokyo University

Inside a large auditorium Seta was giving lecture on Egyptian hieroglyphics, Keitaro was eagerly jutting down notes and his whole focus was on Seta's lesson. Some of the girls in his class would time to time glance at him or downright stare at him when his in this state. The serious look on his face made girls swoon.

He acquired a few admirers over the course of time. His initial impression on the girls was just a nerdy and weak guy. But after some time they got to know him, his good nature and kind heart attracted a lot of female admirers and also a few males, but for the male were just admiration of his dedication to his studies and his kind characteristics.

"Alright class review pages 115-130 on your book and my lesson today, we'll be having a test next Tuesday" Seta said finishing up on his lesson. The bell rang and the students stood up from their seats and shuffled out the room.

Packing up his things Seta searched for Keitaro if he was in his class today. He was worried that he just didn't show up for days in a row.

Sara dressed in a fitting pink t-shirt and a light blue skirt greeted her surrogate father with a hug. She had come by to see if Keitaro was back. She was worried he disappeared without saying anything to them.

"Is Keitaro-san still here?" she asked looking around the room. She spotted him far back and quickly rushed towards him. She jumped up and glomped Keitaro from behind, she draped her arms over his shoulders and placed her head adjacent to his.

"Hello Sara-chan" Keitaro greeted the blond. He remembered Kaolla greeting him in a similar manner. He thought if maybe blonds just act that way towards him.

"Kei-chan, where have you been? You skipped classes and didn't even tell papa and me where you were. We visited you in your apartment and you were gone" asked and pouted that he didn't tell her where he had gone to.

"Ah…I'm sorry I was kicked out from there and I moved to my grandmother's apartment building" He replied and thought of not adding the part were his grandmother change it to an all girls dormitory. He didn't want her to think that he was some pervert ogling girls at the apartment.

"You could have told us then, we could have helped you moved" Sara said

"I know better to bother Seta-sensei for such simple matters, besides its better that I do it myself, there would be less casualties." remembering the dangerous contraption Kaolla littered around the inn. He spent hours disarming the dangerous ones and a few more taking care of the annoying ones like the paint dumper at the broom closet.

His experience in disarming traps in the dig sites with Seta sure did come in handy.

Sara gave a confused look then shrugged off what Keitaro might have meant. "Well I'm glad you got a new place to stay in but if you ask me, you could have joined us at the apartment we're staying in. It's pretty big, three people can live there." She and hugged a bit tighter "It would be very fun if you can live with us"

"Hehehe…I guess, but I don't want to be a bother" He replied.

"Nonsense part-timer I would love you to stay with us, it's like I have a little brother with me" Seta cut in the conversation; he was holding his black suit case behind them.

"Yeah I guess" He replied smiling sheepishly.

"Well hope you could show us the place sometime" Seta asked his protégé.

"Yeah I also want to see where Keitaro-san is staying at" Sara exclaimed.

"Alright I guess I could show the place later" Keitaro answered.

'I'll look forward to it when I get some free time Keitaro-kun I'll be sure to drop by" Seta said as he grabbed Sara and pulled her off Keitaro. Sara was a little disappointed when she was pulled off from Keitaro.

"Now Sara-chan lets go home you still got school tomorrow." Seta said to his child.

"OK papa" She replied "Bye- bye Keitaro-san!" she waved at him goodbye while she and Seta walked out the door.

"See yah later Sara-chan" he waved back smiling at the girl.

6532654235642345

It was raining hard; the streets were almost empty as the people took cover from the heavy pour. Keitaro decided not to ride his bike for school thinking he could save a bit of gas money. He took shelter from the rain at a nearby convenience store.

His whole attire was soaked. The forest green t-shirt and denim pants top over by his white lab coat was dripping wet.

He wore the lab coat because he did a little work with the artifacts they uncovered at the digs Seta and him found over few years. He always felt comfortable and bit more confident when he wore it so he wore it casually like his sensei does.

"Man… I'm soaked; fine time I didn't brought an umbrella with me." He said as he tried to dry his face off and some parts of his clothing with his handkerchief which was not doing much by the way.

Then two men noticed him and looked then nodded to each other. They approached Keitaro and then surprised him with a loud shout that made him jump.

"Hey Keitaro-san nice to see yah again" A tall man greeted him with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah Kei-san, we haven't seen you for…what a three months" a short chubby man spoke.

"Huh…Is that you Haitani-san, Shirai-san?" he asked respectively looking a bit skeptical at the two men. The two nodded and wrapped an arm around Keitaro's neck.

"So what you've been doing at Tokyo University, haven't heard any news from you since we bailed from the apartment." Haitani asked Keitaro.

"Actually I got evicted from the place. Couldn't make with the cash and they kicked me out." Keitaro replied.

"Really now, then where are you staying at?" Shirai inquired.

"At my grandma's place. You remember Hinata-sou right" HE answered.

"Yeah great place. Hey I have an idea what if we throw a party there and invite some girls. Maybe we can get lucky." The tallest of them stated.

"Uhhh…not a good idea." Keitaro replied.

"Why not? Your grandma know us don't she."

"Well…uh you see…" Keitaro was stuttering a reply. "_Man I can't tell them that the place is now a girls dorm. If they knew they'd bug me to no end to set them up with one of the girls. And I don't think those girls are in any circumstances looking for a guy."_ He thought.

"Well you see the place was rented out by a whole company and they'd be using it for a while. So we can't use the place "He lied.

"Bummer man. " Shirai sighed.

"Well at least join us for some babe hunting will you, surely if people knew were friends with a Tokyo-U student we can get a date. So just tag along with us" The taller man asked Keitaro hands together.

"Yes, please" the chubby said pleadingly with a similar pose of the other man.

"Yeah like I have choice, you'll drag me with you anyway or give me a guilt trip till I give.." Keitaro replied. "Hey you guys still living at that part of the city?"

"Yeah you're still not welcome there. Those guys you beat up when you helped that motorbike guy are still pissed.." Shirai answered.

"Oh… Bad luck I guess I can't live with you guys." Keitaro sighed.

"Sorry man we'll tell you if we can find you another place to stay at" Shirai patted Keitaro on the back.

"Well let's go then… we won't find any hot girls if we stay here" Haitani exclaimed happily and grabbed his two friends.

"Huh? Wait, now? It's still raining outside" Keitaro protested.

"Here" Shirai handed him a folded umbrella. Keitaro just sighed and resigned himself.

89764654896544

Keitaro enjoyed the company of his friends. That is, when they aren't thinking of how to get a girl. It just freaked him out when those two starts to look like perverted old men when they ogle women passing them by. It wasn't long before they started to do what they set out to, Keitaro's friends talked with every good looking woman they came across with.

Keitaro was amazed with his friend's determination. He never saw anyone that could take so many slaps on the face and keep going. Even after they've asked about a dozen women, those two were still going at it. They have been turned down coldly, slapped, kicked in the nuts, pepper sprayed, and even sent flying to a wall, and they still went on.

The trio walked along an over head bridge and the rain had weakened to a drizzle. Keitaro had tried to persuade his buddies that they should call it a day and go home. But the two insisted that they continue. Keitaro just sighed and followed the two, he thought of doing them a favor in carrying them back to their place or a hospital if they get beat up to much for being fresh with women.

Finally they encountered a group of girls wearing blue school uniforms. Haitani quickly took the initiative and quickly moved towards them. The earlier handprint on his face vanished instantly. .

"Hey there miss how about you join us in a cup of coffee or something" Haitani asked the tallest of the group. She had long raven black hair and a very irritated look on her face. The other three girls a little younger also wore a similar look of irritation and disgust directed to the two men.

"We just want a little company, besides we got a friend from Tokyo-U here so we aren't that bad" Haitani said and placed a hand on the raven haired girl. The girl then swung her umbrella in a sweeping motion releasing a very strong gust of wind. Shirai and Haitani were blown off a few meters away.

"What the hell happened... was that what I think it was?" Haitani asked his chubby friend underneath him.

"Yeah ki attacks haven't been hit with one for a long time." Shirai answered pushing Haitani off him.

"Well that only means one thing" Haitani gave Shirai a serious look. Shirai nodded in reply with the same serious look on his face. Then they both faced Keitaro and…

RAN

"KEITARO-SAN! We'll leave it to you. We just remembered something important to do!" Keitaro's so called friends had run off leaving him behind to face the evil kendo witch.

"WHAT! HEY!" he yelled indignantly.

"You males are all the same, you approach innocent girls then try to seduce and get your way with them. You make me sick" The black haired girl growled at Keitaro.

"Now wait a minute miss you won't attack a man with glasses now will you." he said pointing at his specs. But the answer he got was a strong burst of wind launched towards him knocking him off his feet before he could dodge.

"Guess that excuse doesn't work with kendo girls" he said his eyes swirling a bit. He then shook his head and stood up. He then saw the dangerous kendo girl closing in on him, but he seemed to recognize her.

"That was great Aoyama-senpai, you showed that man that they should never mess with girls." A short haired girl cheered. The other two younger girls cheered, and decry men saying something's like how weak men are and so on.

Keitaro who was still present was going to try and follow his friends lead and run for his life but Aoyama used the curved handle of her umbrella to hook Keitaro's jacket.

"And where do you think you're going" she hissed glaring at the back side of Keitaro's head. She then pulled the umbrella and spun Keitaro into facing them. When Keitaro faced the raven haired girl he slipped a bit from the spin and fell forward. Keitaro grabbed what was the nearest thing he could in order to stop him from falling. He put his hands on the black haired girls shoulder and his body a bit too close for comfort.

"Woah…easy there" Keitaro apologize as he clung to the tall woman. He then realized how near he was to the girl and because of the rain soaking their clothes it clung to her body. He noticed that the girl was not wearing a bra but instead her chest was bounded by white cloth. Keitaro being a man blushed and quickly moved back trying to hide his red face. He then thought again that he might have seen this woman before.

"Wait a minute you're a resident at Hinata-sou right?" He asked

"What how do you… wah! You're that pervert that broke in our home!" Motoko said angrily and gripped her umbrella tighter. "I guess you got way from Naru-senpai's punishment, but I'll make sure you learn your lesson with me then." Motoko's eeys were like of demons glaring at Keitaro. The poor Todai student was sweating like a pig being the object of the raven haired girls anger.

"Take this! _Zankūsen ("Air-Cutting Flash")" _and a whirl of strong wind blasted towards Keitaro.

Keitaro saw the attack coming and jumped-up. The attack that missed him lost power and disappeared. Keitaro was descending straight for the black haired girl. His right hand was reared back covered by a faint blue aura. The girl noticed this and raised her umbrella to defend herself, knowing that Keitaro was about to use a ki attack.

She waited for the strike but it never came. She lowered her defense and look why he didn't follow through with his attack. Motoko then heard one of her companion yelled from behind her and pointed at Keitaro running away behind them.

"There Aoyama-sama, that creep is running away!" one of the girls yelled out pointing at Keitaro running like a pack of dogs chasing after him, stepping over a small puddle soaking his pants more.

Motoko quickly turned around and yelled at Keitaro. "You!... come back here!" She bellowed.

" I still plan on living a few more years, so see yah kendo girl!" Keitaro yelled back as he sped off down a set of stairs almost he almost slipped when he rounded a corner.

The Motoko's left brow twitched. " Kendo…girl….When I see that guy again he will never see the rising of the sun again" she said gripping her umbrella tightly.

632145789654621

Keitaro arrived at Hinata-sou dripping wet. The umbrella Shirai gave to him was lost when he encountered the kendo girl moments ago, and the drizzle became stronger when he was running to get home. He went straight to the laundry room intending to get some dry clothes and so not to get a cold.

"Hope I won't run into that kendo girl too soon, it might be my last if I do" he said as he entered the laundry room and started to take off his soaked lab coat. When he looked at the direction of the washer he saw the same raven haired girl he met a while ago.

She was in a state of undress. She had taken off her school uniform and was now only covered by her white cotton white panty and bra that she was currently undoing.

Motoko froze.

Keitaro stared.

Motoko screamed and punched Keitaro out the door.

The raven haired girl stomped out the laundry room with a towel covering her body. The others hearing the commotion came running they looked at the Keitaro that was sprawled on the floor and back to the towel clad girl.

"Ooohh..Keitaro-san, getting to know your tenants are we?" Mitsune asked.

Motoko looked at Mitsune with confusion on her face. "His tenants what are you talking about Kitsune" Motoko asked. Keitaro slowly pushed himself up to his feet with the help of Shinobu.

"Why he's our new manager sugah." Kitsune said grinning.

"What do you mean manager, I think all the alcohol you consumed Kitsune has reached your head. Our manager is Hina-obaasan, remember" she said.

Mitsune shook her head "Girl Hina-obaasan ain't here anymore; she took off a few days ago and left the place to Keitaro over there. He's Hina-san's grandson and you just clocked him." Mitsune said pointing at Keitaro. Motoko looked at Keitaro with an unconvinced look on her face and then looked at Naru.

"Is this true Naru-senpai" Motoko turned to the honey haired girl.

"Afraid so, when you left and said I could deal with it. It didn't go too well, he'll be staying here as our manager for the time being. He will leave when he finds another place to stay at later. "Naru explained.

"Don't worry Motoko-chan, Keitaro-san is pretty nice, I like him a lot" Kaolla said to Motoko as she jump on Keitaro. "

Yes Keitaro-san is really a good person Aoyama-senpai" Shinobu spoke softly.

"I won't accept this! We can't let a man live here in the dorm! Let alone be our manager!" Motoko shouted

"Sorry Motoko-san but we have no chose either he manage the place or the place get's shut down. Besides he'll be gone when he finds another place to stay at. " Naru replied.

"But his a male, and he peeped at me!" the sword mistress protested.

"That was an accident! I didn't expect anyone to be there" Keitaro interjected.

"Yeah accident like the time you peeked at me." Naru mocked.

"OF COURSE!"

"Three times?"

"Uh…unlucky streak?" he said sheepishly. Naru just glared at him and turned to face Motoko.

"Come on Motoko, get dress we don't want you getting sick. It's really cold you know"

"We'll discuss this in my room after you get dressed" Naru pushed Motoko into the laundry room. Naru noticed that Keitaro was staring at Motoko and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you looking at you perv. Maybe you did intentionally peek at her didn't you?!" She huffed putting her hands on her hips and glared at Keitaro.

" I swear I didn't!" He said waving his hands in defense. Naru huffed again and turned around toward the laundry room. Keitaro was still looking and was still in front of the room.

"Get lost you pervert she's changing!" Naru yelled at Keitaro who shook her fist in front of her.

"Right, sorry!" Keitaro scrambled and ran towards his room.

325468956532121654

After a few minutes, Keitaro had changed into a green t-shirt and brown cargo shorts. He was on his in his room. While he relaxed he heard footsteps in Naru's room and thought that he should ask her for a bit of advice on how to deal with Motoko.

5842645843219512351

"I don't think it is wise that a man should be running the place Naru-senpai, I mean he might do something to the children here" Motoko spoke in a stern voice.

"Well I don't think he'll do anything like that, even if our first meeting wasn't actually a good one. I feel that he's a really nice guy, pretty cute too if you look at him close enough" She said blushing and remembered her encounter with Keitaro in the hot springs.

"But a man does not belong here even how cute they are!" Motoko protested, blushing a bit at what she just said.

The two were quite red from their sillu little slip ups concerning the male of the place.

"He is Tokyo-U students, so I guess he wouldn't try anything to get himself in trouble." Naru said trying to redirect the conversation.

"But Naru-sen-"Motoko didn't finish her sentence when she saw the floor board under a yellow stuff toy move and rise.

"Uhh… Hey guys…" Keitaro looked around. Naru was angry that he might have been eavesdropping.

"Keitaro-san what are you doing here…" Naru said controlling her temper. "Ah..well I…" his voice trailed off when Motoko stood up, her right hand shaking.

"You pervert!" Motoko then stomp on the floor board and sent Keitaro crashing back down to his room.

"You see Naru-senpai that guy even bore a hole to your room planning to do who knows what!" she said trying to convince the brown haired girl.

"Actually that hole was already there when I moved here. Hina-obaasan used it to talk to me back then and forgot to close it up" Naru explained. Motoko deflated.

"But that doesn't prove his not a peeping tom" Motoko replied in an almost whisper.

"Just what is it that you have against Keitaro-san, huh, Motoko-san?" Mitsune asked hearing the commotion and wanted to see.

"I…" she couldn't answer and looked down towards the wooden floors.

564346532313564

"Just what is it that makes me all jumpy when I see him?!" Motoko screamed in her mind. Slowly she descended the steps down to town. "Every time I see him, my heart beats fast and I have trouble keeping my cool" she said putting a hand on her chest. She felt her heart's rhythm.

"Its love" three old voices said in unison from behind her.

"The maiden's heart had surfaced." One said above the stairs.

"You cannot deny it." One said in the middle part of the stairs.

"Ahhh…youth." The last one on the lower part of the stairs finished.

"What!" she spun around to face the owner's of the voice but disappeared.

"It can't be love." She shook her head.

"I won't accept it!" She turned around and started back up the stairs.

"Urashima you will pay!"

65136485465645

Keitaro was in his room relaxing with a band aid on his forehead. He had a small bruise because of the board that hit his head a while ago. He was drinking a cup of tea while sitting on the floor.

"Nothing beats a warm drink in a chilly afternoon" he said raising his cup to take another sip acting like an old man. Suddenly his door slammed open revealing an angry looking Motoko.

"Urashima! I challenge you to a duel if you win I will acknowledged you being our manager, but if you lose I will manage the place and you will have to leave at once" she said as she threw him a wooden sword.

"A duel…but you'll nail me" He replied in a weak voice.

"That's the idea" Motoko said grinning evilly. Keitaro gulped audibly and prayed he would survive this unlucky ordeal.

1654545643231321

"Woohoo…go Motoko-chan, Keitaro-san!" Kaolla cheered on the two combatants. They were on the roof deck. Keitaro wore a white gi and blue hakama. Motoko dressed inhe usual garb of red and white. The two faced each other and Motoko positively had this look of pure determination in driving the poor guy out. Keitaro worried about his opponent but mostly with what would happen to him.

"Auuuu…Keitaro-san please be alright" Shinobu whispered almost inaudibly.

"Don't worry Shinobu-chan, I think Keitaro-san will be alright" Mitsune reassured the worried blue haired girl. Naru just kept quiet looking at the two about to face off.

"Alright Urashima defend yourself!" She lunged at him sword raised above her head.

Keitaro quickly blocked Motoko, he parried each strike but the blows were too strong and he lost grip of his sword. Motoko saw this opportunity to win she swung down hard but was stopped by his bare hands catching the blades. The onlookers were amazed he was able to defend like that against a seasoned warrior like Motoko.

She is a descendant of a very strong clan of sword users and her skills were above average. But now here, they see a guy that doesn't look like much of a fighter stopped her attack with his bare hands. Keitaro was full of surprises everyone thought.

"Impossible" Motoko gasped her eyes wide.

"Wow guess sensei's technique and grandma's training is useful after all" Keitaro said as he pushed the blade sideways and flipped Motoko to the right.

"So you know how to fight eh… I guess I will have to try harder if I want to beat you." Motoko said raising her sword above her again readying for another attack. Keitaro took a fighting stance arms on his sides and legs bent. He watched Motoko as she prepares to launch her attack on him again.

Motoko lunged at him and Keitaro evaded every swipe of her blade. They ran around the deck, Motoko slashing away at Keitaro and Keitaro dodging every attack. Keitaro tried to keep some distance as he formulates a plan in his head.

"_Now what…I can evade her every attack but I could only do that for so long… what should_ I _do"_ he thought.

"You're a very good warrior Urashima but I think your luck just ran out" Motoko announced a smirk grazing her lips. Keitaro wondered what she meant and then realized that he was at the edge of the roof and had no place to run.

"_What the- I was so caught up in thinking of a plan to beat her I didn't realized I put myself in a tight spot!"_ He berated himself.

"You're defeated Urashima" Motoko raised her sword above her head "_Zankūsen!"_ a blast of strong wind headed straight for Keitaro.

"Oh poop" Keitaro squeaked.

"I did it I beat him" Motoko cheered when Keitaro was hit by the blast of wind. She was about to turn around and walk away but she heard movement from the edge of the roof. She saw Keitaro climbed up from the edge without even a scratch. His glasses were crooked but he pushed it back in place.

"Whew,_Kami-sama, that attack almost hit_" Thought while himself up. Motoko's eyes narrowed.

"I see you're harder to get rid off" She then raised her sword again and prepared to unleash another ki blast.

But suddenly her body went rigid and she wobbled. She felt her knees weaken and her body cold. Motoko tried to keep standing but her feet gave out and she fell forward.

Keitaro quickly came to help her and caught Motoko before she fell. Keitaro instantly felt Motoko's burning skin. He feared for her safety and tried to tell her to stop this.

"Kendo gir- I mean Aoyama-san you're in no condition to fight. Let's stop, its over." he said with genuine concern for the girl. But Motoko would not hear any of it.

"Unhand me you male this is far from over!" she struggled to get free. "Your sick Aoyama-san we should stop this!" he tried to reason with the struggling girl.

"NO Let go, I will not accept that you're our manager and my first love. Let go!" she managed to get free but lost her footing and rolled towards the edge of the roof.

The other tenants gasped when they saw Motoko roll and fell off the roof. Keitaro without hesitation immediately jumped to her rescue. He caught her hand and with his free hand grabbed on the roof's ledge.

Keitaro struggled to keep their combined weight up. He tried to pull Motoko up but she was struggling in his grasp. Keitaro almost lost his hold with Motoko struggling to get free of him.

"Keitaro-san!" Shinobu screamed and Kaolla just watched them hang from the roof edge while a banana stuck out from her mouth.

"Motoko-san, Keitaro-san!" Mitsune screamed her usual slit like eyes opened.

"Oh no!" Naru gasped

"Hold on Aoyama-san and stop struggling I'll pull you up…" Keitaro said in a strained voice.

"Urashima let go of me I rather fall to my death than to be saved by a man" She struggled to get free from his grip. But Motoko still struggled and Keitaro snapped.

"Will you stop that kendo girl!" Keitaro yelled at her and she immediately stopped her thrashing. "You're sick, if you fall to the hot spring you'll get worst and I don't want that on my conscience." He said between his teeth. "And…and I'm _you're_ apartment manager whether you like it or not so WORK WITH ME!" he said as he pulled her up.

Keitaro with all his strength pulled Motoko up and pushed her on back on the roof. But the part Keitaro was holding on to suddenly gave way and he plummeted down the hot springs

"URASHIMA!" Motoko screamed. The other girls once again gasped when their manager plummeted down to the hot springs. The water splashed up when he hit the water. He then surfaced spitting water out like a fountain. The tenants gave out a sigh of relief to see he was alright.

"Thank goodness he's alright" Motoko sighed, a small smile on her face. "I lost, he's _my _manager now" she said as she rolled over on her back.

Motoko thought about Keitaro. He wasn't like any other man she had met before. He shows concern and gives his all for anyone even if he barely knows them. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't bad as a first love.

She smiled and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Four**

Time passed in the Hinata house hold. In the manager's room Keitaro was checking some paperwork for the planned excavation of the island Pararakersu.

He was studying the topography of the island and its history. They were still looking for some evidence if the fabled Turtle civilization existed there, any leads were valuable.

Keitaro had read so many files that his room's floor was covered with a heap of folders and maps. He was reading on the research Seta's teacher left behind. The data in it wasn't much but it was a start. They needed any piece of information if they want to find those ruins.

Ever since the first excavation he and his mentor have done together, his passion for archeology and adventure had grown. He loved every minute of the adventure and suspense of finding an artifact.

Even though he was practically kidnapped by his Sensei in that excavation he didn't mind now. But he still wished he warned him about those cannibals…

Keitaro took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sitting in a stationary position was very taxing to his now stiff joints. Keitaro stretched a bit relieving his stiff body.

He glanced at the clock and thought it was start to clean up. He picked up the papers scattered one by one and placed it in their respective folders. Keitaro stacked the files in his briefcase and exit the room.

Stepping out the room he bumped into someone. He apologized and looked at who it was.

At first glance Keitaro didn't' recognized the person. But an irritated voice of someone very familiar told him who it was.

Keitaro was confused. Naru was dressed quite…unusually today. Her hair braided unfashionably, she wore thick coke bottle glasses. Her framed was covered by an oversized orange jacket and paired with a blue skirt.

"Is that you Narusegawa-san? You look…different…" Keitaro said, perplexed.

She looked at him and huffed. "Yeah it's me what do you want? Suddenly appearing out of nowhere and bumping into me."

"Sorry about that. But what's with the get up?" he asked pointing at her attire. "You look much better with your usual look." He commented.

Naru's heart skipped a bit from the comment, a blush threatening to appear. She didn't know why such a simple comment would affect her in such a way.

"What is it to you? I can wear whatever I want, CREEP!" she then stomped on Keitaro's right foot and went upstairs to her room.

"Ouch!" Keitaro cried out holding his crushed foot. "_Stupid! You should know better to_ _criticize a woman's fashion sense_" He said as he hopped on one foot towards the stairs.

It was stupid of him to do so because he slipped and fell back thumbing down the stairs. Keitaro landed at the bottom face first on the floor groaning and cursing his luck.

"_What is it with this place that I always get hurt"_ He thought as he lay on the floor, comedic tears streaming down.

56454651321654

Naru dashed to her room, her face bright red, her eyes concealed behind her thick glasses. Quickly, she went inside her room and slammed the door shut. She threw her bag on the floor and huffed facing her dresser.

"The nerve of him…saying something like that!" she growled. Naru then looked at a mirror. She stared at herself and thought of what Keitaro said.

"_You look much better with your usual look." _

This comment repeated over and over in her head. Her face became redder on her current thought and removed the braids on her hair, letting her hair fall on her back and removed her thick pair of glasses.

"Why am I feeling so conscious about what he said…" she whispered to herself sitting in front of her dresser staring at her reflection.

543245623154321

Keitaro dragged himself into the kitchen rubbing his head. He noticed a Shinobu there preparing something.

"Hey Shinobu-chan, don't you have school today?" he asked as he move to the fridge and took an ice tray and just placed it on the sore spot on his head. It wasn't conventional thing to do but it did the trick.

He sighed as the ice made his head fell a lot better. He moved to a chair and sat on it leaning back.

"Uh…Keitaro-san…I don't have classes today, its Saturday remember." She replied shyly.

"Oh is it…" he replied as he moved the ice tray on his head and looked at her. Shinobu was fighting a blush threatening to show.

"What's wrong Keitaro-san, you hit your head?" Shinobu asked, wondering. Keitaro just waved it off and gave her a smile. "It's nothing, I was just a little careless that's all" He answered. Shinobu felt relieved that he was okay. She then turned back to what she was preparing.

"Okay…lunch will be ready soon hope you're hungry"

"_Hai…_I'll be looking forward to your wonderful cooking later" He said as he placed the ice tray back in the fridge. Shinobu blushed from the praise she received. Her talent in cooking was very much appreciated by the others and had complemented her before. But when Keitaro said it she felt really embarrassed and happy that he finds her cooking wonderful.

"Uh…Maehara-san do you know where Narusegawa-san has been" he asked the blue haired girl. He tried not to sound too desperate, just curious.

"Oh…Naru-senpai just arrived from her cram school. Even though she hasn't graduated yet she's been preparing to get into _Todai" _She replied. "Well, that's what Kitsune-san told me"

"Kitsune-san? Who?" he asked a little confused hearing the name.

"Oh Kitsune-san is Mitsune-san, we call her that because of her eyes and her attitude, like a fox" She giggled.

"Really, I've been here for so long and I didn't even know that." Keitaro replied a little embarrassed.

"Well you've been too busy with your duties as manager and your school work you didn't really have time to spend with us…But I really wish you could …" She trailed off blushing. Shinobu was surprised at what she was saying. She berated herself, she knew Keitaro was busy and didn't have time to spend with them that much.

"Ahhh…sorry Maehara-san I'll find time to spend with all of you. I am your manager and I should know my tenants better." He replied as he walked towards the door leading to the living room. "I'll take you out sometime when I finished most of my work okay" he said smiling.

Shinobu blushed redder and stuttered a reply "Re-really?" She asked meekly. Keitaro nodded and disappeared towards the living room.

"Kei..taro-san" Shinobu whispered. She was so happy; ever since he saved her she had developed a crush on him. Every single day she thought about him. Shinobu at first thought she would never have a chance with him with the age difference and everything.

But if he asked her to go out with him does that mean she might actually have chance. She hoped so.

Her thought's shifted to the 'date' that Keitaro said. The date would be only the two them. Under the moonlight and star studded sky. Sweet music playing in the background and fancy food served to them. Keitaro would wrap and arm around her and whisper sweet nothing into her ear and she would melt in his arms.

Shinobu squealed girlishly and blushed. She then smelled something that shot her out of her daydream. She looked at the stove and she paled.

"Kiyaa…it's burning!" she screamed and rushed to the stove, trying to save their lunch.

545465465656

"So Narusegawa-san is trying for _Todai _huh…Yeah I remember Konno-san saying that when I first got here" He said talking to no one.

"So interested in Naru-chan, eh" A slightly slurred voice asked.

"Kitsune-san, ah! I mean Konno-san" he was surprised by Kitsune "Isn't it a bit early for drinking _sake_" he asked eyeing the bottle of _sake _in her right hand.

"OH, come on you can call me Mitsune or Kitsune, I don't mind. And it's never too early for a drink" She replied taking a swig at her alcohol.

"Well okay… Kitsune-san can I ask you a question why is Narusegawa-san trying for Tokyo-U? Is it because it's a well known place or does she have other reasons?" he asked.

"Well being her best friend over the years all I can tell is she's got this promised guy that goes to Tokyo-U that tutored her when she was starting high school. She got this big crush on him and promised to herself that she'll get in and meet him there" Kitsune answered.

"Wow… It's like something from a manga book or those mushy anime's I've been watching."

"Heh… guess your right about that." Mitsune replied.

"Do you think I can help her in her studies? I know I'm not that smart but I can give her few pointers." He asked.

"I don't think she'll need it, she's got the top scores in the mock exams and great grades in her school. And you _know _she's got issue with men being near her. She'll think your there just to get on her good side and then get under her skirt." She said nonchalantly.

"heheh… guess your right …But why does she hates guys so much or is it just me, I mean the incident on my arrival was really just an accident."

"I think it's all the jerks that bothered her when she was in high school. They were like flies attracted to a sweet bun. She got fed up that most of them were perverted jerks that she just blows on every man that gets' close. " Kitsune replied taking swig from her bottle.

"She very protective of her friends too, one time when my boyfriend in High school cheated on me, I was really hurt, I thought he loved me. When Naru-chan got hold of the news, the guy was in a hospital for a month with a broken jaw." Kitsune chuckled.

"She really cares for her friends doesn't she…? "

"Yeah…But it's hard to see her not trusting men. Also Motoko-chan. I've seen men just get close to her and next minute their flying."

"Hahaha… and I got first hand experience on that. Well Maehara-san is cooking lunch so don't get wasted." Keitaro walked up the stairs waving at her.

"See yah kanririn-san" Mitsune waved up at the retreating form of the manager.

3212356484321

Keitaro was back in his room relaxing; he lay on the floor staring at the ceiling more accurately at the hole that connects his room and Naru. He wanted to apologize for offending her earlier but just can't find the courage to do so.

After thinking of an apology there for a bout ten minutes he decided to go up and thought of going through the hole thinking it would it was faster. He knocked on the board and announced that he was coming in.

"Narusegawa-san may I come in?" his voice was muffled by the board.

"Why?" she replied.

"I just want to talk" he said a bit nervous from her tone of voice.

"Alright but make it quick I need to study…" she replied.

"Thank you." And Keitaro slid the board open and poked his head in the hole. He looked around and saw Naru on her low table wearing her large glasses and a mechanical pencil in hand. Her attire was back to her usual yellow turtle neck and red skirt.

"Come on in you look ridiculous there" Naru said looking at Keitaro. Keitaro just rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He lifted himself up into Naru's room and looked around. He didn't get to look around her room as he was always punched out there.

"So what did you want to talk about…?" Naru asked as she scribbled on her notebook.

"OH…I just wanted to apologize…from earlier…I…it was rude of me to comment you on what you wear" He answered looking away from her blushing. "I just thought you looked better in your usual clothes like now." He said scratching the back of his head.

Naru stopped what she was doing and took off her glasses. Her face was blushing also slowly she shifted her gaze towards Keitaro. He was looking down afraid to face her.

"It-it's alright…" she replied.

"Ah…thanks" Keitaro was nervous Naru had forgiven him easily, too easily he thought. He was expecting a good verbal bashing or a hard straight to his face. From all the incidents he had with Shinobu and his accidental entry to the hot springs when the girls were bathing he expected no less. But none came and Naru kept silent there also embarrassed in looking at him.

The silence was getting unbearable. Both didn't spoke not knowing what to say to each other. Then Keitaro with a little courage tried to break the ice.

'So uh…you're trying for Tokyo-U right?" He said. Naru nodded in reply.

"Well if you need any help I would be happy to help…" He said as he moved towards the table where Naru was and sat opposite to her. Then he saw Naru's practice exam scores. "Or maybe I should be the one asking your help instead. I never knew anyone score this high in the practice exams before." He said pulling a sheet of paper from under Naru's notebook. Her score was an astonishing ninety five out of one hundred items.

"Thanks …" Naru was blushing and her heart was beating fast. She was confused as to why he was having such an effect on her.

"You're really smart; I don't think you'll have a problem in getting into _Toudai_"

"Also Mtsune-san told me that you were trying to get into Tokyo-U because of someone"

Naru was a bit surprised that Kitsune told him that and her face became redder if possible. .

"We're pretty much the same; I also promised someone that I would meet her there when I was a kid." Keitaro said, he had a dreamy look in his eyes that Naru couldn't take her eyes off. He stared out Naru's window cloud moving slowly in the sky.

"I took that promise seriously and did all what I can to get in. I studied really hard, didn't have any relationships and went to cram school. Finally I took the exams and passed rather poorly but still I passed. I thought that I would meet my promised girl again when I entered _Todai, _sadly I never found her." He said solemnly.

But he shook his head and smiled again for Naru "I think it's foolish to hold on a promise made when you're five years old, so I don't think that she'll remember. Maybe I should give up looking for her. What do you think?" Keitaro said facing Naru. Keitaro was surprised to see her staring at him.

Naru caught herself staring at him and looked away.

"Don't worry, she'll remember" she said grabbing Keitaro's hand. "I'm sure she'll remember that promise with you. So don't give up Keitaro-san"

"Ah th-thanks…." Keitaro smiled. They paused for a moment, their hands still linked together.

"Uhmm…ah Narusegawa-san, … can I have my hands back." He said blushing.

Naru looked at her hands that were holding Keitaro's and quickly let go. She flushed brightly and looked away trying to hide it. Keitaro was also blushing and also could not look Naru in the eye.

"Well I guess I'll be going then Shinobu's cooking lunch I think it's ready, so see yah down" he said as he stood up and walked towards the hole he went in.

"Okay, see you later then…" Naru replied. Keitaro then slid down and placed the board back to cover the hole, leaving Naru in her room. She stared at the hole for a few minutes, then her palms and resumed with her work.

651432165132156

One month later

Naru and Keitaro were standing at the top of the steps of the Hinata-sou and all the other residents with them. IT was a big day even Haruka was there to see Naru off to take her test. Shinobu and Kaolla were holding a banner which read "GOOD LUCK NARU".

"Well it's the big day Naru-san, good luck" Haruka said.

"She won't need luck she's got brains and all" stated Mitsune grinning.

"Naru-chan brings me back something okay!" Kaolla exclaimed cheerfully.

"Go-good luck Naru-san, do your best" Shinobu squeaked.

"I wish you best of luck Naru-senpai" Motoko said beside Kitsune.

"Thanks everyone, I promise I'll do my best" she said pumping a fist.

"Well let's get going Narusegawa-san you might be late." Keitaro said beside her wearing his favorite black t-shirt under his white lab coat and khaki pants.

"AH you're right we better get going" Naru replied looking at her watch.

"Hey Keitaro-kun use your bike It's faster and it's kind of blocking the front of my store" Haruka said glaring at Keitaro. Keitaro just scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe…sorry about that I just can't find a better place to put it" he replied.

"Well let's just go then or I'll be late for the test" Naru said grabbing Keitaro and pulled him down the stairs.

Everyone just sweat-dropped watching Keitaro being dragged like a sack of potato down the stairs. He didn't complain he knew better to argue with Naru when she's tense like this.

Down at the tea house Keitaro was preparing their transport and handed Naru his helmet.

"Wait, where's your helmet?" Naru asked wearing the blue helmet Keitaro handed her.

"Oh…I only got one with me right now and you're wearing it… don't worry I'll be fine" he said as he climbed on "Come on we're running late." He gestured for Naru to board complied and hopped on the Motorcycle.

"Hold on tight, we don't want you falling off now do we" Keitaro told Naru.

"What should I hold on to?" She asked looking at the sides.

"To me of course" Keitaro answered.

"What!" she yelled "Do-do I have to?"

"Well you'll fall of if you don't" he said as he started the bike.

"O-okay. But don't get any funny ideas, I just really need to get in time for the test" Naru sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She blushed while she held on Keitaro. The smell of Keitaro's cologne made her tingle.

Keitaro also was feeling a bit uneasy as he felt Naru's chest pressed on his back. His face was beet red as he revved the engine.

"A-alright h-hold on Narusegawa-san" He stammered. _"What have I got myself into" _he sighed as he felt Naru's chest press harder on his back when he revved the bike. He was about to have a mega nosebleed if he didn't remember what the consequences is if he caused Naru to be late.

2613534645623232

The ride was heart pumping, not from dodging traffic but from the close contact they had with each other. Keitaro and Naru were currently now at the parking lot of _Todai, _both where flushed and their hearts were beating fast. It was like they rode a rollercoaster with a safety harness on them.

"T-thanks for the ride …I'll see you later then Keitaro-san" Naru turned around and walked towards a crowd of people apparently also there to take the exams.

"No problem…" he replied watching her walk off to the crowd of people. "I forgot I don't have classes today what should I do then?" he asked himself. He decided that maybe he should visit the archaeology department and get some work done that has been piling up lately.

5321542312342136

Keitaro walked around a large building where the archaeology dept. was located he rounded a corner and bump something or someone. He felt it was soft yet it fell with a thud. He looked at what it was and his eyes bugged out.

It was a woman; she had long brown hair and really smooth white skin. She was wearing a green long sleeve top of by a brown dress. She was on the floor not moving. Keitaro went to her and checked if she was alright. When he got close he noticed that she wasn't breathing and took her pulse. But couldn't' feel any and her panicked. She was dead; of course anyone in his situation would do the same what he did…it was the most common thing to do…and so he panicked some more.

"What the- I killed someone oh no…" he choked out. Then a small yellow turtle crawled out of nowhere and appeared on the woman's head. The turtle stared at him accusingly.

"NO! I didn't do it! I swear I didn't mean to kill her, oh god!" He said kneeling. Various thoughts ran in his. He thought of the headlines Todai students killed fellow student.

While Keitaro was busy panicking and crying like a baby the woman suddenly sat up and looked at him.

"Oh my…I seem to have fainted again" She said cradling her left cheek in her hand. Keitaro face faulted from what she said. "Myu…" The turtle chirped in lifting a fin to wave at Keitaro.

"Fainted! You weren't breathing lady! I was scared out off my wits!" he said comedic tears gushing from his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry if I troubled you mister…"

"Urashima, Urashima Keitaro and no I was the one who bumped into you so I should be apologizing" He said as he stood and held a hand out for the girl.

"Oh thank you Urashima-san…my names Otohime Mitsune" She said as she grab hold on Keitaro's hand. Keitaro pulled her up to her feet.

"So are you a student here Otohime-san?" Keitaro asked the bubbly girl in front of him.

"Me, afraid not actually it's my second try for the entrance exam…" she said smiling cheerfully at him.

"Second try huh… But why are still trying here if you always fail, no offense it's just that…."

"Oh, none taken Urashima-san, to answer why I'm still trying here is that I made a promise and I want to keep it…" she said her brown eyes radiating warmth that captured Keitaro's attention. He was mesmerized by the girl's beauty that he didn't notice a certain blonde girl running at him with unimaginable speed.

"Keitaro-chan!" Sara screamed as she ran towards him, when she came into range she jumped and landed on Keitaro.

"Keitaro-chan what's up? Me and papa are going to get some snacks want to join us" She said sitting up on top of him.

"Thanks Sara-chan, but I think I'll pass" he replied dizzily. Sara just giggled and looked at Mutsumi who watched the whole scene and smiled at the small American girl.

"My you're an energetic child aren't you? Also seems that you like Urashima-san a lot don't you" she stated smiling at Sara. Sara blushed and quickly got off Keitaro.

"I-I was just greeting him that's all…" Sara replied. "So anyway who are you miss. I haven't seen you with Keitaro-san before" She asked.

"She's Otohime Mutsumi; I bumped into her and we got into a conversation. She says she's here for the entrance exam" Keitaro answered as he straightened himself up.

"Really…well nice to meet you Mutsumi-san, my names Sara McDougal" Sara said introducing herself and extended an arm for a hand shake.

"Like wise." Mutsumi replied taking Sara's hand and shook it.

"Hey Sara-chan where are you?" a man's voice yelled, looking for Sara. It was Seta looking around to find his little energetic adopted daughter.

"Here papa I'm here" Sara replied waving her hands up high for Seta to see.

"Oh..." He walked towards her and notices Keitaro and Mutsumi. "Hey part timer what are you doing here you don't have any classes today don't you?" He asked then looked at the girl next to her. "And who is the fine looking woman there with you" he said grinning and winked at Keitaro.

"Seta-sensei it's not what you think okay. She's here for the exam and I bumped into her that's all. By the way what room is it that you're supposed to take the test in?" He asked looking at Mutsumi.

"Uhmmm…I think it was room 305 but I got lost..." Mutsumi replied with a ditzy expression. Putting her finger on her chin and tilting her head, she was kind of cute.

"Oh I know where that is I'll take you there then" Keitaro replied.

"I'll come with you" Sara exclaimed clinging to Keitaro's right arm.

"I'll come along with you I need to ask Keitaro-kun something" Seta said.

'Well let's go then Otohime-san will be late if we stay here any longer" Keitaro said leading the way to the classroom. Sara was still clinging at Keitaro's arm and Mutsumi just followed them close behind smiling warmly. But deep inside Mutsumi felt a bit jealous of the small blond girl.

Keitaro lead Mutsumi to her designated room, it was full of other exam takers. Keitaro could the feel tensed atmosphere, a lot where very nervous and others were reviewing notes they brought with them. Keitaro remembered the time he took his exam he was really nervous and almost forgot what he studied. But thankfully he regained his composure when he remembered his promise and focused in the test.

"Well here we are hope you do good Otohime-san" Keitaro said moving aside for the girl to enter the room.

"I thank you for your help Urashima-san" Mutsumi said entering the room and faced him with a smiling face.

"No problem, I hope you pass this time around" he said smiling at the girl.

"Good luck Otohime-san" Sara said smiling at the older woman her hands placed behind her.

"Don't worry about the test Otohime-san." Seta said putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm really thankful to you guys though we only met." Mutsumi replied.

"Sorry if we're getting a bit too friendly for your liking..." Keitaro apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"No it's quite alright; it's really giving me more determination for the test." She said waving off the apology.

"Alright well see yah later Mitsune-san. Come on Keitaro-san let's go find papa and get something to eat I'm hungry." Sara pulled on Keitaro's right arm.

"Ara wait…" Keitaro turned around and faced Mutsumi. He was quite surprised at what she did.

Mutsumi cupped his face with her soft hands and kissed him on the right cheek. Sara's jaws dropped and were wide eyes as she watched the ditzy lady kiss Keitaro. Seta only grinned at his assistant and gave him a thumb up.

At first Keitaro was stunned and didn't know what to do. When Mutsumi pulled back from him he touched his cheek, coloring red quickly.

"And you told me you didn't know her well enough" Seta winked

"No really I don't have a clue why she did that!" he protested.

"Uhm…Otohime-san wh-what was that for?" he said his face red as a tomato facing her.

"It's for good luck." She replied

"But I think it was supposed to be the other way around." He said still touching the area where she kissed him.

"Oh is that so…" she replied tilting her head a bit. "I'm sorry then"

"NO! It's alright don't worry about it… I -.." Keitaro didn't know what to say.

"We'll start in ten minutes get to your seats and put away your notes everyone." The proctor of the exam said as she shuffled a large pile of test papers on her table.

"I guess we're about to start hope to see you again Urashima-san" Mutsumi said walking towards her assigned seat to the back of the room. She waved at him as she waits for the start of the test.

"Wow she's really friendly isn't she Sara-chan, come on lets get something to eat" Keitaro stated a goofy smile plastered on his face. Keitaro looked at the small American when he didn't hear a reply.

"Sara-chan?" he looked at Sara whose cheeks was puffed and red.

"Uh… Sara-chan what's the matter." Asked her surrogate father looking down his little princess.

"How could you!" she blurted out startling Keitaro. "You let her kissed you just like that!" She yelled her cheeks red and her lips in a pout.

"Huh…" He blinked as the little girl glared daggers into him.

"I-I'm sorry?" he apologized confused.

"That's it you're treating papa and me to the most expensive place that we can find!" she said grabbing onto his right arm and pulled him down the hall.

"Ah wait Sara-chan. I still need a live assistant" Seta called out following the two.

"Wha-what did I do…" Keitaro asked as he was dragged to who knows where by Sara.

Seta glanced inside the classroom and then followed the two.

Meanwhile in the further back of the classroom a certain honey haired beauty saw the whole thing. Her thoughts and emotions were a mess and more importantly the entrance test has started and her concentration was not on the questions.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Five**

Keitaro was in front of a gas station somewhere in Kyoto. The reason why Keitaro was currently in Kyoto is because of a request from his mentor, Seta. Seta had asked him to go and meet with a friend of his that has something that can help out with their research.

Keitaro willingly accepted the request and quickly set out for the trip as soon as he can, which was quicker than you know. Keitaro always had a bag full of his clothes in Seta's office if his mentor decides to drag him off to an unannounced dig for a few days. He knew from past experiences that you need to be more ready than a boy scout when you're with Seta.

To his excitement Keitaro forgot to tell the girls that he will be gone for a few days. So he fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the Dorm.

"Hello Shinobu-chan?" Keitaro spoke when he heard the phone was answered.

"Hai, Senpai what is it?" A small timid voice replied. Shinobu has been calling Keitaro senpai since he started helping her out in her homework. Keitaro wasn't bothered much by this and felt quite honored

"Hey Shinobu-chan if it's not too much of a trouble could you tell the others that I'll be gone for a few days. My teacher sent me on an errand so I'll be in Kyoto for a while" Keitaro asked the resident cook.

"Sure thing Senpai" Shinobu quickly slapped a hand to her mouth when she said that.

"Thank you Shinobu-chan I'll see you in a few days." He said and hung up the phone.

On the other line Shinobu also hung up the receiver and was greeted by Kitsune.

"Who called Shinobu-chan?" The resident fox asked eyeing the little girl.

"It was Keitaro-senpai. He said he'll be gone for a few days, he'll be in Kyoto for a while." Shinobu replied facing the older woman.

"Really- Kyoto? Naru told me she was also going there." The fox stated rubbing her chin.

"What a coincidence" Shinobu replied.

"Ohhhh… I don't think so" The fox said smiling evilly.

"What do you mean Kitsune-san?" The little girl asked.

Kitsune who was in a playful mood decided to tease the little girl a little. She knew Shinobu's little crush on their manager. It was really clear as daylight it's just that Keitaro's dense so he's doesn't notice.

"I think Keitaro-san and Naru-chan are really secretly meeting up there. They planned on going there separately and then they would meet up somewhere. " The ashen haired fox replied facing away from the little girl hiding her smile.

"Bu-but wh-why would Na-Narusegawa-san with K-Keitaro-senpai?" Shinobu stuttered.

"I guess Naru-chan just noticed the charms of a Tokyo-U student and decided that Keitaro-san is her man" Kitsune replied as seriously as she can, she was had a hard time keeping her self from bursting into laughter.

"Na-Naru-se-senpai and K-Keitaro –senpai… they couldn't have e-;" Shinobu trailed off stuttering.

"You got it they eloped" The older woman finished.

Shinobu fainted and dropped to the floor. Kitsune giggled a bit and looked over the unconscious little girl.

"Man I'm mean" the fox commented grinning a bit.

516515912316513216351

Keitaro was about to put his phone back in his pocket but it rang. The ring tone was the final fantasy VII theme when you win a fight.

"Hello" Keitaro answered the call..

"Hey assistant it's me Seta." The man on the other line replied.

"Hey Seta-san what's the matter?" the young man asked wondering what would be the reason his mentor would call him.

"It's about the meeting place. There's been a change, seems like my friend is caught up with some work and won't be able to see you. He just sent his assistant in his stead. The assistants name is Mizuho Fujisawa. You'll meet up with her at the Shuzaku restaurant.." The older man said.

"Yeah…sure" Keitaro replied.

"I'm really sorry for sending you to get the files. Yuu-kun is just really unreasonable, he could have just sent it by mail but noooo he wanted me to go there and get it, which I can't because of all the universities work" The older man sighed in frustration. "He really does like to annoy me with small thing like this."

"Hehehe… at least he's giving it to us." Keitaro replied. He also heard the voice of certain young girl.

"Yeah guess so…."

"What is it Sara-chan…Yeah it's him… okay... Hey Keitaro-kun, Sara-chan wants to talk to you."

'Sara? Okay" Keitaro replied and then was greeted by high pitched scream from his phone. His phone was a few feet away from his head and Sara-chan was shouting on the other line.

After a minute for his ear to recover from ringing and Sara calmed down on the other line Keitaro thought it was safe to place the phone back to his ear to talk to the young girl.

"Hello Sara-chan what's the matter?" Keitaro asked hearing Sara grumbling on the other line.

"Keitaro-san where are you? You said you'd take me out today!" Sara replied with an angry tone.

"Ah… Sara-chan gomen. I forgot all about it, I'm really sorry. But I needed to go somewhere." Keitaro tried to explain himself and was genuinely sorry.

Keitaro promised Sara that he would take her out when his schedule cleared. Sara was looking forward to this. She even bought a cute little pink dress just for the trip with Keitaro. She hoped that he would finally notice her as a woman not as the little girl he met two years ago.

"Moouuu… Keitaro no BAKA! You liar!" she yelled and tossed the receiver back to her adopted father.

"Wait! Sara-chan I can expla-"Keitaro tried to reason with the youth but the phone was already in her fathers hands.

"Sorry Keitaro-kun, I guess I put in a bind eh. I'll try and explain it to Sara-chan later." The older man said.

"Don't worry Seta-san it's no big deal. Just please tell her I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to her somehow." Keitaro replied.

"Yes I'll tell her that." Seta answered.

"Well I'll be going now." Keitaro said a bit down.

"Okay assistant, see you later." And Seta hung up the phone.

Keitaro sighed deeply. He pocketed his cell phone and removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be in deep trouble when I get back." He thought and shaking his head. "She'll get me for this I know it" he grumbled.

5618642156162156

Keitaro arrived at in front of the meeting place. He parked his motorbike at the side of the street. He looked at the establishment and whistled. The place looked expensive, people who were entering and exiting the place wore expensive dresses and suits.

"Wow… Seta's friend sure is loaded to set up a meeting in place like this." Keitaro thought gazing at the structure.

Keitaro entered the establishment and greeted with a thirty year old looking attendant. His hair was slicked back and his hairline could be seen receding. He wore a red uniform of the establishment.

"May I help you sir?" the attendant asked looking at Keitaro holding the list of guests.

"Do you have reservation?"

"Ah I ah…I'm with Fujisawa-san." Keitaro answered.

"Ah yes Fujisawa-san. Yuu Akagi-san told us that he wouldn't able to come. He changed the reservation for Fujisawa-san instead." The older man replied.

"You're Urashima-san right. Please follow me" The attendant led Keitaro further inside the establishment and walked him to his table.

There Keitaro saw a woman with brown hair sipping a cup of tea. Her light brown hair was cut short with a two strands of hair protruding like an antenna and her hair framed her face at both sides. She had her eyes closed while sipping from her cup. She wore a white blouse and blue skirt under her white lab coat.

"Ah Excuse me… my name is Urashima Keitaro. I was the one asked by Noriyasu-sensei to get the file of Akagi-sensei." Keitaro introduces himself bowing a bit.

The girl on the table looked up from her cup and towards Keitaro. She smiled at him and greeted him also.

"Hello Urashima-san Please to meet you. Please join me." She said indicating for Keitaro to sit.

"Thanks" He replied and took a seat across the woman.

"Please order what you like" She offered.

"Ah... No thanks I don't want to be a bother" Keitaro replied with a small smile.

"Ah don't worry about it. Akagi-sensei will be paying for it." She said which made Keitaro sweat dropped.

"Ahh… Won't he mind?" the young man asked.

"Ah don't worry he's got a lot of money so it's nothing to him" She replied and sipped her tea.

"Riiiggghhhttt..." Keitaro sweat dropped.

Keitaro ordered a bowl of noodles, and Mizuho just salad saying she already had something to eat before she went there. The waiter wrote it down and went to the kitchen with their orders. The two was silent, Mizuho drank her tea quietly and Keitaro was being a nervous.

"Sorry if I made you wait here Fujisawa-san" Keitaro tried to strike up a conversation.

"It's okay I only just arrived also. Also call me Mizuho I don't like formalities." She said looking at Keitaro.

"Oh okay then. Please just call me Keitaro then" the todai student replied.

"So uhmm Mizuho… what do you do for Akagi-sensei?" Keitaro asked interested about the lady.

"Oh… I'm his part time assistant at the museum. He's the curator and I work for him as an assistant and secretary." She replied.

"Really must be hard." Keitaro said.

"Not really, I like working there. I love to study the ancient cultures and civilizations. It's just so interesting to find out how people lived back then." The light brown haired girl replied smiling at Keitaro.

Somehow the smile she gave the young archeologist a mighty blush. He turned away to hide his red face.

"Is something wrong Keitaro?" Mizuho asked.

"Ah… no I'm okay." He replied.

"Okay then. It's your turn. Tell me something about your self" said fixing her gaze in Keitaro's eyes.

"Well I'm a third year at Tokyo-university. I'm studying archeology under Seta-sensei and I run a dormitory. I'm just any other average guy" He answered. If you could say running an all girls dormitory is a job for an average single guy then Keitaro is really one average dude.

"Wow you're a Tokyo-U Student you must be really smart huh. Also you already have yourself a business, amazing" Mizuho replied quite surprised.

"I'm not that smart, about average I study very hard not to fall behind. The dorm is actually a gift from my grandma" Keitaro said rubbing the back of his head along with his trademark goofy smile.

"I see…" their conversation was cut short when their orders came. The two ate peacefully and talk more about themselves. Mizuho told Keitaro about her studying history and wanting to be a teacher in colleges.

Keitaro also talked about himself. His wild adventures with Seta. His promised about the girl fifteen years ago. Keitaro's story about his childhood promised brought tears to Mizuho's eyes. She stared at Keitaro admiringly for all the hardship he endured to get into Todai to meet his promised girl but unfortunately he hasn't still met.

"Wow you're so amazing Keitaro-san. You held on to promise for fifteen years just for a girl that you even hardly remembered her face." She stated.

"Yes it's kinda stupid but I just couldn't stop myself. I just really wanted to keep that promise no matter what. I felt like I won't forgive myself if I didn't keep it" Keitaro replied a bit embarrassed.

"It's not stupid. It's quite romantic of you to keep your promise to that girl. She's really lucky. I wished I had someone like you, someone who would love me even after long years of separation and look for me." Mizuho said dreamily.

"Thanks" The young man replied.

After the meal Mizuho handed over the files that Keitaro was there to retrieve. Keitaro thanked Mizuho for the wonderful time and said his farewell. Mizuho on the other hand followed Keitaro outside.

"Wait Keitaro-san" Mizuho called out to Keitaro who was on his bike and had his helmet on.

Mizuho went towards him blushing a bit and looked nervous. Keitaro looked at the woman and asked what the problem was.

"Keitaro-san, are you going back to Tokyo now?" She asked looking at her feet.

"No, not yet I planned on touring a bit. I want to relax a little from all the school work and all" He answered.

"Oh…uhm… you see I mean…" Mizuho stammered trying to say something to Keitaro.

"Is something the matter?" Keitaro asked looking at the blushing woman.

"Ifyoudontmindmaybewecouldspendalittlemoretimetogether" She said so fast that Keitaro didn't understand.

"What was that Mizuho, could you repeat that? A little slower this time" he asked

"I said maybe if you don't mind maybe we could spend a little more time together" She repeated blushing brightly. Keitaro also became flush from her request. He was being asked by a beautiful girl if she could spend some time with _him._ This didn't happen to him too often which surprised him. He only met Mizuho and she already wanted to tour around with him

"Uhmm… ahhh sure. I would love the company" He replied smiling sheepishly and blushed brightly.

"Great!" Mizuho yelled excitedly. "I'll show you around to some great tourist spots around here"

And the so the two went to famous locations in Kyoto. They visited historical places and new attractions. They had fun with each others company seemingly wishing to their selves that it would never end.

5612613246513216551213

After long hours of doing to various attractions around Kyoto the two decided to rest up a bit at a café. The place was nice and comfortable mellow music played at the stereo. The walls had blue flowery wallpapers and soft lightings.

"Did you have good time Keitaro?" Mizuho asked sipping from her tall glass of mango shake.

"Hai! You really know some great places here in Kyoto Mizuho" Keitaro answered and took a swig from his cold ice tea.

The two talked quietly enjoying the company of one another. Keitaro then heard a voice that was quite familiar to him from the table next to theirs. There were two voices actually.

One was like he had heard off very frequently at the Hinata-sou and the other when he met Mutsumi at Todai. He glanced over to the table and Keitaro was quite surprised.

He saw her seated next to their table Naru in a white blouse with an orange blazer paired with a blue skirt. Across Naru was Mutsumi drinking a glass of Papaya shake. Mutsumi wore her usual green blouse top over with her brown dress.

"Narusegawa-san what are you doing here" Keitaro blurted out seeing the auburn haired girl. "Why are you with Otohime-san?" He asked looking at Mutsumi who waved at him.

"Hello Urashima-san" Mutsumi waved happily at Keitaro.

"What! Keitaro-san what are you doing here and you know this woman?" She replied pointing at Mutsumi.

"Eh what do you mean you don't know Otohime-san? Then why are with her?" Keitaro asked confused on the situation.

"I met her at the train station when I got her, she suddenly dropped to the ground and I helped her.." Naru replied. "How do _you_ know her?"

"I met her at Todai she's a re-taker of the entrance exam, which reminds me that the results were already posted a day ago. So how did you two do?" He asked looking at the brown haired pair.

Naru froze and Mutsume replied a bit down. Mitsune said that she failed again and was going back home to Okinawa to deliver the bad news to her family. She also wanted to try and have a little vacation to lift her spirits up. Naru anyway avoided the question and didn't say how she did at the test. She just said she was there in Kyoto to have a little vacation herself. The girls got the hint that the test results was not what she expected and sympathized, except for Keitaro though he didn't caught the message and thought she just didn't want to tell him.

"So how about you Keitaro-san, what are you doing here in Kyoto?" Naru asked. "And also who's that girl with you?" Naru asked seeing Mizuho across Keitaro's table.

"Oh I'm Sorry, This is Mizuho Fujisawa. My teacher asked me to get some files we needed and Mizuho was the one who gave it to me. We're touring together." He replied.

"Mizuho this is Narusegawa Naru a tenant at Hinata-sou" He said introducing Naru.

"Pleased to meet you Mizuho-san" Naru greeted the light brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you too Naru-san, Please just call me Mizuho, I hate people being so formal with me." She returned the greeting.

"And this is-" Keitaro pointed with his hand to Mutsumi.

"Hello Mizuho I'm Otohime Mutsumi please to meet you" She greeted with her bubbly smile.

"Like wise" Mizuho returned the greeting.

'So where you off to now you two?" Keitaro asked Naru and Mutsumi.

"Well it's already late and I'm planning on touring Kyoto tomorrow so I think I'm going to an Inn." Naru replied.

"Ara ara… Well the boat trip to Okinawa is still until tomorrow so I guess I'll be looking for a place to stay also" Mutsumi replied in a bubbly way tilting her head and put a finger on her chin.

"Well it is getting late. I think we should go a place I know it's a really great place not too expensive too." Mizuho said gaining the others attention.

"We can all come together. We can stay at the same place and then we can tour around Kyoto tomorrow together. What do you say?" The light brown haired woman stated.

"Well sounds like a good idea. You do know quite some good places here Mizuho" Keitaro agreed.

"Great I can tour around with Keitaro-san tomorrow" Mutsumi said excitedly.

"Well I guess it's not a bad idea. Okay I'll come along. But if you try anything with any of us Keitaro I'll be damn sure to put you in your place." Naru threatened the manager.

"H-hai!" Keitaro replied stiffly.

"What's that about?" Mizuho thought and Mutsumi giggled watching the two.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter six**

The group of four had finally arrived at their intended destination. The three girls boarded a taxi to the inn and Keitaro followed on his motorcycle.

The inn wasn't too fancy; the building was quite old but still retained its unique aura that makes you fell at home. The four entered the establishment and was greeted by a beautiful woman dressed in a blue Kimono. Her long raven hair fell back to her waist. Her smooth pale skin, her blue seductive eyes and strawberry red lips were breath taking. She radiated an aura of maturity and confidence when she greeted the group.

"Hello welcome to Himawari inn." The woman greeted in a soft and polite voice.

"Hello aunty Fumika!" Mizuho greeted the woman.

"Mizuho-chan, what brings you here" The woman asked quite surprised.

"Well my friends and I need a few rooms to stay in for the night." She replied

"Oh my… I'm sorry Mizuho-chan but we're book for today. There was a company outing and most of our rooms are occupied. There's just one room left." Fumika said.

"What, that's a shame… Well then I'll find another place to stay in then. I'll leave you guys here." Keitaro said and turned to leave.

"Huh... Hey wait Keitaro where are you going?" Mizuho called out to the young man.

"She said there's only one room left. You're all girls you so you three can take and share the room. I'll just find another place to stay for the night." Keitaro explained.

"But…" before Mizuho could reply Keitaro cut her off.

"It's late already and you guys must be tired I'll find another place to stay for tonight." He said raising a finger to make a point.

"Ara, But Urashima-kun what if you can't find a place to stay for tonight?" A rather ditzy but very worried voice asked.

"Don't worry Mutsumi-san I'm sure I can find a place…somewhere" He said unsurely.

"And if you don't find a place?" Naru asked.

"Then I'll be camping out tonight." He replied coolly.

"Huh?"

"I always bring a small tent with me because of my employer. He tends to drag me off to dig sites without early warning so I'm always prepared." Keitaro replied.

"So that's why there was a tent strapped on your bike." Mizuho thought. "Anyway you don't have to go find another place or camp out. We can all stay on that room you know." Mizuho stated.

Naru objected from the proposed idea, Mutsumi agreed happily and along with Mizuho grabbed Keitaro by the arm and dragged him inside.

"W-wait a minute I-I can't stay in the same room as you guys!" Keitaro protested.

"Huh, why can't you?" Mizuho asked with the same bubbly expression of Mutsumi.

"What do you mean why? I'm a guy!" Keitaro replied blushing.

"And?" Mizuho asked still looked confused what Keitaro wants to say.

"Come on Mizuho-san, we can't sleep in the same room as this pervert!" Naru butt in.

"Why not Keitaro doesn't seem a bad guy to me… I don't mind sleeping in the same room with him." Mizuho stated with a small pink on her cheeks.

Keitaro was surprised by her and blushed heavily; his mouth was opening and closing trying to say something. Naru was by all means surprised and also had small blushed on her face.

"Ara, I also don't mind." Mutsumi stated.

Keitaro was having a mental breakdown from what was happening, he couldn't' believe what he just heard. Mizuho just said it was okay with her that he sleeps in the same room with them. He was utterly confused as to why she said that considering she just met him that day.

Also Mutsumi, why did she agree and why does it seem she was close to him even though he just met her at the Entrance exam in Tokyo-U.

"Come on Keitaro let's see how big the room is." Mizuho said and wrapped her arms on Keitaro's right arm.

"Hey w-wait a minute…" Keitaro tried to protest but fell silent when Mutsumi also took hold of his other arm. Keitaro's face became redder if possible.

"Let's go Urashima-kun." Mutsumi said looking at Keitaro with a cute smile.

"Wait for me who knows what that guy will do to you if he gets you two in a room alone." Naru yelled and followed the three.

"Hey that's not true!" Keitaro replied.

"Yeah right like you said it's was an accident when you saw us in the hot springs back home. Just how accidents prone are you, seem like it happens too often I say." Naru said glaring at Keitaro.

'Well ahh…you see I…" Keitaro couldn't answer. Naru was right he's been getting himself into accidents far too many times.

"See can't even answer….Pervert." Naru huffed and went ahead of the group. Keitaro frowned while he watched Naru disappear at a corner.

"I think she doesn't like you Keitaro." Mizuho commented now detached from Keitaro.

"Let's just say we got off the wrong foot when we met." He replied with a sheepish smile.

Mizuho shrugged her shoulder and clung to Keitaro, again.

"Come on lets go." Mizuho said and dragged the young man through the corridor.

5613165213165131

The three found the room. It wasn't that small the room was big enough to fit four people. And they didn't bring much stuff with them so there was more space that could be used.

"Well I guess we can all fit in here." Mizuho said looking around the room. She went inside and took off her coat and threw it on a chair. Naru followed behind her and sat down a nearby chair.

"Ara, this room is quite nice." Mutsumi commented also looking around the small room.

There was only a kotatsu table on the middle of the room and a few chairs and a dresser that had robes for the guests. Keitaro went and see if how many futons were there and saw that there were only two. He told Mizuho about it and she said she'll ask Fumika two more later.

"Hey guys, how about we take a dip in the hot springs before we eat dinner. The springs here are really nice." Mizuho said to her companions.

"I'd love to. What about you Narusegawa-san?" The bubbly girl asked Naru who sat slumped on the chair.

"I don't know?" Naru replied.

"Come on Naru. You'll feel great after taking a dip in the springs I promise." Mizuho said persuading the auburn haired girl to come with.

"Alright, I smell all sweaty from all the walking today." She replied straightening in her seat.

"Great! How about you Keitaro, want to join?" Mizuho asked looking at Keitaro who stood there listening to their conversation.

"Maybe later I want to rest here before cleaning up." He replied and laid down on the tatami mats.

"Well, see you then." Mizuho said and dragged Naru and Mitsune out the room and towards the springs.

2316512313251231325

"Ahhh… that feels good." Naru sighed as she felt the warm water relax her like back at the dorms'; she was already missing the place.

"I told you it was great." Mizuho said beside Naru as she slid down next to the woman. "Yes it's really good." Naru replied.

"Hey Mutsumi, enjoying the water?" Mizuho asked looking at the woman across her behind the mist of the springs.

Mizuho asked there was no reply they looked over to Mutsumi to see what was wrong and saw that Mutsumi was floating face down on the water! Mizuho screamed and panicked, she quickly moved to the unconscious woman and faced her up. .

They lifted Mutsumi out the water and laid her on the side of the springs. They panicked at first until Naru thought of CPR and proceeded to do the act. Naru pumped the unconscious woman's chest and it did the trick. Mutsumi coughed out water and woke up.

"She's awake." Naru said wiping her forehead.

"Mutsumi are you okay?" Mizuho asked checking the girl again.

After the quick fright at hot springs, the girls were back in the water trying to relax. They had Mutsumi seat closer to them now fearing she might do it again and they wouldn't be able to save her.

"Mutsumi you didn't tell me you were prone to fainting spells. I didn't thought you'd be unconscious in here. You would have drowned if I didn't check up on you when you didn't answer." Mizuho said.

"Sorry about that Fujisawa-san. It's quite ironic that my fainting spell was the cause for me to meet Narusegawa-san. I fainted in the train station and she was kind enough to help me." Mutsumi replied.

"Anyone would have help." Naru said. " And I knew you were weak but I didn't knew it was this dangerous!" Naru exclaimed.

"Yes but sill I'm grateful for your help. If you didn't help me I wouldn't have met up with Urashima-kun again." Mutsumi said.

The three then fell silent and relaxed further into the water. Then they heard the springs's entrance open and close. They all looked up to see who entered, slowly the persons figure came into view behind the mist and Naru became alarmed when she saw that it was a male.

She quickly shot up her body covered only by a small towel hiding her 'delicates'. The man hearing the splash of water turned to see who was it and he went wide eyes.

"What are you doing here!" Naru shouted at the man.

"Huh what?" Keitaro was quickly alarmed and tried to see through the thick fog.

"What the Urashima you pervert I knew you were up to no good! How dare you enter the women's bath!" Naru bellowed rising from the springs and running over to Keitaro with full intentions of inflicting pain on the manager.

Thankfully before Naru could make Keitaro the first man to reach escape velocity without a shuttle, Mizuho stopped her.

"Naru, this place is a mixed bath!" Mizuho exclaimed and Naru tripped and fell back into the water.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mizuho asked looking at Naru slowly rising from the water with an unbelieving face and blush.

"No" she said flatly and glared at her."Ooopps my bad, guess I forgot." She replied sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact with Naru.

Then the door opened again and a group of people swarmed in the hot springs. Keitaro saw that it was the group of men he passed by earlier when he was going to the springs. Keitaro dived into the water and tried to shield everybody from view.

"Hey what are you doi-" Naru yelled but was quickly by hand over her mouth by Keitaro.

"Listen there is a group of men that just entered. If you wouldn't mind being naked with them then fine by me, if not, I recommend you keep quite while I figure out how to get you guys out." Keitaro said in a low voice.

Naru nodded and Keitaro looked at the other girls and they nodded as well. Keitaro then turned around and hid the girls behind him as much as possible which was very hard because he was quite thin. Thankfully there was a large enough stone that Mizuho and Mutsumi could hide behind.

Naru still behind Keitaro couldn't move when splashing sounds came and she quickly sunk lower into the water. Keitaro backed away a few steps unintentionally getting his legs between Naru's. Naru blushed from the action and pinched Keitaro from behind making him yelp getting unwanted attention from the newly arrived guests.

"Hey there bro, how's the water?" A man looking at his early thirty's asked. He had short black hair and sported a rugged unshaven look.

"How about you join us for a drink." A chubby balding man said holding up a bottle of _sake. _Keitaro managed to reply in a straight voice "No thanks, I don't drink"

"Nonesense in one point of your life you're going to have to drink why not now?" The balding man said pouring at a small cup and knocked it back in one go. He smiled at Keitaro and motioned for him to come.

"No, really sorry mister but I can't hold my liquor that good." Keitaro said and the man accepted. "Youngins these days, either they're too active or too meek." The old man said sighing.

Naru splashed accidently and got one guys attention."Hey bro someone behind you?" the thirty something man asked trying to look over Keitaro's shoulder.

"W-what, Th-theres nothing behind me see?" Keitaro replied moving to show nothing was behind him.

"Huh, I thought I saw something there." He said and went away. Keitaro looked back at the rock where the other two were hiding and saw Naru there as well. She was able to get behind the stone before they caught her. She just lost her towel because of Keitaro accidentally taking it off when they moved earlier.

Naru was red from embarrassment and from the close contact with Keitaro. The girls hid behind the rock and prayed that Keitaro could think of a plan to get them out. The hot water was starting to affect them and it won't be good for Mutsumi to faint there again.

"_Keitaro-san we're counting on you!_." Naru thought

"_Alright Keitaro,_ _think! What are you gonna do to get the girls out. There's too many of them and they'll surely see us walking out. Why did this place just had be a mixed bathing place?"_Keitaro groaned inwardly.

"Hey if you're not going to drink why not have a chat with us. It's only us men here, even though this place is a mixed bath the girls in our company just didn't want to bathe with us. What a shame…" the group of men sighed.

"Hehe…Yeah a shame." Keitaro chuckled nervously.

"_Keitaro you pervert!_" Naru fumed behind the rock after hearing the conversation. She thought that Keitaro was acting perverted again. She just didn't know that he was really desperately trying to figure out a way to get them out in the situation they're in.

"_There's no other choise then…_" Keitaro thought and turned his head a bit to talk to the girls.

"I have a plan now but you'll have to get out by yourselves." Keitaro whispered.

"How?" Mizuho asked also in whisper.

"I'll distract them. While I'm doing that you'll have to sneak out. Got it?" Keitaro explained.

"How are you going to get their attention?" Mizuho asked.

"Like the guy said, I'll have to drink in some point in my life, why not now." Keitaro said smiling a bit. "Are you sure about this?"Mizuho asked. "Yes unless you think you can just walk out normally. But I don't think they'd let you get out too soon." He replied. "Fine but don't overdo it. "Yes, I'll be fine, good luck you three." Keitaro moved slowly preparing himself.

"Hey um…Sir can I changed my mind may I have drink? Keitaro asked the chubby man. The old man eyes crinkled with delight and the guys cheered. "Of course lad!" the old man replied quite happy. "Like the saying goes 'The more the merrier!" The man declared and knocked back his drink and laughed heartily.

"GOOD STUFF" he sighed and splashed his face with water.

Someone handed Keitaro a cup of his own and gulped down his cup feeling the warmth the alcohol gave. "Yeah…good." Keitaro replied rasping. .

"The young man just knocked it back straight and he says he can't hold his liqour! How about a little game to pass the time, a drinking contest between…" The thirty something aged man looked at him, 'Keitaro" Keitaro replied.

"Keitaro-kun here, and out President Nobu-san." The thirty year old looking man named Iruka said.

"YEAH!" the guys cheered.

"I have to warn you kid even if I'm old my liver is still in good condition, I can still out drink this guys any time of the day." Old man Nobu said grinning at Keitaro. Keitaro just smiled weakly and nodded.

He gulped and took in a long breath. "I'm up for it!" He said acting excited.

"Now that's the spirit!" Nobu raised his cup and cheered. The contest between them started and the old man easily knocked back his shot, and watched Keitaro.

Keitaro gulped and looked at his cup that was being poured. His lips quivered a bit and then raised his cup to his lips and gulped down the drink. He was already turning a bit red and feelng quite warmer.

"Well now I think Keitaro-bozu here can actually keep up with me. HAHA" The Nobu exclaimed and the guys cheered and started to bet on who was going to win. Keitaro actually had some betting on him.

The plan was working everyone was distracted by Keitaro and Nobu's drinking competition and had allowed the girls to slowly edge towards the door unseen. Getting to the exit they jumped out the door and slammed it shut the guys inside none the wiser. The girls all breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that Keitaro would be alright when they heard chanting and loud laughter inside.

65432513216213

The girls waited in their room for Keitaro. Each one anxious at what had happened to him, half an hour passed and the three heard the group of men laughing outside the corridor. Apparently most of them drunk, Nobu's loud voice boomed outside complementing Keitaro at how good he was for a first time drinker. Keitaro almost beat the old man but passed out.

"Good going lad! I really thought you were gonna beat me, you shure you don't drink?." Nobu said in a bit slurred but understandable voice.

"Gee-thanks gramps! I was really close in beating yash…(hic). Seroushly I don't (hic) drink… Keitaro slurred and swayed while being helped by the guys to walk.

"If you need a job just come to me and I'll be happy to give one Keitaro-bozu." Nobu said patting his back. "Really gramps, thunks!" Keitaro drunkenly answered. Nobu just laughed and Iruka who was carrying the young man smiled.

"Where is your room anyway?" Iruka asked and looked at the doors. "I thinks it's this one." Keitaro replied pointing at his room. Iruka raised a brow and asked ;" You sure?"

"Poshitive." Keitaro replied and was helped to the front door of his room. Iruka helped open the door and he swore he heard footsteps, when they entered though they saw no one and thought it was just the saki getting to him. Iruka helped Keitaro in placed him in a futon already layed out.

Iruka left him to rest after making sure that he'd be okay. After a minute when Iruka left the girls came out from their hiding and approached Keitaro. They heard him snoring lightly and his face still tinged red.

The girls sighed in relief and smiled at him for helping them get out of the earlier predicament. "Thank you." They said and looked at each other and giggled.

Not having that much space they rolled out their bed around Keitaro. Naru was at the left of Keitaro, Mizuho at his right. The two were fast asleep and Mutsumi was still awake.

Mutsumi looked at his face and pushed away his bangs and kissed his forehead muttering another thank you making him mumbled something and she giggled at that.

Mutsumi went her bed beside Mizuho it wasn't long before she was also already asleep..

652316532165132

Past midnight Keitaro's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. His head hurts because of the 'fun' he had last night. He tried to sit up from his bed but something was weighing him down. He looked to his torso and saw a slender arm hugging him.

Keitaro at first wasn't panicking until his mind registered that his in a room full of girls. His eyes quickly darted to who owned the arm and saw that it was Mizuho's!

Also he felt a leg on his and saw that it was Naru's!

Keitaro was running around in his head panicking. He was in deep shit; if Naru woke up he'll be wishing he was in a deserted island somewhere in the pacific.

"_OH KAMI-SAMA, What happened? I can't remember what happened last night. Oh no_ I _was drunk I can't remember anything else!_" He thought

Naru then shifted in her bed and rolled over. Naru's left hand draped over Keitaro's torso and her leg over his. Mizuho also hugged Keitaro tighter and nuzzled closer to him cooing softly.

Keitaro tensed and sweat poured from his face. He was not in a very good position. Even though any man would be jumping for joy to be in a position like him he was not happy. He was terrified, of what may happen to him when Naru wakes up.

"_Alright what should I do? Maybe I could hold my breath and die from lack of air. It'll save me from a very, very painful death in the hands of a beautiful girl_." Keitaro thought and looked at Naru whose face looked adorable while asleep.

"_Wow she is beautiful, really cute, when she's not yelling on top of her lungs at me."_

Naru also snuggled closer to Keitaro and he instantly blushed when he felt something soft press on his arm.

"_Okay I know that's not a pillow." _Keitaro was now trying to think of something else before he receives a major nosebleed and bloody the covers.

"_Okay judging from this situation I have no chance in getting out of this position without waking them up. So guess I'll just have to go back to sleep and pray that when Narusegawa-san wakes up she'll give me a swift death…I hope" _Keitaro resigned himself to his doom and closed his eyes again.

Beside Mizuho where Mutsumi slept soundly, the Tokyo-U re-taker hugged her pillow tightly. Her bed covers where off her and cooed something as she hugged the pillow tighter and her leg wrapped around it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

"No…please…don't…I'm sorry…ugh!" Keitaro's eye's shot open breathing heavily.

He blinked a few times staring at the wooden ceiling. He then thought of the nightmare he just had where Naru was about to run him over with a steam roller. Keitaro quickly darted his eyes to where Naru would be. Remembering his position last night he knew it wouldn't be a good start of a day for him.

But to his surprise she wasn't in bed anymore. The futon she slept in last night was gone and so are the other girls that slept in the room.

Relieved to know that he was still alive and wasn't woken up with a loud scream and a punch or kick Keitaro gave out a sigh. He definitely expected for Naru to yell on top of her lungs when she wakes up close to him.

It confused Keitaro that he was still among the living and not a rotting corpse. He even thought that maybe he was already a zombie but looking at his hands they weren't pale so he's still very much alive. But he was sure she would have done something to punish him even though he didn't intend anything to happen. It wasn't his fault that they made him one of those hugging pillows.

A knock on the door got his attention before he could ponder more on the thought. Mizuho's was outside the room announcing breakfast was ready. Feeling his stomach grumble, Keitaro said he'd clean up first and head down.

Going to the small bathroom provided in the room he washed his faced and then put on a grey t shirt and denim. Still Keitaro was worried as to what happened when the girls woke up. Why Naru didn't strangle him when he was asleep was bugging him to no end.

He exited the room with a worried face.

"What happened?" He asked himself going to the dining area to fill his stomach.

561231894621651451

Keitaro didn't saw any of the guys from last night and figured they must be all still sleeping. He did saw more women walking around and figured that they must be the female half of the company. They were talking about the guys and Keitaro didn't much cared for it.

He arrived at the dining area Keitaro saw his three lovely roommates, Mizuho and Naru seated beside each other and Mutsumi across. Naru quietly drunk a cup of hot tea and Mizuho enjoyed a nice cup of coffee. Mutsumi ate some rice and fish and a large piece of watermelon next to her.

Walking towards the girls table Mutsumi noticed Keitaro and greeted him warmly and gave him her one of her bubbly cute smiles.

"Good morning Urashima-kun." Mutsumi said.

The two women across her stiffened after hearing the man's name uttered. They almost spewed out their drinks when they heard Mutsumi greeting Keitaro. The two looked at Keitaro with a small blush on their cute faces and sheepishly smiled.

"G-good morning Keitaro." Mizuho greeted smiling a stiffly.

"Keitaro-san, Good morning." Naru greeted in the same manner as Mizuho.

Keitaro greeted them too and noticed something strange about them. Keitaro took a seat beside Mutsumi. The two women in front of him resumed eating their breakfast. A piece of toasts, egg and some bacon for Mizuho and for Naru rice and some pork strips.

The two seemed to be trying hard to concentrate with their food. Keitaro raised a brow from their behavior and looked at Mutsumi who was still acting like her usual bubbly self.

"Uhm…Mutsumi-san…" Keitaro spoke.

"Yes Urashima-kun?" Mutsumi looked to the young man while now eating her cut of watermelon.

"Ahh well did something happen this morning?" He asked scratching the back of his head looking away from the woman.

"Ara…what do you mean Urashima-kun?" The busty Okinawa native asked innocently.

"Uhm…well-"He leaned loser to Mutsumi and whispered to her ear. "I mean aren't Narusegawa-san and Mizuho-san acting a bit strange?" Keitaro said in a hushed voice to the woman.

"Ara…" the woman put her index finger on her chin and thought for a moment. Then a metaphorical light bulb lit in her head. The young Okinawa native then spoke out loud.

"Maybe it's because they woke up-"Mutsumi didn't had a chance to finish when Naru quickly clamped a hand over her mouth preventing her from speaking.

Naru laughed sheepishly while smother the woman with her hand. Mutsumi was also turning blue from the lack of air because Naru didn't just cover her mouth but also her nose. And lack of oxygen to the lungs isn't what you call a good thing.

"Ahh...Narusegawa-san I think you should let Mutsumi breathe now." Keitaro said thinking that he should pry the woman off the suffocating friend.

Naru quickly pulled off her hand from their position and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Mutsumi-san." She said rubbing the back of her head. Unfortunately the watermelon loving woman passed out. Whether it was from the lack of air or her fainting spells acting up again she was out like a rock. But surely it was the former than the latter.

"Mizuho-san, could you please help me take Mutsumi-san to our room to rest." Naru said standing up.

"Ah…ye-yes right." She replied quickly jumping to her feet.

The two women quickly carried off the fainted Mutsumi off to their room. Keitaro was left at the dining area confused and worried. The young man confused with the strange behavior of the two and worry for poor Mutsumi's health.

"Did I say something wrong?"

65132854231651651231

In their room, Mutsumi slowly came out of her unconscious state. Naru and Mizuho sat beside the unconscious three time ronin. The knocked out woman with the sunny disposition finally woke up and sat up from her bed and smiled at the two.

"Oh my, did I faint again?" She greeted. Naru just smiled sheepishly then spoke.

"Mutsumi-san what were you thinking almost telling Keitaro-san what happened!" Naru almost yelled.

"Ara, what's wrong if I told him that you two woke up on top of him snuggling comfortably." She said innocently. She also wished that she also woke on top of the young toudai student comfortably snuggled to his lean frame. She even thought of giving the young man a good morning kiss right on the lips.

Stopping her train of thought before it gets heated up she looked to the two women blushing beside her.

"You, you just can't tell him that alright!" Naru said red as a tomato. After all the time she said Keitaro was a pervert Naru felt that she was the pervert here. Keitaro was wasted last night he slept like a rock and couldn't have done anything to them. It was like she was the one who took advantage of his condition.

Besides _she_ was the one on top of him. In any other person's perspective she was the one who came to him.

Also it was _she_ who put her bed next to his so she couldn't say anything about him crawling to her bed. The size of the room wasn't an excuse because she could have just placed her bed next to Mutsumi's. Naru just didn't have anything to blame on the guy. Shit!

"Mutsumi please, I can't face Keitaro if he knew what I did. He might think I'm a weird and he would hate me." Mizuho said pleadingly with puppy dog eyes.

Considering Mizuho just met Keitaro yesterday. She felt really worried about what Keitaro would think of her. The moment they met and spent time together something inside her made feel comfortable with the man. Also a nagging feeling told her that she knew him from way back.

"Ara I'm sure Urashima-kun would never think badly of you." Mutsumi replied.

"But..." Mizuho's eyes were now glazed and big that made her look adorable.

"Don't worry about it Mizuho-san." Mutsumi patted the girls head. Mizuho just sniffled cutely like a child.

"Urashima-kun is a kind man he wouldn't think badly of you. It's not your fault he was really nice to hug." Mutsumi said.

"Yeah it's his fault being so warm and cuddly last night." Mizuho agreed sniffling.

Naru looked at the two sighing and unbelieving. It was quite obvious to her that the two has taken a liking to the perverted man but she just couldn't believe it and how. Naru decided that she didn't have to solve this little mystery when she could go out and buy something! Shopping around for a good souvenir for the girls back home was in her schedule today.

"Where are you going Naru-san?" Mutsumi asked.

"I'll just ask Fumika-san where I could find a nice souvenir shop near here." Naru replied and exited the room.

894624561235643213621

Naru had gone back to the dining area to get something to drink before heading out and saw Keitaro finishing his meal. He saw her and waved putting on a sheepish look. "Where is Mizuho and Mutsumi-san?" he asked. They all suddenly went and he was worried that they might be upset.

"They're at the room resting." Naru drunk a glass of water and felt awkward being there alone with him. "Oh." He replied.

"Well I got something to do so see you around" Naru said and stood and left Keitaro. Keitaro sighed and tried to just forget what happened last night because the girls seems to not know of it or is just not talking about it. "Maybe It was just a drunk dream." He muttered to himself and sat there his head resting on his arm.

Naru walked around inn noticing that there are more women than last night and all looked quite good. She found the manager at a porch near a Koi pong sipping tea while resting under the warm sunlight.

"Fumika-san?" Naru called and the manager of the Inn looked at the younger woman. "Yes? What is it?" Fumika asked smiling. "Ohn Narusegawa-san I did not recognized you, need anything? Naru nodded her head and asked; "Hai, could you tell me a good souvenir shop near here?

"Oh. There is one a few blocks away from here. Just go down the road then turn right at the bakeshop and you'll see it." She said.

"Thanks."

Naru was at the entrance of the inn when Keitaro appeared from the dining area and called out to her. "Narusegawa-san, are you going out?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, I'm going to buy some souvenir for the girls back at Hinata." She replied facing him. "Mind if come with?" Keitaro asked rubbing his the back of his head. Naru raised a brow, Keitaro quickly answered before she could ask why. "I want to get something for the girls too and I have no idea where is where here so it thought maybe you knew a place."

"Yes, Fumika-san told me a good place to shop for souvenirs. It's not too far away and I think it won't be bad to have company." Naru replied and went out first. "Hey wait!" Keitaro ran after her.

"Come on let's go." Keitaro said grabbing Naru's wrist and they walked to the front of the establishment and out.

57514245411561451

The two walked down the street together. Naru put some distance with Keitaro which he didn't mind at all. They passed by several other stores but they didn't have anything that could be a good souvenir for each of the girls.

Under the low heat of the morning sun Naru was quite a spectacle for some local boys. They couldn't take their eyes off her. Dressed in a white t- shirt top over with a blue blazer and a skirt Naru certainly was a head turner. He pitied the man who would have the courage to up and talk to her. They aren't as durable as he was he chuckled.

Keitaro also would steal a glance at Naru from time to time. He knows Naru is beautiful, but complimenting her seems to have a different effect on her, well when it's hi, anyway. She always gets the idea that if a guy approaches her they want something from her.

The souvenir shop that Fumika said was quite small but when Naru and Keitaro went in they saw variable objects around the shop that could possibly be a good gift for someone. There were vclorful accessories and vintage products displayed all over the place. Keitaro went to a section far into the store to browse.

Naru went to look at some necklaces that dangled near the counter. Keitaro while browsing the shop found something he wouldn't have thought he would see. It was a familiar machine that sat idly at the corner of the shop.

Feeling excited in seeing the big white and rainbow colored machine. Keitaro quickly got to it and selected the special Kyoto background. Naru noticed that Keitaro disappeared somewhere and looked for him.

She spotted him in front of the photo sticker machine and went to see what he was doing.

"Hey Keitaro-san what are you doing?" Naru asked peeking.

"Ah Naru come on let's take a picture! I finally found one that has the special Kyoto Background that I've been looking for." Keitaro said happily. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her in for the picture. Naru didn't have time to protest suddenly being grabbed by Keitaro.

"Here now…" Keitaro put in some bills and pressed the button then waited for the machine to do its work.

Before the flash went off a person stood besides Naru and another beside Keitaro. The flash went off before the two responded.

"No fair you two taking a picture by yourselves. We want in too." Mizuho said dressed in a brown jacket and blue jeans stood beside Keitaro. Mutsumi dressed in peach colored sun dress that was beside Naru.

"WaA! Mutsumi-san!" Naru yelped in surprised.

"Hey guys how did you know we were here?" Keitaro asked.

"We asked aunty where you went." Mizuho replied.

"Ara, I hope we didn't ruin the picture." Mutsumi said when the machine ejected the developed picture into the chute. Keitaro picked up the pictures and smiled.

'Not at all Mutsumi-san, it looks great." He said showing them the picture.

The picture showed the four of them smiling. Keitaro at the right side to his right was Mizuho who had her hand in a peace sign. Naru at Keitaro's left smiling a bit blushing and Mutsumi who had her usual cheerful smile.

"Hey can I have one." Mizuho asked.

"Sure" Keitaro tore about a strip of the sheet of stickers and handed it to the woman who was happily received it.

"Thanks Kei!"

Keitaro then distributed it to the other girls and kept one for himself to put in his collection.

After Keitaro and Naru had bought the souvenirs they needed they all went back to the inn. Walking back to the inn, Keitaro thought about what places they would be going.

Arriving back at Himawari the four had packed whatever they brought with them and thanked Fumika for the hospitality.

The three girls always went together in a taxi, bus or train while Keitaro would just catch up with them on his bike later.

They toured around going to places like Ginkakuji (The Temple of the Silver Pavilion) considered as one of the more beautiful structures in Kyoto, in 1482 as a retirement villa for Shogun Ashikaga Yoshimasa. Hosomi Art Museum this highly acclaimed private museum houses changing exhibits of Buddhist and Shinto art, primarily from temples and shrines in Kyoto and Nara, including Heian bronze mirrors, Buddhist paintings, lacquerware, tea-ceremony objects, scrolls, folding screens, and pottery. They went mostly to the cultural places in Kyoto.

Unfortunately their tour was cut short. Mutsumi said she had to leave. Her boat trip back to Okinawa was going to leave in an hour and she didn't want to be left behind. Keitaro offered to take her to the harbor but she said she'll be taking a taxi.

Even though Mutsumi said she would be okay alone Keitaro couldn't help but worry for her. With her frail health and ditzy attitude she was a sure to get in trouble. So Keitaro made up his mind and said he'll accompany her until she gets home.

Naru as usual the untrusting one, said she'll also come along to make sure Keitaro wouldn't do anything to Mutsumi. Keitaro was about to protest but a glare shut him up. Mizuho also wanted to go with them but unfortunately her free time was short. She had to go back to school the next day and couldn't come along.

The brown haired woman just offered to go with them to the harbor and see them off. And so the three girls went to the harbor riding a taxi and Keitaro in tow on his motorcycle.

54613215621231

"Well I hope to see you again guys." Mizuho said to the three about to board the ship.

"Yeah, we really had a nice time. You really made our time here in Kyoto really great." Keitaro said.

'If you ever visit Tokyo or Hinata come by our place and I'll show you around." Keitaro said smiling handsomely. Mizuho blushed and nodded.

"I'll be sure to drop by when I can." The young woman replied with a bright smile.

"I hope to see you again Mizuho" Naru said and hugged Mizuho.

"Don't' worry Naru this isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll be sure to drop by Hinata next semestral break." She said hugging the younger woman.

"Ara, I'll be sure to bring you a watermelon next time." Mutsumi said hugging the woman.

"I'll look forward to that Mutsumi." Mizuho replied.

"Well the ships about to leave see yah Mizuho." Keitaro said turning around.

"Wait…" Mizuho turned Keitaro by the shoulder and before he could finish what he was going to say Mizuho covered his lips with her red luscious ones. Naru gaped and blushed. Mutsumi just said "oh my" behind her palm. Keitaro was utterly surprised and blushed steam puffing out his ears.

A quick moment passed and Mizuho broke the kiss, a red tinge grazing her cheeks. Keitaro still has a shock expression on his face and was trying to say something making him look like a fish out of water.

Keitaro shook his head to clear his thoughts and finally words came out from his mouth.

"Mi-Mizuho wh-what was that for?" Keitaro asked stuttering.

"It's a thank you for spending time with me. I really enjoyed touring with you guys. So take care." She said blushing and smiling. She then ran off waving back at them.

"Well let's get going, the boat is about to leave." Keitaro said somehow recovered from the surprise from his new friend. It wasn't his first kiss but it was one hell of a shocker for the young man.

"Right let's go Mutsumi-san." Naru said still thinking about Mizuho kissing Keitaro.

"Ara, should I also kiss Urashima-kun for taking me home?" Mutsumi thought out loud.

"Mutsumi-san!" Naru almost yelled.

"I don't think that's necessary" Keitaro said scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Mutsumi just smiled at Keitaro.

So the three young adult climb up to the boat on bound to Okinawa.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**Chapter 8**

In one of the southern islands of Okinawa, the shiphad docked and blew the signal to let the passengers know they had arrived. With the wonderful tropical setting, palm trees and long stretch of sandy beaches Keitaro and Naru couldn't help but think of one thing.

"This place looks great." Keitaro and Naru said in unison seeing the beaches near the docks.

"It's quite a good time for vacationing isn't" Mutsumi commented looking up the perfect blue sky.

"So Mutsumi-san, do you live very far from here?" Keitaro asked.

"No it's just quite near actually. It would take just about fifteen minutes of walking to get there." The Okinawan said happily. "Come on Urahimsa-kun let's go. I want you to meet my little brother and sisters." She said pulling Keitaro by his right arm.

Naru noticed Keitaro being dragged off by Mutsumi and jogged after them. "Hey wait up guys!" She yelled out going after them. She then stopped in her track when a suddenly an image flashed to her mind. The image was two persons walking away from her, their backs turned to her, a boy and a girl. She desperately ran to catch them and reached out her hand but they just kept drifting farther away from her.

"Narusegawa-san, hey are you alright?" Naru was shaken out of her reverie by a hand waving in front of her face. It was Keitaro which had a worried look on his face. Naru instantly blushed and then her perverted alarm rang.

"What do you think you're doing!" Naru yelled and clocked Keitaro sending him flying to a coconut tree upon impact three coconuts landed on his head. (I don't know if there are coconuts in Okinawa. Just guessing it is a tropical island right?.)

'Ara, Urashima-kun, are you alright?" Mutsumi said helping Keitaro up to his feet.

'Yeah I guess so, man I forgot she's got a temper." Keitaro said rubbing his stinging head. He then looked at Naru who dusted her hands and huffed. She folded her arm over her chest and glared at Keitaro.

"Definitely a temper…" Keitaro said a sweat dropped on his forehead.

58445616461651654

In a small restaurant at the beach, four cute waitresses were the main talk of the male populace of the island. The four girls had just arrived about two days ago, some saying they came crashing down riding a large rocket that was shaped like a turtle. The cuteness of the girls reached far places of the islands and the restaurant was swarmed by curious young men.

"Shinobu-chan, three more melon shakes on table three" Motoko said shouted to the counter. She was wearing a blue tank top and cargo shorts; she had her hair tied into a ponytail. Holding a circular tray on one hand where two tall colorful drinks to be served.

"Kitsume-san, please stop flirting with the customers." Motoko scolded in a tired voice the fox of the group. Kitsune dressed in a lime green two piece and a patterned beach skirt wrapped at her waist reaching her knees, was a total head turner in the establishment. Currently the two young teens she was talking to was already dripping blood on their noses. In a few more minutes of 'talking' with Mitsune the two would be in la-la-land with a goofy grin of their face.

"Aawww …pooh. Motoko-san you really know how to spoil a girls fun" Mitsune pouted leaving the table of the young men. She walked off hips swaying and then looked over her shoulder and winked at the two.

Her little gesture just made the two young men loose it and spurted geyser of blood out of their noses. They toppled over landing flat on their back with goofy grins on their faces.

Motoko sighed. "Suu-chan clean up the mess" Motoko ordered the young tanned girl; wearing a bright yellow sleeveless shirts and short shorts. Kaolla had her hair tied into two ponytails on each side of her head.

"Yes ma'am "Kaolla saluted and started mopping the two young men's twitching bodies out with the help of one of her mechanical inventions. It was a large mechanical turtle with a mop on its back.

"Motoko-senpai, table three's orders are ready." Shinobu shouted out. She was dressed in a pink tank top and cargo shorts. A man in his thirty's wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt was beside the pre teen cook.

'Shinobu-chan you guys really are a gift from heaven, I haven't had this much customers for a long time now." The man said crying melodramatically.

"You're welcome Jiru-san. I think we should be the one thanking you for giving us this job so we could afford the fare to go back to Hinata." Shinobu replied.

When Naru and Keitaro were gone, the house was pretty quiet. A quiet house and a sober Kitsune meant a bored Kitsune. So what's a bored little girl ought to do… what else have a little fun with her friends.

With a little suggestion of their manager and Naru had eloped the chaos had begun. Motoko had already summed up that Keitaro had somehow brainwashed Naru, so as woman of righteousness, she has decided to rescue Naru and hurt Keitaro…hurt him very much indeed. Shinobu didn't believe her savior was a despicable man and tried to placate the raven haired woman…good luck with that. Motoko was very adamant at the idea of castrating the poor guy.

Kaolla didn't need anymore coaxing as she misses the manager very much already and had already prepared her new mecha tama rocket to find him. The girls jumped on Kaolla's invention without planning things out thoroughly. With the push of a button the turtle shaped ship blasted off to the sky. But they didn't notice the GPS and navigation system were off and so they flew off to a random direction and ended up at the beaches of Okinawa.

Luckily they met Jiru who incidentally they crashed into. Good thing he didn't received any major injury and was kind enough to offer them a place to stay and a job to earn some money to pay for their trip back to Hinata.

So here they were running around taking orders and trying to ignore the lecherous glares of the male populace. Many women had developed a habit of hitting their male friends on the head that day.

54564654655645646216516321

Walking around the small town for fifteen minutes, they arrived at the Otohime Household. The place was grand; the house was in western design and had thirteen rooms. A small fountain adorned the front lawn and a large watermelon patch at the back of the house. The Otohime's really loves their watermelons.

"Wow Mutsumi-san, your house is really big." Keitaro said soaking up the sight. The living room had finely crafted fixtures and small turtle figures inside the house.

"It has to be, with all eight of my little brother's and sister living here. Oh yeah, mom I'm home!" The ditzy girl announced.

From the stars a woman with short brown hair and her facial features looking exactly like Mutsumi. No doubt it was the anemic girl's mother. The woman upon arriving down saw her lovely daughter, with a quick motion the mother had her daughter in a tight embrace.

'Mu-chan, welcome back." The Mother said loosening her vice like grip. "How did the exams go?" She asked a sunny expression on her face.

"I failed again mom sorry" Mutsumi replied.

"Oh is that so, oh well just try again next year alright hun." The mother said disappointed a bit but still in full support of her child. "And who are these two, friends of yours. Is the guy your boy friend Mu-chan?" The older woman asked in a happy tone.

She quickly moved to Keitaro to have a good look at him, she leaned near his face and squints.

"What's your name?" Natsumi asked.

"Urashima Keitaro ma'am"

Then the mother cried happily…

"My Mu-chan is growing up bringing her boyfriend over. So how many grandchildren are we expecting?" The woman asked Keitaro, who least to say was surprised by the question.

"Wha…I…uhm Mrs. Otohime I" Keitaro was cut off by the older woman again having sparkles in her eyes.

"ohh… I can't wait to see more cute children running around the house." The Otohime mother kept rambling on about little grandchildren.

"Mrs. Otohime you got it all wrong, this guy's not Mutsumi-san's boyfriend." Naru cut in disrupting the mother's happy thoughts.

"Oh he isn't…" Natsumi looked to his daughter and Mutsumi nodded. Natsumi sighed and looked at Naru. "Oh… I guess he's your boyfriend then, I'm sorry if I misunderstood." The older woman apologized to Naru.

Naru just blushed red like a ripe tomato. She waved her hands wildly trying to dismiss the notion of him being her boyfriend.

"NO! I'm not with this guy either. He's perverted and likes peeking at young girls I'd never like a guy like him!" Naru protested while glaring daggers at Keitaro who sighed in defeat.

"What she says is true Otohime-san, I'm not in a relationship with either of them. And for the part of peeking at girls, I swear they were all accidents!" Keitaro said trying to salvage some of his dignity.

"I know, you've been quite unlucky since you were little Kei-kun…" The woman said that surprised Keitaro.

"Huh…? You know me?" Keitaro asked

"Of course, I didn't recognized you immediately because you were so little when the last I saw you. I used to work for Hina-san long ago.

"You used to play with Mu-chan when I bring her to work. Also you are Naru-chan right..." Natsumi said looking at the honey haired girl. Naru nodded in reply and was confused as to how she knew her.

"I see you've grown healthier. You we're so weak back then."

"Wait a minute, you know me? How so?" Naru inquired.

"Oh I guess you don't remember because you were just a child then. You're parents brought you to Hinata-inn back then thinking that the calm air there would help your health. You, Mu-chan and Kei-chan would always play around back then. I think one of you girls promised to go with him to Toudai when you heard some of the adult talking."

Natsumi finished having a reminiscing of the past.

"You three were so cute back then…"

Keitaro after hearing the little story was frozen on spot. He digested what the elder Otohime said. It was true, he finally remembers it. Memories of his child hood, bits and pieces of the happy times they had.

After all the hard work and searching for his promised girl he finally narrowed down his search. That was why he couldn't find her at school even though how hard he tries. He couldn't find her in the campus because she still hasn't passed the entrance exam.

Mutsumi kept on failing because of her anemia and ditzyness. Naru was still too young and only took the entrance exam recently.

He almost lost all hope and now with a twist of fate he finds her unexpectedly. But which girls did she made the promise with he still doesn't remember. Now that he knows who the potential promised girls of his childhood are, he was overjoyed. He looked at Mutsumi who smiled warmly at him. She was all teary eyed, now also remembering the happy moments they had.

"Kei-kun is you Urashima-kun?" Mutsumi stepped forward. Keitaro nodded and the woman suddenly jumped to him and wrapped her arms around the young man. She cried lightly on his chest sobbing.

"Kei-kun… I missed you so much..." She said sobbing lightly while hugging her long lost friend. Keitaro returned the hug and stroked the young woman to ease her.

Keitaro pushed Mutsumi off gently a smile on his face "Nice to see you too again Mu-chan." He said joy written all over his face.

Mutsumi nodded and then looked at Naru. She then walked to her and wrapped her arms around the honey haired woman. Naru stiffened a bit. She still wasn't convinced about what the older Otohime said. She remembers being sick and went somewhere but she doesn't remember meeting Keitaro and Mutsumi back then.

"Na-chan…" Mutsumi sobbed lightly while hugging her friend. Keitaro watched happily at the side. Natsumi smiled and wiped a tear away. She always cries in these touching moments.

Thinking best not to say anything Naru just hugged back.

85185415121561351

On one of the sandy beaches Keitaro and his two childhood friends walked along the shore. Keitaro dressed in summer jacket and blue trunks, caught the eye of some young women in the beach.

Naru and Mutsumi was also an awesome sight at the sandy beach. Wearing two piece bikinis, an orange one for Naru and a blue one for Mutsumi, they were a natural head turner. Young men quickly forgetting their female companions as the two goddesses of beauty pass them.

Women developed a strange skill of pulling out large mallets out of thin air that day.

Keitaro while walking around with the two had his head up in the clouds. He was debating with himself if he should ask if they remember anything about the promise and which if them is his promise girl.

He wasn't planning on trying to ask her to have a relationship with him. He just wants to know. But if asked which one they might get the wrong idea and Keitaro does not know what to do if it happens.

With his inner turmoil Mutsumi couldn't help but notice. The buxom woman faced him abruptly and asked what the matter was.

"Kei-kun , are you alright?" Mutsumi inquired her face inches from the young man.

Keitaro blushed form the close proximity of the young beauty and quickly jerked his head back.

"Uh nothing Mu-chan, I was just spacing out that's all. "Keitaro lied. He couldn't say it he didn't know how.

"Alright…" Mutsumi said tuning back to their conversation with Naru. Naru glanced at Keitaro with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"SENPAI!!" a very familiar voice called out. The trio's attention quickly turned to the source of the voice. They saw a young blue haired girl running towards them.

"Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro and Naru exclaimed seeing the young bluenette.

Reaching the three, the young girl stopped in her tracks in front of the trio. She took a moment to catch her breathe and looked up to face them.

"Senpai ! Please tell me you and Naru-senpai didn't elope together!" she said out loud unintentionally. Beach goers who heard the girl's exclamation looked at them oddly. Keitaro and Naru were blushing furiously. Shinobu decided to join in the red face contest after realizing what she had done.

"Shinobu-chan how in the world did you think me and that pervert eloped!" Naru said very flushed.

"I'm sorry but…Kitsune-san said that…." Shinobu trailed off sheepishly. She realized that she made a mistake in also believing the little fox's lie.

"Ohhh…that Kitsune-san, what in the world is she thinking filling a kids mind with such things." Naru fumed at her friend.

"By the way Shinobu-chan what are you doing here?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh uhm we went looking for you guys, because of what Kitsune-san said. We used one of Su-chan's inventions and ended up here." Shinobu replied sheepishly fidgeting with her index fingers.

"What the others are here as well!" Keitaro asked surprised.

"Yeah they're at the seaside restaurant not far from here. We needed money to get back to Hinata because Su-chan's invention blew up and we didn't bring any money. So we're working as waitresses." Shinobu said.

"Ara are you working at Jiru-san's place?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yes. Oh uhm… who are you miss." Shinobu asked.

"Ara, my name is Otohime Mutsumi. I live near here." She replied smiling at Shinobu.

"She's a childhood friend of mine." Keitaro quipped.

"Oh…. I'm Maehara Shinobu, nice to meet you Otohime-san…" she bowed.

"Ara nice to meet you two…"

One thing was running through Shinobu's little mind now. She couldn't help think how beautiful the woman was. Big breasts perfect figure and a beautiful smile, Shinobu couldn't help but blush. She also strangely felt threatened by her being Keitaro's childhood friend, strange, she thought. But the thought didn't last long and she shrugged it off.

"Hey, how about we go and see the others. They might get worried about you." Keitaro said.

"Right!" Shinobu exclaimed "I forgot I was just supposed to buy some vegetables." She said holding up a white plastic bag of vegetables."

"Well then lead the way Shinobu-chan." Keitaro said. The girl nodded and walked to the direction of the seaside diner.

54561582315211561065

Motoko was at the door worried. Shinobu was taking too long and she was worried that something might have happened to her. She held her sword in his right hands waiting for the young woman.

Over the horizon she saw a group of people. She spotted Shinobu leading the group and then recognized her manager and Naru.

"Motoko-senpai I found Keitaro-senpai and Naru-senpai!" Shinobu yelled out happily.

The group didn't expect the reply she gave.

"Urashima I will punish you for defiling Naru-senpai's mind with your perverseness!!" She bellowed and made a bee-line straight for the confused young man. Keitaro froze like a deer in front of the headlights. His eyes bugged out at the charging woman.

"_I_ _think this is divine intervention because Naru-didn't hit me back then when I woke up_ _beside her_…" Were the last thoughts Keitaro had before resigning himself to his fate.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**Chapter 9**

Keitaro was rooted on spot while watching Motoko run straight for him with intention to kill. He was baffled at what he did wrong to provoke the scary woman. He should have cleaned the hot springs before he went to Kyoto. Oh well.

"Wait Aoyama-san!" Keitaro had his arms in front while trying to talk with the woman.

"I will not listen to any of your lies Urashima!" Motoko bellowed jumping to the air with her sword raised ready to cut the young man into tiny strips of ribbon.

Seeing the blade close in on him, Keitaro's hands shot up and caught the blade between his palms. Motoko growled and jumped back away from Keitaro.

"Aoyama-san what did I do now!" Keitaro asked eyeing the woman that tried to cleave him in half.

"You have clouded Naru-senpai's mind and had her elope with you. I will not forgive you for doing this Urashima!" Motoko replied.

"What are you talking about? Elope with who?!" Keitaro was very much confused by the situation.

"Enough, take your punishment Urashima!" She bellowed and lunged again for him with unmatched speed. Keitaro waited for her to come. Motoko shot him three consecutive ki attacks and Keitaro dodge them with ease.

When Motoko managed to close the distance between them, she swiped her sword horizontally and Keitaro ducked down and used his right leg to swipe Motoko out of her feet. Motoko momentarily lost her balance but somersaulted back to regain it. She gave a Keitaro a stony glare.

Motoko didn't expect Keitaro to put up a fight. She thought that with just a few attacks and she would have him in her mercy. But he proved her wrong. Keitaro stood his ground and matched her skills. She thought that the time when she fought him back in Hinata was just a fluke because she was sick back then, so she thought that the fever made her movements sluggish. Yet even though she's in top form Keitaro still manages to avoid her attacks.

All those grueling self defense class with Seta really paid off. Also with all groups of claim jumpers, head hunter tribes, and secret organizations that tried to kill them before gave Keitaro some experience in fighting. What else will be a good form of practice of self defense than fighting for your life?

"Aoyama-san! Stop this, I haven't done anything wrong….I think?" He said ducking again from another slash from Motoko.

"Tainting an innocent maiden's mind is a great crime Urashima and you shall pay. Naru-senpai I will save you from this beast!" Motoko exclaimed slashing again at Keitaro.

"Save me? From who?" Naru asked. "Motoko-chan what are you talking about and stop trying to kill Keitaro-san already!" Naru yelled out. Keitaro was about to side step to avoid another attack but clumsily step on a slippery stone and fell down.

Oh and Keitaro managed to trip forward and dragged Motoko down with him by instinctively grabbing into something as support that was Motoko's shorts. Both fell down on the sand and wound up in an awkward position.

"Ara, are they alright?" Mutsumi said putting a hand on her mouth.

The girls rushed to their fallen friends to take a look if they were alright. Motoko had swirls for eyes and Keitaro. Well Keitaro managed to land his head between Motoko's legs. He was facing Motoko's milky thighs, accidentally of course.

"Get off her you pervert!" Naru yelled and kicked Keitaro off the dazed raven haired woman. Keitaro went flying towards another tree and more coconuts had made contact with his head.

Naru helped the Motoko up and checked if she was alright.

"Motoko-chan why' did you attack Keitaro-san all of a sudden?" Naru asked dusting off the raven haired woman.

'You were being deceived by that man. Urashima had clouded your mind and you two had eloped. Good thing I was able to save you in time" Motoko said.

"Eloped, with Keitaro-san? Even he wouldn't stoop to a low like brainwash me. Where could you have possibly got that idea from?" Naru asked. But her questioned was answered by a small snicker from behind coming from an ash blond woman.

Motoko should known better to fall for Kitsune's stories. The woman had a bad habit of making things up for her entertainment. Even if Kitsune didn't intend to endanger or hurt someone but her little tales always had that result.

Namely Keitaro was always yelled at and beat up sometimes by Naru and Motoko back home when Kitsune pulled a prank on him every now and time however her little game backed fired and she just drew the short stick in the draw.

Motoko wouldn't take this laying down. She turned and faced the ashen haired woman. Her eyes taking a demonic shape even her smiled made Keitaro want to jump into the water and hide until it was over. Kitsune never thought that her little fun would turn this bad, she gulped; she thought maybe if she played dead Motoko won't hurt her. Then again Motoko might make SURE she's dead if she did, like poking her with her sword.

"Kitsuuuunnnneee…." Motoko stressed out her name while slowly stalking to her. Her hakama now back up to her waist.

"Now Motoko-chan, can't you take a little joke…" Kitsune chuckled hiding behind Kaolla.

"No…" was the flat out answer of the angered woman.

It was a fun to see Kitsune running as fast as she could while Motoko chased her around the beach. The chase didn't last long because Kitsune didn't have the advantage Motoko had of being physically fit. She had spent much time drinking and sleeping not bothering to work out which made her no match for Motoko in running.

Motoko cornered Kitsune at some rocks at a deep part of the beach. They didn't notice the big waved coming towards them that gave them an impromptu bath.

Grumbling to herself Motoko relented going after Kitsune after being drenched and having no more will to go on being humiliated enough.

She promised herself she'd get even with the fox. Oh she would get even; being the Shinmei-ryuu heiress, her honor and pride was on stake. Mostly her pride can't accept it.

Kitsune breathed a sigh of relief having Motoko stop stalking her. But she quickly stiffened again when the raven haired girl whispered at the fox's ear.

"I'll deal with you later." She said in a frightening sweet voice.

Kitsune was sure to sleep with one eye open for a few days.

591318948231581321581321

Everyone walked into Jiru's place after the little run around of Kitsune and Motoko. The two were currently drying off their heads with a towel. The others were seated around a table having a little snack. Keitaro was conversing with the establishment owner. The two had hit it off quite nicely.

"So Keitaro-san, you're telling me that you're a manager of an all girls dormitory but you're still looking for another place to stay at." Jiru said.

"Yeah."

"I don't know if you're right on the head there Keitaro-san. But any guy in your position would be jumping for joy right about now." Jiru said sipping from a can of beer.

"Yeah, if the girls didn't tried to kill me for every mistake I make that is." Keitaro replied also taking a sip for a beer can he had. "And they can too. Kill me I mean."

"Are they really that bad? They don't look that dangerous. Except Motoko-chan with her sword"

"They are dangerous let's leave it at that. Also me as a manager of a dormitory isn't going to work out. Especially an all girls one, it's inappropriate you know. Besides how can I take care of the place if I always need to go off somewhere?" He said. True being with Seta, Keitaro would be going off to different places around the globe for expeditions and such. It was a life of and archeologist, the life of an adventurous soul, and the kind of life he likes.

The girls heard a little of the conversation between Keitaro and Jiru. From what they heard they misunderstood and thought that Keitaro said he would be moving out soon.

Did he already found a place to stay at? Is he going away? Will he relinquish the job as manager if he went away? Will they be able to see him again?

Each girl had these thought on their head. Even if some didn't admit it to their selves Keitaro has earned a little place in their hearts.

Motoko said to herself that it was good news. She wouldn't have to worry about the pervert anymore. She wouldn't have to keep guarding the younger ones when Keitaro's gone. She might get some proper training after he leaves.

But a part of her screamed and told her to stop being so stuck up and come clean with her feelings. Whatever those feeling she has are. Maybe those pieces of paper she's been writing on under her suit of armor back home would give her an understanding of what those feelings are.

Naru also had the same sentiment as Motoko. Thinking it was good that the pervert will be leaving. She won't have any headaches anymore concerning the young man. But her inner child, the girl that was friends with Keitaro told her otherwise.

Even though she doesn't remember meeting him and Mutsumi when they were young that part of her was still alive deep inside herself. It questioned her if she really felt that bad towards Keitaro. That gave her something to think about that night.

"So when are you leaving?" Kisune asked and Keitaro looked at her like she had one too many of a drink. "Pardon?" he asked.

"You found a new placae to stay at right. You said it yourself when you became our manager that you were still moving out once you find one." She explained and Keitaro looked confused as to why she thought he was moving out now.

"Senpai, e-even though you'll be still running Hinata it won't be the same if you go." Shinobu said in a meek voice while looking at Keitaro.

"Wait a minute guys, I didn't say I was going yet." He said and looked at Kitsune thinking that it was her that made up the story and was planning something again. Kitsune looked genuinely embarrassed and blushed. "Oops. I thought you two were talking about you moving out Hinata. Sorry bout that." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Keitaro-san!" Kaolla screamed out and jumped on Keitaro. "I really missed you!" Kaolla said rubbing her cheeks on his like a cat.

"Well I guess it isn't all bad being there." Keitaro muttered. Kaolla's playfulness was really an upside in his stay. If she didn't played with him using her inventions that is. Also Shinobu with her kind heart and amazing cooking always made Keitaro's day. The little blue haired cook really was a life line back at Hinata for Keitaro. He might have snapped and sold the place already if weren't for the little girl who he was entrusted to him by her parents.

"I was only gone for two days Kaolla-chan." Keitaro said detaching the blond girl off him and set her on the floor.

"I know but it really felt longer. Keitaro-san let's play come on pwease." Kaolla asked sweetly with puppy dog eyes. Keitaro almost faltered. Almost. He knew playing with her would be a world of hurt and he rather go home one both feet than in a wheelchair. He tried to turn her down without hurting her feelings, he was tired not a jerk. He couldn't possibly hurt her or any of the girls for that matter, even if they hurt him a lot because of his little accidents. Alright maybe walking in on them while bathing three times that week would have been too much. Hell they forgot to put up the sign he made how should have he known they were in there.

"Kaolla-chan, it's already late and I'm quite tired. I'm sorry I can't play with you." He said patting the girls head.

"But…"

"Now Kaolla-chan aren't you tired from working all day. It's not good to exert yourself too much; you are a growing girl after all. You can play with Keitaro-san tomorrow." Jiru cut in saving Keitaro

"Okay." Kaolla pouted a bit.

"I'll play with you tomorrow Kaolla-chan. Okay." Keitaro said facing the girl.

She nodded in excitement, agreeing with them and dashed off to the other girls table.

"She's really sweet if you get pass the destructive inventions she has. I wonder why she acts like a child though." Keitaro muttered to himself.

"I mean she's a thirteen year old yet she acts like a nine year old. I still don't get it. Acting mature at times then next thing you know she's like a little girl high on sugar." Keitaro sighed again.

"Like you said before they each got their own problem they have to face. It's either you can help them or be one of the problem." Jiru said gulping down his beer.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He replied and downed his alcohol in one straight go.

Mutsumi was with the other girls happily conversing with them. The bubbly ronin fit in quite nicely with the group. She had made friends with them easily.

"So Mutsumi-san, how do you know our manger and Naru-chan?" Kitsune asked now dried off but still her article of clothing dripping a bit.

"Ara, we were childhood friends. I only met him again at Toudai when he helped me find my room when I took the entrance exam. Unfortunately I failed again." She answered.

"Again? How many times have you taken the exam?" Kitsune asked.

"This would have been my third time. I failed the other tests attempts because I forgot to write my name and I fainted because of my anemia the other time." She said a smile still on her lips.

"Why do you keep taking the exam there?" Kitsune asked again.

"I made a promise I would go there. With someone very special." She answered.

Keitaro heard this and got him thinking. Is Mutsumi the promised girl? If she is his promised one should he ask her to confirm it? But what if she made a promise to someone else, it was fifteen years ago. She could have met someone else at that time.

Naru did with her tutor a Toudai teacher in fact. Maybe Mutsumi had also made that promise with someone else. But Natsumi did mention they did made a promise back then. So there is still a chance it's either Naru or Mutsumi.

Thinking too hard Keitaro gave up and just opted to wait till the right time to ask. He'd find out sooner or later. Either way he would be able to say he did it and he kept his promise to get into Tokyo-U.

But he forgot about a special part of the promise that they would live happily ever after with each other.

"Really? Childhood friends huh?" Kitsune repeated putting a hand on her chin.

"Na-chan is also my childhood friend. I just remembered earlier when my mother told me." Mutsumi followed up on her answer.

"Na-chan?" Kitsune raised her eye brow and looked at Naru who was quietly sipping her juice.

"I didn't know you had any childhood friends? I thought I was your oldest friend Naru-chan." Kitsune said.

"Well I only found out just earlier also. It seems that Mutsumi-san's mother worked at Hinata when it was still an inn and knew about me. She said I was taken there by my parents thinking that the fresh air would do me good. She mentioned, Mutsumi-san and Keitaro-san were friends back then." She replied.

"But I still can't remember any of it except the part I was sick and my parents did indeed bring me to Hinata. I was two or three so I don't really know what to say." She finished off sipping again her juice.

"Oh, so your childhood friends with the manager and you only remembered about it earlier." She said rubbing her chin. This was a big opportunity for her; she could tease Naru with this for some time. Yes life was good for the little fox. Teasing her best friend was just one of her little happiness in life.

It also made her realize that Naru had an advantage if she wanted to have a relationship with the cute manager. Naru was always the popular one when they were in school. The ones Kitsune liked, liked Naru and they would go to her for advice. How it hurt her to step aside for her friend.

The worst part of it was that she was the one Naru asked to turn them down. It was hard enough she stepped aside for her. Then she would ask her to break their hearts that's just too much.

Well she couldn't blame Naru entirely. If she only had the courage to confess to the ones she liked maybe she wouldn't have been hurt. She wasn't really obligated to step aside for Naru even if she were her friend. All was fair in love and war.

Also she should have known better. Naru never showed much interest with boys until that time she had a handsome tutor which made her promise herself to get into Toudai. That was when Naru started pouring all her time to studying.

Kitsune sighed. Would she step aside again if her friend decides to have a relationship with the manager?

Kitsune caught herself about this thought. Why was she worrying about it? Has she developed feelings for the manager? She was thinking about him more often lately not just on how to get some money out of him. It was fun battling wits with Keitaro for some money.

Keitaro had his fair share of flirting with girls in college so he was somewhat used to frisky girls. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be caught off guard. Kitsune sometimes hit the jackpot but sometimes the tables are turned on her making her needing a cold shower.

Se did she liked Keitaro? If she did would she still step aside again for Naru or have the courage to tell him her feelings. At least after she sorted what those feelings are. She was still unsure if it was love or just fondness towards the Toudai student.

She shrugged the thought off for later. She'd cross that bridge when she gets three. She had other more pressing matters to remedy. Kitsune has to cut back on some alcohol so she would be able to wake up if Motoko decides to give her a late night visit accompanied by her sword Shisui.

"So Naru-sempai and Mutsumi-san are childhood friends with Keitaro-sempai?" Shinobu asked. "Uhm do you like Keitaro-sempai? Shinobu asked using all her will power not to faint from embarrassment asking that question.

"Yes… I like Kei-kun very much, enjoy being with him very much." Mutsumi replied. Honestly she was very much thrilled to have met her childhood friends again.

"Oh…"

Shinobu was worried about that answer from the Okinawan beauty. Mutsumi was very beautiful Shinobu knew that. Her personality is very lovely as what Shinobu could tell from talking with the bubbly woman. A bright smile and having curves in the right places Mutsumi could have Keitaro if she wanted. Also being a childhood friend is a big bonus for her.

Shinobu couldn't compete with that. She was just a little sister to him. Being too young and not having grown in the right places yet she still couldn't catch her beloved sempai's eyes. The bluenetted gave out a sigh, she liked Keitaro, she knew that, and she will try harder to make him notice her.

She made a mental note of asking Kitsune on how to make one's feminine assets more noticeable seeing that Kitsune's was very much noticeable. Those men earlier were leering at her all the time, if they had heat vision they would have burned her top off!

"Well guys it's late, let's get things cleaned up and go home." Jiru announced to the group.

564654651513212315321321

Jiru and the girls had closed the restaurant. The girls were supposed to sleep in the restaurant but Mutsumi offered they spend the night at her house. At first they thought they might be intruding but Mutsumi waved it off and made sure they were welcome. Any friend of Keitaro was welcome in their house.

Besides Mutsumi's house was large enough and she was sure that her siblings won't mind sharing their rooms.

So the girls, after huddling decided to take Mutsumi up on the offer. The Okinawan was very much please having guest in her house. Keitaro apologized for the trouble but Mutsumi again waved it off.

" Is it really alright Mutsumi san?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes I'm sure it would be nice to have some guest in the house. My brothers and sisters would love to have some company and mother also." Mutsumi replied smiling brightly.

"If you say so…' The beach was quite and the moon was beautiful. The soft light reflected from the sea waters was dazzling. The smell of the sea was quite relaxing for Keitaro as he looked out the dark waters.

Keitaro had planned to check the girls in a hotel along with him and there would they would spend the night and go home tomorrow, even though the cost of the hotel would hurt his bank account very much. But Mutsumi's generosity had saved him from emptying his bank account. Now he only needed to worry about Kitsune doing that for him.

Keitaro sighed; he had brought Mutsumi home safely. He didn't have to worry anymore about the girl fainting and falling over board or that she might board a life raft and jumped in the middle of the ocean because she thinks that the island she lives in is not too far away. Keitaro had no idea as why he thought Mutsumi would do such a thing? She's ditzy not crazy!

He also remembered the reason he was on a trip. He forgot about the important documents in need of delivery to his mentor back at Tokyo. So he needs to get back to Tokyo as soon as possible. He'll also have to face a very upset Sara about a little date he had forgotten later.

So tomorrow he was going to thank Mutsumi for her generosity in accommodating them and then head back home. But something in the night breeze told Keitaro that it wasn't going to be over by tomorrow. A feeling of forthcoming trouble crawled in his skin.

"_Kami-sama, please tell me it's just my imagination." _He prayed as he watched the group walking towards Mutsumi's house.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer on first page **

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 10**

Everyone gathered in front of the altar beside the beach. The hinata girls were dressed beautifully as bridesmaids in peach colored dresses. Kitsune was trying to hold a serious look on her face but was failing miserably. Shinobu was in the brink of tears while her hands where in front of her mouth. Kaolla was quiet and not running around energetically. Motoko was stoic but was glaring at someone. Naru, well she was still trying to understand the situation.

Suddenly the sound of the organ playing the wedding march sounded in their ears. Keitaro was sweating bullets as he stood at the altar, dressed in a very well fitting tuxedo. He looked at a white arc indicating where the bride would be appearing. Moment passed and then the bride had appeared.

Natsumi sat with her children in a row, age ranged from a teen to a small two years old. The mother of eight (I know they're all supposed to be kids but I like it this way) was wiping her eyes with a Kleenex as she muttered something about her 'baby's grown up'. Yes Otohime Mutsumi was to wed Urashima Keitaro.

Dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown and a veil covering her face, the bride strode down towards the altar. She walked lightly as she held the small bouquet of flowers near her heart. Finally she reached the altar and Keitaro entwined his arms with hers and faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today to…" the priest has started the ceremony. Keitaro was sweating hard from what was happening. How could have it escalated to this, they were having fun earlier in the beach and now he was getting married with his childhood friend.

He tuned out the priest's words and remembered the earlier events that lead to this ceremony of matrimony. It will change into his funeral if he doesn't figure out a way out of this soon.

"_Why me kami-sama, why me…"_ he groaned inwardly.

**584156121251231251**

The Hinata gang was happy playing at the sandy beaches now that they have found their manager and fellow tenant. The group decided to spend another day just to relax a bit before going back to Hinata, they should at least have some fun before going back home right.

Certainly the girls were eye catchers in the beach. Guys couldn't help but stare at the curves and beauty possessed by the hinata gang. Shinobu and Kaolla had captured many with their cuteness factor. Motoko and Naru caught the guy's eyes with their nice size bosom and curves. Of course Kitsune and Mutsumi snag most of the male populace attention with their rather large bust size. Companied with the two piece swimsuit they wore, a single swing of their hip made some men faint from blood loss.

And where was the male manager that was supposed to be guarding his tenants. Well he stayed under the nice shade of their large parasol away from the hot sun. He lay on a blanket, his arms crossed under his head and black tinted sunglasses instead of his normal eye ware. Wearing blue trunks and a floral beach shirt Keitaro relaxed breathing in the ocean air.

"This is nice… I guess I could spend just a little more time here before going back to work." Keitaro thought.

A few girls passing him by giggled while glancing at him. "Yup just a little while more before going back"

Kaolla and Shinobu were in the water splashing at each other. The tanned blonde wore a yellow swimsuit and Shinobu sported a purple one. Motoko was with Naru watching the girls from the shore sat on a lone beach towel. Many men would have tried to talk to them if Motoko didn't reach her sword beside her when guys approached them.

The raven haired woman wore a one piece light blue swimsuit and tried to cover up her lower part with a white towel. Naru wore a white two piece, feeling a bit daring. Both women had their hair tied up in a pony tail letting a few strands stray framing their faces making their beauty more alluring. The men opted just to stare at them from a far some courageous enough tried to talk to them but ended up at the deep ends of the waters.

The two older women, on the other hand received the guy's attention warmly. Kitsune entertained a few men, flirting a little just for fun. Dressed in a skimpy green two piece she was a real 'vixen'. Poor guys couldn't take much of her allure that a simple wink made them unconscious from a massive nosebleed. Others lay unconscious because of the goddess of a smile Mutsumi had that she flashed at them innocently, instantly sending them to heaven. The goddess, er, Mutsumi wore an orange pair and had a flower decorated towel that covered her long legs.

Yup the girls were quite a group in the bright beach. Jiru was with them after he was invited. He was just about to open his shop before the gang showed up, thinking that a little break from work would do him good he accepted the offer. He walked back to their spot carrying a six pack for him and Keitaro to enjoy. Dressed in green trunks and a Hawaiian shirt covered his lean torso.

"Here bud…" Jiru handed Keitaro a can while taking a seat beside the young man. Keitaro sat up and took the offered can and popped it open then took a sip to quench his building thirst. Thanks to his experience in Kyoto, Keitaro acquired a bit of a taste for alcohol. He sighed contently and took off his glasses.

"Thanks Jiru-san." Keitaro said looking at the man who was popping open a can of his own to drink.

"You ain't gonna join the girls?' Jiru asked the young man who was quietly enjoying his beer.

"Nah…don't feel like getting wet yet. Besides Naru and Motoko are there and I don't want to have any accidents." Keitaro replied eyeing the said pair watching over the younger girls.

"I see… well how about you go with me for some babe hunting huh?" Jiru said with a familiar glint in his eyes. Yes, familiar, Keitaro had seen that look in his friend's eyes before. He has seen it in his two friends and even with his sensei. The look of pure determination in getting a girl was present in Jiru's eyes.

"I don't know...?" He then saw a pair of beautiful girls wearing skimpy two piece bathing suits. One of the girls with long hair glanced at him and winked. Keitaro instantly blushed and the girl giggled at his reaction. The young man momentarily shut down his common sense and answered the older man and now sporting the same perverted…er, determined look.

"Let's go." He said flatly full of confidence and excitement. Jiru grinned at his new found friend and wrapped an arm over Keitaro's shoulder.

"Alright!" Jiru happily exclaimed.

5815456123156132135153123132

Keitaro and Jiru had walked off to a more populated area of the beach. The Hinata girls had attracted most of the men at the other side of the beach so many girls were available for them. There were still some men but they were all with their girlfriend, and they pretty much don't have the balls to piss them off or else they won't have any literally.

Even though Keitaro and Jiru left the girls to fend off for their selves they knew they were safe with Motoko and Naru there. Also Kitsune knows how to take care of men who gets too frisky with her. A quick jab to the gut or a kick to the jewels always works for her anyway.

So the two men were now scanning the beach for some beautiful babes. Jiru had pulled Keitaro towards a pair of women near the water. One had long black hair reaching to her waist and wore a white lace bathing suit which left little to the imagination. The other had shoulder length red hair and wore a black two piece that was as alluring as the other woman wore. Both wore sunglasses that hid their eyes from the bright sun.

"Hey there ladies…" Jiru greeted the women with his best impersonation of Casanova that made him sound like he was trying too hard. Keitaro who was very determined a moment ago just kept quite beside Jiru like most of the time when his friends drag him to go babe hunting.

One with the long hair looked up at Jiru and pulled down her glasses to reveal her olivine eyes. She gazed at Jiru smiling at her and then at Keitaro keeping quiet and looked kinda embarrassed.

"_What have I got myself into? What was I thinking agreeing to go with Jiru-san, wait I wasn't thinking, jeez, I don't know how to pick up girls! Most of the girls back at Tokyo-U would just always start the conversation. I couldn't have even talked with them if they didn't start the conversation…Also every time I do something like this bad things happen…well to Haitani and Shirai mostly but I get in trouble also anyway_." Keitaro thought.

Keitaro whom was busy arguing with himself felt Jiru nudge his side. He looked at the older man questioningly. Jiru only tilted his head towards the woman that was looking at him. Keitaro shifted his gaze towards her and studied her looks for a minute. He didn't know why but he felt he knew the woman from somewhere. Finally when the woman spoke he recognized the beauty and didn't want to be there anymore.

"Hey there Keitaro-kun nice to see yah." She said pulling off her sunglasses and looking at him straight in the eye.

Keitaro gulped audibly and stuttered a reply, "H-hey there sensei nice to see you." He replied shakily. "Well umm…nice seeing you, uh uhm I'll be going now." Keitaro said sheepishly and tried to walk away but was stopped by the other woman who had instantly latched on his right arm.

"Keitaro-kun! I didn't expect to see you here!" The girl said happily and her soft bosom pressed themselves on the young mans arm. Keitaro turned bright red instantly from the contact of the soft warm objects.

"N-Nanami-san h-hi uhm…n-nice to see you again, mind letting me go please." He asked the young girl who looked at him cutely.

"Keitaro-kun, I haven't seen you for so long." She said with a pout that made Keitaro lose his resolve to get away quick. He just wanted to get out of there and be back at where the girls were.

"So Keitaro-kun. Seta-san with you?" The long haired woman asked as she stood up and faced him and then looked around as if she would see the lanky professor nearby.

"N-no Chiyo-sensei, He's back at the academy doing some work. I'm just taking a break and will be helping him soon." He replied nervously.

"Ahhh…too bad I wanted to let him see my bathing suit. It's cute isn't it?" She asked posing a bit giving Keitaro a nice view of her curve. If he didn't restrained himself he would have fainted already and will be needing blood transfusion.

"Y-yeah…too bad." He replied blushing madly trying to look away.

"Hey Keitaro-kun, mines cute too right." Nanami said detaching herself from the young man and struck a pose to let a little cleavage show. Keitaro trying to be a gentleman quickly turned his head and nodded. His face became even a brighter red and tried to think something else other than melons.

"Hey Keitaro-kun, you know these gorgeous gals?" Jiru asked who had just recovered from the surprise. Keitaro kept surprising him seeming to know so many beautiful women that made him wonder why he didn't have a girl friend. He thought maybe he swings the other way but he saw Keitaro stared at the woman with a hint of lust that proved he was straight..

"Ah…yeah…Jiru-san I'd like you to meet Chiyo-sensei, she was my teacher in world history in my freshman years." He introduced and then indicated Nanami "Nanami-san, is my classmate when I was a freshman." Nanami waved to Jiru and the older man nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Jiru said to the two beauties. Jiru tried to act like a gentleman but it was hard to tear his gaze away from the curves the teacher had. Maybe she would give him some 'special lessons' later. Jiru then developed a small trickle of blood coming from his nose which Keitaro noticed.

"Ah, Jiru-san your nose is bleeding." Keitaro said shaking the man out of his little dream and quickly wiped the blood away with his arm.

"Must be the heat…" said Jiru a bit flushed. The two women were giving him a worried look getting a nosebleed suddenly.

"Ah..well uhm… nice to see you guys again but we need to go." Keitaro said trying to go. He didn't want things to get complicated. Nanami is a, beautiful, and smart girl but she was too friendly with him for his own comfort. Even though she already has a fiancé, because of her parents, she incessantly flirts with him. He doesn't know if she really likes him or just trying to keep her mind of the arranged marriage business.

Also the beautiful teacher Chiyo was another problem of his. She was nice and real good teacher but she's head over heels for Seta and always asks him to set the two of them up. He had set them up few occasion but being that his mentor was as dense at him. Seta never got the hint thinking they were just friendly outings between colleagues. Leading to Chiyo asking him about how to get his attention and stuff that Keitaro didn't know or wanted to answer.

"But Keitaro-kun, how about keeping us company." Nanami asked sweetly closing in on him leaning forward while looking him in the eye.

"ah..uhmm…well you see, we-I, ah need to check if my friends are okay I left them back there and I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on them." He stuttered. Nanami looked at him leaning even closer her lips in a pout and her eyes glazed making her look very cute. Keitaro was trying very hard not to cave in. Even with all the flirting with Kitsune he still couldn't' handle Nanami. She just had that unique touch fo sweetness that can make him lose his senses.

"Hey Keitaro where are you?" A loud energetic voice boomed making Keitaro look to where it came from. To his horror he saw the Hinata gang coming his way. It seems that they got fed up with all the men that had swarmed to them and left the other side of the beach. He could tell that Naru and Motoko were not in a good mood as Naru has develop a twitch on his brow and Motoko was gripping her sword tightly ready to lash out.

Some brave men were still tailing the women but kept their distance as how they saw some guys fly to the far ends of the water.

Nanami looked at who had called Keitaro and saw the group. She scanned them and frowned when she saw cute young girls.

"So that's why he wanted to go so badly. Then why did he approached us earlier…maybe he got dragged by that guy, he always lets people do that. But that's what I like about him, he always thinks of his friends." Nanami thought.

Su had spotted Keitaro and dashed to him. She jumped up and tackled him, only he didn't fell down and only wobbled a bit. Kaolla had latched on to his torso and was rubbing her cheeks to his like a cat. Nanami raised a brow at the scene and evaluated the tanned blonde girl.

"Hey Keitaro where did you go, you disappeared suddenly." Kaolla asked him.

"Ahh…well I thought me and Jiru could go around the beach to see the place." He lied praying it was good enough. He had set down Kaolla on the ground as she was heavy to carry. If Naru or Motoko had learned he was babe hunting, he would need to jump into the sea and start swimming away from them as fast as he could.

It's not like they had a relationship, both girls would rather drown in the waters than say something like that. To them it was simple, Keitaro plus girl equals perverted-ness that needs to be punished.

By now the whole gang was there at the spot and Naru and Motoko didn't fail to notice the women at present. Keitaro introduced the girls one by one. He didn't notice the glare Nanami sent Mutsumi who didn't noticed or just chose to ignore it. He explained that he had become the manager of an all girls dormitory because of his grandma which the two understood. He also introduced Chiyo and Nanami, to his horror Nanami latched on to his arm when he introduced her.

Naru and Motoko looked at him expecting an explanation fast, before they unleash a world of hurt on him. Shinobu mumbled something behind her hands while coming to the verge of tears. Kitsune gave him a wink and smirked, she loved watching him squirm, she found it cute.

"Urashima you have till the count of ten…" Motoko said griping her sword.

"One." Naru started the count down. Nanami and Chiyo didn't know what was happening. Jiru now know what that means and feared for his friend.

"Ah well you see… LOOK A FLYING TURTLE!" he yelled out pointing in random a direction. The group looked at the direction and to their surprise along with Keitaro, there indeed was a yellow skinned shell covered reptile floated in the air.

All jaws dropped as they stared at the floating turtle.

"…"

"…"

"Eh.?" Keitaro made a sound."Tama-chan?"

"Am I seeing this or has the sun just fried my brains." Kitsune asked while looking at Tama.

"Well I'm seeing it too and I can't believe it either." Naru replied still in shock.

The turtle then looked at the group and 'myu-ed' at them. She floated toward them and she flew to Mutsumi who caught her and gave her a hug. The group was again surprise by what happened and looked at Mutsumi with disbelief. The okinawan didn't show any sign of being surprised by a flying turtle.

"Tama-chan I haven't seen you in a while how are you." Mutsumi cooed while petting the yellow skinned turtle.

"You know that thing?" Naru asked.

"Yes, she's my friend Tama-chan. isn't she cute." Mutsumi said while holding out the little reptile for everyone to see.

"I didn't know she could fly?" Keitaro said.

It took a moment, but the group had recovered from the shock and admitted that the little turtle was kinda cute. They ignored the issue of her flying as they didn't want to hurt their head from thinking too hard under the sun.

The girls crowded the little turtle except one raven haired kendo girl. Motoko stood stiff as board and was pale. She was mumbling something and trembled. The group noticed this and worried. They crowded her and Tama in Mutsumi's hand chirped and raised a flipper to Motoko.

This in turn made Motoko look at the little turtle before…

"WAHHHHH!! TURTLE!! DEMON!" the raven haired woman screamed and flailed her arms about that startled everyone, Mutsumi stumbled back and tripped. Keitaro tried to come to her rescue but miscalculated and the two made a head on collision. Both person collided head first at each other.

Keitaro and Mutsumi fell down; Keitaro had swirls for eyes same as Mutsumi. The group quickly scrambled and helped their fallen manager and friend to a near by shaded area.

845454625156132123153

Keitaro finally had regained consciousness and opened his eyes slowly. They were taken to the town clinic and Keitaro was put on a bed. His vision was met by brown eyes staring into his. Keitaro was startled and rolled away then fell to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his now sore posterior he looked up to see Mutsumi giggling like a little girl. Keitaro looked at her skeptically and then stood up to see the others looking at him worried. Nanami had approached him rather quickly placing a hand on his forehead and asked how he was feeling and how old was he which confused the heck out of him.

"Keitaro-kun how old are you?" Nanami asked seriously looking him straight in the eyes. Keitaro was confused by the question but still answered.

"Twenty, why do you ask?" Nanami sighed in relief when he answered along with the others making him more confused than ever.

"Will someone tell me what happened and that made you suddenly had interest in my age?' Keitaro asked group.

"Well…" Naru started to speak but Kitsune beat her to it.

"You see hun, you and Mutsumi-san hit each others head and well your childhood friend seem to have become a child again." Kitsune said. Keitaro raised an eyebrow and looked at the others unbelieving.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Keitaro asked and looked at Mutsumi who was acting strange

"It's simple really…" A bald old man with a metal shiny disk on his forehead dressed in a doctor's gown came out from nowhere that startled Keitaro making him jump a few feet.

"You see the head injury your friend sustained cause her brain to reset to her childhood memories. She reverted back to childhood in her mind thinking she's still a five year old. Don't worry about it she'll grow up eventually I mean get her present memory back.." The doctor explained.

"How long will it take for her to…uh, go back to her present age?" Keitaro asked who looked worried about Mutsumi.

"About a day, a week, a month or a year, I am not quite sure when, but eventually she'll go back to being normal." The doctor replied turning to Keitaro who was now gaping like a fish.

"A-a year! Oh no this is my fault! I have to help her get back to normal I can't leave her like this!" Keitaro thought.

"Doctor can't we do something to let her recover faster?" Keitaro asked.

"Well you could stimulate her mind by playing along for a while speeding up the process. It's just a guess but it's worth a shot." The doctor said cleaning up his things. Natsumi had arrived and came quickly to her daughter enveloping her in a hug.

"Hi mommy!" Mutsumi cried out childishly and Natsumi smiled.

"Thank goodness you alright. I thought something bad had happened to you when they called me." Natsumi said.

"Uhmm…Otohime-san well you see…" Keitaro spoke deciding it was his fault that Mutsumi got hurt and needed to explain. So Keitaro did explained and whole thing and after he finished Natsumi was silent. The older Otohime stood up from her seat silently and out the door.

After a few minutes she came back in still silent and Keitaro gulped. Then suddenly the whole family came bursting inside the clinic. Keitaro was about to wet himself seeing the whole family there. They would probably hurt him because he injured their sister. Keitaro glanced at each one of them and looked at what they held. To his surprise they were holding…dresses and child products?

"Oh Mu-chan this is so great!" Natsumi squealed while she hugged her daughter. The whole gang sweat dropped.

"I missed taking care of Mu-chan since she's all grown up. Now that she's a child again, well technically anyway, I can take care of her again." Natsumi said while holding different dresses.

Again the non relatives sweat dropped from the mother's reaction.

581894231984124653

As the Doctor suggested Keitaro played along with Mutsumi. She was dressed in a childish style white dress and had her hair braided into two ponytails. Mutsumi seemed to have reverted back to the time she met Keitaro at Hinata-sou. Mutsumi was quite energetic even though her body should be bit weak. Keitaro learned from Natsumi that Mutsumi was quite healthy when she was young but became weak when she reached her teenaged years.

Mutsumi kept dragging Keitaro around. The Hinata girls plus one, Nanami,kept tailing the pair, watching them from a distance. Mutsumi made Keitaro play house, dressed up (Kitsune was having a field day getting so much blackmail material) and picnicking. Mutsumi had dragged Keitaro off into the island and set up their picnic at a green top hill. Naru had come along saying she needed to keep an eye on Keitaro.

The three sat on the picnic blanket laid on the grassy hill. A basket full of food set at the side. Mutsumi was talking with Keitaro laughing with each other. Naru looked at the two with a weird feeling that was forming at the pit of her stomach.

"Alright let's play house again. I'll be mommy and Kei-chan will be the daddy." Mutsumi said.

'Alright." Keitaro agreed thinking it was harmless enough. What could happen in playing something as harmless as House. "Honey I'm home!'

"Welcome home darling. What would you like to do first? Take a bath or dinner?" Mutsumi asked sweetly.

"Bath." Keitaro then felt a demonic aura from behind. Of course the source of the frightening aura was Naru.

"Did I say bath? I meant dinner, yeah dinner would be nice." Keitaro said trembling a bit. Keitaro then was being choked by large piece of watermelon that Mutsumi tried to stuff down his throat.

From the distance the girls were having different kind of reactions. Shinobu was feeling jealous that her sempai was having fun with someone. She wanted to play house with him too, offering to take care of him. Shinobu thought of Keitaro would come home she would greet him and then he would sweep her off her feet and lay her in bed and other things that includes whip cream and a whip… Where did the girl get those ideas?

Kaolla was a bit like Shinobu being jealous but because Keitaro was playing with somebody and she was not invited. Kaolla was pouting muttering something in molmolian. Kitsune was having a blast getting blackmail material; she would be teasing Keitaro for months. Motoko was a bit indifferent with the situation. Nanami who had tag along with them was fuming.

"_That little, I'm the one who should be making Keitaro all flustered and see his cute face! I'm sure that woman is just acting sick!_ "She thought silently watching.

"Uhm… Kei-kun who is that person?" Mutsumi asked pointing at Naru. It seemed at Mutsumi's memory was reset to when she hadn't met Naru yet.

"_What should I do she won't recognized me because I'm an adult now?" _Naru thought then saw Natsumi walked towards them holding another basket of food. "_Right!" _

Naru ran up to Natsumi and grabbed her hand and said "Natsumi-san I need some help." and disappeared.

Naru then reappeared dressed in a Kindergarten uniform complete with yellow cap and a pacifier. How she got a kindergarten uniform her size we will never know. Those lolicon bastards must be jumping for joy now.

"Goo goo ga ga!" Naru tried to talk baby-talk.

"Narusegawa-san what are you doing dressed like that! Have you gone loony also?" Keitaro said terrified of needing to take care of two adult/children.

"Baka I'm trying to help!"

"Na-chan!" Mutsumi glomped Naru.

"Kei-chan isn't it great Na-chan's here! Now the three of us are together again just like before!" Mutsumi said happily.

"See, her memory has already progressed." Naru said.

"Well you're right." Keitaro agreed.

4545456456456456465

The three childhood friends started to stroll around. Naru was getting a piggy back ride from Keitaro as that how it was back then when they played. Naru being frail as a child got tired easily and Keitaro was the one who carried her around.

"Isn't this nice it's like were a real family." Mutsumi commented happily smiling.

"Yeah, you really look nice honey." Keitaro said.

"How flattering." Mutsumi replied.

Naru then bonked Keitaro on the head lightly;" You're enjoying this aren't you!" Keitaro could only reply with a light chuckle. Naru then climbed down Keitaro.

"Ara something the matter Na-chan? Maybe you're hungry?" Mutsumi then pulled up her dressed and tried to breast feed Naru. Keitaro immediately went flying backwards from a massive nosebleed when he saw Mutsumi lift her dress.

"Gaa gaa! (No no )" Naru said frantically she shook her head.

"Maybe you need a diaper changed?" Mutsumi said and laid down Naru and changed her panty with a diaper. Naru's face was ablaze from the humiliation she experienced. Kitsune was jumping for joy a few meters away with the material she got from Naru. It was A+ blackmail material baby. Keitaro laughed on the ground when he saw Naru in a diaper.

"Why you!" Naru then started chasing Keitaro around until she tackled him down the ground. Naru was ontop of Keitaro and sported a blush as she lay on top of him. Naru quickly stood up from her position and dusted her dress. She also whacked Keitaro upside the head lightly.

"Baka…" she muttered softly.

"Ara ara na-chan you shouldn't pout. Your body's frail you mustn't strain yourself. " Mutsumi said.

"Oh Yeah, Actually I'm feeling quite dizzy…" Naru promptly fell down. Keitaro quickly came to her aid and the Hinata gang plus one rushed out from the bushes to help also.

8946875413521321

Naru dreamed peacefully in her sleep. She was back in Hinata and she was a child. She walked down the corridors looking for someone.

"Kei-kun, Mu-chan where are you?' She called out dressed in a yukata.

Naru then found them playing in a sand box talking to each other about the Toudai promise.

"Promise Kei-kun." Mutsumi kissed Keitaro on the cheek.

"I want to go too. Please Mu-chan, Kei-chan." She ran to them but she tripped. The young images of Keitaro and Mutsumi then stood up from the sandbox and started to walk away from her. Naru called out to them but they didn't stop.

"KEI-KUN, MU-CHAN!" Naru screamed tears in her eyes.

Naru's eyes snapped open. She was in a room tucked inside a bed. She looked around and saw Mutsumi watching over her.

"I told you Na-chan you're body is frail so you shouldn't be tiring yourself." Mutsumi said then promptly slumped and fell forward Naru quickly caught her and called out for help. Mutsumi was very worried over Naru and tire herself worrying about her.

The doctor form earlier was back and examined Mutsumi. He explained her condition and said she wouldn't survive the night.

"It would seem that her psyche couldn't comprehend the instantaneous changed of her adolescent to her pre adolescent form causing her to get sick." The doctor explained.

"Then what could we do?" Keitaro asked worried about his friend. It was his fault so he needs to help her.

"Well there is possible way to save her. In most cases when the patient can achieve bliss something like fulfilling them a wish, they will recover immediately." The doctor explained. Mutsumi then shifted in her bed and was now awake. Keitaro quickly moved to her side to check on her.

"Mutsumi …" Keitaro said softly.

"Kei-kun…" She rasped out smiling at the young man.

"Yes ? what is it?" Keitaro listened intently to her.

"...I.."

"Yes?"

"...I-I Want you to take me as your Bride!?" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh…is that all, alri- Wait What!" Keitaro's eyes bugged out!

"Then you won't" Mutsumi sniffed her eye cutely glazed over with tears. Keitaro stuttered not knowing what to do in the situation. He can't marry her and that would be taking advantage of her. He wanted to help her not this!

"Don't worry, when she recovers she'll lose all her present memory and will be back to normal again." The doctor reassured him holding his shoulder.

"But.." He looked at Naru asking her what to do?

"Do need to help her." Naru said answering Keitaro's silent question.

Keitaro looked at the doctor then back to Mutsumi.

"Alright Mu-chan I will marry you." Keitaro agreed shocking the girls.

"Really!? Yatta!" The girls just looked at the two with mixed feeling. They know he was doing this to help his friend but they still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Naru looked away when she saw the two looked...right for each other.

58412386513245612321

"…Keitaro do you take Mutsumi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked getting Keitaro attention and out from his reverie.

"I-I do!" He answered.

The Hinata girls as bridesmaids were really feeling mixed feelings about this event. They know it was only pretend but still.

"_This isn't real. Don't worry no need to bash the perverted lowlife Keitaro" _Naru said to herself as she trembled watching the exchange of vows between her two childhood friends.

"If anyone object to the joining of this two please say it now or forever hold you peace." The priest said looking over the crowd.

Naru looked at the two. Something inside her wanting to speak up, inside her something didn't like what was happening. She clutched her chest and bit her lower lip. She trembled a bit and gasped in air and slowly opened her mouth to object. She wanted to stop what she was doing but she couldn't something wanted her to interrupt the wedding. Slowly her mouth opened and…

"I OBJECT!"

"Ehhh…?"

A woman from the door of the church yelled out. The people looked at the woman and saw Nanami standing there wearing a…wedding gown?

"Nanami-san what are you doing!?" Keitaro exclaimed at his friend. Nanami then dashed to the front of the altar and hooked her arm around Keitaro's free arm.

"I'm the one he's going to marry!" She proclaimed earning the gasp of the crowd and unbelieving stares from the Hinata girls.

"Ara…" Mutsumi looked at the woman and Nanami stared her down.

"You want to marry Kei-kun. Alright let's play janken (Rock paper scissors) to decide who will marry Kei-kun." Mutsumi said making the whole crowd face fault. How could she pick a simple game to decide a marriage, well her mind was of a five year old.

"What! Janken!?" Keitaro was shocked to what was happening he was losing track of his sanity with all the crazy stuff happening to him.

"Alright!" Nanami agreed earning Keitaro's incredulous look.

"Wait aren't you engaged!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Yeah but I like to piss of my parents and I won't let her fool you Keitaro-kun." Nanami hissed the end of her sentence.

"Nanami–san you don't understand." Naru exclaimed from her position rushing to the altar.

"Ara…Na-chan you want to join in also! Alright let's go Na-chan…one…two…"

"What wait…" Naru unconsciously prepared her hand. She then remembered something important from her childhood. She never won against Mutsumi in jaken because she only knows scissors.

"_Oh no unconsciously I already chose scissors I'm gonna lose!" _Naru thought a tear forming in her eye. She shut them tight not wanting to see she lost. Slowly she opened her eyes again and to her surprise she won! Mutsumi chose paper as Nanami did.

Naru looked into Mutsumi's eyes. Mutsumi was flushed and smiling at her warmly.

"Oops, I lose again." Mutsumi said and wobbled before she fell down unconscious. Naru had a disbelieving look on her flushed face.

"_Again?' _She thought in a daze as the others rush to Mutsumi's aid.

**Flashback**

"Na-chan, do you like Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked the little Naru. Naru nodded in reply.

"Then let's play jaken to see who gets to marry him alright." Mutsumi said smiling.

"One…two…" Little Naru was confused not knowing what to do flailing around her hand"…three" finally they let their hands down and saw that Naru had won.

"Hehe... I guess I lose ne." Mutsumi said making Naru smile brightly.

**End Flashback**

_The next day. _

"Well I guess I'll see you later Mu-chan." Keitaro said. They were on the dock Mutsumi was there to see them off.

"Be safe Mutsumi-san, take care of yourself." Naru said to her friend smiling warmly.

"Don't worry Naru-chan I'll be alright. Let's see each other again in the entrance exam for Toudai" Mutsumi said. Naru nodded in reply.

"Oh Narusegawa-san, did you remembered anything? I only remembered bit's of pieces of us three being together." Keitaro said putting a finger on his chin.

"I remembered a lot of them and will be spending some time sorting them out." She said blushing and smiled at him. Truly she would be spending sometime sorting out those memories and feelings she had acquired.

"I wished I remembered more of our childhood." Keitaro sighed.

"You don't need to remember anything. " Naru turned around her face still red and looked like it even got redder. The Hinata gang was already on the ship waiting for them to board. Nanami and Chiyo were still going to stay there for a few days.

"Sempai!" Shinobu waved at him.

"Come one Keitaro!" Kaolla called out while leaning on the boats side.

"Well, we'll be going now." Keitaro turned to walk away but Mutsumi grabbed his head and suddenly covered his lips with hers. The hinata gang jaws dropped to the floor. Shinobu flushed crimson her eyes in swirls. Kaolla watched in fascination along with Kitsune who was snickering behind her hand.

After a minute Mutsumi then pulled away blushing cutely and smiled at him.

"Bye Kei-kun, see you later." She said. Keitaro just stared at her with wide eyes. Naru and Motoko then appeared behind him eyes morphed into demonic looks.

"KEITARO/URASHIMA!" both women bellowed in the same time and chased after Keitaro.

"WAHHHHHH!!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer is on the first page. **

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 11 **

Keitaro glanced at his watched again for the nth time in the past hour. He was dressed in a white t-shirt top over by a blue button up shirt that he left open and denims.

In front of the train station he stood waiting for Sara. After he had took off and forgotten about the promise he made to take her out, which angered the blond greatly, he promised to make it up to her.

So when he got back to work at the academy and saw her he asked to take her out in the weekends. Sara at first promptly ignored his desperate act of redemption. But after a few more hours of Keitaro tailing the blond teen and constantly begging her forgiveness she finally let up.

Keitaro was happy he was able to make his friend comply. He would hate to deal with an angry Sara for the most of his time while working as she tends to stick with Seta not having much else to do.

Keitaro had planned for them to meet up in about eleven at the train station. They would then go to a nice restaurant and watch a movie. Maybe even take a walk at the park if they had the time.

But it was already quarter to one and there was still no sign of the blond teen. Keitaro thought maybe she stood him up to get back at him. He couldn't blame her though as he did do the same to her. She expected that Keitaro would take her out only to find out that he was far away in Kyoto and had forgotten the said arrangements.

He glanced again at his wristwatch, it was already two, he looked around and still no sign of her. Keitaro gave out a sigh and dropped his shoulders. He thought maybe he should go home and try to apologize again to Sara when he gets the chance because clearly she still has not forgiven him.

A tap on Keitaro's shoulder got him out of his reverie and turned to face who it was. Keitaro then perked up when he saw the blond he was expecting has arrived. She wore a small frown that actually made her look cute.

Keitaro could not help it but see Sara as a cute girl. In front of him dressed in a typical fashion composed of a pink blouse and a blue skirt she was sure to break a couple of hearts in her school (as if she hadn't already). He caught himself staring and addressed the girl.

"I thought you might have stood me up…" Keitaro said shifting his weight on one foot.

"That's what you get for forgetting your promise to me…" Sara huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ahhh…come on I said I'm sorry didn't I?" Clearly she was upset and intentionally arrived late just to see him squirm.

"Yes you did, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet." She said.

"Ahaha…right, right. I'll make sure to make it up to you today. I'll do anything you want so shall we go now? I'll take you to a good restaurant I know." Keitaro asked expecting some kind protest from the girl. Receiving none Keitaro took her hand and led her through the throng of people that had been unloaded by the train.

After leaving the station Keitaro was leading Sara to the nearby restaurant he planned on going to. The place was not too expensive or too cheap. His friends and classmates had hosted parties there and Keitaro knew that the food was good. He felt his mouth watering when he remembered the pork cutlets he ate loved.

Sara on the other hand was thinking something else rather than food. Her mind was on something much more important to her, namely the hand that held hers.

She had made contact with Keitaro many times and holding his hand was not much of a new thing. But the way he held her hand today just made her blush and feel warm inside. Looking up from their entwined hands Sara glanced at Keitaro which made her blush again when she saw how handsome he was.

Sara had found Keitaro attractive quite long ago, but today he seem to make her blush even more than usual when he flashes her with one of his warm smiles.

Keitaro felt Sara's staring at him and asked, "Is there a problem?" Keitaro asked letting go of her hand looking at her expectantly. Sara felt a bit embarrassed that she was caught looking at him and disappointed that he let go of her hand but quickly hid it and answered his question.

"Nothing's wrong… But I want to know where are we going?" She asked. Keitaro nodded and looked in front of him. He gestured his hand to a restaurant a few meters away from them. The restaurant was noticeable for the green dragon carvings on the front of the building.

"Come on let's go I want you to taste their fried rice it's really good" He said enthusiastically. Sara nodded and followed Keitaro silently wishing he would take her hand again.

5484525412412546125462154

Seated in a table for two Sara browsed through the menu uncertain what to eat. Keitaro had already made up his mind on what to eat. He was to order a seafood special fried rice and tonkatsu.

After reading the menu Sara was still a bit reluctant in ordering. Sensing Sara's uncertainty of what food to order he recommended some dishes he had tasted already. So Sara decided on having veggie fried rice and tempura. The pair gave their orders to the waiter and waited for their food.

The pair sat silently not able to start a conversation. Sara looked down at the table and glanced from time to time at Keitaro. Keitaro was doing something similar to Sara. He rested his chin on his right hand and stared to his right, glancing time to time at Sara.

"_What should I do? She's not talking to me. She really is still mad at me for forgetting my promise."_ Keitaro thought looking at Sara. The blond took another glance at Keitaro and saw him staring at her but quickly looked away.

"_Was he staring at me?"_ Sara thought her cheeks heating up.

The blond teenager's heart was beating fast. She couldn't believe Keitaro was checking her out. The thought of Keitaro looking at her made Sara feel happy and embarrassed. The teenager quickly became self-conscious and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear unconsciously.

Truly she was happy that maybe Keitaro thought of her as a beautiful girl. Sara knew it she was attractive. With so many admirers she had there was no question about it. Daily her shoe locker would be filled with love letters that annoyed her to no end.

She didn't care about all the boys that throw themselves to her feet. Even the most popular and attractive boys in her grade and above had already asked her to become their girlfriend she rejected them in a heart beat. Sara didn't care about good looks and popularity, or how rich they are. There was only one man that already captured her maiden's heart.

After Keitaro had saved Sara in an accident at an excavation in South America with Seta, she had looked at him as her knight in shining armor.

Sara was there with her Mother. Her father had long passed away from an accident in a dig accident.

Elizabeth would always bring Sara along in excavations in summer if she was free. Quality time as she called it.

Sara was always with her aunt when her mother was gone excavating. She picked seta as a Father figure calling him 'Papa'. Sara's mother found it cute and made him her guardian.

The dig site was a newly found Mayan temple yet unexplored. Sara had wondered inside and got lost. She hurt her ankle and couldn't move. She called out for help but none heard her. She didn't cry telling herself to be strong.

She tried hard not to be sacred but even how hard she tried she still feared the darkness. Slithering and hissing sound came from the darkness and she trembled. Snakes were there threatening her life. Sara cried out again for anyone's help but none answered. When she almost lost all hope…he came.

Keitaro had found Sara curled up and trembling. He fought off the snakes and checked if the blond was alright. He was relieved that she wasn't hurt.

Sara clung to him like a child when Keitaro found her. Her eyes weren't able to hold back the tears anymore. She cried on Keitaro's shoulders and thanked him for saving her. She didn't care if she looked pitiful she was scared out of her wits and the one man she made life miserable was the one that actually saved her.

Even with all the pranks she pulled on Keitaro he still looked for her and worried about her genuinely. He was actually the one who first noticed she was gone when no one was bothering him.

Ever since that event she had started to develop something towards the aspiring archeologist. She even asked her mother to accompany Seta back to Japan just to have a chance to be with Keitaro. Elizabeth agreed that maybe it would be a good experience for her.

But even with all the hints of Sara's affection towards Keitaro he never noticed it or he chose to ignore it. Sara feared that there was no chance of her being with Keitaro not just because of the age difference but also because of the promise he made with someone from a long time ago.

She feared the day he would find the promised girl and all her hope would just crumble down. She felt guilty sometimes when she wished Keitaro wouldn't find the girl and finally notice her as a woman.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the delicious smell of food being served. Keitaro thanked the waiter and faced Sara.

"Dig in, I assure you it taste great." Keitaro said pulling apart a chopstick. "Itadakimasu." He thanked for the food and started eating. Sara watched him eat and decided to follow his lead and fill her belly.

"Itadakimasu…" she thanked for the food and tasted her fired rice. She immediately shed a tear when she tasted the delicious food. Sara had forgotten all about her earlier thought and wolfed down her food like how Kaolla would.

Keitaro wondered if all the blonds he was acquainted with have the same personality and appetite as Kaolla.

Sara noticed Keitaro watching her and looked up to him from her bowl.

"What?" She asked a bit of rice on her lips.

"Nothing, I guess you were really hungry huh." He said smiling.

Sara blushed and returned to eating but a bit more refined than before.

87945521235421356

After the two had finished their lunch Keitaro and Sara had walked around the city. They checked out some music stores and did some window shopping. They passed by an arcade and played a few games. Keitaro got beat badly at a game of DDR. He trips on his own feet how the hell you expect him to dance.

After walking around they finally went to the theaters. They looked up the movies that were showing. There were action, sc-fi, romance and horror movies.

Keitaro saw the poster of the martial arts movies and held himself back from buying tickets for it as Sara is the one supposed to choose.

"_No I promised Sara-chan I would make it up to her… anything she wants goes…" he said to himself._

"So what would you like to see?" Keitaro asked darting an eye at the action movie.

Sara contemplated on which to pick. She knew Keitaro wanted to see the martial art movie. It was clear on his face that he wanted to watch it and was restraining himself in going to the ticket booth and buying the tickets. She admitted she wanted to see it also but she won' be able to make a move in there.

Sara wanted to see the romance. Thinking that maybe at the middle of movie they would hold hands again. The horror movie didn't sound bad either as Sara would have several chances of clinging to Keitaro when she deem it too scary.

Torn between making Keitaro happy and herself she deeply thought about it for about thirty second before choosing the horror movie. Sara might have been selfish but it was her day after all.

Keitaro promised to make her happy. She wouldn't be anymore happier than to have a chance to cling to Keitaro. (As if she doesn't already.)

8946585165185186518541

Inside the cinema Keitaro and Sara sat at the middle row. Keitaro held large sized popcorn for the two of them to share.

The people inside the cinema instantly became silent when the movie credits started rolling. The creepy music started playing and right at the beginning the movie showed a gruesome looking zombie creature.

Many girls shrieked and clung to their boyfriends. Sara wasn't much scared by the movie but feigned terror and clung to Keitaro. Keitaro smiled at the teenager thinking she shouldn't have picked the particular movie if she was so scared of it.

Keitaro shifted his gaze from Sara then to the screen and almost screamed when he saw one guy got his head bitten off by an octopus looking monster.

Keitaro never was much into horror. He liked action, sci-fi, a bit of romance even but never did he ever like horror. It always made him stay awake at night. Even the moderately scary stuff makes him wake up in the dead of the night.

He had his eyes shut tight listening to the screaming of the people in the movie and in the audience, when the noise stopped he thought it was safe to open his eyes again. How wrong he was as the most gruesome and scariest thing he had ever scene was showing at the screen and he tried not scream for a second time.

As for Sara, the little American teenager didn't even notice Keitaro's distress as she was too caught up in her bliss. She was clinging to Keitaro totally ignorant of the horror movie she had pick to watch and the shouting of the audience and Keitaro from the frightening scene of brain devouring zombies and octopus like monsters tearing people apart.

8544958421561321321564

After the movie Keitaro looked a bit pale and seemed about to loose his lunch.

Sara on the other hand was all smiles and didn't even look like she just went in to see horror movie instead it was like she just saw a fairy tale movie with a happy ending.

Noticing Keitaro a bit wobbly Sara was worried that maybe picking the horror movie wasn't such a good idea.

"Keitaro-san, are you alright? Sara asked face a few inches away from the young man. Keitaro reared his head back from surprise and waved off the girls worry.

"Don't worry about me Sara-chan. I think I had too much popcorn that's all." He said as he stood straight and smiled at her. Sara nodded and took Keitaro's arm and interlaced it with hers. She leaned her head on his arm and they walked away from the cinema.

Back then Keitaro would have been a stuttering mush long ago from all the body contact Sara was giving. But over the years of it he had become accustomed to it and wasn't bothered much.

It was already getting dark. The sun was setting and the wind was getting colder. Sara inched herself closer to Keitaro for warmth and chance to be close to him again. She breathed in his scent. She felt a tingle in her body when she breathed in Keitaro's cologne.

"Hey Sara-chan, how about we go to the park?" Keitaro asked. Sara looked up to him and nodded.

"Sure..."She agreed thinking it was very romantic strolling the park with each other.

45213125451321354321

It didn't take them long to reach the park. As they strolled down the pathway they noticed that there were many couples there.

Sara blushed happily thinking that maybe the two of them looked like a couple.

"Sara-chan, let's rest for a while." Keitaro said motioning at a near by bench. He led her to sit and the two plopped down the seat. The street lamps were lit illuminating the dark park.

Sara didn't want the moment to end. The warmth she felt radiating from Keitaro made her feel good and safe. See sighed snuggled up closer to his arm. Keitaro didn't mind the young girl's actions.

Achoo…

Sara sneezed and blushed. The cold was getting to her.

Keitaro took his arm from Sara to the girl's dismay. He then took off his shirt of and draped it over the Sara's lithe form. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

"I didn't think it could get this cold…" Keitaro said. "Are you okay?" Keitaro asked. Sara nodded and snuggled into Keitaro's shirt for warmth even though it wasn't much. She would have preferred his body heat over anything else.

"So Sara-chan. Even though we didn't do much did you enjoy your day?" Keitaro asked rubbing the back of his head. He looked a bit worried. She smiled at the thought of Keitaro worrying about if she enjoyed her like that.

"I haven't been to many dates so I don't know if what we did was I don't know… alright with you?" Keitaro said sheepishly. Sara stared at Keitaro with wide eyes.

"What… what is it?" Keitaro asked.

"You mean this is a date?" Sara asked in a bit of a shock and joy.

"Well if you don't want to call it that, then it's a friendly outing between friends, how about that?" he said worried that he may have offended the girl.

"NO! It's just that…" She looked away blushing. Sara never got to continue when they heard someone yelled out.

"MEGANE!!"


	13. Chapter 12

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 12**

"Megane!"

The person called out. Sara looked at the shouting person in confusion. Keitaro didn't take notice and kept his gaze at Sara.

"Oi, it's not nice to ignore people you know!" The person said loudly stalking over the unsuspecting Keitaro who still had his back turned. The person got fed up quickly of being ignored.

The person quickly raised her right arm and whacked Keitaro at the back of his head, effectively getting his attention.

Keitaro quickly turned around to see a frowning slim girl with blue-dyed hair. She wore tight leather apparel complimenting her figure.

Keitaro looked at the girl confused and angry for hitting him with no apparent reason. He was about to voice his complaint when the blue haired woman beat him to it.

"What do you think you're doing ignoring people like that?!" She said crossing her arms over her average bust

"Wait a minute here…" Sara cut in stepping forward in Keitaro's defense. "First of all you're the one who's rude calling him by names and then hitting him like that. It's not like he would know you we're calling him. He's not the only one that wears glasses in the world you know." Sara said defiantly.

"I…Ah."

The woman opened her mouth but closed it again as she figured that the chibi blond had a point. The blue haired girl just opted to glare at the little gaijin. Sara didn't back down and gave a glare of her own.

Keitaro felt that the tension was getting heavy finally decided to intervene. The people looking at them while passing by indicated he should stop it before it becomes worst.

"Ah…wait a minute you two calm down." He said waving his arms placating the two before they make a scene. Not that they didn't already but he did not want them to make a bigger one.

Both females turned their heads and redirected their glares to the poor young man. Keitaro involuntarily took a step back from their gaze. The black aura surrounding them was hard not to notice and fear.

Quickly regaining his composure, Keitaro tried to find out who the girl is and how she knew him.

"Uhm…excuse me miss, who are you?" He asked surprising the woman a bit.

"What, you don't remember me?" She asked.

"No…" Keitaro answered scratching the back of his head. Sara was still glaring at the azure woman. .

"You really don't remember me?" The woman asked again stepping closer to Keitaro, their face almost touching. Sara's eyes burned like the pits of hell when the woman got close to Keitaro. She would definitely hurt the woman if she made any wrong move with her Keitaro.

Keitaro was sweating at the stranger's nearness and scrutinizing gaze. He looked at her brown eyes and something in the back of his head told him she new her. The recognition showed in his eyes and the woman noticed it. She smiled and leaned in closer.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Sara yelled and yanked the woman away from Keitaro.

"What are you doing chibi!" The woman shouted at Sara, The blond didn't back down and glared at the woman and the two just started another glaring contest.

"You…" Keitaro spoke in a shaky voice, eyes horrified and pointing a shaky finger at the slim blue girl. The rowdy pair turned their gaze to him and Sara raised a brow.

'So, you remember me…" the girl smiled sending a shiver down Keitaro's spine. Sara was confused as to why Keitaro was stuttering. It seemed that he knew the woman but clearly is afraid of her because of unknown reasons for her.

Keitaro looked around seemingly afraid and quickly moved to Sara's side protectively. He was sweating and nervously kept looking around his surround as if a savage beast would leap out from nowhere.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened. Don't get my friends involved with this." Keitaro said to the woman. Sara was oblivious to what he was talking about. The woman flinched from what he said but effectively hid it.

"Don't worry I'm not here about that." She said in a soft voice not like her earlier rowdy one.

"Then what do you want." Keitaro asked in a harsh tone he didn't know he used. The woman wasn't able to hide her surprise that time.

"I-I…" She bowed her head hiding her expression. She seemed be trembling trying to answer him.

Keitaro realized he was being harsh but he didn't want his friends get in trouble because of him.

"I wanted to thank you… for saving me last time… and apologize for trying to rob that place." She said trembling a bit.

She looked up and tears were starting to form in her eyes surprising Keitaro. The azure beauty quickly turned around and ran away from the two.

Keitaro felt guilty for hurting her like that and looked at Sara who he noticed was staring at him.

"Keitaro-san…" Sara wanted to asked what was that about but couldn't.

"Come on Sara-chan…lets get you home."

4842551851651561651

"98…99..100"

Sharp wings of a wooden sword could be heard at the roof-deck of Hinata-sou. The resident sword mistress was practicing her usual routine at her usual spot. The early morning and cold wind didn't bother her at all. She was used to it from all her hard years of training. Discipline was a main factor of her martial art and Aoyama Motoko is a disciplined individual. Her focus was absolute and nothing would distract her from her task.

That is almost nothing, this time however her concentration went into a nose dive, her form and movement were all wrong. All because of her distraction that is in the form of their young kanririn practicing his Jeet Kune do.

Motoko was used to training early and alone. She was always the first to wake up and then Shinobu to make their meals, followed by the other tenants. Keitaro usually woke up quite late from all his late night works and she wouldn't see much of him through the day he would be home.

So it was a surprise to see him up on the deck earlier than her. She chose to ignore him as he was engrossed on his training. Opting to practice at her usual spot where she had a good view of him. Motoko would glance at Keitaro performing his katas. His fluid movement of the art was mesmerizing, that Motoko even stopped for a moment to stare at him.

But the raven haired sword girl quickly composed herself and shook the thought of the manager out of her head her swordswoman side commanding it. But the maiden side of her kept stealing glances at the manager and causing her movements to be out of place.

Keitaro finally seemed to have finished his practice took a deep breath and seem to have finally noticed Motoko.

"Oh! Good morning, Aoyama-san." Keitaro greeted taking his towel at the rails to wipe off his sweat.

"G-goodmorning to you as well kanririn-san." Motoko replied stuttering a bit. "_Did he see me looking?" _She asked herself a small blush forming on her cute face.

"I knew you know martial arts, what is that style?" Motoko inquired lowering her boken to her side.

"My sensei at Todai thought it to me or more like drilled it into me. It's called Jeet Kune do." Keitaro replied. "It helps me quite a lot"

"How so?" Motoko titled her head a bit making her look like an inquiring child. Keitaro noticed that she looked cute liked that and quickly looked away as he felt a blush forming on his face.

"Well if you would believe it I'm even clumsier than before. Jeet Kune was a good style for me and doesn't really rely much on fancy techniques and moves. It simply teaches you to make simple but effective moves when fighting."

"Oh..." Motoko understood.

"Ano…Aoyama-san I seem to have noticed your form was a bit…I don't know, ah- bad earlier. Is something bothering you?" Keitaro asked scratching his head.

Motoko was surprised that he was quite perceptive. She thought that he didn't even notice her earlier but in fact he was actually watching her also. Her cheeks colored and her thoughts race a mile per minute.

"_What he knew I was here. He was even looking at me and I didn't even notice he was watching me. Wait that means he knows I was staring at him earlier. Oh, no what should I do.!" _

"It is not of any concern to you Urashima-san. I'm perfectly fine and I was just getting started so my body is still trying to warm up.' She retorted at the young nosy man.

"Good, I thought you were sick again. Wouldn't want you chasing me around the house again, now would we." Keitaro joked and Motoko chose to examine the floor, her face beet red.

"See you later Aoyama-san I need to take a shower" Keitaro bid farewell to the resident sword master who just replied with a nod.

6854218512315612

Kitsune just woke up and her morning wasn't a good one. After emptying a few bottles of sake and late night movie marathon Kitsune didn't like to neither open her eyes yet nor move from her comfortable bed, rather was currently again sleeping at the living room.

Ever since the gang decided to replace the old one with a much more larger and softer set Kitsune didn't ever had to worry about cramped muscles or a stiff neck in the morning. But she still did have to deal with the imminent hangover from the excessive drinking.

The living room was like a second bedroom to her. Always coming home late she would just crash on the couch and fall asleep. There was even a pillow and a blanket ready for her in a small cabinet right nest to the couch.

Shifting under the blanket Kitsune tried to block out the nose that had woke her up, but failed. She took a peek and glared at the beeping monstrosity that deprived her of her precious sleep. Reluctantly, she moved from her comfortable lying position and towards the phone to answer it.

"Yeah…hello?" Kitsune answered in a raspy, tired and irritated tone.

"_**Hello, is Keitaro there? It's his mother**__." _A woman's sounded at the earpiece.

"Wait, I'll go get him…" Kitsune replied sleepily and was about to go up the stairs when she saw Keitaro descending from the stairs.

"Hey Keitaro-san, great timing your mother's on the phone." Kitsune said handing Keitaro the receiver. Keitaro accepted it with a bright blush on his face confusing the fox.

"Ah…hey mom." Keitaro greeted over the phone.

"…."

"What are you talking about?"

"…"

"Seriously? Since, when?"

"…."

"No joke?"

"…"

"But… mom you know I have things to do."

"…"

"Alright I'll give it a try…."

"…"

"Yes…love you too mom." Keitaro hung up the phone and sighed. Kitsune raised a brow while listening on the conversation.

'What's the matter Keitaro? Got some problems back home?" Kitsune asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah…no nothing to worry about." Keitaro said waving a hand. He blushed beet red again when he looked at Kitsune. The fox was curious as to why he was acting like Shinobu, getting flushed all of sudden like that.

"You sure hon?" Kitsune asked moving forward And Keitaro taking a step back.

"What's the matter?" Kitsune asked getting frustrated at the man's odd behavior.

"Well..uh…ah…uhm." Keitaro scratched his cheek with a finger looking away from the ash blond beauty.

"What, spit it out."

"Promise you won't get mad." Keitaro replied still not looking at the woman.

"Why would I?Sure i won't"

"Ah…You seem to be missing your lower apparel." Keitaro answered his head redder than a tomato.

Kitsune looked down and saw he was right. She was only wearing her button up shirt and panty. She forgot she took off her pants last night when she felt warm. Because of being drunk last night she didn't thought about it that much. Such a wonder of alcohol it was.

"Ahhhh…" Kitsune quickly moved her arms to cover her lower part, her face already in a healthy shade of red. The fox quickly ran to back to the couch and jump-on and pulled the cover over herself "Don't look!" Kitsune yelled at Keitaro but only to see that he was already gone. She gave a sigh and her usual slit eyes opened up a bit.

"W_hy did I do that? I never minded being seen by anyone before_." Kitsune thought her face still flushed.

854894589548451895412

After getting cleaned up Keitaro was back in his room packing a few clothes. He was a bit down while doing this.

"What was Mom thinking doing this kind of thing…?" Keitaro said out loud folding a shirt.

"What's the matters Keitawo?" Suu asked sitting on his bag. Where she came from he didn't know but he certainly was surprised making him throw his clothes.

"Suu! Don't scare me like that. Where did you come from anyway?" Keitaro said.

"From there.." Suu pointed at a hole in his room's wall that was covered up by a scroll.

"I never knew there was a hale there." Keitaro thought out loud.

"Yeah, I found a bunch of secret entrances around the Hinata-sou that's connected by a tunnel. It's really cool wanna come with me and explore it Keitawo?" Suu asked using her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Suu-chan but I have something to do so I can't. Maybe you could ask Shinobu-chan to play with you." Keitaro said picking up his dropped clothes.

"You going somewhere again?" Suu asked latching on his back.

"Ah…yeah I'm going back home. My parents asked me to go back." He replied folding his clothes and putting it in his bag.

"Awww…but you just got back here. I want to play with you." Suu whined.

"Sorry Suu-chan but I can't. Besides you're a big girls now I don't think you should still be playing around like this." Keitaro said.

"Why?"

"Well, you have to think about your future right. You won't forever be a child and you will need to grow up later so you have to prepare yourself." Keitaro said. The tanned girl slid off Keitaro and looked down.

"But…I don't want to grow up yet. I still want to have fun." She said.

"Suu-chan…" Keitaro looked at her worriedly. He knew she was smart a genius even. She always acted like a child to cover up something. He knows she has a problem and that she didn't want to face it so she always acted like a child to avoid responsibility. He thought that maybe she should learn that she can't run away from it forever.

"NO…I don't want to grow up yet!" Suu shouted and ran out Keitaro's room. Keitaro's arm was left in the air trying to reach her.

"Suu…"

The board covering up the hole at his ceiling moved. Long auburn hair slid down and then Naru's bespectacled face poked out down from the hole.

" What going on down here." Naru asked looking around. She then pulled her head back and then she jumped down the hole into Keitaro's room.

"I thought I heard Suu-chan's voice here earlier." Naru said looking around Keitaro's room.

"Yeah… she was here a moment ago…" Keitaro replied. Naru gave him a dirty glare and her lips turned into a frown.

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" She said a tick developing on her left eye. The auburn beauty's voice low, sweet and threatening.

"No! I promise I didn't do anything…" Taking a few steps back then bumping on his bag and fell down.

"Ouch…" Keitaro groaned rubbing his aching back side. Naru noticed the bag and shifted her gaze from the orange back pack to the young kanririn.

"Going somewhere again?' Naru asked.

"AH…yeah." Keitaro got up."My mother asked me to come back home." He said picking up his bag.

"Mind telling me why?" Naru walked over to him. She felt a bit disappointed that Keitaro was going again. She was getting to enjoy his company especially after their little adventure.

"I'm meeting my wife…"

A/N: BOOYAH!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer at the first page. **

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 13**

Naru stared at him for a minute. She just kept looking at him with her mouth threatening to drop on the floor. When a hand started waving in her face Naru's mind started to work again. Later will she bash the idiot for waving a hand in her face, a more pressing matter was at hand, and that was finding out what was the idiot was talking about.

"You…your wife?"

"Ah…I mean ah…how do I explain this… My mother just called me and she arranged an omiai for me with one of her friend's daughters. She's adamant in getting me married early." Keitaro said with a sigh

Ever since last year, Keitaro's mother has been setting him up with her friend's daughters or nieces. Because he just didn't have the courage to tell her no and it would be rude to the other party Keitaro had no chose but to attend. Thankfully the girls weren't bad looking. Actually they were mostly intelligent types or ones that looked like magazine cover girls. Some of them actually were cover girls to his surprise.

But even though he met many beautiful and talented ladies it would always be just the first meeting and he would not bother to have a second one to formalize or approved of the arrangement. Keitaro would always explain to the woman that he was already in love with someone from a long time ago and still can't forget about her. Some of the girls were relieved that he didn't liked them.

Not because he was not a ttractive or anything. It was just that the girls would like to marry someone they love already. Some were a bit diassapointed as they already fallen for his charms, even though he didn't know it.(clueless as ever)

"So you're not married?" Naru asked releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"No, why'd you say that" Keitaro asked.

"You just said you were meeting your wife." Nauru replied raising her voice.

"I did, heh… my mistake, I meant' my _future _wife…if she turns out to be my type." Keitaro smiled and joked.

A vein popped on Naru's forehead. An angry aura surrounded her body. Keitaro noticed right away the sudden changed in temperature and noticed Naru's hand trembling. You would think from all the time Keitaro was launched to the air by Naru that he would already know the signs of his impending doom.

But being oblivious sometimes he completely ignored the warnings and still approached Naru and asked her is something matter.

"You okay Narusegawa-san?" Keitaro asked and a swift uppercut caught him by surprise that knocked him back was the answer he got.

"OW!... what was that for?" Keitaro asked nursing his sore jaw.

"You pervert!" Naru yelled at him before turning around and exiting through the room's door.

"What did I do?" Keitaro asked himself as he watched Naru storm out his room slamming the door shut in her exit. Dimwit…

714658971468917409867198046

"_That little…making me worry like that… It's not like a I care if he would like someone else….wait why am I so concerned about the idiots love life it's not like a I like him…" _Naru said stopping at the hallway near her room.

"_Don't I?" _Naru asked herself looking down at the floor.

Various images flashed in Naru's mind. Her first meeting with him, their ride to Todai, their trip at Kyoto with Mizuho and the Marriage disaster at Okinawa. She remembered the colorful adventures she had with Keitaro and a warm feeling crept into her chest.

The most important thing that she thought about was that she had discovered that they were actually childhood friends along with Mutsumi. In the back of her mind a small thought of her being the promised girl he had been searching was present. The possibilities of her being the girl he's been looking for almost all his life was…overwhelming, it felt like your long time crush was about to tell you that he or she actually liked you longer than you have.

A second hand waved in front of her face for the second time that day, this time it was Shinobu who shook her out of her reverie. Shinobu had a worried look on her small cute face. She just saw her senpai standing at the hallway and became worried about her.

"Natu-senpai, are you alright?" The blue haired resident cook asked.

"Oh, I'm alright Shinobu-chan, I just spaced out a little there don't worry." Naru replied blushing and made a perfect imitation of Keitaro's sheepish pose.

"Oh, I'm glad you're alright. Do you know where Keitaro-senpai is?" Shinobu asked.

"I think he went back to his parent's home already, why'd you asked?" Naru replied raising an inquiring brow.

Immediately the blue haired girl turned red and looked away while stuttering a reply "N-Nothing I-Important, I was just going to a-asked if he could repair the back screen door, Su-chan just tore through it earlier." Shinobu replied.

"Oh, is that so, we'll just call a repair man for that later. " Naru reaplied.

"Oh-OK… Ummm." Shinobu mumbled something under her breathe and Naru heard it.

"What was that?"

"Oh…ummm, do you know why Keitaro-senpai is going out again?" Shinobu asked timidly.

"He's going back home to attend an omiai his parents set up." Naru answered the girl. Shinobu hearing the word Omiai quickly had eyes the size of saucers. Her sempai was going to a marriage arrangement meeting.

The little girl always had some issues with her self esteem, which didn't help matters. She had developed feelings for Keitaro ever since she was saved by him. He was like her knight in shining armor that saved her from the dragon guarded tower, or any other fantasies a junior high girl would think up about their crush.

Every time she had wanted to tell Keitaro her feelings but she couldn't muster the courage to do so.

Now he was attending an Omiai where he would probably meet some beautiful girl that she has no chance of being compared with. Her heart sunk thinking about it. She was just too plain and ordinary she thought, the boys in her school wouldn't even notice her even though that isn't true. Many liked the demure, shy- type. There was even a fan club featuring her but she didn't know that. She would be better off not knowing anyways.

Now Shinobu was the one brought out of her reverie by Naru whose turn to be worried.

"Shinobu-chan is there anything else that you need?" Naru asked. Shinobu quickly looked up to her senpai and shook her head before replying.

"No, Nothing…thank you Naru-senpai." The girl replied somewhat a bit downhearted tone.

"Well if you need anything else I'll be in my room." Naru said and opened her rooms door. Even though she picked up the changed in the younger girls mood she didn't want to pry.

"Are you sure your alright?" Naru asked again. Shinobu just nodded mustering a small smile and nodded. Naru just gave up and went into her room.

Shinobu stood there at the closed door for a minute with a single thought in her mind.

"Keitaro….senpai…" she sighed before returning to her household chores.

9875198475981749580174

**Three days later…**

At the Omia Keitaro's parent picked out a fine western style restaurant. He was dressed in a fine black suit that fitted his frame nicely. His father was in an identical looking suit and his mother was dressed in a traditional formal Kimono. Even though at their age Keitaro's parents still looked like young couples when they go out.

Urashima Kyouske forty-eight years old, Owner of thirty branches of their family's bake shop was a talented artisan and a good man. Always supportive of his family and a respected individual, he never let his fame or fortune get to his head…much. But even with a little arrogance sometime he was still a good man especially when there's his wife to keep him in line.

Urashima Riyoko, Forty-five years old but still looked liked thirty-three or even younger. She was naturally beautiful, a trait that is shared in her family. The long haired Japanese beauty that is a producer at the JTV was respected for her talent and looks by everyone. Her husband still can't believe she still looks like the woman he married twenty-five years ago. A vision of beauty and grace that always enchants him.

But beneath the graceful goddess like beauty was a goddess of war when provoked. Riyoko easily becomes jealous and when she sees her husband getting too friendly with his business partners, she would always remind him of the consequences if he pissed her off. Meaning a quick beat down that you would not think a woman in her age could do. Also you would be able to see how much a man's body could be bent even in Kyouske's age.

Entering the finely furnished establishment the three were escorted by the concierge to their table where they would wait for the other party to to start some small talk and catch up with each other Riyoko started the conversation.

"So how are your studies dear?" Riyoko asked, taking a sip from the served green tea.

"Fine as always, we're planning on going on another out-of-country excavation sometime this year." Keitaro replied.

"Again? You know how I feel about these excavations of yours." Riyoko said looking at her son. She always worried about him when he goes off to god knows where, entering ancient buildings that might giveaway and bury him alive.

"I know mom, but don't worry we always take precautions, we won't get hurt." Keitaro replied trying to soothe his mother.

"Yes dear, our son has grown up to be a great man so we don't need to worry about him too much." Kyouske replied looking at his wife then at Keitaro with pride.

"Thanks dad."

Their family conversation was cut short when the concierge approached them with the other party. Three people where introduced and Keitaro's parents stood to greet them.

The Asakura family is well known for their Communications empire. Asakura Hiro, the father of the woman Keitaro would meet was the President and founder of Asakura Telecom. A well respected man with regal bearing. He is viewed as the telecom business king for expanding his empire within ten years time. He was very sharp in his trade which earned him the nick name of Murasame Hiro, for his teanacity and intelegence. His hair was already graying in some parts but still retained a look of vigor and power.

His wife a former actress and now a movie producer Asakura Rei was beautiful woman. Shoulder length brown hair and dressed in a red dress she didn't even look like a forty four year old much like her dear friend Riyoko. Truly she and Riyoko were gifted with beauty which were envied by many.

The two women's friendship started when they met years ago when they were still making the show Hinata LVE that Riyoko produced and Rei starred in.

The two women respected each others strengths. With Riyoko's high quality and authoritative yet reasonable personality and Rei's natural charisma and level headedness, they worked in the show perfectly. Through the time they became close friends.

"Riyoko-chan!" Rei called out excitedly quickly wrapping her friend in a tight embrace.

"Rei-chan, nice to see you again too." Riyoko said returning the hug.

"Nice to meet you Asakura-san." Kyouske said extending his hand. The other man accepted the gesture.

"Same with me." He replied. "So you're Riyoko-san's son eh…" Hiro stated looking at Keitaro.

Keitaro stood up and shook the man's hand. They say that man's characteristics could be told by the way he shakes your hand, if too light he maybe shy, or intimidated. If the handshake is tight and powerful, the guy would likely be aggressive, proud or confident in himself.

But with Keitaro it wasn't too powerful yet not too light. He was confident but not overbearing; he was intimidated but was not too afraid. Even though Keitaro knew the guy's position he didn't need to impress him nor did he need to fear him. Keitaro viewed him not as an owner of a multimillion dollar company but as a regular guy and a father here to meet him if he was up to standard for his daughter.

"Nice to meet you sir." Kietaro greeted politely. Hiro appraised the young man looking Keitaro up and down.

"Nice to meet you too." Hiro replied releasing the handshake.

"Oh Keitaro-kun, I'd like you to meet my darling daughter, Yuu-chan" Rei said in a voice that sounded like from a teenager.

A woman, wearing a dark blue kimono with intricate designs of a crane which has its wings spread, stepped forward. Her blue dyed hair held up by a beautiful swallow shaped hairpin was an attention getter. The woman's face was like a perfect oval pointed at the end, and a flawless skin that Keitaro thought he was looking at a dream. Keitaro caught a glimpse of her brown eyes and the admiration he felt quickly turned into shock and confusion. IT WAS HER! The woman that tried to play baseball with his head a few months ago! And the one that approached him on his date with Sara.

He tried to conceal his surprise from everyone, and from the looks of it the blue haired girl was also surprised in seeing him. Quickly, Keitaro addressed Yuu politely willing his voice not to waver.

"Nice to meet you Yuu-san." He said bowing at her direction. The woman fumbled a bit and returned the gesture with her own small bow.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Keitaro-san" She said her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"_This is just…with all the people in the world it had to be him! Why!? Is this my punishment!" _Yuu wailed inside her head.

"_What to do? What to do? Why did it have to be her? With all of the people mom's friend's daughter had to be her!...I'm dead.."_ Keitaro sighed internally.

In the parents mind however were different thoughts.

"_Wow look at them, I was right that they would hit it off nicely." _Both mothers thought looking at each other with a knowing smile on their lips.

"_Alright Kei-kun! I knew my son was a ladies man look at her, I bet she's already fallen for my son. I'm SO PROUD!" Kyouske beamed inside his head a chibi of him doing a victory dance there. _

"_BETTER WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LOOKING AT GAKI! I'LL RIP YOUR LITTLE DEVILS OFF AND FEED THEM TO MY KOI, IF YOU HURT MY LITTLE PRINCESS!" _Hiro wailed internally a black aura filling him.

5321321513215132132

Back at the Hinta-sou

A woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail, dressed in a black dress top over by a white vest stood in front of the Hinata-sou. Beside her was a large suitcase and a black cat with long ears and a very long tail that has a two bells tied to it.

"I'm not letting my mother marry off onii-chan" Kanako hissed. Kanako the younger sister of Keitaro had recently came back to Japan after hearing word of her mother trying to get her onii-chan married for quite some time now. Even though she was supposed to look after their Grandmother while going around the world the old woman didn't need much help. With all the security guys she had with her she didn't' needed Kanako to worry about her. So Hina let her granddaughter go back to Japan to 'help' her parents pick a suitable wife for her favorite grandson.

So in flash Kanako was in a first class flight to Japan and now stood in front of the place where the promise from a long time ago would be fulfilled. Armed with the love for her brother and with burning passion of driving off and inflicting pain on whoever thought of getting funky with her onii-chan. Kanako entered the Hinata-sou.

Only problem is…Keitaro's not there.

5456413515323213

A/N: Yippee finally I put in Kana-chan. Hope you enjoyed this!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer on first page.**

**A Different Start **

**Chapter 14**

Yuu glared at Keitaro. He replied with a nervous look. Keitaro hoped that the tray on the table is strong enough to hold out as a shield while he ran for his life.

The two young adults sat facing each other; they were alone inside a room to get to know each other. The parents were gone saying they needed to back n their respective business. But actually they were on the other room trying to listen in on them.

Keitaro glanced nervously at the woman in front of him. He had to admit that Yuu really looked beautiful in a traditional kimono. She was like a princess, with a fiery temper but a princess no less. He would have thought that she was a different person from the one he met months ago. He would be drooling all over the place if she wasn't able to rip his sorry face off and then shoved it down his throat.

The blue haired woman kept her glare on him Keitaro and reached out for her tea. It was already bad enough that she was forced to participate in this omia but the one she was meeting was the guy that beat her. Karma really just has a way to bite you back in the ass she thought.

It was supposed to be just a prank. Her friends just wanted to get some "free" stuff to fix their bike.

**Flashback! **

Loud revving of motorcycle engines roared around the shop. Takada stood in front of his shop holding a long lead pipe that he would be using as a weapon to fend off the punks. Even though he was clearly out numbered about twenty-five to one, he didn't show any sign of fear, being pissed-off for bothering him evident on his face but not a trace of terror in his feature. It looked more like he wanted them to make the wrong move so that he could bash their face in.

"Hey old man you should drop the piece and just let us get what we want. You don't want to get hurt now would you?" A Lanky guy with shoulder length hair and dressed in a black leather jacket and black pants said in front of the group.

Takada sighed and fished a cancer stick from the side pocket of his pants and lit it in his mouth. He breathed in the fumes and other addictive and harmful chemicals and then blew it out from his nose.

"_Do I really look that old already…" _he sighed "_Maybe if I shaved and cut my hair I'd look younger?" _he thought for a bit ignoring the gang leader's speech of doom.

"Hey TEME! Are you listening to me! My boss and my friends here want to 'borrow' some of your stuff so could you step aside." Souichiru shouted loud getting Takada's attention again.

"You said something?" The older man replied coolly making Souichiru very angry.

"That's IT! GET HIM !" he ordered his homies and three bikes quickly shot from position and headed straight for Takada.

The first bike headed straight for the shop owner, Takada looked straight at the driver and then side stepped to avoid being run over. Takada quickly hit the back of the head of the biker and he went down out-cold. The next one was swinging around a good length of chain and he went for Takada a few times. The older man had a little problem avoiding the chains but he managed to block it one time and it wrapped around the pipe he had. Takada yanked at the chain making the biker fall and his bike to crash at the wall.

The spectators were in awe at how good the guy fought. Souichiru was really pissed that his boys were being dealt with so easily. The last of the three attackers stayed in one place revving his engines. He stared at Takada and the shop owner did the same. The two looked like old western cowboys waiting for each to make the first move. The biker dressed in all black and tinted visors looked like d the black night riding his mighty steed.

The last biker revved his engine loudly and then let go of the brakes he was holding a crowbar in one arm. Heading straight for him Takada waited for the biker to get close enough. Takada ducked away from a swing the biker made passing him. Quickly he rolled to a distance but the biker was already headed straight for him again.

Takada didn't have a choice but to block the crowbar with his pipe and was pushed a few feet away with the force of the attack but he still remained standing. However Takada was on the ground when the biker did a 360 spin lifting the back of bike and slamming it into his body. It felt... well it felt like hell what else, getting hit by a bike and all.

The shop owner was thrown long back crashing into his shop's front. Souichiru gave a wicked smile.

"Alright, BOSS! That's what you get for getting in our way old man. " Souichru glowered walking towards the prone Takada on the ground. The gang loud mouth poked Takada with the wooden sword. "Not so tough now are yah"

He never knew what happened but in an instant Souichiru felt his arm hurt like hell and behind him was some guy he never saw before.

"You guys shouldn't be doing bad things like this." The glasses wearing guy said.

"What the hell! Where did you come from you shit! I'll Ki-ouch!" Souichiru cried out when Keitaro twisted the man's arm a bit more to shut him up. He then pushed him on the ground.

"You should leave; I already called the cops so if you don't want to do a little time you should go away." Keitaro stated helping Takada up to his feet.

"Thanks bud." Takada appreciated the help, his head was bleeding and worst of all his last stick of cigarette was on the ground ruined.

"Why…Who do you think you are, some kind of Hero?" Souichiru shouted angrily pointing the wooden sword at the glasses boy and then he looked at the remaining of his gang. "Well what are you guys waiting for pretty please?! GET HIM!" he bellowed and quickly several men lunged at the pair.

The two were surrounded by mean looking armed punks. There were about twenty meaning they had ten each to fight off. Keitaro looked at Takada; he thought the guy was in a really bad shape. Even though with all the training Keitaro had, he wasn't sure he can fight off that many opponents and worry about the man.

"Can you take care of yourself?" Keitaro asked and was answered when Takada blocked a pipe intended for him and dealt with the attacker quickly with a straight fist to the face.

"You were saying?" Takada smirked. Keitaro grinned.

"Nothing…" And Keitaro quickly jumped and kicked a guy aiming for Takada's head.

"Thanks…"

"No prob"

"What the hell is wrong with you lot! Gang up on them you fools!" Souichiru shouted clearly frustrated. He looked at his boss who was watching the two men fight for their lives.

One by one each of Souichiru's friends fell to the ground unconscious. The pair was breathing heavy after fighting off the whole gang and the only one left was the top honcho who sent Takada flying earlier. The guy had a bat on his hands now instead of a crowbar. He revved his bike and then accelerated towards the pair. The biker in black chose to go for Keitaro and swung the bat hard but missed his target.

Keitaro ducked away from the swing of the bat and rolled on the ground. He rolled again to avoid being made into paste by the biker. He pushed himself up and took a fighting stance while facing the biker boss.

"You think you can beat me like that?' The biker taunted the young man; Keitaro didn't respond and kept his stance.

The biker 'hmped' when Keitaro kept silent and stood his ground.

"_Alright don't talk I just have to keep my mouth shut and figure out a way to get out of this mess. Why the hell did I have to get involve anyway? OH right, my bike's in there and I'll die first before they could get a hand on my precious!" _Was actually was what going on in his mind.

"You're dead!" The biker yelled and accelerated straight fro Keitaro.

"Alright here goes nothing." Keitaro thought and waited for the biker to get closer. Takada yelled out to Keitaro to get out of the way. Souichiru was all smiles seeing that the glasses guy must have frozen in place because of terror.

As the biker got closer Keitaro side stepped away from the biker's path and kicked the back wheel of the motorcycle which caused it to lose control and crash to the wall.

"BOSS!"

The black biker laid unconscious under to his bike and from the looks of it was about to explode. The gas tank got punctured and the wiring was sparking. There were no signs of the biker getting up anytime soon.

"BOSS WAKE UP!" Souichiru yelled.

"_Shit I didn't mean for that to happen!" _Keitaro panicked mentally_._ He then started to run towards the biker to save him. Keitaro quickly pulled him out under the mangled bike and swung an arm on his shoulder and carried him as fast as he could.

"_He's quite light…"_ Keitaro thought while distancing himself from the mangled remains of the person's vehicle. As soon as they got a fair distance the gas tank exploded, it was small explosion but in close distance you can kiss your ass goodbye. Takada ran out from his store carrying a fire extinguisher and put out the small fire before it got worst.

Souichiru ran towards Keitaro and quickly took the black biker from him. Souichiro quickly took off the guys helmet and kept calling out to him. Keitaro watched him and was taken back when he saw the rider was actually a girl.

"Hey boss, boss wake up." Souichiru tried to wake the blue haired woman. Slowly a pair of blue eyes cracked open and looked at the worried man.

"Boss you're alright!" He said genuinely happy. The other bikers were also coming too but too sore to fight. The woman looked at her second in command and then at the guy that beat her.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You crashed into a wall, megane saved you" Souichiru jerked a thumb at Keitaro. "Although it's his fault in the first place." Souichiru said giving him a glare. Keitaro scratched the back of his head.

"Is that so…" The woman breathed out and sleep took over her again. Souichiru lifted up his boss bridal style and yelled out to his friends.

"Let's get out of here guys!" And quickly the bikers got on their motorcycles and started to make a get away. Sounds of police sirens were getting closer.

Ohgi boarded his red V Storm, the blue haired woman in front of him.

"This won't be our last meeting megane." Souichiru said and ran off.

**End flashback. **

Keitaro remembered that day clearly and just wanted to forget all bout it. He had hoped that it would have been his last meeting with the bikers, but thanks to fate or some cosmic/divine thing that hates him or just plain likes to see him squirm, he met the leader again not too long ago and now is across the table in front of him glaring at him.

He sighed. It just couldn't get any worst.

"So what now?" Yuu said resigning herself and wanted to get this over with.

"Huh?" Keitaro was confused. What was she talking about?

"I'm pretty sure my parents are still here somewhere watching us and waiting for something to happen so what now." Yuu said. The Asakura's smiled sheepishly.

"Am I supposed to say something about my hobbies or what cutesy stuff I like and stuff likes that?" Keitaro looked at the woman in front of him. He would have thought he was talking to guy if weren't for the dress.

"Ahhh…no not if you don't want to." Keitaro tried to be polite; he didn't want to offend her or anything. The metal tray didn't look too sturdy or big enough to protect him. But instead of placating the woman in front of him she seemed to have become a bit more irritated when he tried to be polite.

"Is there something wrong?" Keitaro asked nervously.

She was silent.

Keitaro kept looking at her worriedly. That looked of concern for her was the last straw and she couldn't take it anymore!

"Yes there is! What the hell are you doing being so nice to me after what I did to you!" She blurted out in a voice louder than she intended. Keitaro looked at her with mixed emotions. On the adjacent room the four parents' became very interested when Yuu suddenly exploded.

Keitaro just remained confused while looking at the blue haired woman in the brink of tears.

"Why…why are you s-so nice?"

561681321561321581321623

Kanako slipped into the house and felt nostalgic being there again. It has been a long time since she had been in Hinata-sou. The most unforgettable thing about the place was that it was where her beloved onii-chan made that promise to be with her. They would run the place together, and it was something that made her very happy to know that her onii-chan cared for her that much. Which is a big misunderstanding in her part, because Keitaro didn't mean to be with her in a husband and wife way but in a brother and sister way, but Keitaro never got the chance to clear it out.

"Onii-chan…" Kanako sighed walking into the living room where Kitsune was sprawled over the couch. A few bottles of alcohol were scattered on the floor and chips and other junk food were sprawled on the table.

Footsteps sounded from the stairs and a woman dressed in a very long coat, a ball cap and a pair of big tinted sunglasses on her face. Naru stopped in her tracks and looked at the gothic girl standing near her best friend who was out cold on the couch.

"Hello who might you be?" Naru asked walking over to Kanako. "If you're looking for a place to stay in the manager's out in an omiai so you can talk with Haruka-san down at the teashop." Naru said taking off the sunglasses and cap.

"Actually I'm just here to see the manager. He's my brother and I need to see him." Kanako said, straight to the point. Naru was surprised; she finally meets the sister that Keitaro mentioned to her.

"Well uhm…" Naru didn't know what to say and had just realized that she looked ridiculous wearing that outfit. It wasn't like she was going out to find Keitaro and then spy on him. NO, she just wanted to go out side protected from the elements. Yeah that's it!

"Do you know where he went?" Kanako asked looking at Naru expectantly not noticing the outfit or just opted to ignore it. There was a far more important thing to worry about than the girl's fashion statement. Kanako needed to find her onii-chan quick before he falls into the grasp of some witch their parents picked for him.

"Uhh well… I do…" Naru knew where Keitaro was because she spent the last minute grilling him where he was going to attend the omiai at before he left. She hoped that Kanako didn't get suspicious with her knowing something personal like that.

"Good." Kanako quickly took Naru by the arm and dragged her out."You're going to take me to him."

"EHHHHH…."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer on the first page. **

**A Different Start **

**Chapter 15**

A taxi stopped in front of the restaurant where Keitaro was. Kanako stepped off the vehicle and quickly moved towards the front door of the establishment. Naru was right behind the black haired woman, she had discarded the ridiculous disguise earlier and was in her normal clothes now, she was a bit angry for paying the fare but she'll get back at Kanako later.

"Wait Kanako-chan…" Naru said hurrying to her side. "We can't just barge in there can we?" Naru said trying to talk sense into the woman. Kanoko turned her head slowly at Naru and grinned evilly.

"Just watch me. I won't let mother marry off onii-chan that easily." Kanako said opening the front door and entering the building.

Naru was standing in front of the building with a surprised look on her face "I think Kana-chan loves Keitaro-san in a different way." She shook her head and waved off the thought "Couldn't be…" she said to herself and followed the woman.

513251324515165451645614

Keitaro was at lost as she looked up at the crying woman in front of him. He didn't have a clue on what he did to make her upset like that or what to do after hearing her cry out like that.

'Why, why…"

"Ever since, you saved me, I've felt really strange and I can't help but be troubled. When I saw you a few days ago and apologized for what I did and I didn't know why I did that. You were so scared off me that I felt really sad. Now here you are talking to me, being so nice and I can't help feel troubled again. What do you really think of me?" Yuu dropped to the floor sobbing.

On the other room where the parents were spyi…err, supervising the couple everyone was interested on what happened between the too before except one over protective father.

"What the hell did that little son of-" Hiro wasn't able to finish the sentence when his wife knocked him out by hitting his head with an aluminum tray. The man dropped to floor with a smoking bump on his head.

Both Urashimas gave the woman a questioning look. Rei just shrugged and placed the tray on the table going back to listening in on the two.

"Why did you hit him on the head with a tray?" Kyouseke asked the woman.

"Because he was being an over protective father that drives their children crazy." She replied nonchalantly. "It's because of him that Yuu-chan formed that bike gang. She just couldn't take being made into a perfect daughter. I love Hiro, but sometimes he just goes overboard with his actions."

Hearing the answer from Rei, Kyouseke returned to listening in on the other room. But there was something that both Urashimas couldn't help wonder about.

"_Bike gang?"_ They both thought.

84561892616958465169816251

Keitaro looked worried for the young woman and moved to her side. He didn't know how to comfort her. She looked so fragile and so sad.

"Y-Yuu-san. Please I'm sorry if I hurt you back at the park, I was surprised." Keitaro explained. The young woman continued to sob and wiped her tears with the sleeves of her dress.

"Just leave me alone I don't want to see you face." Yuu said turning her back to him. Keitaro sighed, having no clue on how to handle this type of situation he leaned back on his arms while sitting and tried talking to the distraught woman.

"Yuu-san. I'm really sorry how I acted back then. Sarah-chan is a very special friend of mine and I was scared of getting her in trouble because of me. " Keitaro's demeanor changed from his usual cheerful look into a solemn one.

"I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me…" Keitaro looked down at the floor. Yuu turned her head a bit to look at him. When Keitaro moved his eyes to peek at her she quickly turned away.

"Back then, I was always picked in high school; I fought back having known how to fight. I was able to win against them even though they were usually groups. I had to spend a lot of time in the infirmary back then. Eventually with all the wins I had, it got to my head. I started picking fights with others and made a few enemies." Keitaro took an origami flower from the table and stared at it. "They started calling me death glasses." He chuckled hollowly.

"My friends started to fear me and left me. Three of them stayed by my side and tried to keep me out of trouble. Shirai and Haitani were my friends since junior high and I met Shin at the Art club. Later some group wanted to take some revenge at me and took Shin as hostage. They called me out and said they'd kill him if didn't come to face them." Keitaro took off his glasses. Yuu had started to calm down and was now intently listening at Keitaro.

"Naturally I went to save him. I went to an old building near our school where they said for me to come. I arrived there to see Shin all bloody and bruised. Three guys were there holding bats and pipes with blood on them. I don't remember much but I was able to win against them and save Shin. My head was bleeding; I broke three ribs and also broke my left arm in two parts. I held Shin in my good arm as Shirai and Haitani arrived intending to help us. It was a good thing that they did; we were able to bring Shin to the hospital and save him."

"Shin forgave me but I can't help blame myself for getting him in trouble." Keitaro stopped and looked at Yuu, she stared at him with eyes that seem to feel his sadness. "After the incident I started to clean up my act and started to get back on track to keep my promise to someone." Keitaro smiled a bit and Yuu smiled kindly at him.

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and apologized. "I'm sorry again for acting badly at park." He took a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped Yuu's tear stained face. The young woman jerked back a bit but eventually let Keitaro do as he wishes.

"I-I forgive you… knowing now what happened to you in the past, even I would have acted the same way." Yuu said looking him in the eye.

"But I also need to apologize for trying to kill you the first time we met." She said actually blushing a bit. Keitaro chuckled accompanied with a large sweatdrop.

"heheh…yeah about that why were you trying to rob a bike shop with a bunch of hooligans when you already rich." Keitaro asked and slapped a hand to his mouth realizing his mistake.

"Sorry…" Keitaro apologized again. Yuu shook her head understanding.

"It's because they were the only one that actually treated me like a normal girl. Most of my classmates would be nice because I'm my father's daughter. Most of them were sons and daughters of business men that want to win my fathers good will through me." She said looking away.

"I met the guys when I was going home alone once and was then that I bump into their group. At first they started harassing me for some money so they could by some drinks but I didn't gave them any. I used what I know in martial arts and started to beat them one by one. Souichiro at that time was the leader and I still don't understand till today, why he made me their new 'boss'. Even when they realized who I was they still treated me normally like an ordinary girl. Well as ordinary as a biker gang girl leader that is. They were actually kind of nice." Yuu smiled at the memory and Keitaro smiled seeing her smile.

"It was the first time we tried to rob a place, Souichiro-san was the one who convinced me to do it saying that the place was actually overpricing parts and selling junk parts and that we shouldn't feel guilty about taking from there." Yuu said sadly.

"Overpricing? Takada-san doesn't overprice sure he adds a few percent but that's just he could live off his job." Keitaro explained.

"But Souichiro said that…"

"I assure you Takeda-san is a nice man and he loves helping people out and fixing their bikes. He loves motorcycle and wouldn't use junk parts to fix them. His passion for motorcycles is unquestionable and I would back him up." Keitaro said strongly.

"Alright I believe you…" Yuu believed Keitaro but she thought of why would Souchiro lie to her then?

"So now that we've cleared this whole mess up how about it? Friends?" Keitaro offered his hand out.

"Sure, friends…" Yuu accepted his hand and shake.

On the other room both parties were solemn and quite. Kyouseke was the first to speak up.

"I never thought that our children had experienced so much. I feel so old now." Kyouseke said looking up the ceiling.

'Yes but this means their getting closer." Riyoko said. "They actually opened up to each other it's a good sign."

"Oh my little baby, you had to go through all that because of your idiot father." Rei cried out gnawing on her handkerchief and her eyes all teary.

" Huh..what" HIro had started to come into consciousness when suddenly Rei slammed the aluminum tray...again…and again…and again, until it was dented.

"Baka Hiro, baka baka baka baka! You should apologize to our daughter." She said repeatedly hitting her husband with the tray.

"Uh… I think he's already sorry Rei-chan." Riyoko said grabbing the tray from her friends hand before she made herself into a widower.

"_She's crazy! Well so is my wife but damn…" _Kyouseke said in a whisper and Riyoko heard him saying something.

"You said something honey?" Riyoko asked holding the dented tray.

"Uh…nothing dear." He replied and Riyoko went back into consoling her friend. He wasn't about to call his wife crazy while she was holding a blunt solid object.

Back into Keitaro and Yuu's room both young adults had become friends and decided that they should get something to eat. Being the room was a Japanese style even though the front was western in style they were on the floor sitting and when Keitaro tried to stand up and he accidently hit his leg on the low table and then stumbled and fell.

Yuu tried to grab him only to steer him in her direction making Keitaro fall on top of her. Keitaro had his arms on both of Yuu's side supporting himself. Somehow in the chest area Yuu's kimono had become undone revealing part of her chest. Keitaro stared at her and blushed seeing how cute she looked like that. Yuu was as red as him and looked away.

She was breathing heavily and her heart was beating so fast. She looked at Keitaro again and slowly lifted her head a bit her face closing on his until…

'Onii-ch…" The two jerked their head to face the door blushing brightly. Kanako stopped cold in her tracks when she saw Keitaro on top of Yuu. Her brain functions immediately shut down after seeing the two and froze like a statue at the door. Naru had caught up with Kanako and looked at her thinking what the matter was.

"Narusegawa-san!"Keitaro blurted out. Hearing her name she looked at Keitaro and froze.

"Keitaro?"

5642156132156132131

A/N: Wahahahahah Finally I am able to write this chapter. I'm not sure if it's good or anything but be sure to let me know if it is. Just a few more chapters and I am going to start the harem race. Yup you read right. IT'S A HAREM! Like you didn't know already … Anyway all of the girls are included and watch out for who's going to be the first one to get hitched with Keitaro.

I know I know Keitaro's becoming quite OOC here, so what, if it works for my story then I'm going to keep it up.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start **

**Chapter 16**

The situation was not good, not good at all. Keitaro felt like he saw hell when he looked straight into Naru's eyes. Quickly pushing his self up, knowing the danger of being on top of a girl in the presence of the volatile red-head, Keitaro stood up and started waving his hands franticly and tried explaining his situation.

"Naru-wait, it isn't what you think! It was an accident!" Keitaro tried explaining but Naru didn't gave any reaction. Noticing that he still on the ground and yet to be airborne Keitaro sensed something was wrong.

"Narusegawa-san?" Keitaro called to her and Naru seemed to have come back from wherever her taught was.

"AHhahah…Sorry for barging in." Naru said scratching the back of her head and laughing sheepishly. Naru then grabbed the frozen, brain-fried Kanako and dragged her out the room. Bowing to the pair in the room Naru closed the door.

Keitaro did not have a clue on what just happened and Yuu was even more confused as to who were those girls that barged in and Keitaro seemed to know them. The pair left in the room looked at each other and quickly turned red after remembering their earlier position and what they were about to do.

5545454616184281231

"What just happened there?" Rei asked her friend.

"I think my daughter just found out where we are. Damn it I was sure that she was still somewhere in China with mother." Riyoko said frowning.

"Will she be a problem?" Rei asked.

"Not if I can help it." Riyoko said standing up and walking out the room. Rei followed her friend leaving her unconscious husband with the tired Kyouseke.

"I wonder why I put up with her? Oh right because I love her and she still looks so damn hot." Kyouseke said to himself smiling lecherously.

Kyouseke then looked at Hiro and grinned. He put on a thoughtful look and said out loud,"Wonder if those two are getting closer to each other?" He smiled when his plan worked. "Maybe, they're already making-out."

"My little princess!" Hiro shot up to his feet ready to storm the room adjacent to them. Before he could run out the door Kyouseke grabbed the millionaire by his left foot effectively tripping him over face first.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyouseke asked the man. Hiro quickly whirled to face the guy who had the audacity to grab him by the leg and trip him

"What's the big idea?!" Hiro shouted in a powerful angry voice. Kyouseke didn't even flinch, because for him, his wife's voice was more frightening than any other man's angry voice.

"I just asked you a question."

"Obviously, to save my daughter from that punk!" Hiro screamed at Kyouseke.

"Excuse me, but that punk you're referring to is my son. And I assure you I've raised him to be a gentleman so you shouldn't worry too much." Kyouseke said releasing the man.

"I'm sure he is…" sarcasm plenty on Hiro's voice.

"Oh lighten up. You heard your daughter, she's been through enough already so cut her some slack." Kyouseke said. Hiro adopted a thoughtful look and sighed.

"I guess you're right. But how did you know I was awake?" HIro asked.

"Believe me I know how it feels to have a violent woman as a wife. Faking to be unconscious is really helpful to lessen the beatings. "Kyouseke said laughing sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"But I think Rei's on to me. She still hit me even when I stopped moving." HIro said rubbing his sore head.

"Pray that you're wrong or you won't be faking being unconscious much longer." Keitaro's father said and laughed.

"You're right. Hahah." Hiro laughed also.

"Well now. I don't know what my wife is gonna do and Rei-san is with her, so I think they won't be back anytime soon. What do you suppose we do for the time being?" Kyouseke asked the millionaire.

"Hmmm… We can go and try to find them and find out what they're planning or we could go to this little place that I know of where pretty girls serve drinks. " Hiro finished with a grin while looking at the man before him as if expecting him to make the right choice.

Only a few knows the tycoon's secret, that he visits those maids café while having free time in his hands. He managed to keep it a secret from his wife by bribing those guards of his by treating them when he went out. Also threatening those nosy employees of his worked like a charm.

"I don't know… I think we should find the girls first." Kouseke said putting a hand on his chin.

"Its Neko-Tuesdays today..." Hiro said.

"How far is the place?" Kyouseke asked quickly.

"Just three blocks away." Hiro replied.

"Then we are off!" Kyouseke exclaimed excited.

"Hahah… I guess I like you after all." Hiro said smiling at his new found friend.

"Yes well we can share a drink and tell stories at the café now come on!" Kyouseke pumped his fist into the air, he had his right arm over Hiro's shoulder and the other man also had his arm slung over Urashima making them look like best friends. "By the way you're paying." Kyouseke said looking at the millionaire.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But even though I'm rich, next time you'll be treating me. Deal." Kyouske said.

"Deal…" Kyouseke accepted patting the man on the shoulder.

The two walked out the room in their buddy pose but as soon as they stepped out the room they're faces paled and both stopped in their tracks. Two very beautiful and very pissed of women were standing right in front of them hell-fire burning in their eyes.

"Neko-chan…" Riyoko said dangerously low and sweet voice while her left brow twitched as she smiled.

"Maid-chan…" Rei was cracking her knuckles as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MEN!" Both women punched their respective husband right back into the room with the pin ball effect.

848216581213165321

After getting away and hiding into an open room while dragging Kanako, Naru sighed heavily. Kanako was still in her frozen-shocked state, Naru didn't how to snap the raven haired goth-girl back, she tried waving a hand in front of he, she made faces and even pinched and stretch cheeks but none work. Naru sighed and plopped down on a cushion exhausted. She placed her elbow on the table and her head on her hand then looked at Kanoko with a worried expression.

"Will she be alright?" She asked concerned for the girl. Then the image of Keitaro on top of the blue haired girl flashed into her mind. Naru was startled by her own thoughts and didn't know what the knot she was feeling in her stomach was, when she saw them about to kiss.

"_I don't care about him… I don't care if he was about to kiss that girl at all! He DID come here to see her and I don't have anything to do with it." She said to herself shaking off the feeling she was having about Keitaro. _

Again the image of Keitaro about to kiss the woman flashed in her mind and she tried hard to shake the image out of her mind.

As Naru was trying to clear her head, Kanako was slowly coming out of her trance, her fingers were now twitching and slowly the movement crept up on her arm. She looked liked she was being thwed out of ice slowly. A moment passed and Kanako was already moving.

Naru finally noticed her new friend and got her attention. "Are you alright?" She asked the raven haired girl who looked confused.

"What happened?" She asked Naru not remembering the shocking event that made her brain shut down for a moment because of pure shock. Naru didn't know what to say to the other girl. She thought that maybe the shock to her was too much and made her lose her recent memory. Kanako obviously didn't remember seeing Keitaro on top of a beautiful woman. Naru blushed, again remembering the image and looked worriedly at Kanako debating to herself if telling her the truth would be such a good idea.

"Uhm…Well… We came in too late and Keitaro-san was already gone." Naru lied she didn't like doing it but she just felt telling her they didn't see Keitaro was better than the truth.

"Really?" Kanako asked and sighed. "I guess mother found out that I was already here."

"Why, what's wrong with your mother?" Naru asked.

"Nothing really, she's just hell bent on marrying off onii-chan and I'm as equally as determined to stop her." Kanako said with fierce determination in her eyes. Naru could see that Kanako really cared for Keitaro so much that she would do anything to make him happy.

"I see, so he really was telling the truth about that picture." Naru smiled a little talking out loud. Kanako raised a brow at the auburn haired woman.

"What picture?" Kanako asked.

"Nothing, I guest we should just go back to Hinta-sou now. Keitaro's not here anyway. Naru suggested wanting to get back home and rest. Even though at first she did wanted to know what Keitaro was doing, right now she just wished she didn't.

"I guess we should." Kanako agreed. If her dear onii-chan wasn't there anymore there was no reason for her to stay there anyway. Thinking to herself that she'll see him anyway when he gets back home. There was no way anything would happen between them right. Kanako tried convincing herself until she believed it herself.

But then again the fact that her mother was there supervising them, she shivered with the thought. Knowing her mother, she was pretty devious being thought by Grandma who was quite a crafty old soul, bless her, Kanako bet Kiyoko was planning on putting her brother and that evil woman in a hotel room and they would do all kinds of things that involve being naked and sweaty. Kanako's face flushed after imagining Keitaro naked and sweaty and instead of the woman he was with she was replaced by Kanako equally as naked and sweaty in bed.

**Kanako's Day-dream**

"_Oh…Kanako-chan, you're so beautiful." Keitaro said as he looked into her eyes lovingly. Both were unclothed and in a bed with Keitaro on top of Kanako._

"_Onii-chan…" Kanako whispered his name breathlessly overwhelmed with happiness. Keitaro then gave a feathery kiss to her lips and said, "Call me Keitaro"._

"_Keitaro-kun." Suddenly Keitaro kissed her again longer this time and with more passion. Their tongues wrestled against each other while making soft moans of pleasures. Next Keitaro pulled away from their heated kissing and he started kissing her neck, her chest and he kept going lower and lower._

"_Keitaro…" lower…_

"_Kei-taro" and lower…_

"_KEI-ahhhhhh"… I think you know where this is._

**Day-dream shut down. **

Naru became a bit worried about Kanako when she started giggling and drool a little. The auburn woman coughed into her hands getting Kanako's attention who quickly straightened herself but the blush still present on her cheeks. Deciding that she would continue that fantasy later tonight with proper 'materials', she turned to Naru.

"NO." Kanako said with a serious look in her eyes quickly changing her appearance. "We have to find onii-chan before it's too late." She went straight for the door determined to find Keitaro and maybe even make her little day dream come true.

"Wha-wait Kanako-san." Naru scrambled to her feet following the raven haired girl. "Keitaro-san is not here anymore and we don't know where he went what are you going to do?"

"I'll find a way, trust me." Kanako said with a serious expression that made Naru tremble a bit.

Walking down the hall they were about to pass through Keitaro's room when suddenly the door opened of the said room and two people came out. Naru stopped in horror and Kanako just stared at the people coming out the room.

When Kanako saw Keitaro her face lit up and a smile graced her beautiful features. But after she saw the company he had with him the smile quickly turned to a frown and she glared at the blue haired woman. Behind the seething Goth, Naru was thinking of a how to explain the situation to Kanako and tried to pushed away that horrible feeling that kept creeping up in her when she sees him with that woman.

"I knew it!" Kanako exclaimed making Naru sweat.

"I'm sorry!" Naru apologized quickly fear of being found out. Kanako just looked at the apologetic Naru. "What's wrong?" The raven haired woman asked and Naru blinked in confusion.

"Ah…I uhm… I said they were already gone so… I" Naru dropped her head in shame but a hand to her shoulder made her look up.

"My mothers probably made it look like they were gone so don't worry about it. She is a crafty woman. " Kanako said accusingly. "You thought you can stop me mother, but think again."

"AH…" Was all that Naru could say thinking should be happy that Kanako wasn't mad at her or feel really bad about herself for making Kanako think so badly about her mother?

"Come on we should follow them." Kanako grabbed Naru by the wrist and followed Keitaro and Yuu. Naru didn't even have a chance to refuse of going with her as she was dragged off.

64651561321561321621

_A few minutes earlier…_

Back at the room where Keitaro and Yuu were they both sat beside each other with a blush on their faces.

Yuu glanced at Keitaro her face flushed being embarrassed about those strange girls seeing her and Keitaro in an embarrassing situation. While glancing at the bespectacled young man she noticed that he was actually in deep thought. Seemingly he did know those girls, but she didn't know what relations he had with them.

"Hey are you alright?" Yuu asked Keitaro. She leaned down and moved to his front a little so now that she was looking up at him. Keitaro was startled a bit and flushed at how cute Yuu looked.

"Ah…I'm okay!" Keitaro quickly answered waving his hands.

'Are you sure you look troubled. It's those girls isn't it? You like one of them don't you." Yuu said with a teasing tone. "That auburn girl looked cute didn't she?" She said smiling a bit.

"Wha- I…" Keitaro was trying to reply but the sheer amount of blood rising to his head wasn't really helping.

"HAhahaha" Yuu laughed out and moved away from Keitaro. Keitaro just tried compose himself and smiled. He sighed as thinking that again here is another girl that likes to see him squirm. It was like girls that he meets just love to see him make a fool of himself, and they know just how to do it.

"She's actually a tenant at this all-girls dorm I'm running." Keitaro said. "The other one was my sister, which I was sure of that was with my grandmother in China."

When Keitaro looked at Yuu he saw her stopped laughing and looked at him accusingly.

"What's the matter?"

"All-girls dormitory?"

"Long story, it's my grandmothers fault." He said defensively.

"Sure it is…" She said sarcastically.

"It's the truth! I'm not a perverted 20 year old guy that runs an all-girls dorm so that I could just peek on them and fake accidents so that I could fall on them and feel them up." Keitaro said with a red face. He slapped his face realizing what he just said; really sometimes his mouth just gets the better of him.

"I didn't accuse you of anything." She said smiling devilishly. Obviously finding it amusing to see Keitaro make a fool of himself. See, women love to see him squirm.

"I hate you" he grumbled with his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Awww… and I thought we were getting close to each other." She teased again pinching his red cheek. "Well lets get out of here." She said releasing his cheek and stood up straitening her dress.

'Wha…whoa!" Yuu pulled Keitaro up to his feet and skipped to the door.

"I need to have something to eat I think some noodles or a beef bowl will do. "She said facing Keitaro and then started to shed her Kimono. "But first I need to get out of this cumbersome outfit." She said loosening her dress.

Keitaro's blush just went supernova and quickly turned away. "What are you doing! ." Yuu looked at herself. She was actually wearing a skirt under and a tank top under the kimono. A devilish smile graced her lips and moved close to Keitaro she wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke huskily into his right ear.

"Oh Keitaro-kun… why are you looking away am I that ugly?" She said with a pouty husky voice that probably melted of his thought processors.

"Come on, look at me…" Yuu said and quickly with one smooth move turned Keitaro around. He had his eyes closed and his face was very red. Keitaro then heard her gigling until it grew to a loud laughter. Keitaro thinking what was so funny opened his eyes to be greeted with a clothed Yuu. The blue haired girl was wearing a mischievous smile and stuck out her tongue as she clutched her aching sides from laughing too hard.

"Why you…" Keitaro was indignant and somewhat disappointed not able to see her naked. He quickly beat the thought back, he shouldn't be thinking perversely about his new gorgeous friend.

"What I'm not that easy you little pervert." Yuu said and sauntered to the door.

"I'll get you back for that." The blue haired girl just stuck a tongue out of him.

The pair went out the room poking fun at each other.

656415354541351235

Stepping out the room Keitaro went out first followed by Yuu. They were about to walk down the hall when he felt someone looking at them and he took a moment to look and saw Kanako and Naru again.

Keitaro felt really awkward and didn't know what to do.

"Kana-chan, Narusegawa-san." He said their names as the two woman watched him intently. Yuu took a look at them and by sheet woman instincts she felt that Naru and Kanako had feelings for him. It didn't need a genius to figure it out as she can see it in their expression. The worry, uncertainty, and jealousy oh yes lots of jealousy.

"Onii-chan.' Quickly Kanako run up to Keitaro and flung herself at him. She had attached herself on his right arm in one fluid motion and had a look of pure happiness. Yuu looked at the black haired woman with a raised brow and then at Keitaro who gave her a shrug.

"Uh..Hello, I'm Asakura Yuu." The blue haired girl introduced herself. Kanako snaped her head to face her and glared at the woman.

"Kanako… Urashima, Kanako." She replied rather cold and went back to rubbing her face on Keitaro's arm. Keitaro gave Yuu and apologetic look and Yuu just nodded at him.

"_She's a weird one." _The millionaire heiress thought to herself_. _

Naru then walked towards them rather subdued. KEitaro looked worried about her and felt compelled to explain the earlier event.

"Narusegawa-san… I" KEitaro didn't got to finish when the said woman interrupted him and introduced herself.

"I'm Narusegawa Naru. Nice to meet you, Asakura-san. " Naru bowed politely.

"Please call me Yuu." She replied smiling softly at Naru.

"Say, we were about to grab something to eat mind joining us?" Yuu asked the two women. Kanako didn't seem to need any coaxing at coming along while Yuu had to talk Naru into joining them.

"I don't want to be a bother." Naru said trying to get out of this situation. She really felt uncomfortable with Keitaro right now after that incident she saw. She looked at Yuu and couldn't help but think that she is beautiful and couldn't blame Keitaro for falling for her. That is she didn't know that the two were just in a mutual understanding still and are just friends for now.

"Do not worry. It's alright; it will be more fun to eat with lots of people. " Yuu said.

"I'll go wherever onii-chan is." Kanako said nuzzling into Keitaro and let out a sound that seemed to be a purr.

"But-" Naru tried again to reject the offer but Yuu grabbed her hand and started to drag her away.

"No, way I want to talk something with you about Keitaro-san. So you're coming." She said to Naru which she was the only one to hear.

"Oi, wait for us." Keitaro called out following the two. Yuu just pulled down her lower eye lid at him and stuck out a tongue.

52315132165135421321651

"Really those two…" Riyoko was flushed with anger as she stalked to the dining area.

"I know… Even at their old age men really are still perverted as when they were teenagers." Rei said beside her friend. Currently the two women's husbands were unavailable to escort them because they were still out cold.

Reaching the dining area Riyoko surveyed the tables and was surprised to see her son. Rei followed her friend's line of sight and saw Keitaro and then her daughter out of her kimono and wearing ordinary clothes. She sighed at that she knew that sooner or later she would get out of those clothes. Finally they noticed the other two young women at the table Riyoko recognized her adopted daughter Kanako but didn't recognize the other one with auburn hair.

"Damn… Kana-chan's there." Riyoko cursed.

"Yeah I see her. But who is the other girl." Rei asked thinking her friend might know something.

"Don't know her I haven't seen her before. Maybe a friend of some sort, anyway let's gets a table near them and sees what they are talking about." Riyoko said and the two proceeded to an unnoticeable spot so they wouldn't be spotted but near enough to hear their conversation.

The two mothers were not about to pass up a chance to eavesdrop on their children now would they. Especially if it concerned their futures in becoming grandmothers.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start **

**Chapter 17**

The waiter was getting irritated having to ask repeatedly the two women their order. Riyoko and Rei kept shushing the waiter as they tried to listen in on the conversation their children was having.

"Ma`am I really need to take your order, and if you're not going to get anything I have to ask you to leave." The waiter said reaching his boiling point.

Yuu looked at the waiter irritated and just gave what he wanted so that they could eavesdrop in peace.

"Alright give us two Caesar salads and a bottle of red wine the most expensive you got alright." Riyoko said. "You happy, now, shooo." Riyoko waved off the waiter. The guy grumbled as he went to the kitchen to fetch their order. The waiter walked away grumbling about annoying hot women.

"Hey Riyoko, can you hear what they're talking about?" Rei asked as she leaned a bit closer and caught a word.

"Yeah just a bit, that waiter was really annoying now maybe we can listen better." Riyoko replied and pulled out a mini long range voice transmitter. It was one of those listening device that people see in cop shows that they point to the people who they want to listen in to.

"What are you doing with that? Rei asked.

"Who cares do you want to listen in or not?"

"Oh. I do." So the two parents put on one earpiece each and could now hear what Keitaro and the girls were talking about.

5645645161561

"So Naru-san, was it?" Yuu started the conversation seeing that Keitaro was a bit occupied thinking of something at the moment. "What do you do?"

"I'm still trying to get into college." Naru said embarrassed.

"Well don't worry about it I'm sure you'll pass your exam. I'll just be taking my college entrance exam this year also, which college are you aiming for anyway?" Yuu asked cheerily.

"Oh…uhm Tokyo University" Naru answered.

"Wow your pretty smart I guest." Yuu said amazed.

"Not really, I, actually failed the first time a tried." Naru said embarrassed. Yuu then patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"If you keep trying you'll get there." Naru then returned the smile and nodded. Keitaro was now listening on the two's conversation and nodded also. Kanako didn't really care about the others as long she was close to Keitaro.

"Besides you got a Todai student there for a manager I'm sure Keitaro-san can help you with the entrance exam." Yuu said looking at Keitaro. "oh..uhm…sure right I'd be glad to help." Keitaro said looking at Naru and noticed that she was quite…subdued, since they met again at the hallway.

Naru thought about it and she was right, she should have taken up the offer Keitaro gave her in tutoring.

"How about you Yuu-san which college are you going to?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm thinking of going to America to study. My dad seems to approve of it." Yuu said poking her steak. "But then again maybe because he just wants to get me away from my friends." She said sadly Keitaro understood what she meant. Hiro wants to get Yuu away from the bike gang and what better way to do so is send her to a college in America.

"Well enough of that. Keitaro how is your college life, got any girlfriends? You said you were living with a dorm full girls tell me something about that." Yuu smiled when Keitaro stuttered.

"W-what are you talking I don't have a girlfriend. Also the girls at Hinata would never think of me in a romantic way. Hahah." Keitaro said dumbly scratching the back of his head. He didn't notice Naru flinch from that statement but Yuu certainly did.

"Really, you don't have any special feeling for anyone there, maybe at school? Oh right what about that blonde kid you were with the other night. You naughty guy you, going for the younger ones eh."Yuu teased Keitaro who blushed brightly.

"You were putting a move on Suu-chan!" Naru suddenly bellowed at Keitaro. Keitaro quickly shook his head and tried to explain before he breaks those expensive looking glass pieces with his head. Kanako also made known her interest when she squeezed on Keitaro's arm and looked at him with a bored look.

"She's talking about Sara-chan, she's my professor's kid and I was taking her out to look around." Keitaro explained. Kanako's grip loosened a bit and opted to deal with the girl later when she poses more of a threat. Naru nodded but still gave Keitaro a look saying I-got-my-eye-on-you look.

"What is up with you and asking about my love life anyway? How about you, got any special someone? "Keitaro asked returning the question.

"Who knows?" Yuu just leaned back on her chair and looked away.

"Oh come on you've been hanging around with a bunch of guys I'm sure you like one of them." Keitaro pushed. It was his turn to ask and embarrass her. It didn't seem to be working because Yuu was still playing it cool.

"Not really, Souchirou is cute but you look a lot better." Yuu said sticking her tongue out at him and blushing lightly. Keitaro flushed and Kanako glared at the woman. Kanako should have known the blue haired harpy would try and make a move on her beloved brother. Kanako had to admit that her brother's charm was too much to resist and that naughty dream earlier was trying to get into her head again.

"Of course, Onii-chan is a lot better looking than any other guy." Kanako said again tightening her grip on Keitaro's arm. The little gesture of Kanako was understood by Yuu meaning the little sister just said he's-mine-no-touching. Yuu found it cute thinking it was just sibling love, really weird sibling love.

"I have to agree. What do you think Naru-san?" Yuu asked the auburn girl.

"Wh- I, I don't find him attractive at all." Naru said in a huff. Keitaro expected that the answer would be something like that and hung his head. Yuu could see through the girl's facade and chose not to try and push it. Kanako just thought that at least she can trust Naru not to steal her onii-chan.

545564651465165162132165

Back with the mothers they we're giggling like school girls. The other diners that were close to them were looking at them like they were crazy.

"This is great Riyoko! My doughther seems to like Kei-chan already. I think we'll be having a grandchild to spoil in no time!" Rei said happily holding her best friends hands. Riyoko nodded and smiled.

"This is great I can't wait to organize the engagement party, the wedding, and the baby shower! " Riyoko's eyes were sparkling with delight and so was her friend.

"We just need to give them a little more push. " Rei said.

"Yes but we have to be careful, Kana-chan's here and she can see through my plans like glass. It was just thanks to mother that she took Kana-chan with her so Keitaro could meet other women." Riyoko sighed.

"Don't worry there's two of us now we can do this!" Rei said gleefully.

"YES!" The two best friends laughed happily and the waiter bringing their order sighed. "I'm not getting paid enough for this." The waiter grumbled.

8658425156231546

At the Tokyo University Archeological Department, Seta had just dashed out of the Dept. Head's office and straight to his office. Excitement and joy was plastered all over his face and started to grab every important file, documents and maps scattered in his office and stuffed it in his briefcase. He then pulled out a cell phone from his lab coat and hit the speed dial for Keitaro's phone.

Finally, thanks to his friend, Akagi, Seta has finally found exceptional evidence of the fabled Turtle civilization that he and his mentor had been looking for. Seta had gained the approval and necessary funding to go on the trip after showing the data he and Keitaro gathered, they were finally able to search the island he and Keitaro suspected where an undiscovered city of the turtle civilization lay.

With the excitement of finally going to the pacific islands Seta's heart was beating rapidly as he waited for Keitaro to answer the phone.

58465185156158165

Keitaro and the girls had exited the Hotel and there was no sign of his mother or Yuu's. Kanako was still latched onto his arm and Yuu was walking in front while Naru was trailing behind looking rather distracted.

Keitaro had been glancing at Naru with a worried expression. He noticed that she seemed to have been out of it since, well since she saw him on top of Yuu. Yuu on the other hand has noticed the way Keitaro kept glancing at Naru and smirked. It was so obvious that the two liked each other and they just needed a little push. Smirking, she thought of how to get the two together. She also remembered that Keitaro's sister , Kanako, was somewhat of a problem with her brother complex.

Yuu's thoughts were halted when Keitaro's pocket started to play "Sakura Saku". Keitaro had fished the phone out of his pocket and answered. He looked at the screen to see Seta calling him.

"Hello, sensei?" Keitaro answered.

The girls halted a bit and looked at Keitaro who abruptly stopped on the spot and trembled. Kanako let go Keitaro's arm and looked at him worried. Yuu approached the young man only to be startled, when he suddenly yelled happily. People walking by stared at him like he was crazy suddenly screaming like a happy monkey

He then started to jump around whooping and hollering in joy.

"WHHOOOO!! YES!"

Make that a monkey on crack.

Keitaro's company just watched him oddly jumping around. He suddenly grabbed Yuu and kissed her on her cheek making the girl blush and made a small 'eep' sound. Kanako was quick to get angry and the anger she felt quickly was washed away when Keitaro had also grabbed her and hoisted her up and spun her around kissed her on the cheek.

That act had just sent Kanako to heaven.

When Keitaro let go of his sister who had a goofy look on her face he then settled his sights on Naru and made a bee-line for her. Naru after seeing what he just did with the other two panicked. Her heart raised and her breathing hitched. Before she knew it, she instinctively shot her right arm outward and hit Keitaro square in the face.

The punched had effectively knocked Keitaro out.

Naru blinked and watched Keitaro dropped down slowly to the sidewalk in a heap while the other two girls were staring blankly still in a Keitaro induced stupor.

Behind the Auburn girl a group approached her and one tapped Naru on the shoulder getting her attention. Naru faced whoever it was and saw that it was the Motoko and others. Motoko, Shinobu and Suu were still in uniform indicating they had just got out of school and Kitsune was holding some newly bought _sake_ bottles and beside her was surprisingly Mutsumi. Mutsumi had just come back from Okinawa to get ready to take the exams and was staying in a nearby apartment complex. Shinobu had kindly enough asked the buxom turtle woman to join them for dinner.

"Naru-senpai, what are you doing here?" Motoko asked and then saw Keitaro down on the ground.

"Has that vile man tried to do something perverted to you again!" Motoko said glaring at Keitaro's unconscious form.

"Ara! Kei-kun, you shouldn't sleep out here." Mutsumi said beside him while poking his prone form.

"Hrhmmm…" Was all that came from the knocked out manager, Mutsumi giggled while watching Keitaro sleep on the sidewalk. As much as Mutsumi found it cute for Keitaro to sleeping like that it wasn't very practical to let him in the middle of the walk. "Kei-kun…" the okinawan whispered softly and sexily at Keitaro's ear and before they knew it he bolted right up flushed.

"Wha!"

"What did you do?" Kitsune looked amazed. Mutumi just smiled and giggled.

"What happened?" Keitaro asked a bit dazed and flushed he didn't know why though.

"You tell us, you just suddenly went crazy on us." Yuu voiced out walking closer to where he was sitting, still bit flushed. She finally snapped out from the trance of the sudden kiss, Kanako on the other hand was still frozen from pure bliss.

"Huh? OH, yes right!" Keitaro shot to his feet and again he was in full crazy monkey joy mode again. "I need to go to Tokyo U. I'll come back late…" Keitaro said and ran towards the direction of the university.

The new arrivals didn't knew what was happening yet the three girls Keitaro was with earlier were feeling mixed emotions. Yuu, was quite stunned that Keitaro came out of the blue and kissed her, on the cheeks but still…he KISSED her. Kanako, she wasn't moving anytime soon. Naru, well, she had too much emotions swirling in her to say what she's feeling.

8945185123512151561325

The doors burst open and there Keitaro stood or tried to. He was panting heavily and his whole attire was drench in sweat. He had ran from the middle of Tokyo to Todai not thinking of just hailing a cab. He was too hyped to think straight and he needed to burn off the energy he was feeling.

"Keitaro-kun!" Seta greeted the young man and was a bit surprised to see him looking like he ran a marathon. "What happened to you?" Seta asked.

"Ah.." Keitaro smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Got carried away."

"Is that so, well I get carried away also sometimes." Seta smiled.

"So is it really true we get our funding and we're finally able to search the island?" Keitaro asked feeling like it was a dream.

Seta smiled and pulled out a piece of paper from his lab coat and showed it to Keitaro. On the lower right side of paper was the department seal approving their expedition.

"We're leaving in two weeks." Seta said in with a grin.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start **

**Chapter 18**

Keitaro looked at Seta with a smile the size of California. Seta kept the grin on his face plastered while holding up the paper.

"This is great!" Keitaro hollered. Seta nodded and put the document away. "This calls for a celebration!" Seta said. Keitaro nodded.

"I know where we can celebrate, at the Hinata-inn!." Seta suggested and Keitaro nodded furiously and then realized where the place was and suddenly stopped and shook his head disagreeing.

"What, don't worry Keitaro-kun I know the place and it's really a good place to celebrate. Haruka-chan's tea shop is there so we can party there. Come on it's a good chance to tell Haruka-chan the good news too and we'll just ask for a room there to crash for the night."

"Yeah I know but…" Keitaro knew of the past relationship his sensei and aunt had before that was why he was introduced to Seta and why his interest in archeology was sparked. He was worrying about what the girls are going to do when he brings a guy back at the inn. They were barely tolerating his presence there, and God knows what they would do when find out another man was going to stay there even if it was only for a night.

Wait he was the manager of the place he should be able to tell them that he can let anyone stay there if he said so. Keitaro thought to himself with his newfound confidence.

Yeah right.

And that confidence was quickly thrown away by his rational sense and survival instinct. Who was he kidding he won't be able to tell them in their faces that he will be letting another guy stay there just for the night. Motoko would have them flying as soon as they set foot at the front porch.

Sighing to himself he'll just have to figure something out when they get there. Maybe he can get Seta and Haruka drunk enough and…

"Oh and we should pick up Sara-chan at school, I'm already 2 hours late." Keitaro tried to protest more but the last statement was hard to ignore and made him sweatdrop, Seta just forgot about Sara-chan that offhandedly."

The sound of footsteps got both their attention and at the door the girl they were talking about had just appeared looking quite angry.

"Sara-chan!" Seta greeted cheerily and was answered by a bag of wine hitting his head and landing on his hands. Miraculously the bottle did not break upon impact on the professor's head.

"You_ forgot_ to pick me up! And I even bought a bottle of wine to celebrate even though I had a hard time convincing the store owner it was for you guys." Sara huffed. Seta had told Sara the good news earlier that the project they had for the past months has been approved and got too occupied in packing up the necessary files he totally forgot about Sara.

"Gomenasai, Sara-chan." Seta, apologized sheepishly one hand holding the bottle and the other behind his head.

"Nevermind." Sara then looked at Keitaro and beamed at him. "Congratulations Keitaro-san!" Sara said cheerfully. Keitaro smiled at her too and forgot about dissuading his professor in going to the Hinata-sou.

"Alright since Sara-chan is already here let's head straight for the Inn." Seta proclaimed and dragged Keitaro and Sara followed.

Keitaro, giving up on trying sway his sensei resigned himself in defeat. He just hopes that Seta's as sturdy as him when he meets the girls.

864654561651561651

Screeching to a halt right in front of the Hinata-teashop the' Seta Mobile' parked right in front of the establishment. The vehicle's front bumper was hanging loosely, the head of a stop sign was on the windshield and a few bushes were stuck on the side of the deathtrap on wheels.

The side door of the vehicle slammed open and Sara jumped out and kissed the cement shouting out: "LAND!" and then chucked a large rock nearby at Seta's head. Even though she loved her adopted father very much there was a limit in tolerating his mad dashes through the City. She didn't want to always stare death in the eyes when she goes for a ride.

"Dad I told you to let Kei-san drive!" Sara screamed and quickly had Seta on a choke hold. Seta didn't mind the little blonde trying to cut of the circulation of air and blood to his body and just had a smile on his face.

Keitaro was in the front seat and wore a blank look in his face. Seriously he had ridden with Seta for several times but when he rode in the front he always had his life flash before his eyes. Coming out of his stupor Keitaro unbuckled three pairs of seatbelts he had strapped on him and slowly got out the vehicle which he promptly dropped on the ground shaking.

All those people running for their lives and that poor cat, Keitaro shuddered.

"Seta-sensei where the hell did you got your license and where did you learn to drive anyway." Keitaro asked shakily getting back up on his feet.

Seta just laughed and got off his vehicle Sara had given up in strangling her 'papa' and had gone back out the deathtrap.

Haruka hearing all the commotion outside her shop decided to see what it was and raised a delicate brow when she spotted her ex with her nephew.

Seta felt Haruka's gazed and looked up to where she was and gave a small wave. Haruka ignored the lanky man and went back inside her quaint establishment. Getting his bearing back Keitaro followed his sensei up the stairs towards Haruka's little shop, Sara was right on his trail.

Midway up the stairs Keitaro stopped and turned around when he heard the sound of a motorcycle and took a look to see his long haired and scruffy friend, Takada Himura.

"Hey Keitaro-kun." Himura greeted and parked his bike in front of the Seta's van.

"What brings you here Himura-san?" Keitaro asked going back down the stairs he had Sara go on without him and met the older man. Takada was still looking like his usual self only minus the grease and a clean outfit of a plain grey shirt and denim pants. He was still sporting that scruffy unshaven look.

"Nothing I was just feeling uneasy with the setting I made with your engine. You didn't bring it back after you got it and it kept bugging me because I wanted to have another look at it after you break in the new engine parts." Himura said. Truly he was dedicated to his work and Keitaro really admired that about his friend.

"I was meaning to bring it in to your shop a little later this week. I wanted to ask you if you could somehow modify it to fit rough terrains." Keitaro said.

Himura raised an eyebrow and looked at his young friend inquiringly he finally asked; "Why do you need that?" He asked.

"Remember that excavation I keep telling you about?" Keitaro asked excitement again showing on his face. He looked like a little kid about to go to Disneyland with all his little friends.

"Yeah… wait a minute, so you finally going?" Himura asked and Keitaro nodded in response.

"Well congratulations buddy," Himura said congratulated his friend. "So you planning on bringing your bikewith you," Himura nodded and smiled and put a hand on his chin "I guess I can try and fix it up to handle rough terrain but still don't push it, it originally is an urban vehicle." Himura said.

Keitaro nodded and thanked his friend. "Hey why don't you join us for a few drinks?" Keitaro asked his friend.

"I don't know I am driving home…" Himura said thinking about the offered drink.

"It's on me don't worry." Keitaro said and Himura chuckled. " Alright I guess a few shots wouldn't hurt I just have to resist getting thoroughly hammered."

"Alright let's go in, the place is my Aunt's by the way." Keitaro said and lead the older man towards the tea house.

842165123156123156123

Naru was up at the Hinata inn and was sitting on the couch beside Mitsune watching a horse raise. Mitsune was energetically and animatedly cheered her horse race against the other horses' neck in neck.

Naru on the other hand blankly watched the race with minimum to none interest; clearly her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Yeah! Baby come on just a little more and I'll be able to buy that little dress I've been eyeing for weeks!" Kitsune squealed as her horse was leading by a head.

"JUSY A LITLE MORE!" Kitsune's usual slit eyes had open from excitement and when she was just about to win the race her horse was passed by a black stallion effectively making her lose the bet.

"Aww crud." Kitsune moaned and put a hand on her face sighing in defeat. The ash blonde woman slumped on the couch and looked over her friend who had yet to move an inch. She was wondering what her friend was thinking about after seeing her earlier with Keitaro and the other girls that she didn't knew at first. Curiosity was really getting the best of her and she really wanted to know what had happened. Especially that Keitaro was gone for about a week before, saying something about family business.

Kitsune had missed the manager quite a bit on his absence she had missed her little visits to his room and poking fun with him. The first time she had waltz in to his room and used her feminine charms he was a stuttering wreck even though he was able to compose himself a bit she got through his defenses easily when she used the old hand-on-breast move. Boy she loved that look on his face blushing and stuttering cutely, too bad it was interrupted by Naru when it was getting fun and sent Keitaro flying.

Kitsune had genuinely had fun with messing with him and it got even more interesting when he started to retaliate and use her own medicine on her. One time when she was low on funds and it was rent time and she badly wanted that Prada bag she saw and so she needed to 'ask' Keitaro to give her a little discount.

Boy did that ever went wrong, first thing she was walking into his room determine to lower her rent and the next thing she knew she was staring at a half naked Keitaro fresh out of the shower. Keitaro quickly saw someone in his room and blushed. Having no eye wear his vision was blurry so he squinted to see the room raider and recognized the ashen color of hair. There weren't many people having that kind of hair color so Keitaro, even though dense at times figured it was Kitsune.

Kitsune, for her part just stood at the center of Keitaro's room gawking.

"Uh…hi? Need anything?" Keitaro asked dumbly.

Kitsune at first thought that Keitaro was the skinny type having that dorky look but boy was she wrong. He actually had muscles in the right places and she couldn't help but stare at him. With the lack of response from Kitsune, Keitaro had this bright idea of getting back at her a little for all the teasing he got from her and all the money too.

Keitaro slowly walked towards Kitsune, hair still a bit damped and his glasses gone he was really a good sight to look at Kitsune had to admit.

Keitaro grinned noticing that he actually had that kind of effect at the resident fox.

Slowly Keitaro placed a hand under Kitsune's chin and lifted her face up a little and he looked at her straight in the eyes. The girls had no idea why but she was definitely starting to feel hot and she was pretty sure her cheeks were very much the color of a tomato. Whatever it was, looking into those soft hazelnut brown eyes made Kitsune feel all woozy.

"Kitsune-san." Keitaro spoke her name and her knees almost buckled.

"Y-yeah…," Kitsune wasn't thinking all that straight and didn't know what she was doing at all. Keitaro had moved his head closer their face a few inches apart and their lips almost touching. Kitsune was pretty sure that he was going to kiss her anytime but disappointingly he missed her lips and his lips were now near her ears.

"I don't have any money with me today sorry…" Keitaro said and was again back to his sheepish self and was rubbing the back of his head. Keitaro was jumping for joy internally for paying back Kitsune for all those time she teased her.

"Wha-what?" Kitsune was still half dazed and the room's door suddenly opened and Motoko walked in calling for Keitaro yelling out something about sparring. Unfortunately her abrupt visit caused her to see his almost naked form and Kitsune near him in a half dazed state.

SO there it was Motoko with her righteous justice and hatred for all things perverted, Kitsune in front of an almost naked Keitaro.

You do the math.

Keitaro went flying losing his towel and had to get back home using a tree branch as the only thing covering him. Good thing he landed at the back of the state but he needed another cleaning after getting back.

Kitsune was shaken out of her reverie when she saw Naru moved her head in the direction of the Kitchen and the ash blonde followed her friend's sight.

The blue haired girl that was with Naru earlier was the first to step out, followed by Kanako and then Motoko and Mutsumi lastly by Shinobu. Suu, was already back in her room making something to play with Keitaro again.

The blue haired girl known as Yuu, was introduced as a friend of Keitaro and also Naru's albeit recently and Kanako introduced herself as Keitaro's sister. Ever since those three had come home with the other girls Naru had been out of it. Kitsune was getting pretty curious as to why and because she was worried about Naru.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you…" Yuu said walking towards Naru. Automatically Naru responded.

"No it's quite alright; you are friends with Keitaro…" Naru replied and sked herself if she really was just friends with the dorky manager afterall they were actually meeting up for a marriage proposal. Then again that little image of Keitaro on top of the girl. She shook her head rid her head of that thought.

Kanako snorted at the friend remark and chose to seat besides Naru. The new raven haired girl somehow had taken in the idea that Naru wasn't going to be a problem in getting her brother.

"You guys really don't mind me sleeping here, I mean I said I didn't feel like going home yet but I don't think it's appropriate for me to crash here." Yuu said sitting on vacant chair.

"Don't worry it's alright, you'll be sharing a room with me though cause the other rooms aren't fit for use." Naru replied.

"Asakura-san, how did you become friends with Urashima, I don't think someone such as you would consider being friends with the likes of him, especially him beaing a perverted, indecisive man."

"He really isn't that bad of a person and he kinda saved me when we first met even though I uhm… was rude to him" She said looking away from the girls awkwardly. Rude wasn't even close, she tried to TAKE HIS HEAD OFF.

"Really, you were save by him too." It was the meek voice of Shinobu that said that. The young girl's eyes suddenly have this sparkle in them.

"Yup." Yuu replied and Shinobu was once again thinking of Keitaro as a brave noble knight saving young damsels in distress, the damsel, being her of course.

"I still can't believe Urashima to be such a man." Motoko said not believing Keitaro was that chivalrous.

"OH… but he also helped me back in Todai and he was really sweet." Mutsumi said.

"Wow… I guess Keitaro-san likes helping out people a lot, especially girls. Maybe Aoyama-san's right, he might be planning on seducing us all being all kind and then put us his harem." Yuu said with a serious look.

All the women in the room became silent and stared at her. Kanako had this mortified look on her face. She did not like the thought of sharing Keitaro one bit. Naru, Kitsune, Motoko and Shinobu were frozen and quite red on the cheeks, a picture in their head formed where Keitaro was sitting on silk cushions and they were there pampering him wearing only skimpy silk Arabian nights dress.

Mutsumi, well she was just smiling there like always.

Yuu was the one that broke the silence when she gave out a laugh shaking the girls out of their dreams.

"hahaha… like that would happen. Keitaro doesn't look like he's capable of doing anything like that." Yuu said laughing. The other girls slowly joined her.

"Yes you right, that man can't possibly able to make me fall for him." Motoko said still a bit red and was laughing at the though of her being a co wife.

"K-Keitaro-san i-isn't like that…" Shinobu said laughing softly.

"Yeah and the chances of that happening is if someone kidnapped him and tried to marry him and we all got roped into the marriage also because of some stupid way the kidnapper thought of it was fun to have co-wives." This was Kitsune.

"Yes, your right." Yuu agreed and felt good having a good luagh. She didn't know why but being with these people really put her in a good mood.

"Well , speaking of Keitaro-san, where is the guy anyway?" Kitsune asked. "He just ran off earlier." The ash blonde looked at the three girls that accompanied him earlier.

"We really don't know." Naru said.

"Where did onii-chan run off too. I didn't notice when he left." Kanako asked, she was in that kiss-induced-comatose Keitaro placed her in when he left.

"Don't know also, I just heard him say he'll be back late." Yuu said putting a finger on her chin.

"Oh well, he's a big boy now so let's not worry about him much." Kitsune stated. "Maybe he's just having fun with his friends like any other guy do. "

"But he was so happy when he ran off. That isn't a normal reaction when a guy is going to hang out with his friends. Believe me I just know." Yuu said. Being around with Souichirou and the other guys she had seen them hanging out and never did she see them that happy like Keitaro was.

'"Maybe his meeting with a girl." For the second time that night the whole room descended to silence and Kitsune was responsible.

"Hey, he does have looks and who knows when he just come home with a cute girl with." Kitsune said offhandedly and Kanako had this pale look and she was like choking.

"I doubt any girl would tolerate such a man like Urashima." Motoko said shooting down Keitaro again.

"Hey you never know." Kitsune said.

"Well enough about Keitaro this Keitaro that. There is a movie marathon showing tonight so why don't we just watch that." Naru quickly pipe in trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"Yes that sounds fun." Yuu agreed. Motoko nodded also in agreement.

"I'll make some popcorn." Shinobu said walking back to the Kitchen.

"I got some sake if you like." Kitsune said holding up a bottle.

"Please Kitsune-san, there are minors here." Motoko said miffed.

"AW come on like anybody's going to find out." The ashen blond said and took a sip for herself.

"Is it always like this here." Yuu asked Naru. Naru looked at her and sighed. "Pretty much.' The auburn head replied .

"Onii-chan really has his hands full." Kanao thought out loud and Naru couldn't help but nod.

6+4235612315632156231

Down at Haruka's Teashop.

Keitaro had been sneezing uncontrollably and thought that maybe he was going down with something.

"Hey Keitaro-kun you got a cold or something?" Seta asked looking at his trusted assistant.

"I hope not, we're leaving in two weeks and I don't want to be sick and not be able to go." Keitaro replied wiping his nose.

Seta, Keitaro and Himura, in order were all seated at the bar nursing their own preferred drinks. Seta was having a scotch on the rocks, same with HImura and Keitaro preferred to have some tea instead. That incident back in Kyoto was still fresh in his memory and don't feel like drinking alcohol for a while. Sara was having her dinner at a nearby table with Haruka.

"So you guys celebrating for having your expedition finally approved. Well congratulations." Haruka said dangling an unlit cigarette in her mouth. Sara had asked the woman to not smoke because she hates the smell. Haruka complied and put out the lit one in her mouth and replaced it with an unlit one that was now in her mouth.

"Thanks." Both Keitaro and Seta said in unison.

"Finally the secrets of this ancient lost civilization will be revealed soon." Seta said happily.

"Well here's to that." Haruka raised her glass filled with only tea as she didn't felt like having some alcohol tonight.

They all raised their glasses for a toast.

"To the soon to be discovered Turtle civilization!" Seta said happily.

"KAMPAI!" and knocked back their respective drinks.

Himura emptied his glass and sighed in content. "Haruka-san mind pouring me another one." Himura asked wiggling the now empty glass, the bottle he and Seta were sharing was empty now. Haruka nodded and stood from her spot and went around the bar. She Took another bottle and handed It to Himura.

The scruffy looking man took the bottle but accidently touched Haruka's hand in the process. The two met each others eyes. It would have probably been some cosmic warning that the world was about to end because when the two adults looked at each other. Something seemingly impossible happened.

Haruka, the stoic, strong willed and calm and collected proprietress of the Hinata-teashop.

BLUSHED!

With the two adults having their gazed locked at each other for a bout ten seconds that felt longer a cough brought them out of their seemingly steamy staring contest. The source of the cough was a seemingly innocent, Noriyasu Seta.

"Mind sharing?" Seta asked indicating the alcohol. Quickly Himura took the bottle and opened the bottle.

"Sure here you go." Himura said pouring Seta a drink. Haruka was already walking back to her seat with Sara. She sat down he stoic look back in place.

For Keitaro's part he seemed to feel this strange aura in the room.

"_Did I miss something?" _he asked himself confused.

Keitaro then remembered something important and excused himself for a bit. He was going up a bit to the apartments and tell the girls that Seta and probably Himura also was going to stay in the inn tonight. Guess the mechanic just couldn't stop and would probably be too drunk to drive home later.

The young manager thought that maybe if he warned the girls earlier and beg them to let his mentor and friend stay just for the night he would be able to save them from being launch suddenly when they go up later.

Unknowingly Sara had followed the young man up.

Keitaro opened the door and called out for the residents if they were still awake.

"Hey I'm home…" Keitaro called out and the girls walked up to the front to greet him. Suddenly Sara called out and jumped Keitaro from behind.

"Kei-san!" She giggled clinging on his back.

The girls stared at Keitaro unbelieving and then at the blond kid and back to the young manager.

"HA! Told yah…" Kitsune blurted.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Hinata gang was all collected at the living room watching the movie marathon Naru mentioned earlier. The marathon was about some old horror flicks that scared only the young house cook Shinobu.

There were several bags of chips, a large bowl of popcorn and various beverages placed on the living room table for all the girls to share on.

The movie was at a scene were the monster was about to pounce at an suspecting girl in a park, when suddenly the door opened and Keitaro's voice boomed announcing his arrival.

The girls at first were all surprised and jumped from their positions from Keitaro's sudden announcement and whipped their head towards the front door.

After composing their selves and tuning out the horrified screaming of the girl in the movie the Hinata girls plus Kanako, Mutsumi and Yuu went to the front door to greet him.

When they reached him at the door and stopped a few steps away from him a mop of blonde hair jump out from behind Keitaro and onto him.

For the nth time that night the whole group of Hinata girls went silent from the unexpected surprise of a blonde girl clinging behind Keitaro. For the girls part they had mixed reactions ranging from confusion and shock to anger and murderous intent.

Kitsune felt the right to say something about telling them so. "Ha, told yah!" she exclaimed which made Keitaro look confused. He thought of were they expecting his arrival?

Ignoring Kitsune and oblivious to the girls state of emotional turmoil Keitaro asked Sara to get off him "Sara-chan please get off me."

Sara giggled and climbed down Keitaro and smiled at him. "Well you just suddenly went off so I figured I follow you and see what you were up to." Sara said looking at him and then to the girls.

The blond girl looked at the group of girls and quickly her smile vanished and a neutral face shown. She then looked at Keitaro expecting him to explain why he was going to a building in the middle of the night which is full of girls.

"Hey you're all still up?" Keitaro said noticing that all of them were there frozen and that Mutsumi and Yuu were also there.

"Guys?" Keitaro waved his hands trying to get their attention and Naru was the first to get her senses back. She quickly shook her head and directed a heated glare at the young man. She then glanced at the young blond beside him and then glared back up at him.

"Keitaaaarrooooo, you…" Naru was cracking her knuckles preparing to launch Keitaro's sorry ass up into the lower atmosphere. She would give him three seconds to explain himself or else he'll be sleeping up on a tree somewhere in Hinata.

"Who is that girl with you?" The red haired asked trying to hold back.

"Is she your little girlfriend that you've been hiding from us?" Kitsune suddenly piped in making Naru's left brow twitch and Kanako's eyes to suddenly turn into demonic slits.

"Wha- no she's just-" Keitaro was interrupted in his explaining when Sarah suddenly grabbed onto his right arm and said in a staright face, " I'm he's fiancé." She said shocking the whole group.

"That's right she my fian- what Hey!" Keitaro looked at Sarah shocked and confused.

Shinobu promptly fell down unconscious, Naru, Motoko, and Kanako were emitting murderous auras, Kaolla, Kitsune and Mutsumi looked amused and Yuu was just plain confused.

"Urashima… you…" Motoko's voice rumbled ominously and Keitaro quickly whipped his head to the woman's direction.

"Wait a minute Aoyama-san, it's not what it looks like." Keitaro pleaded looking quite terrified.

"You really are a terrible living creature. Prying on the young like this, brainwashing this poor innocent girl and making her your fiancé. YOU are one sick PUPPY!" Motoko bellowed and Keitaro whimpered and fruitlessly tried to explain himself.

"Wait a minute Aoyama-san…" Motoko drew her sword, Naru cocked her hand back.

"N-Narusegawa-san…" Keitaro took a step back Sarah had a fearful look on her face figuring out that she might have done something bad and KEitaro was paying for it.

"Urashima…"

"Keitaro…"

The two women said his name and prepared to attacked and then…bam.

"You sick Lolicon!" Naru cried out and Keitaro flew right out the door and back down the stairs. Kanako snapping out of her jealous trance figured that Keitaro might be hurt and rushed outside the house and followed him outside. Keitaro was actually grateful that he wasn't launched too far this time around.

As the two pervert hating residence of the dorm just ejected Keitaro they turned to the little girl expecting her to be grateful of their help in liberating her from Keitaro's sick grasp.

But instead of the thank you they were expecting, Sarah looked quite pissed and them and was glaring at the two women with much force.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! Why did you hit him!" She yelled at Motoko and Naru surprising the two women quite much.

"Oh my…" Mutsumi voiced out and then clapped her hands together figuring something out.

"Aren't you that little girl from the time Urashima-kun helped me at Tokyo University?" Mutsumi asked the blonde.

"Hey you're that sick lady that Kei-san helped aren't you?" Sarah asked and Mutsumi nodded in answer.

"Yes, I never thought that you were Urashima-kun's fiancé." Mutsumi said and Sarah had to restrain herself from hitting her face with her palm.

"What are you brain dead. I'm a junior High-schooler do you think I can be engaged at my age!" Sarah snapped at the woman. She just wanted to mess with Keitaro a bit for running off to a place filled with much more attractive females than her. She didn't actually think that her little jealousy induced prank would send him flying, by the way how did they do that? She asked herself.

"I was joking to get back at him, I didn't think that you guys would take it seriously or react so violently." Sara said and glared at them again.

For Naru's and Motoko's part they were silent and couldn't answer. The young girl was obviously had a point and their thick headedness and judgmental attitude got the best of them and has hurt Keitaro…again. It just that whenever it involved Keitaro, they would actually act before evaluating the situation.

Naru actually had look of regret at what she did while Motoko had put on a face of neutrality.

"Ahh… forget it he might be hurt… I need to find him." Sarah said and dashed out the house.

"Hey wait up." Yuu called out and followed the blonde and the other girls followed suite.

845485448545465465

Falling from the sky Keitaro could see the Tea Shop and he braced himself for his incoming crash landing near the building.

Keitaro dropped from the sky like a missile and landed on the soft earth next to the teashop making a fairly sized hole on the ground.

His head was spinning and his glasses were askew. A few moments and he shook his head to clear his vision and pushed himself up from the ground. He dusted himself off and saw Seta out of the Tea Shop holding the wine Sarah had bought for them. Seta had a bit red tinged on his face because of the alcohol he had consumed.

He lanky professor walked towards Keitaro and looked at him up and down and surmised that something bad happened upon the brief moment he was gone.

"What happened to you?" Seta asked a bit drunk but not plastered.

"Ahhh…a little miscommunication that's all." Keitaro said and jump out of the hole. "I'll fixed so why don't you go back in the shop." Keitaro said and pushed his sensei back into the building. Motoko and Naru were already pissed so he didn't need anymore reason for them to hit him again if they saw Seta and Takada. He would need to let them cool off a bit and then ask if his sensei and friend would be allowed to stay the night.

"Alright if you say so…I'll save you some of this for later then…" Seta said raising the alcoholic beverage and smiled at the youth.

"Okay." Keitaro replied and pushed his Sensei into the front opening. Keitaro sighed and looked back up the stairs. He really needed to figure out a way to get up there easily.

Walking towards the stone steps Keitaro then saw a black blur charging straight towards him and before he could react, the black blur had tackled him sending him and Kanako down.

"Ouch." Keitaro groaned as he rubbed his head and looked at Kanako latched onto his torso her face buried in his chest.

"Hey Kana-chan, what's up." Keitaro said in the most cheerful voice he could muster after getting tackled to the ground.

"Oni-chan! Thank goodness your okay!" Kanako cried out her eyes a bit teary." Keitaro looked at her and smiled. He felt bad making her worry like that. He then saw Sarah rushing down the steps and then stopped a few steps away from him and Kanako.

Sarah looked very worried as she came down the steps but as she saw Keitaro being hugged by the unkown raven her worried features quickly changed to jealous angry one.

"Keisan you alright?" Sarah asked and helped him up making Kanako detached herself from Keitaro.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Keitaro said and looked up the stairs and saw that the rest of the gang were coming down.

"Ah _crap they're going to finish the job now eh_." Keitaro screamed in his head.

Yuu got to them first and checked Keitaro if he was injured touching him in places that made him blush and Kanako and Sarah very much jealous.

"Yuu! Please stop that!" He cried out shrilly his voice wavering from the pat down Yuu gave him.

The blue haired girl upon the Keitaro's request ceased her search for injury and grinned. "You really are hard to get rid off. Not even a single scratch on you. You really are something else." Yuu said . "And you really got a good one down there." She whispered to him huskily making Keitaro blushed very brightly and have a massive nosebleed.

"Hey you old woman what the hell are you doing to Kei-san!" Sarah exclaimed, blushing brightly.

"I was just seeing if he was injured. And who are you calling old, shrimp!" Yuu retorted and realized that the girl was the blonde with Keitaro last time they met at the park.

"Oh, it's you from that time at the park." Yuu said and Sarah nodded.

"Yeah it's me and what are you doing here anyway." Sarah asked. Last time she saw the woman Keitaro was a bit jumpy around her and now she's feeling him up. The tramp.

"Onii-chan, I promise I will avenge you against those witches." Kanako said making Keitaro sweatdrop.

"Kana-chan, I'm still alive so need for that." Keitaro placated his young sister.  
"I'm alright so no need in doing anything."

"Keitaro-san!" Naru rushed down the stairs and stopped a few steps short away from him. Keitaro looked at her and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about confusing you up there." Keitaro said and the other girls had filed behind Naru.

"NO… I- it was my fault for jumping to conclusions." Naru said and looked down ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry too." Sarah's small voice said. She was crestfallen and was looking down on the ground. "I shouldn't have said that and got you in trouble."

All the girls fell silent Kitsune actually had a serious morose face. Motoko kept silent nad had her head bowed. Mutsumi, even though she would be ditzy at times she actually has a really keen skill of reading the atmosphere and felt sad for her friends.

Keitaro just smiled and looked at them. "Don't; worry about it. It happens and it was kind my fault for not being clear." Keitaro said.

Naru perked up from this along with Sarah and the other residents. Naru and Sarah closed in on Keitaro ready to hug the lovable man but a quick blur of black hair beat them to it and had smothered the manager already in a hug.

"Onii-chan you're so cool and kind!" Kanako squealed hugging Keitaro very tight.

The two girls that were had a very annoyed look on their faces.

8456465165418156181

After calming down a bit the girls and Keitaro went up back to the dorm. Keitaro had told them of the approval of their expedition and that they were celebrating it down at Haruka's. He had asked the girls if it was okay to let them sleep for just tonight and the girls agreed albeit Motoko needed a bit of persuading.

So Seta and Takeda can stay for the bight as long as they would be sleeping at the farthest room away from the other resident'

Keitaro had also introduced Sarah as the adopted daughter of Keitaro's teacher.

"Well I guess it settled your friends can stay here for the night, but tonight only and if they do anything… We will use force." Motoko said sitting in front of Keitaro, her sword withing arms reach.

"Yuu and Sarah will be sharing a room with me and Shinobu." Naru said.

"I really appreciate this you guys." Keitaro said happily.

"Anyway Kanririn-san, how long are you going to be gone for and who will be taking care of the place while you're gone?" Kitsune asked and the others looked at Keitaro realizing she had a point.

"Oh uhmm… well the expedition will span for about six months or so" Keitaro said and took on a thinking pose closing his eyes.

"I"ll be leaving in two weeks and I think I can find someone to take care of the place in my stead in that short amount of time." Keitaro said and opened his eyes to see that the girls were giving him weird looks

"D-Don't worry about it, I promise I'll find someone good to run the place and who knows maybe I can find a girl to run the place and I don't have to be here anymore." Keitaro said laughing but instead of laughing with him the girls had this look of horror in their eyes.

"_Senpai's leaving us…"_ Shinobu teared up and trembled.

"_Keitawo don't want to play with me naymore?" _Suu's heart ache.

"_No Keitaro-san, if you leave us, if you leave me I_…" Naru was having a hard time taking in all of this.

"_Finally we will be rid of that annoying man…yet why do I not feelt happy_." Motoko asked herself.

"_No, Keitao-san, it's been really fun having you here, I don't think I want to think of you going…"_ Kitsune said to herself.

The room was silent and Keitaro didn't know what to do. Mutsumi read the whole situation and figured that the hinata girls would be lonely without Keitaro for six months and the possibility of him not coming back just made it a lot worse.

"Onii-chan, I can take your place as manager." Kanako stated making the girls look at the younger sibling of Keitaro.

"_NO! If Kanako-san is to become our manager then Keitaro-senpai won't come back again!"_ Shinobu thought to herself.

"Oh… Really Kana-chan? Will you really manage the place?" Keitaro asked.

"It would be my pleasure, especially for you onii-chan. It would be like fulfilling half of the promise we made back then. That we would run the Hinata-sou together." Kanako said and blushed.

"Oh you remembered that promised, Well I guess that solves the manager part." Keitaro said and a knock at the door got his attention.

He walked over to see who it was and was greeted by Seta grabbing onto him and Takeda sliding down the side of the door,

"Keitaro-san, you bailed on " Takeda said looking up at the younger man.

"Sorry about that I got business to take care of." Keitaro said fixing Seta on his right shoulder and help his friend up leaning him on his left.

Seta was still awake and looked around the room and saw the girls and grinned." I knew you weren't gay! So this is why you keep ignoring all those women at the University you sly dog you. This is quite a group." Seta said his drunken behavior embarrassing Keitaro.

"Geez, I know you can hold your drink but couldn't you pick not to get totally hammered." Keitaro sighed.

"Oh come on it's a celebration…" Seta pouted and looked at the girls again and spotted Naru and smiled brightly.

"OH…hey it's Naru-chan! How's your study going?" Seta asked friendly.

Keitaro a bit surprised that Seta knew Naru and suddenly remembered that her tutor and first crush was a guy from Tokyo University. Keitaro thought a bit and theorized that if Seta knew Naru and was asking her about her academics, even if he wasn't that bright, Keitaro managed to figure out the mystery man that Naru made a promise to, was Seta!

His mentor fit the bill of a Tokyo University student and Haruka lived here for quite a while so it isn't too far fetched that shed recommend him as tutor for the residents.

"Seta-sensei!" Naru stuttered and blushed.

Her reaction has just proved Keitaro's theory and was quite overwhelmed. Shaking his head from the revelation Keitaro fixed the two men up. "I'll help them to their room."

He said and guided the two drunken men up the stairs.

Still a bit surprised he never would have thought that Seta would be the man Naru was talking about as her promised one. With this new information Keitaro had again thought about the possibility of her being _his_ promised girl. Even if she was his childhood friend, it didn't mean she would have made the promise with him, and maybe the sole purpose of her trying to get into Tokyo Univesity was only because of the promise she made with Seta.

" If that's so then… could my promise girl be Mutsumi-chan?" Keitaro asked himself and went into a deep thought.

While in deep thought, the two drunken men on his shoulders suddenly went limp on him sending him down to floor face first.

"Owww…..


	21. Chapter 20

Keitaro sat on a swing lightly going back and forth. He was there again, it was there that it all started for him. Looking around the play ground he wondered if it still was around in the real world. He already had this dream countless times and was kind of used to it. He first took notice of the slides where he would climb up excitedly and slide down laughing. Next monkey bars near it where he would swing around and fall down repeatedly. Lastly, he stared at small space covered with sand. It was in that sandbox that had started his life, what triggered him to aim for Tokyo University.

It was in that small rectangular box where he met that mystery girl and made a promised to. He didn't really understand it himself, even though after all those years, when he couldn't even remember her name or face, Keitaro still held on that promise and did all what he could to get into the University.

Then, after finally accomplishing what he thought would be impossible, Keitaro couldn't even find her. He thought about the possibility of her forgetting the promise and what would he do if he never found her. It was a likely scenario being that he himself did not understand why he was so gung-ho about it. It was a promise made by a five year old; children don't usually take things like this seriously.

Keitaro scratched his head and sighed. "My parents always did ask me why I was desperate to get in Todai. I couldn't tell them it was just because of a girl I met when I was five." He laughed a bit.

"I, guess, it's because I thought that if I fulfilled that promise I'll be happy…Whoopee" he twirled his index in the air. "I just wish I can find her, even if she doesn't remember me I just want to say I fulfilled our promise. We can be happy in our respective way anyway." He sighed and looked at the sandbox again waiting for his younger self and the faceless girl to show up again and he would wake up later.

Slowly fading into existence a boy and a girl materialized in front of Keitaro. He looked at himself smiling, happily patting the dirt mound he put up. Across the boy was a girl, Keitaro expected her face to be shadowed over, but to his surprised he had a face.

Keitaro's eyes widened and looked at the girl, he stared at her unbelieving, brown hair and cut short, the mystery girl he recognized her, he had saw her before but how and why only now.

"What the…" Keitaro muttered to himself looking at the kids as the familiar scenario played out in front of him. The girl moved closed to his younger self and kissed him on the cheeks. The children then faded away and were replaced by the girl only she was looking at him.

The girl looked up to him then she took a step and transformed into an adult and Keitaro stared into her face and still can't believe it. It was a dream after all it can't be a sure thing.

"Kei-kun…" The woman said smiling.

Keitaro felt dizzy and he was having difficulty breathing. "Y-your…"

Keitaro's eyes snapped open, Himura and Seta had somehow rolled over on top of him. With the weight of two grown men crushing him Keitaro pushed the two off him and sighed. Looking at the two older men he had to admit they looked a lot more childish sleeping.

Keitaro stood up and looked at his desk clock it was just 5:30 am and by this time Shinobu and Motoko was the only one awake. He yawned and stretched out his arms.

The face of the woman in his dream then flashed in his mind and his face turned into a solemn one. "Is she really the one I made a promise with?" He shook his head and slapped his face lightly.

"I have other things to worry up, like preparing for our expedition. I'll figure this out later. I have waited for fifteen years to find her; another half year isn't that long." He told himself and decided to exercise himself to clear his thoughts.

887512144565125842

Keitaro walked up to the roof deck. It was just a bit before dawn, and the air was still a bit chilly. Wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweat pants he figured he would practice jeet kun do a little.

Light footsteps got his attention and saw Motoko in her usual red and white garb practicing her swordmanship. Keitaro thought of watching her for the meantime, her movements had captured his interest.

As she struck with her sword it was always precise and powerful, her movements were graceful and disciplined, also he felt her emotion in each move she made, and it was heavy and troubled which worried him as to why?

With a final swing, Motoko had finished her routine and looked at Keitaro who was watching her some distance away. She walked towards the railings where a towel hung and she wiped her sweat off.

"Good morning, Aoyama-san." Keitaro greeted as he walked towards her. She looked at him and nodded.

"Morning." She replied. "It's been while that I've seen you up here. We haven't been sparring lately."

"Oh, well I have a lot work I needed done and the expedition and all." Keitaro answered.

"I understand."

"How about after I warm-up we spar?" Keitaro asked.. \

"It is acceptable." Motoko nodded.

Keitaro then walked away from the raven haired swordswoman and started some stretching, breathing control and jumping jacks to make his blood flow. Motoko watched him and her thoughts had drifted to last night's conversation, about Keitaro going away for half a year and with the probability that he won't come back.

The thought of getting rid of him should have made her happy, then why wasn't she? Sure she would lose a good sparring partner, even though he wasn't at her level, Keitaro still can hold up against her and let her go all out even for just a minute.

Aside from sparring the two never really spoke to each other much. They would talk to each other after the match but only a little, mostly it was Keitaro that did the talking. He had told her of the promise, his school life, expeditions and adventures with Seta.

Truth be told, even though she looked bored or annoyed when Keitaro was telling her of his stories, Motoko was actually very interested.

"Maybe that was when I started to tolerate him…" She thought, she did accept him as the manager after the rooftop-chase-and-saving-her incident but not fully actually she was still very hard on him after that.

"I guess I'll miss his stories also…" She said quietly.

"-san. Aoyama-san?" Motoko was shaken from her reverie when she heard Keitaro calling her name. She looked at him sweating a bit and looking at her.

"Are you ready?" Keitaro asked placing his glasses down on the floor.

"Yes." Motoko replied and took her sword and approached Keitaro to start.

The two bowed at each other and positioned themselves. Keitaro was the first to make the move and he lunged at Motoko with a straight fist aimed for her head.

Motoko avoided the attack and sliced with her wooden sword which Keitaro blocked. Keitaro countered with another punch aimed at the gut, but Motoko jumped up to avoid it. She then landed a hit on his back side and Keitaro hopped and tried reaching the stinging part of his backside.

"Ow… you're not holding back as usual." Keitaro said his face grimacing. He then went back to his stance and again made the first move.

He aimed for her head again and she deflected his attacks dexterously. Motoko saw a small opening after Keitaro threw a punch to her side and quickly slashed Keitaro on the side. Keitaro managed to block the hit and counter attacked with a round house hitting her.

Keitaro quickly put on a worried and terrified look. He felt that he might have hit her too hard. He was thinking of that dream again and didn't mean to hit her with too much force. Motoko staggered a bit and then straightened. She looked at him and her eyes were narrowed, she didn't say anything and only proceeded to get back into her stance.

Keitaro gulped and also took on his fighting stance, he prayed that she wasn't that angry and sends him flying, or worse shish-kabob him where he stand. This time Motoko was the one that made the first move and lunged at him.

Keitaro grimaced at the speed she was attacking and was hardly blocking her attacks. Motoko then landed a solid hit on him at the left shoulder and was going for the finish when Keitaro made his move and came in closer and went for an uppercut.

A gust of wind blew and the two was frozen in place. Keitaro's fist was near Motoko's chin and Motoko's sword about to deliver the final blow. The combatants looked at each other and stepped away from each other slowly still looking at each other in the eyes.

"It's your win today, albeit you were distracted." Motoko said and sheathed her wooden sword at her waist.

"I'm sorry, I had a dream about something and it's was bothering me a bit. But the sparring managed to clear my head now. UH… sorry about the kick earlier." Keitaro apologized.

"We were sparring, it happens." She said.

"Yes, still I'm sorry about that." Keitaro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be, it just shows how much you are improving…" Motoko said and went to their usual spot near the staircase where the two of them rest and talk a bit.

Keitaro looked at Motoko's retreating form like she had just sprouted cat ears and tail. He followed her and kept his confused look on.

"You just complimented me?" Keitaro said surprised.

Motoko already seating on the floor looked up at him and let a minute pass before replying. "Yes, I guess I did…" she replied and started to wipe the sweat off her face.

Keitaro then dropped next to her with a blank look. Motoko looked at him and raised a brow. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What- oh nothing it's just that it's the first time you complimented me and it's kind of…refreshing. I mean you're a mater of your art and very skilled then out of the blue you complimented me." Keitaro replied.

"It was not out of the blue… you have skills and I can see itand showed it many times. I can also see that aside from Jeet Kune Do you know another style of fighting." She said.

"Oh, you noticed that… " Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "Care to tell me, what that particular style is?" Motoko asked looking at him.

"It's a family style; I was thought part of it focused more in a brawl-type style. I never was that graceful or disciplined so Grandma thought that style would be easy for me to learn so that I can defend myself." Keitaro said looking up in the sky coloring slowly from the suns rays.

"Is that so then why did you not continue to study that style?" Motoko asked realizing that Keitaro actually had training long ago.

"Well, when I was a younger I wasn't that confident so Grandma thought that learning that style would also give me a bit of self-esteem aside from protection. And it worked; gaining strength gave me a boost in confidence and that was when it went downhill." Keitaro said sadly.

"It went to my head and hurt a lot of people and got some people I care about hurt." He said. Keitaro had told Motoko the story of when he went power hungry and got his friends in trouble.

Keitaro sighed and spoke;" When everything was over, I unconsciously repressed my abilities regarding that style and went back to normal. I got clumsier actually, always tripping over." He said smiling at his own expense.

Motoko wasn't able to speak for a moment learning something of Keitaro. She had always seen him to be timid and peaceful that it was hard to picture him of what he had said. But then again her sister was also gentle and peaceful until you see the other side of her. Motoko shuddered at the memory.

"But why do you practice martial arts again?"

"It was when I met Seta-sensei, he wanted to teach me martial arts saying I would need it while traveling, well when you're traveling with sensei anyway you'll need to." Keitaro laughed and Motoko smiled remembering the stories he had told about their adventures.

"I learned fast, because of my past, but the old teachings of Grandma resurfaced. I was scared at first and begged Seta to discontinue teaching me; I didn't want to become a danger to people again." Keitaro looked down at his feet.

"But Seta-sensei didn't stop and would attack me out of nowhere. I would fight then run away, one time I was cornered by him and we fought, at first I thought that if it continued I would turn back into my old self, surprisingly I didn't. I asked Seta about it and he explained that it was because of jeet kun do that I was able to balance out my other fighting style. Jeet kun do gave me control, being a calm and disciplined style."

"So now, thanks to sensei I'm not that scared to practice martial arts again knowing I won't be a danger to people but instead be able to help." Keitaro smiled looking at Motoko who was staring at his face. When Keitaro looked at her she was surprised and blushes a bit then whipped her head way.

"I'm…glad that you were able to win over your dark side." Motoko said and stood up.

She was still blushing and was thinking about the side of Keitaro she had now just discovered.

"I think Shinobu-san is finished preparing breakfast, it would be best we go down and clean ourselves then eat as we have a long day ahead of us." Motoko said.

"Alright… I have a few things to do at the university." Keitaro replied and stood up. "Oh and Aoyama-san, here." Keitaro handed the raven haired beauty a small coupon that is blank.

Motoko received the piece of paper and look at it confused. "What is this for?" She asked looking at Keitaro.

"Well, I kind of feel bad bailing all of a sudden on you guys and I haven't been that much of a manager so… I thought maybe before I go I'd give you a chance to ask me a favor and I'll do my best to do it." Keitaro said scratching his head.

Motoko stared at the piece of paper and nodded. "Is it valid until before you go?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah, but I think you should ask me earlier if you want something so I could do it properly." Keitaro replied.

"Okay." Motoko pocketed the paper.

"Well let's go down I'm starving and I think Kaolla-san's about to wake up." Keitaro said. "If that girl get's there before we do we won't have anything to eat."

65451651313215

The other tenants were already down at the dining area and seated. Shinobu as always had prepared a nice looking spread. She prepared more that usual remembering there were guest that had just come in last night.

Shinobu had hoped that the new guest would like her cookings. Even though the others have always complemented her on her cooking she can't help but think they were just being nice. Of course this was not the case because in all honesty her cooking really was that good and the Hinata gang feels blessed to be able to taste such good food three times a day seven days a week.

Kitsune was slumped on the table still a bit sleepy, Naru was besides her already starting to eat her share. To the redheads left was Mutsumi smiling cheerfully as ever. Next to Mutsumi was Yuu. Across Yuu was Kanako again, dressed in full gothic black, eating while glancing at the girls once in a while as if measuring them. At Kanako's right was an empty chair for Motoko, next to that was Sarah eating quietly and wondering when Keitaro will come down already and next to her was the energetic Kaolla. Keitaro's seat was at the left end of the table and Shinobu got the other end.

Seta and Takeda were still out like rocks because of their heavy drinking last night and so were still inside Keitaro's room.

All the girls have started eating when Motoko had come down dressed in her highschool uniform followed by Keitaro. When the manager went to the dining area immediately he felt something really wrong there. He couldn't tell if it was the way his sister was looking at the girls, Sara's heated glare/glances at Yuu or Yuu's nonchalant disregard of the glares.

"Good morning guys" He greeted and the other's greeted him also. Suu would have given him the kick greeting but she was busy eating her breakfast so she settled with a small wave …of her right foot.

"Good morning, onii-chan" Kanako greeted.

"Where is Seta-sensei?" Naru asked.

"He's still asleep up there with Takeda-san." Keitaro replied.

Up in the room

Takeda and Seta still asleep were awkwardly…hugging each other as they sleep dreaming of something. Keitaro's sensei was mumbling something concerning relics and proposal's and Takeda, dreaming of something about a road trip with certain chain-smoking tea shop owner.

Back in the dining area

Kitsune quickly up to tease her friend commented. "Ohh…I see Naru's thinking if she still got a shot at the Professor…" Kitsune said grinning.

"Wh-what no I w-was just asking." Naru quickly dismissed the idea but it was hard to take her seriously being her face was redder when she ate Kaolla's cooking.

Kanako looked at Naru and again she told herself that Naru was not a threat to her in getting Keitaro. On the other hand, moving her eyes around the table the others were surely something of a threat, especially the fox, the blue haired girl, the little gaijin and the bubbly-big-busted lady.

"Hahaah, I was just teasing you Naru-chan." You're so cute. Kitsune poked Naru on the cheeks and the irate redhead swatted her friends hand away.

After the meal, Keitaro thought that it was a good time to give the others their coupon.

"Hey guys…here." Keitaro handed Naru,Kitsune,Shinobu, and Kaolla their blank coupons and they all had that confused expression on their faces like Motoko earlier when she received her coupon.

"What is this, sugah?" Kitsune asked looking at the blank piece of paper.

"It's a K-coupon. Because I will be going in two weeks all of a sudden and I feel bad not being a good manager…" He scratches the back of his head. "You can write any favor on the coupon that you would like I will accomplish it if possible." Keitaro said.

The girls look at the coupons suddenly like it was made out of gold. Shinobu was overwhelmed and almost fainted. It was just too good to be true, anything she asked of her senpai and he would do it…

Kitsune would have preferred a blank cheque but this was just as good. Naru was thinking of what the hell was Keitaro thinking of when he said anything. Kaolla was examining the piece of paper in both her hands and up in the air.

"Keitawo would do anything???" the tanned girl mumbled and smiled.

While the girls were thinking about what to ask of Keitaro. The other girls that did not receive the said coupons were jealous to put it mildly. Kanako had this look in her eyes that would have scared a delusional sociopath killer. To her, her beloved brother had just given those…girls a chance to get him and she will be damned before she let's anyone else snag her onii-chan. (isn't she scary).

Sara was pouting and obviously jealous that she didn't get one. It would have been a perfect opportunity to ask him on another date. Yuu didn't mind much being that she had known Keitaro only for a little while and thought that she couldn't ask him of anything so soon. Mutsumi was just as envious as the rest but hid it perfectly.

The okinawan smiled at the others and said nothing.

"Wait a minute… I didn't see you give Motoko-chan one." Naru said looking at Keitaro.

"Oh, I already gave it to her earlier." Keitaro replied and looked at Motoko who nodded.

"Yes, Urashima-san had given me the coupon and I have already written my request." Motoko said and walked to Keitaro and gave the coupon.

"Really? You already have something for me to do?" Keitaro said smiling. Keitaro did not think much of what Motoko would have asked him. He thought it would probably be a sparring request again or something.

"When will you want me to do it Aoyama-san?" Keitaro asked before reading the coupon.

"I would like it to be as soon as possible if you could, maybe tonight." Motoko answered and walked away and out the dorm quite hastily.

"Ok…uh" Keitaro was confused at to why she was such on a rush, it was still early so she wasn't going to be late.

"lets see.." Keitaro looked at the coupon and stared at it. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and wiped his glasses. He blinked; he blinked again and still couldn't believe at what was written on the coupon.

The girls noticed his strange reaction and asked what was the resident swordswoman request in the K-coupon. Kitsune quickly moved to Keitaro's side to peek at coupon and her eyes opened from surprised while reading the two words.

**A DATE**

"She wants to go on a date!" Kitsune exclaimed and after what she said Keitaro fainted.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer on first page**

**A Different start**

**Chapter twenty one**

Keitaro did not get to concentrate on his classes later that day after reading Motoko's request. It very much came out of nowhere with no warning. His classmates had taken notice to his lack of concentration and asked if he was feeling ok. He already got called by the teacher five times and did not respond until a guy from the back tapped him and he stood abruptly.

"Keitaro-kun, are you feeling alright. You are not usually like this in classes." The professor asked quite disturbed that one of his good students was acting strange.

"I'm sorry sir, I was lost in thought won't happen again." Keitaro replied and the teacher accepted his word. Keitaro tried to not think about the date for the time being and concentrate at the lecture at hand, opening his sociology book he started to read what the professor was explaining.

745984646546498564

Keitaro entered the Archeological Dept. and went to his special workplace that had been given to him. His paper work for the dig was piling up and he needed fill out the forms they were going to need for the excavation team. He wondered of how long would this trip would be now. Last time Keitaro and Seta had gone to an expedition they had taken three months to finish and they had to go back empty handed. They only managed to find a few broken vases and sculptures that didn't had much significance.

Taking a seat in his swivel he pulled out a pen from the drawer and started sorting out the files he needed done early. Thirteen days and twelve nights left before he goes and make sure that he could do the girls request.

Remembering about the request, Motoko!. He needed to think of a date plan for her! He usually had much more time planning when he was going out with someone and he had only seven hours left to make a plan that he thinks would give Motoko a good time. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head on the table, thinking what to do.

Lost in his thoughts, Keitaro didn't notice the Nanami entering the room and walking over to him. He was startled when she placed her hands on his shoulder startling him making him fall down along with the swivel chair.

"Are you alright?" Nanami asked looking down at Keitaro extending a hand out to him. Keitaro nodded and took her hand. "Somewhat you really surprised me there Nanami-san." Keitaro said getting back up and straightening himself and the chair.

"Sorry about that, you were just so spaced out…" Nanami said and leaned on the edge of his table. Keitaro raised a brow at the woman and knew that she wanted to say something. He has been friends with her since freshman year so he learned a thing or two about her like when she's acting like this she has something important to say.

"Alright I'll listen what is it?" Keitaro sighed and looked at his paper work, he was going to need to bring home some of those if he wanted to finish it in time. Nanami's face brightened when Keitaro had volunteered to hear her out and quickly she was starting to narrate what it was.

"I've mention that I was engaged or something the like of it with someone right?" She asked and Keitaro nodded. "Well last night my parents had told me that I wasn't going to be engaged to the guy anymore being that his parents had found some poor woman to be his partner." Nanami said delighted that she was free now !

"I kinda feel bad for the guy having his parents run his life like that." Keitaro said. "Well I wasn't planning on letting mine do the same that's why I acted crazy around here." Nanami said. She had been quite rebellious against her parents and behaves quite tomboyish to ward off the guys. Some actually were attracted to her free spirited rebellious character.

"Does that mean you won't need to drag me around anymore right?" Keitaro said and Nanami looked at him grinning "And why should I do that, your quite fun to have around." Nanami said leaning close to Keitaro her face mere inches away. Keitaro could smell her scent and feel her breathe while she looked him in the eye with that mischievous glint that she has when around him.

"Well now that I got that off my chest." Nanami moved away and Keitaro breathed in relief " What seems to be troubling you?" The red head asked, he hated that she was quite perceptive. Keitaro asked himself if it would be good a idea to tell her, Nanami is quite a resourceful girl so if he needed help to set up a date in such a short notice, that maybe he should ask.

Deciding that he had no one else to ask help from he told her about the expedition, the dorm and the girls and the request that he would do for them. Nanami's face passed different emotions as she listened to him, from surprised and delight to shock then envy and understanding. "First congratulations, I know you and Seta-sensei have been trying to get this one approve for a long time. Second, I think you shouldn't have let them have that much power over you, even if you want to make up for some inconvenience you had done. But I understand that it's just how you are." She smiled at him. 'Lastly you better tell me about the girl and I'll tell you what maybe you can do in such short notice.

"Really, thank you very much Nanami-san, you're a life saver." He said."Well uh…it was Aoyama-san that had asked me for a date. I don't know much about her except that she's quite traditional, practices swordsmanship, younger than me and has a strong character." He described Motoko as best as he could.

"She's quite a girl eh." Nanami said remembering Mortoko last time they met.

"I guess she is, so do think you can tell me what to do about it?"

"Well from what I remember about her and what you've told me I guess this would be a good plan to go for." She said sagely Keitaro took hold of his pen and a blank paper ready to jut down important bits.

"I suggest that you could first go to the theater the "Last Samurai" is showing If I remember correctly. Then head to a nice restaurant, you can ask her what she would want to eat, go to the "Blue Robin" I know a good chef there that can cook good Italian to chinese cuisines, just call the place and say my name and I know you, they'll accommodate you there. Lastly try going to Tokyo tower it's a really nice view there when the lights are on." Nanami had planned out the entire night for Keitaro who had written every last details she said to him. Keitaro looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Wow, it's simple enough and I think she'll like it. I really appreciate this Nanami-san!" He thanked the her friend. "Don't thank me yet, did you think I'd let you go on a date with another woman just like that?" She said grinning at him and Keitaro gulped.

"Uhh…what do you mean." Keitaro asked and leaned back when Nanami leaned in closer. "I want…" She breathed huskily on his face making his spine tingle. "a coupon also!" she exclaimed and pulled herself back.

"Huh?"

"I may not be a tenant of yours but I did just help you out and I think that warrants a K-coupon as you call it." She said opening her palm asking him for the said piece or paper.

"Alright I guess I do owe you one." Keitaro then took a piece of paper from the desk wrote on it and gave it to Nanami who accepted it quite happily. "Oh…and I can use this coupon anytime right?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, but if you want something from me you'll have to give it to me before I go, or else you'll have to wait until I get back." Keitaro answered and Nanami nodded stashing the note inside her pocket.

"Well now that your problems clear how about we grab a bite to eat." Nanami suggested. "I can't I have a lot of things to do." Keitaro looked at the files on his desk and sighed. "oh come on, you can't work efficiently with an empty stomach, work on it after we get some lunch come on." She then took Keitaro by the back of his shirt and dragged him out the door.

"Wait a minute Nanami-san at least let me leave the chair here!"

418454654148545132

School was over and Motoko sat on the train with her three fans. She was staring blankly at the window thinking about the request she had made. She did not understand much herself why she had asked something like a date from Keitaro. She didn't think much of him from the start; she didn't think much of any male for that matter.

Maybe because of their time spent sparring together and talking that she had come to like Keitaro even with his faults. He was honest with her, and he did not show any ulterior motives in befriending her, he just really wanted to get closer to her and the other girls in the dorm.

But the date idea was still a mystery to herself, was it to at least have something memorable of him before he went away for half a year. She had accepted to herself that she would miss him and to have a fond memory before he goes seemed to have been a good idea.

"toko…Motoko-sama." A hand waved in front of her face and Motoko shook out of her reverie. One of her fans got her attention. "Motoko-sama your stop is next." She said worriedly looking at Motoko. The sword master nodded and thanked her.

"I will leave you then. Have a safe trip back home." She said and the girls nodded. The train had stopped at the Hinata station and one of the girls looked at Motoko worriedly as she stepped out the train. (sorry forgot the names of fan girls.)

454146541361435413541314

Arriving at the Hinata-sou, Motoko was greeted by the rest of the tenants. Naru had a questioning and worried look on her face and there was a hint of jealousy also. Kitsune was more amused than usual but did not make any kind of remarks or had started teasing her. Shinobu looked betrayed and envious of Motoko. Suu well she was the same having a lot of energy and quickly clung to her when she saw her.

Kanako had a neutral expression but Motoko could feel the killing intent rolling of her in waves, she sweatdropped from that. Yuu was smiling at her and was quite supportive of the little endeavor of a date with Keitaro.

"Hello guys, what can I do for you." Motoko asked.

"Oh nothing, we're just curious about your date with Keitaro later and maybe you could enlighten us on why you asked him to in the first place?" Kitsune asked and Naru's interest was piqued by the question also.

"I… we have spent much time together sparring each other and I thought that maybe we could spend time doing something else. It doesn't mean anything at all, I just thought that it would be…fun." Motoko replied and the girls seemed to weigh her answer and accepted it. Kanako however still disapproved of the date with her onii-chan though even if Keitaro himself that had practically given the invitation, which was worst.

"Well I guess we don't really have any right to tell you what you want to ask him." Kitsuned said and threw and arm around her shoulders. "But I have something really important to ask you though" Kitsune actually opened her eyes to ask this and Motoko felt that whatever it was must be important and she gulped waiting for the ashed blonde ask.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked and she almost face faulted from the question. But the others seemed to have taken the question seriously.

"I actually have no idea." She answered and Kitsune smiled.

"Well then I guess we have a major make-over needed to be done eh girls." Kitsune said to the others and they agreed.

"Well then let's get started then." Kitsuned said leering at Motoko her hands closing and opening. Motoko tuned pale from the idea of a make-over.

561665415464134134

Inside one of the rooms converted into a small fashion show stage Motoko was trying out various clothes from each of the girls including Kanako. She might not like the idea but she did have to make her look good if she was going to be seen with Keitaro.

"Alright guys take a look." Kitsune said and pulled back the curtains showing Motoko dressed in a very short blue dress.

"I don't think so." Motoko said and the curtains closed. When it opened again she was in a different dress now. She was wearing a red shirt white blouse and blazer.

"How about that." Naru said proudly having picked the clothes.

"I don't feel quite comfortable with such a short skirt Naru-senpai." And the curtain closed again.

This time when the curtains opened she was wearing a black and white blouse and black dressed with cross earings and high stockings. " I have to say it looks good on you." Kanako said admiring her choice she had to admit Motoko could pull off the gothic look easily.

The curtains closed again and then she was shown wearing a tribal grass skirt and a lion like head dress. "That's a traditional costume for hunting of my home land nya!" Kaolla said and Motoko sighed wondering why did she even put that on?

Curtain closed and when Motoko stepped out she was wearing a simple lavender dress. The girls were awed that it looked good on her but wondered on whose dress was it.

"I don't know who owns it I just saw it in room here, I took it because it looked cute." Yuu said embarrassed about taking things without asking.  
Haruka then passed by the room where the girls were and glance inside. Her eyes widened for a second and stepped in. "What are you guys doing her e and how did you get my dress?" Haruka asked.

The girls were surprised that the dressed was property of Haruak even Kanako couldn't believe it."Sorry I found it in a room here." Yuu apologized and Haruka nodded.

"Well we were helping Motoko out to pick a dress for her date with Keitaro." Kitsune answered and Haruka raised a brow.

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"I won't ask, but if you're going to wear that old thing I might suggest adjusting it a bit. Come with me and I'll help you out." Haruka said and Motoko followed the older woman and the girls stood and followed also.

Standing in the center of another room Haruka held some pins and thread and a needle. She made some adjustment on the dressed to fit Motoko and the girls looked envious that Motoko looked gorgeous in the lavender dress.

"Wow Aoyama-senpai you look beautiful." Shinobu said admiring Motoko. The others agreed and Haruka had to admit it looked good at Motoko her old dress.

"Guess it's just Keitaro-san that's left and you'll be off to you date." Kitsune said and smiled at her. Motoko tinged red nodded in agreement.

Right on cue Keitaro called out from the main room and the girls started to pile out the room to greet him. Motoko was a bit hesitant and her heart was pounding heart having the thought of showing herself to Keitaro. Especially when she saw herself in the mirror, she looked very feminine and beautiful that she almost didn't recognized himself.

"Hey guys what were all of you doing in there?" Keitaro asked as he saw the girls coming out the room and saw Motoko stepped out which took his breath away. She almost didn't recognize her when she stepped out the room.

"Well I guess you two will be going now eh." Kitsune said.

"I…if Aoyama-san's ready then." Keitaro said and got a nod from the raven haired woman.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Keitaro rushed back home to Hinata-sou as soon as he was able to finish the last of the documents needed for the day. Good thing his classes were over and he was able to head straight back without any major mishaps.

The train ride to the house felt really long for him, his heart was beating so fast and he couldn't even tell if it was from excitement or from nervousness, Keitaro thought it was probably more of the latter than the former. It wasn't everyday a very beautiful and very dangerous young woman asks you to a date now.

Keitaro kept going over what Nanami had told him earlier before. He remembered the conversation they had and the advice he had asked of her. Keitaro plans on following his friends advice to the letter and hope that by the end of the date he was still breathing and Motoko would be pleased.

So caught up in thought about the planned evening Keitaro had not even noticed that he had already reached the teahouse and infront of the steps, he just walked on autopilot all the way from the train station and didn't even noticed he was already near back.

Looking up at the hill to where the infamous Inn stood Keitaro couldn't help but take a deep breath and pray that he would be able to pull it off and make Motoko happy even just for the night.

5645645455213165515

Keitaro walked into the living room to find no one there, her looked at he kitchen and it was also empty. He scratched his head and wondered where everyone was, usually there would be someone in the living room, mostly Kitsune, watching television or sleeping. He tried calling out to the girls and see if they were around, no one replied and he was a bit confused on where everyone was.

Shrugging his shoulders and thinking that they might have all gone out for something Keitaro decided to prepare for the date and went up to his room. Entering the manager's room he tossed his bag at a corner and headed straight for his closet. He rummaged around his clothes decided on a printed green shirt, a white dinner jacket and slacks.

Hastily he got cleaned up and dressed, wondering where the girls were he heard the sound of girls laughing from a nearby room. He figured it was the girls but he was wondering what they were doing in the unused rooms?

Straightening himself he got to his feet and decided to take a look what the commotion was about. When he arrived the door of the room the girls were quite and suddenly again were lively. He knocked on the door and opened it to see Motoko in a dress.

At first his brain failed to register what he was seeing but after a moment he managed to get his thoughts straight and managed to speak.

The girls had greeted him and gave teased him a bit about the upcoming date. Motoko was really acting different as she just stood in the middle of the room looking down at the floor blushing while time to time glancing at the manager.

"So I guess you two will be going now, ne." Kitsune said one of her eyes open and a sly smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I guess if Aoyama-san's ready." Keitaro said rubbing his head and looking at the raven haired woman expectantly. Motoko just gave a nod in response and Keitaro got the message and offered his hand.

"Well then shall we go?" Keitaro said mustering all his courage to be a gentleman. Motoko blushed deeper looking at the offered hand and for a moment Keitaro thought she would swat his hand away but instead she gingerly placed her 's on his palm and held his hand.

"Ohhh…" Kitsune snickered and the other had envious looks or wishing the a good night.

Leaving the house everyone stood outside watching the two go off into the night to spend a quality romantic night just the two of them without any bother.

Or not…

The remaining Hinata girls who had 'retired' to their respective rooms saying that they had 'work' and 'studying' to do tomorrow disappeared. The truth was that they were overly curious at what the two would be doing and were in their respective rooms donning disguises in order to follow Keitaro unnoticed. Truth be told Kanako was the only one able to put on a decent disguise.

64561813515613165

Inside the theater Motoko was thankful that it was really dark. Her face has been flushed since they left the Inn and it did not help the matter when almost all the men they met at the street either looked at her or downright ogled. She wasn't used to the attention and thought that she might have looked really ugly because people just kept looking at her.

She was already about to run away back to the inn until Keitaro did something unknowingly that left her heart fluttering.

"Boy, Aoyama-san you really look beautiful all the guys are looking." He commented glancing around seeing the men glancing at their direction. One man actually walked to a lamppost while staring at Motoko.

"I guess I'm really lucky." He said scratching a finger on his cheek looking away. If Motoko could she would have melted from that cheesy comment Keitaro had just said. Her face got redder and almost tripped from having her brain overload. Keitaro pulled her closed when she lost her footing and he looked at her worried, it was a bit awkward holding Motoko so close to him and she was the one looking down at Keitaro being she was a bit taller.

An empty can of soda struck Keitaro from behind and he looked around to see who threw it. He rubbed the back of his head unconsciously not taking his other hand off Motoko's waist.

The two stared at each other's face blazing and a wolf call from a random guy got their head back on track quickly detaching from each other and then resumed walking to the theater.

"Thank you." Motoko said quietly.

"Yeah, no problem." He said blushing.

After getting their tickets and getting a seat the dating pair sat at the middle of the theater waiting for the picture to start, Keitaro held large sized popcorn and they had their respective soft drinks. Motoko had managed to settle down and her blush had receded from her face. Looking up the big screen the movie had started and Keitaro offered her some popcorn. Again her face lit up at the thought that they looked like a couple sharing the popcorn. She banished the thought and took some of the corn snack; she was really frustrated that she couldn't settle down being with Keitaro in public.

Motoko did not have any problem being with the Keitaro when they were training and even if she would not say it out loud, she enjoys his company more than anything else these past months. So why was it that she couldn't help but fidget and blush at everything he does?

Motoko sighed and Keitaro had noticed. "Is there something the matter?" Keitaro asked looking at her. She stiffened at the question and shook her head, no.

"I am alright. Don't worry about it." She replied looking back at the screen. Keitaro still pushed on the matter. "Are you sure we could get out if you don't like the movie." Keitaro asked, panicking internally that just in the first event of the night the date was already going bad.

"No, really I'm fine." Motoko said wanting Keitaro to stop she gave him a smile and Keitaro was surprised to say the least and stopped about the matter. Keitaro gave an internal cheer that at least the first part of the date was still going as planned and Motoko seemed to be enjoying it still. Keitaro decided that maybe he could add a bit of something for tonight's plan just to make sure Motoko was satisfied and wouldn't think that she had just wasted her time.

Keitaro was about to say something again when someone from the back 'ssshhhed' him and he shut his mouth. Motoko giggled glancing at Keitaro looking like a little kid embarrassed.

At different seats at the back people dressed in high collared coats and dark glasses watched the pair.

8121861352115165132

When the movie finished Keitaro and Motoko were already headed for the restaurant Nanami had recommended and they took the scenic route to get there. Passing the park where Keitaro and Sara had gone once.

The restaurant Nanami had recommended looked really good and Keitaro was really thankful that he had asked her for advised for tonight. The building was western in design red brick walls, expensive looking ornaments adorned each corner and crystal chandeliers hung up on the ceiling, dimmed lights and soft music gave a romantic atmosphere for the night. Even though the place would seriously hurt his back account he didn't mind at all.

After being lead to their table and Keitaro pulling up a seat for Motoko they were ready to order. Keitaro skimmed through the menu and from the looks of it he was right that the place was going to seriously hurt his account. Motoko seemed to have been surprised by the menu and was thinking if she should order anything at all.

"_I forgot that Nanami-san had expensive taste sheesh, that much for a stake._" Keitaro thought wincing and looked at Motoko. "So what do you want Aoyama-san?" Keitaro asked, he may not have that much but if it would give a girl a good time he didn't mind.

"Wai- I, uhmm…" Motoko wasn't able to say anything looking quite flustered and not used to such luxury. She grew up trained to have only what she needed and such luxury was not needed by warriors. She looked at Keitaro not knowing what to say and again he surprised her by seemingly getting what she was thinking.

"We'll both have the house special for tonight and a bottle of red wine." Keitaro said and the waiter nodded.

"Urashima-san, I'm not of age to drink yet." Motoko whispered conspiratory like over the table at Keitaro. "Don't worry I won't tell if you won't" he said smiling a bit and Motoko had to smile at that besides living with Kitsune and her habit of throwing parties as she please Motoko couldn't deny that she already had experience drinking alcohol and wine wasn't that strong like saki anyway.

So as they wait for their order to arrived Keitaro was trying to think of something to break the ice.

"So Ah..Aoyama-san what else to you do when you're not training with the sword?" Keitaro asked Motoko seemed to think for a moment a brief look of embarrassment passed over her face then finally she replied.

"I like to read… and write sometimes…" She answered, a bit embarrassed actually saying it. She had collected quite a lot of books and she had started to write a bit herself although much of her written pieces where trashy romance.

"Really you write, mind if I read one of your story sometimes?" Keitaro asked quite interested in her hobby.

"I.. uh… I" Motoko stuttered a reply and was saved by the waiter delivering their orders which was roast lamb with potatoes." Here is your order sir. Two house special." The waiter said and laid their plates in front of them and also he placed a chilled bottle of red wine on the table.

"Enjoy"

"Well this looks good." Keitaro said looking at the juicy piece of meat and had completely forgotten about the conversation they were having. Motoko sighed in relief that Keitaro had a short attention span when he was hungry.

"Let's eat." Keitaro said excitedly not being able to wait any longer from sweet aroma of the food.

4845615156151321356123

After paying the bill Keitaro had asked Motoko for a stroll at the part and said that he had a surprise for their last destination. Exiting the establishment and Heading for their last destination Keitaro and Motoko wentoff. Behind various nearby alleyways a bunch of fedora covered heads peeked out to look at the pair.

At the park, the lights were turned on giving and various couples were there enjoying the company of each other. Keitaro didn't remember to be this much couples when he last went there. Motoko had a hard time avoiding looking at people who were getting intimate with each other kissing and all. It was quite hard because everywhere she looked there were a couple either snuggling or kissing.

She blushed and had tripped again when she closed her eyes trying not to look at a couple playing tonsil hockey. Keitaro again caught her but was not as lucky like the first time and went down with her. Keitaro managed to steer their fall and cushioned Motoko from the fall. He gave an 'ooff' catching her full weight.

Motoko had wrapped her arms around Keitaro unconsciously and when she felt his chest going up and down she quickly opened her eyes and realized that she was lying on Keitaro she sat up to his side blushing.

"Are you alright Urashima-san?" Motoko asked worried that he might have been hurt.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Keitaro said and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry." Motoko apologized and Keitaro waved it off. "Don't worry it was an accident. I'm alright see." Keitaro said waving off Motoko's worry.

Motoko nodded and shivered from the cool wind that blew and in a moment a jacket was draped over her shoulders she looked up and saw standing behind her. "It's getting cold, you can wear this." He said

"Thank you." Motoko blushed and took the offered hand of Keitaro hoisting her back up to her feet.

Again an empty soda can sailed through the air and hit Keitaro square in the back of his head. Keitaro again looked for he assailant but couldn't find it. "Do you I have a magnet or a bull's-eye on my head or something?" Keitaro asked himself rubbing the sore spot.

"Are you alright?" Motoko asked also wondering where the can came from she was surprised even she didn't felt the can coming. "Yeah but I'm wondering where the can came from." Keitaro commented and shrugged. "Oh well forget about it, Come on let's get going."

5451435165132156153156

Keitaro had seen many things from the trips with Seta and he had to admit the view he was seeing was really awesome. Finishing the date with a simple viewing of the Tokyo skyline was a really good tip Nanami had given him. Motoko was also quite mesmerized by the various colorful lights of the city seen at the Tokyo tower; the lights of the buildings looked like stars on the earth.

Leaning on the rails of the viewing deck Motoko stared down and spoke; "I really appreciate everything you did today for me Urashi… Keitaro-san. "She had a soft smile on her lips as she spoke. 

"It was quite unreasonable and quite out of the blue request yet you still managed to plan all of this." Motoko said Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, "I actually asked someone for help though." Keitaro said embarrassed. "Still I appreciate it, and even though you were just forced to spend time with me the night was really wonderful. I really appreciate that." Motoko said a bit sad knowing that even though how wonderful the evening had been for her she knew that it was just because Keitaro was forced to because of the coupons he gave out.

"You don't have say it like that Aoyama-san, I wasn't forced to do anything and I actually feel really privileged that you asked me for a date. I mean come on you really looked beautiful in that dress and every guy just keeps looking at you and I'm lucky enough to be your date for the night." Keitaro said.

"And if I could even without the coupons I really would have loved to go out with you on a date." Keitaro said scratching his cheeks with a finger and blushing. Motoko also flushed from the statement and smiled.

"Thank you Keitaro-san…" Motoko said and rested her head on Keitaro's shoulder, it was a quite a feat because she was taller than him.

"Aoya-" Motoko put a finger on his lips and looked him in the eyes. "Call me Motoko." She said blushing and Keitaro tried to say her name. "Motoko-san." He said and Motoko smiled. They continued to watch the city lights Motoko putting Keitaro's arm around her waist. Keitaro's face blazed and was feeling quite happy at the moment.

Two cans of soda came flying this time hitting both in the head and again they couldn't see who threw it.

"Seriously there isn't even a vending machine around here!" Keitaro whined rubbing his head.

654561458156165165

The date was nearing the end and both were walking back to the train station ready to get back home to the dorm.

As they passed by various stores Keitaro couldn't help but see one of his favorite things in the world and just had to let Motoko experience it with him. Keitaro tapped Motoko's shoulder and pointed at the direction of a photo sticker booth; the girl was a bit confused but followed Keitaro anyway. Keitaro pulled Motoko inside the colorful booth and fed the machine the money.

"Smile Motoko-san." Keitaro said smiling and the flash went off. Motoko was surprised and didn't know what happened. The photo came out and she had a surprised look on her face. Keitaro muffled a laugh seeing Motoko's face and the girl puchned him lightly on the arm.

"I told you to smile didn't I?" He said laughing a bit. "I was surprised…" Motoko said and huffed and Keitaro was surprised that she would actually act like that in front of him, she was usually kinda guarded whenever she was around people especially him.

"How about we take another one then?" Keitaro said and Motoko glanced at him still pouting then relented and nodded.

"Here we go now smile!" Keitaro said and when the flash went off Keitaro's face was of surprise. He raised a hand to his cheeks and felt the part where he felt a warm sensation. He looked at Motoko who was beet red but smiling and when the machined pop the pictures out the raven haired woman quickly snatched the pictures away,

"I'm keeping this." She said quickly walking away. Keitaro managed to get his bearing back and quickly followed the young woman. "H-hey wait a minute- can't I at least have one?" Keitaro said catching up with her. Motoko stuck out a tongue and again that night Keitaro was surprised by her behavior.

Keitaro shook his head, "No fair I paid for it!" he whined and Motoko just showed him the picture. In the picture Keitaro had a surprised look on his face and Motoko was leaning from the side and was kissing him on the cheek.

"But you look so cute I want to keep it all!" Motoko said pulling the copy away when Keitaro made a grab for it.

"Just one picture." Keitaro said.

"Nuh-uh… it's mine." Motoko said smiling and keeping the photo on near her chest.

845645415156113165

The night ended and Motoko and Keitaro got home safely. Keitaro was exhausted trying to get a pic but Motoko was just too much of an opponent for him when it come to snatch the photo. Right after he got into his room he dropped on his bed and slept.

Motoko on the other hand sat inside her room a box containing a beautiful blue Kimono and a letter was opened in front of her. She held the photo of her and Keitaro staring at it fondly and placed it inside the box along with the Kimono.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer on first page **

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 23**

Shinobu stood in front of the manager's room fidgeting and kept looking over her shoulder to see if anyone would see her. She held the k coupon in her hands tightly and was contemplating if she should really go through with it? After all Keitaro had just finished a date last night with Motoko, so would it be alright to ask him again?

Shinobu blushed from the thought of going out with Keitaro. She remembered last night when she uh, 'observe' the pair's late night outing. Keitaro was so cool when he was being a perfect gentleman and the time when he caught Motoko when she tripped, Shinobu was both jealous and amazed by her Senpai.

Hearing footsteps Shinobu looked towards the stairs and saw Naru going down and at the same time Keitaro's door opened.

"Oh, he-" Keitaro was cut off from his greeting when Shinobu pushed him back into his room and shut the door after getting inside. Naru stopped for a moment at the managers floor thinking she saw something and shrugged it off.

"Ow…" Keitaro groaned down on his back getting tripped from the sudden pushed from Shinobu. He wondered if Shinobu was starting to be influenced by the other tenants and is developing a violent tendency…he hoped not.

"Shinobu-chan,..uhh" Keitaro looked at Shinobu and noticed that she was currently straddling him and it only occurred to her that she was when she looked down and blushed. She quickly tried to get off him but accidently kicked Keitaro in the chin and he was out like a light in an instant!

"SEMPAI!"

894168616861

Groaning lightly Keitaro felt his head pounding and his chin a bit tender. Shinobu noticed Keitaro waking up and was hovering over him. "Shinobu-chan?" Keitaro asked and focused his eyes on the shy girl. Shinobu had managed to moved him to his bed even with his weight and all the things littered on the floor.

"I'm very sorry sempai I didn't mean to kick you!" She said franticly and her eyes building up tears. Keitaro sat up and waved off the girls worries. "Hey don't worry about it, it was an accident." He said and rubbed the back of his head. He then remembered why she was standing in front of his room and asked. "Shinobo-chan, did you need anything with me by the way? You were standing in front of my room earlier."

"Oh…uhmm." Shinobu stammered and quickly put her hands behind her back she looked at the floor and blushed.

"Is something the matter?" He asked getting close to her which startled the little girl and made her look up suddenly and hit Keitaro's face. Keitaro dropped back and clutched his now sore nose.

"Houch…" Keitaro said behind his hands and tears falling from his eyes. "Awwww…. I'm sorry" She cried out and made a move to get out of the room when Keitaro managed to grab her hand stopping the girl from leaving.

"Wait I'm alright!" Keitaro said and miraculously he was! His nose was not even bleeding but Shinobu felt that she cracked something. Anyway he's alright and Keitaro was not going to let her go until she said what she needed from him.

"I'm alright Shinbu-don't worry, I've taken far worst hits than that." Keitaro said smiling and Shinobu dropped down to the floor and sighed. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were threatening to spill tears.

Keitaro panicked and tried to console the blue haired girl. Before Keitaro could come closer he was stopped by a hand and Shinobu looked up to him her face back to normal except for her blazing blush. "I..I wanted to give you something." Shinobu said clutching the piece of paper in her other hand as she wiped her eyes with the other.

"What is it?" He asked and Shinobu took in a deep breath and mustered all the courage she had and trust the piece of paper into Keitaro's chest and looked back down both her hands on her knees.

"Huh?" Keitaro looked at the crumpled piece of paper given to him and straightened it as much as possible. He then read it aloud; "Two tray's of eggs, pork, carrots, potatoes…" Shinobu then realized she handed him the wrong paper quickly snatched away her grocery list and handed him the real coupon.

"Oh… I thought you were gonna asked me to buy the grocery today. I guess you already know what you want from huh? Let's see hmmm…a date huh, okay!" He said accepting the request and Shinobu let out the loudest and most cheerful sound she could. She jumped up from her sitting position and hugged Keitaro.

"Thank you senpai! I'll be waiting for you tonight… "she said and ran out Keitaro's room and Naru appeared. "I heared someone scream, did something happen?" She asked Keitaro. "Shinobu just asked me for a date tonight." He replied casually and Naru looked at him like he just robbed a bank.

Slowly processing the words Keitaro spoke Naru repeated slowly "You…" She pointed at Keitaro "Accepted a date from Shinobu-chan." She finished and Keitaro nodded. They stayed in silent for a moment and Naru was waiting patiently for his brain to process the information and…

"OH HELL SHE JUST ASKED ME FOR A DATE!" Keitaro cried out in surprised finally realizing what had just happened. Naru just put a hand to her face and sighed; "_I was right his brain did froze…"_ she thought and shook her head.

"What am I going to do!" Keitaro asked Naru who looked away not caring. " You figure it out, but I'm warning you if the girls comes home crying or anything happens to her, I will personally skin you alive and rubbed salt on you then kill you." Naru glared at the manager and got out of his room. Keitaro was frozen on the floor one hand stretched out, he was pale white and a weak breeze pushed him to the side toppling him over.

* * *

Again just like the day before Keitaro was doing work in the Archeological department after his class. He only had one class that day and tried to finish his work quickly so that he may have time to plan out the night later.

Why did his brain chose to freeze that moment earlier, but considering the circumstance he won't be able to reject it anyway. He gave out a sigh and was starting to regret even thinking up of those ridiculous coupon idea.

"Heya tiger!" Nanami greeted Keitaro and she plopped down on his desk beside the files Keitaro was working on. "How did the date last night go." She asked and Keitaro quickly replied; "It was a success, I was able to give her a good time I think. I really appreciate the advice you gave me yesterday.

"No big, anything for you." She winked at Keitaro and wondered why the hell she was still flirting with him when she wasn's engaged to anyone anymore and didn't need to make it look like she was interested in other men.

"But I have a new problem…" He sighed and Nanami tilted her head to the side and asked what it was. "Hmm, and what would this one be?"

"Well remember Shinobu-chan, the girl with the blue hair that's also a tenant at Hinata?" He asked and Nanami nodded.

"Well she asked me the same request Motoko did." And Nanami almost fell from the desk. She couldn't believe that girl could be so bold. "_I guess she realized that if she was not going to make a move she was going to be left behind by the others in the race." _Nanami mused and smiled inwardly.

"But the thing is I don't know why would she ask me for a date though?" Keitaro thought out loud and Nanami gave him a look saying 'are-you-serious' and sighed inwardly. Of course Keitaro wouldn't notice the very obvious crush the girl had for him. Well that's why she liked the man so.

"So you want me to give you some more advice?" She said raising a brow and Keitaro shook his head. "No, I think I could handle this one… I'm thinking of letting her pick where we would go." He said and Nanami put on a thoughtful look and nodded.

"I guess that would be a good idea, she is young and you probably can't bring her to the places I know or yours." Nanami put in swinging her legs facing Keitaro and the young archeologist in training blushed seeing the sexy stocking clad legs of Nanami.

The woman smirked having the desired effect, but felt quite jealous of the Hinata girls getting their way with him. Uh, wait that didn't come out right.

"It's a fifty-fifty chance of going smoothly or failing you know." Nanami said and Keitaro couldn't help but agree. "Yeah I guess, how about I let her pick a few places and then I'll take her to some spot I think would be okay to bring her."

"Could work… but what do you think?" the red head asked pointing at Keitaro. "I-I don't know… I can't believe this… I'm going to ruin Shinobu-chan's first date oh Kami, I'm such an idiot…" Keitaro slumped on his desk and Nanami couldn't help feel sorry for the man. He patted Keitaro's head and thought that he was so cute getting worked up because of a date, sad but cute.

"Come on, I think if you just try to give her a good and fun time I think it would be alright." Nanami encourage and Keitaro peeked to look up to her. "You think so?" She nodded "Yeah."

"Now finish you work here and let's get some lunch. You're buying of course I bought the last one." She said and Keitaro sighed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Walking in the academy grounds Nanami had clung to Keitaro and people have been staring at them since they got out of the building. Keitaro knew that Nanami was popular but he didn't realize how much, even the older students were staring at them.

"Uhh… Nanami-san, I think you shouldn't cling to me like that." Keitaro said rubbing the back of his head and Nanami looked at him with a pout. "But why?" Keitaro looked away and blushed from how cute she looked. " Well people might misunderstand and…" He was silenced when Nanami chose to hug him to her chest in front of a crowd no lest. 

"Let them think then…" She smiled and Keitaro tried to squirm out of the lovely death trap. Many of the male population were so envious and asking god why were they not as lucky as that man. He did not even look that good they all thought.

Keitaro got away from Nanami's grip and breathed in sweet air, but the breathe of life was quickly tackled out of him by someone. Keitaro lost his footing and looked to his side where a woman had grabbed him and used him as a human cushion.

"Ooops…" the brown haired woman said and stuck her tongue out with one eye closed. Keitaro recognized the voice and seeing the girls face confirmed of who he thought she was. "Hey Keitaro-san long time no see…" The girl greeted.

"Mizuho?" He breathed out.

Nanami watched the two on the ground and again the male population of the university was asking God why he was the only one getting lucky!

A/N:

I know each of my chapters are quite short but I feel that making it too long would just make the story boring and redundant(it already is but you're not complaining that much). Well thank you for reading and I'm planning on finishing this story quite soon. I plan on surprising you guys at the end a bit.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer on first page **

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 24**

Keitaro along with Nanami and Mizuho ate their lunch in a nearby café that Keitaro frequented. They mostly ate in silence and Keitaro was oblivious to the two girl's glances at each other. They were probably thinking if the other one was going to be a problem in the future in getting Keitaro. Their women's intuition was just blaring that something was off about the other.

Keitaro on the other hand was already half way his meal before finally noticing both of the girls had yet to touch theirs meals.

"Is something the matter?" Keitaro asked. Both women looked at him and shook their head and started to eat but still kept glancing at each other.

"So Mizuho, what are you doing in Tokyo U?" He asked and the short brown haired girls perked up and replied. "I told you I was going to visit you when I get the chance didn't I?" She said and smiled "Also Akagi-sensei recommended me for a Job at the Tokyo Museum, I'll be working there starting next week." Mizuho said and Keitaro smiled.

"Wow, really? But what about Akagi-sensei?" Keitaro asked and Mizuho just laughed. "Don't worry about him, He'll be okay without me. Besides he's got a few other students that are willing to work for him." Mizuho answered and stab a meatball on her plate.

"Actually he really wanted me to get this job, probably wanted to get rid of me because I always nag him around." She laughed again and Keitaro nodded. Nanami looked quite jealous of the two, they were really getting along with each and it really irked her to no end.

"So, Mizuho-san, how do you know Keitaro-kun?" Nanami asked stabbing a tomato in her salad; she didn't felt that hungry anymore after the short haired girl showed up. Mizuho looked to the girl to answer, "Please just call me Mizuho, I met Keitaro sometime ago in Kyoto, we have the same fields in interest only mine is more of a desk job than actually going out and digging up relics." She explained and Nanami nodded, she was already in a disadvantage with the girl if she was going for Keitaro.

"How about you Nanami-san? What course are you taking up?" Mizuho asked. "I'm taking up business management so that I can manage my parent's company in the future." The red head replied.

The group had already finished their meals and Keitaro looked at his watch to be surprised that it had already been an hour. He needed to get back to Hinata Inn if he wanted to prepare for Shinobu's requested date.

"Sorry, but I have to go…" Keitaro said standing up. "Already?" Mizuho pouted, she was disappointed that Keitaro was going already when they had just met again. "I guess you need to get back home to prepare for your date huh?" Nanami said and Mizuho's ears perked upon hearing 'date'.

"Yeah… I'm still deciding on where to take…" Keitaro scratched his head.

"You have a date?" Mizuho asked quite interested in the topic. Keitaro nodded "Yeah, remember when I told you I run an inn turned All-girls dorm? One of my residents asked me out." He replied blushing. "Oh." Was the only thing that Mizuho could think of saying. "Is it Naru-san?" Mizuho asked remembering auburn head girl that was with them at Kyoto and Keitaro blushed and shook his head.

"N-no it's not Naru. I'm going out with Shinobu-chan, you haven't met her yet but I'm sure you would love her." Keitaro said and Mizuho nodded.

"Well I will be heading home now then… I need to study for my test tomorrow." Nanami said and sighed.

" I guess I will be going on too, I need to report to the museum before I could start working, well goocbye." Mizuho stood from her seat and moved to the exit while waving at the Keitaro and Nanami, the pair waved back and watched her disappear.

5451451251215613215

Never in her life has she been this excited before, Shinobu was finally going out with her beloved senpai. Although Keitaro was kind of obligated to go with her on a date she didn't care. Shinobu would be enjoying the night she will be going to spend with him.

It was going to be her first date so Shinobu did not know exactly what to expect. She did spy on Keitaro and Motoko's date and wondered if Keitaro would be bringing her to the same places he did with Motoko. She didn't mind though even if he did bring her to the places where he brought Motoko to, she was sure to enjoy it, Motoko certainly did.

Laying out her dress on her bed Shinobu was picking whether she should wear the powder blue dress or the dark violet blouse and skirt. She stared at the pair of dress analyzing what Keitaro's impression would he have on her. If she went with the blue dress she'd certainly look cute and adorable but with the two piece dress she would look more mature.

Caught up in her thinking Shinobu did not notice the knocking on her door and Kitsune walking into her room.

"Hey Shinobu-chan, what are you doing staring at your clothes?" Kitsune asked and Shinobu jumped from surprise. She held her chest and looked over her shoulder to see Kitsune's squinted stare at her and Shinobu quickly waved her hands.

"I-It's nothing…W-why are you in my room Kitsune-san?" Shinobu asked blushing from embarrassment. "I was going to ask you if you needed something for dinner tonight , I'm going out to some more _saki_ and thought I could buy some groceries while I'm out." Kitsune replied.

"Oh… there are still plenty of food, so you don't need to buy anything." Shinobu said quickly and Kitsune knew something was up with the girl.

"Why are you so nervous Shinobu-chan? And those dresses of yours are really cute." Kitsune said and slowly her lips turned into a grin as she put two and two together. "You're going on a date aren't you?" Kitsune said teasingly and Shinobu instantly went red and her eyes widening confirming the fox's suspicion.

"I knew it! I could tell from just looking at you girl." Kitsune said smiling putting her hands on her hips. " Who's the lucky guy?" Kitsune asked thinking it was someone from Shinobu's school. Shinobu looked down and fidgeted with her dress. "A-anou…" The blue haired girl tried to answer but her embarrassment was getting the best of her.

"Come on, tell me, maybe I can help you, if you like?" She offered and nudge the little girl to spill who she was going to date that night. Shinobu finally gave in to Kitsune and told her it was Keitaro. The look on Kitsune's face would have been priceless, because of the sheer surprise she had on.

The fox of the house couldn't believe that the shy little Shinobu managed to ask Keitaro out. Kitsune was genuinely happy for the kid that she was able to do it on her own. Only that a few things worried Kitsune is what would Naru's reaction would be and will Keitaro actually realize that Shinobu liked him.

Naru was overprotective of everyone in the inn and especially Shinobu, being the youngest of the group and weakest. Naru made it her duty to look after the young girl and be an older sister image for her. Kitsune was pretty sure that death threats would be flying in the house when she gets wind of the news. She just has to help keep Naru in line later when the two will be going, Kitsune decided, that way Keitaro won't be going out with the girl all bloody and half dead.

Kitsune's problem with Keitaro on the other hand would be tougher to resolve. The guy is thicker than a brick, he couldn't realize Shinobu's feeling for him without anyone spelling it out for him. She didn't want to ruin it for the girl by telling Keitaro, but she didn't want Shinobu getting hurt either. Subtle doesn't work with Keitaro, so the best way to let the cat out of the bag was Shinobu confessing her feelings.

Although that kind of method would actually be more dangerous because considering its Keitaro he'll pretty much mess it up she figured. Kitsune didn't like the idea of just leaving it to fate of what would happen later but she didn't have any choice. The only thing that Kitsune could help the girl with is prepare for the date and make Shinobu look gorgeous enough that Keitaro would forget she's a kid. Her plan was a still a bit risky but it's the best she could think off and no one else would be helping her now so yeah, seducing Keitaro was it.

"Well I see you finally decided to make your move girl." Kitsune said smiling and Shinobu looked at her shocked.

"You know!" Shinobu exclaimed and her face was beet red from embarrassment. Kitsune chuckled at the young woman's reaction and patted her head. "Oh sweety, it's so obvious I think even Suu-chan knew you liked him." Kitsune said and Shinobu graoned.

Shinobu walked to her bed and plopped down on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. Kitsune smiled and sat at the edge of the bed patting Shinobu. The younger girl rolled over to and faced Kitsune squeezing the pillow in her arms.

"Well ,what are your plans for later?" Kitsune asked and Shinobu sat up. "I don't really know, he didn't tell me anything yet." Shinobu replied and again looked at her clothes next to her feet. Kitsune sighed and stood up and clapped her hands.

"Alright, I guess I should help you prepare…" Kitsune said and Shinobu stared at the older woman. "What's with the look, can't I help my favorite girl when she's about to o out with the man she likes?" Shinobu smiled shook her head. "Nothing, thank you for the help." Shinobu said and Kitsune nodded.

"Alright, let's see what else clothes you got here?" Kitsune opened Shinobu's closet and started rummaging through her clothes. "OOhhh… this is gonna good!" KItsune exclaimed finding something in Shinobu's closet and the young girl was worried in how this was going to end.

* * *

Keitaro arrived at Hinata Inn with still two hours to spare, plenty of time to get cleaned up and dressed he figured. Going inside the Inn, Keitaro stumbled upon Motoko who had just came from school. Keitaro waved greeting her and she replied with a nod.

"Hey, you're early today." Keitaro commented taking off his shoes and getting his indoor slippers. He placed his shoes in the rack and slipped on his slippers. Motoko stood there watching him and Keitaro felt a bit embarrassed being watched.

"I did not have any kendo practice in school today. How about you, you usually get home late from school." Motoko replied and walked towards the stairs.

"I didn't' have that much work today and Shinobu kinda asked me to a date today so I need to prepare." Keitaro said and Motoko stopped in her tracks hearing this. She felt uncomfortable hearing Keitaro going out on another date just after theirs last night. She knew she shouldn't let it bother her, Keitaro and Motoko did not have a relationship and she had only asked the Manager on a date is so that she could experience it. Well that was what Motoko was trying to convince herself.

"I see…" Motoko slowly moved her gazed towards Keitaro and the manager was quite unnerved by the look Motoko had on that she didn't know she had. "Make sure you bring her back on time… and if she's _unhappy_ after the date… I _will_ make YOU pay." Motoko threatened and Keitaro nodded stiffly.

"Good…" Motoko's face suddenly changed and on her face now was a smile. "Have a good time Keitaro-san" Motoko walked off up the stairs and left Keitaro there confused and scared. After Keitaro regained his composure he looked at his watch and saw that if he did not hurry he'll be late for his date with Shinobu.

* * *

Kitsune stepped back a few steps and admired her work on the young blue haired girl. The shy little girl looked really stunning in her new attire that Kitsune helped pick and put on. Shinobu was now dressed in a white tank top, top over by a dark violet blazer and shirt. Her hair was fixed to look like much as like a bob cut. If the Shinobu's friends would see her, they would not believe that it was her.

The resident fox nodded at her masterpiece and could have sworn that the girl standing in front of her was another person than the shy Shinobu she knew, it was hard to believe the she was just 14. The bluenette exuded a sexy aura that just meant trouble for Keitaro.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer on first page **

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 25**

After cleaning himself up and getting dressed up as best as he could, Keitaro was waiting for Shinobu down in the living room. He wore a simple blue shirt with white stencil designs and denim pants. He wore a wing pendant that dangled on his chest; he rarely accessorized and thought that it would make him look a bit 'hip' and not make it look like Shinobu was with some nerdy older guy.

Hearing footsteps he looked to the stairs and saw Shinobu walking down with Kitsune, who was grinning widely. Keitaro quickly stood up, surprised at how mature Shinobu looked. For someone her age she looked good. Very good in fact.

_The guys are gonna be lining up for her,_ he thought, thinking about her cooking and cleaning skills.

"You look great Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro exclaimed and Shinobu blushed from the compliment. Kitsune smirked and patted the girl on the back.

"Knock him dead, girl." She whispered to the younger girl and gave her a slight push in his direction.

"T-thank you." The young girl replied and looked at Keitaro, he was dressed quite casually and for some reason she found she could hardly bare to look away.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Keitaro extended his right hand, palm upwards, asking for the girl's hand. Shinobu blushed and shyly put her hand on his. Feeling his warm hand envelope hers, she had to fight to keep herself from fainting with joy.

"You two enjoy yourselves now. " Kitsune said as the two went outside. Shinobu looked back over her shoulder and saw Kitsune giving her a thumbs- up.

* * *

Down at the Tea Shop, Keitaro's bike was ready there and Shinobu had to wonder if they would be going on it. Keitaro briefly disappeared inside the Tea Shop and came back out holding two helmets. One was the type that covers the whole head and the other one was open-faced.

"Which one would you like?" Keitaro asked holding up the two helmets and Shinobu pointed at the one without the visor; she didn't like the hot feeling of covering up her whole head. Besides it would ruin her makeup even as light as it was.

Hopping on the motorcycle Keitaro started the machine and gestured for Shinobu to follow him up. Shinobu fixed the helmet on her head and carefully climbed up. Revving the machine, Keitaro put it in gear and shot off in the direction of their destination.

Shinobu felt the wind on her body and she held on tighter to Keitaro, experiencing the same feeling she had the last time she rode with him. She felt secure and safe with Keitaro and she wished that moments like this would never end.

She felt Keitaro going for a tight turn and her body lean to right and tightened her hold on him. When Keitaro eased up, so did Shinobu's hold around his waist and they continued on their journey.

Shinobu had no idea where Keitaro was going to take her and was surprised and a bit hurt to see that he'd brought her to an amusement park. He was treating her like a child and she didn't like it.

Keitaro parked the motorcycle nearby and helped Shinobu get down. She didn't show her disappointment to Keitaro, he meant well she thought. It wasn't Keitaro's fault that he saw her as a kid compared to Motoko. She sighed, then breathed deeply and decided she would enjoy it anyway.

Shinobu did not notice but Keitaro had been watching her and when she faced him she quickly blushed when she saw him watching her. Keitaro, once again trying to be a gentleman, extended his hand to Shinobu and again Shinobu placed hers into his and they walked into Wonderland Amusement Park together.

6432132165132135132

Shinobu was amazed at what she saw; everywhere she looked there were brightly painted people entertaining visitors, various streets shows and colorful lights filled the streets. She did not want to admit that she really loved this, because if she did it would only proved that she was still a child.

When Keitaro looked down at her, he noticed her wariness and worried if his plans for the day were going to work at all. As they walked along, a clown had walked up to them and stopped them in their tracks. The clown presented his hands and the pair watched him show his sleeves and make funny gestures.

He then made a deck of cards appear out of nowhere and started shuffling it in various difficult maneuvers where the deck was almost sent flying many times. It looked like magic and various people also started to watch, a small crowd appearing around the three. The clown then made the deck disappear and pulled out a top hat. He twirled the hat around in his hands and made it roll on his shoulders. He then grabbed it with his right hand and, while using his free hand to make gestures, he flipped the hat upside down and a dove fluttered from the hat. The audience applauded loudly and the clown gestured that he would be finishing his act. He showed his hands once again and with a flick of his wrist a red rose appeared in his hand and offered it to Shinobu.

The young girl accepted the token and smiled. The clown bowed and went jumping off elsewhere to entertain other people.

Shinobu held the rose in her hands and looked at Keitaro.

"I see you got an admirer." Keitaro joked and Shinobu blushed deeply staring at the rose. "Hey want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Keitaro asked after a few seconds and dragged Shinobu with him before she could even answer. They sat together in the car and it started to move upwards, the ride slowly taking them up above the trees to see the whole amusement park in a bird's eye view.

Shinobu sighed. The various lights and sounds would have made it romantic if only Keitaro hadn't thought of her as a child she could have been so happy, she sighed again, but this time Keitaro noticed.

"You don't like it here?" Keitaro asked and Shinobu whipped her head quickly to look at him and shook her head, no. Keitaro put his hands on her head and stopped her shaking. "You don't have to lie…" He said and Shinobu looked down.

"I really am happy, I'm here on a date with you Senpai, I couldn't ask for anything more." Shinobu said "I really thought that because you agreed to take me on a date that I could…" She bit her lip and Keitaro put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just that." She took a deep breath and looked Keitaro straight in the eye. "I thought I could finally tell you that I really liked you, I mean I really like you a lot. Since the day you save me I've always thought of you of being someone who would be there for me. When I finally had the great chance of getting a date with you I realized, that you just saw me a kid…" She looked down trying to keep herself together. Keitaro said nothing, shocked both by her statements and her courage in saying what she did.

"I know I can't compare to Motoko or Naru-senpai or any other girl that you know, Senpai, but I really liked you. It's only now that it's become clear to me that you see me as a kid." She tried to hold back a tear but she couldn't stop it.

The young girl then felt a warm hand on her cheek and a thumb wiped the tear away. She looked up at Keitaro and was surprised to feel his lips on her other cheek.

"I would never compare Shinobu-chan to anyone else, you are you and that's what I like about you Shinobu-chan, you could only be yourself. " Keitaro said and Shinobu did not know how to respond to his actions.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't know you felt so strongly towards me, and yes, I thought of you as a child. But you know what I actually admire you." Keitaro said and Shinobu was confused.

_He admires me? _

"You work hard every day in the inn, keeping the place clean and making sure that everyone was happy, you're even talented in cooking and a very beautiful girl." Keitaro told her gently. "It's just that I just think of you as a sister." Keitaro said and Shinobu felt her chest tighten from the words.

"A sister…" She repeated softly and looked away. Keitaro gently made her look at him and he stared her in the eyes.

"Shinobu-chan, you're beautiful and talented I know there will be a lot of boys out there that would love to be with you and you'll definitely find someone who you'll fall in love with." Keitaro said and Shinobu held his hand.

"Then why couldn't it be you…?" Shinobu whispered and Keitaro went silent and sighed.

"Because I already love you, just not in the way you wanted."

Shinobu sat silently for a while, staring at the window at the passing park, taking in his words. She already knew that he was in love with some other girl. But she had thought that maybe, she could make him see her as a woman and pick her over his promised girl. But reality was a real bitch and right there in the Ferris wheel where they should be happy being with each other, Keitaro was trying to make her understand that it was just not meant to be.

Shinobu sighed and leaned her head into Keitaro's chest.

"At least let me stay like this for a while" the girl buried her face into Keitaro's chest and she sobbed there for a while. Keitaro rubbed the young girls back and after a while she pulled away her eyes reddish and her make up a bit messed up. "I'm okay now." She said. Keitaro was about to apologize when Shinobu put her finger on his lips, stopping him. "Don't. Whatever you're going to say, don't." She said glaring sternly at Keitaro, who broke into a smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Senpai, for coming clean with me." Shinobu said looking at him "I feel quite refreshed actually, disappointed that we couldn't… but refreshed anyway." They looked outside and when a flash of light sparked in the sky they watched the fireworks in silence. Shinobu looked back at Keitaro and he felt her gaze on him.

"Please Senpai, just one kiss." Shinobu breathed and closed her eyes and presented her lips. Keitaro did not know what he was supposed to do and thought that what he was doing would be a crime or something.

But before he could rationalize what was happening, his body had already moved and he gave the girl her simple wish of a kiss on the lips. It wasn't passionate, just a light brush of lips on another's. Yet the light warm sensation on her lips made Shinobu happy enough and it gave her a bit of closure.

Keitaro pulled back and stared at Shinobu thinking what had he just done. If the girls back at the inn managed to find about this he could kiss his ass goodbye.

"Thank you, Senpai." Shinobu smiled and Keitaro thought that it would be okay to die tomorrow if it meant he made the girl happy. He just hoped Motoko would use the sharp edge to kill him not the blunt one as it would be really painful if it was the blunt edge.

"So, shall we continue with the date then?" Keitaro asked and Shinobu nodded smiling.

6546541651315611561

Hopping off the ride Shinobu was all smiles and full of energy she didn't show any sign of sadness. She accepted Keitaro's choice but that didn't mean she would give up that easily. He may love him not in the sense she wanted to be but she could work on that.

Keitaro followed the young girl and Shinobu looked up to him as they were walking. Keitaro looked down to her and asked what the matter was. "You said you I was like a sister to you senpai, yet you kissed me, does that mean it was incest?" Shinobu asked and Keitaro stopped dead in his tracks and Shinobu laughed detaching herself from Keitaro.

She may have accepted his choice but that didn't mean he was off the hook that easily. She's going to make him pay a little for hurting her maiden heart like that. Besides teasing Keitaro was so much fun.

A/N: Well heres chapter 25. I give thanks to my BETA reader Sirilac. Maybe now I won't be scolded for having bad grammar in my story.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer on first page **

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 26**

It was a little past eleven and Keitaro and Shinobu had finally made their way back to the Inn. Held in Shinobu's lithe arms was a big blue teddy bear that Keitaro managed to (somehow) win at a ring toss. Okay, it took several tries, but... The young woman had loved the bear and named it Kon.

Keitaro was still upset at himself for ruining Shinobu's first date with him and was still mulling over the events in the ferris wheel. He knew he couldn't just lead the girl on, he had tried to tell her as gently as he could that what she wanted from him was not possible. She had taken it better than he had hoped for, actually, too well. Unbeknownst to him, Shinobu was already onto the 'revenge-for-hurting-my-heart' phase by the time they were off the ride.

Keitaro sighed, Shinobu noticed this and stopped. The two were already in front of inn and Shinobu spun around to face him clutching the bear in her arms.

"Are you still worrying about '_that_', senpai? You're the one who said we couldn't, remember…" Shinobi said tapping a foot on the ground. Keitaro looked at her and sighed.

"I know but this was your special night and I can't help but feel I blew it." Keitaro said. Shinobu cocked her head to one side.

"Well, you did, but I don't care anymore. I got what I wanted. I was able to go with a date with Senpai and I was able to confess my feelings for you. Although I expected you'd accept it and we'd be heading for a hotel now." Shinobu said holding a finger to her chin. Keitaro's jaw just dropped from what the girl had said. She burst out laughing

"Hahaha, just joking senpai! No need to get so worked up." Shinobu said laughing at his expense. Great now even Shinobu is attacking me. He thought, and then before he knew it Shinobu was leaning up on her toes and had landed a peck on his cheek. Keitaro was baffled by her little act to say the least. First thing she was making fun of him and the next she was kissing him.

Pulling away from Keitaro, Shinobu smiled at her senpai and said," I told you didn't I senpai, I won't give up that easily but I'm not going to make it easy for you either." Shinobu winked at the manager and ran inside the building.

Keitaro had to admit to himself he never did nor will understand women, ever.

6556161231651

Walking down the hallway of the second floor Keitaro was wrapped in his bathrobe and was drying his hair with a towel when he saw the other girls waiting in front of his room. Kitsune and Kaolla were all smiles as opposed to Motoko and Naru who wore stern expressions.

"Ah… hi guys. What's up?" Keitaro asked the girls who were standing between him and his room.

"We need to talk." Motoko said straight to the point and it showed in her face that she was not going to take no for an answer. Kanako had joined the group and Yuu was right behind her. The blue haired woman decided to stay there for a while and had bunked with Kanako. Money wasn't an issue for her and she needed the peace and quite.

The two late-comers had joined the interrogation squad for different reasons; Kanako was there to know if anything significant happened between Keitaro and Shinobu in their date. She really underestimated Kitsune's skills in keeping information from her. It was already too late when she realized that Keitaro and Shinobu were gone.

Yuu, she was just curious and wanted to hear the details of his date, she couldn't pry the information from Shinobu so she'd get it from him. She wasn't envious or anything, she was just curious about dating that's all.

At least, that was what she kept telling herself.

"Can't you ask tomorrow, I'm really tired and I need to go to school early." Keitaro pleaded trying to get past the girls when a blade suddenly blocked off his path and Kanako's hand managed to tie his upper body without him even knowing.

"What the, hey cut it out guys!" Keitaro struggled and when he looked at them their eyes pretty much told himself to shut up; understanding that in this situation, they really weren't going to take no for an answer.

"You will tell us now or _die_." Motoko said calmly making her blade shine. Keitaro gulped and nodded stiffly.

"What are you doing?"

All the residents turned their head to the direction of Shinobu, who was in her pajamas looking at the other girls with a glare. Motoko quickly sheathed her sword and hid it behind her back. Naru stepped away from Keitaro and Kitsune and Koala tried to look innocent.

"Motoko-senpai, I told you not to harass senpai about our date." Shinobu said looking at the older woman. "It's a special secret between us."

"But you guys spied on our date!" Motoko blurted a bit whiny and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth form the sudden outburst. She blushed deeply and looked at the others.

"You knew?" Kitsune asked. "Of course I did, where else would the soda cans come from." Motoko said and looked away.

"Yes, but I didn't spied on you, the others did." Shinobu defended and Motoko deflated. She can't argue with that, she did recognize who were the ones following them and Shinobu and Kaola were not with the group that followed them that night.

"Wait you were spying on us?" Keitaro asked confused and they all looked away from him. Yuu just giggled at the guys reactions.

"Now everyone get back to your rooms." Shinobu ordered the group and Naru tried to protest but Shinobu beat her to the punch. "And nothing happened Naru-senpai, Keitaro-senpai was a gentleman for the entirety of the date. " Shinobu crossed her arms on her chest and sighed shortly.

"But…"

"No buts! Or I will _not_ cook for you guys for the entire week." Shinobu threatened. The girls thought about it for a few seconds.

"What did you do, Urashima?" Motoko yelled, spinning and grabbing Keitaro by the neck, who was already very sleepy.

"Shinobu-chan's acting funny! You did something to her didn't you?" Naru joined in, already cocking back her arm.

"Stop it or I will not cook for a _month_ and you can do your own laundry!" Shinobu shouted and Motoko let go of Keitaro. Shinobu would be able to make good of that threat even if she was there to actually do those jobs, she was getting paid for it enough for her to pay her fees and save some up for a rainy day or anything she fancied.

"You're not serious are you?" Kitsune asked looking at the little girl and was only met with a very determined glare, Shinobu was going to make good of the threat if they ignored her warning, Kitsune immediately backed down. Last time she did her own laundry all her white came out with different colored splotches on them and she didn't want to think about what they will eat. Keitaro wasn't around that much and his cooking was the only other edible concoction the residents could eat there.

The girls looked at each other and with a collective sigh they back down.

"Fine." Naru grumbled and looked away. Motoko just kept silent and looked away too.

"Aww… Is the party over?" Kaolla asked while drawing circles on Keitaro's face. The manager had managed to fall asleep while leaning on a wall, even with all the commotion going on.

"Onii-chan must have been really tired." Kanako commented and picked up her brother after tying up the tanned blonde in a split second. Kaolla was hanging on a beam with a gag on. It wouldn't discourage the blonde in having fun with Keitaro in her own way, but it would sure stall her for a while.

Yuu figured she should help carry Keitaro into his room, besides she has this sinking feeling Kanako shouldn't be left with Keitaro alone in his condition.

The three were passing Shinobu when Keitaro mumbled in his sleep that made Shinobu blush, "Hrrmmp… Shinobu-chan…sorry…hmmm…" Keitaro was dreaming about her and the girl just can't help but feel happy about it.

Yuu grinned and Kanako frowned in hearing the man's mumbles. "Just what did happen on that date...? " Kanako thought.

5465456151561561

Keitaro woke up with the sensation of sunlight hitting his face. Grumbling he rolled over to see what time it was, when he saw his clock he thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him but after putting on his glasses and repeatedly blowing on it and wiping it with his shirt the clock still read

09:21

He had already missed his first class. Keitaro leapt out of bed and pulled on clothes that didn't smell before dashing down the stairs.

He passed by Shinobu and the girl tried to tell him something but he was too much in a hurry to notice what she was saying. Taking the steps two at a time he reached his bike in record time, no point in saving up gas money now. He quickly slipped on his helmet and roared off.

Arriving at Tokyo-U, Keitaro made a mad dash through the hallways, making it to his next class only a few minutes tardy, panting and sweating as he entered the room. Most of his classmates were looking at him oddly, but Keitaro didn't notice and went straight for his seat. His professor was also staring at him with quiet interest and waited until Keitaro had unpacked his books before speaking up.

"Urashima-san…" The professor called him and Keitaro stood up from his seat. 'Ah... sorry, sir. For being late. It won't happen again." Keitaro apologized but the professor waved it off.

"Yes, glad to hear that but could you enlighten us as to why you are wearing such funny looking symbols on your face." Keitaro wasn't sure what the old man was talking about and looked to his classmates who were starting to snicker. One of the girls in his class tapped his arm and handed Keitaro a mirror, Keitaro was surprised to see his face full of odd looking lines and swirls that he recognized as Kaola's doing.

"Uh…" Was all that came out of his mouth and the entire class had started to laugh at him. After a minute or so of hilarity in the class, the professor shushed the students and asked Keitaro to clean his face up.

The professor watched Keitaro walk out of the room blushing furiously and chuckled to himself.

546151321561321

Nanami was laughing her ass off while Keitaro was eating his lunch. She was in the same class as him and had managed to snap a picture of Keitaro with her cell earlier. Keitaro's face was perfectly framed in the shot and the swirl and lines on his face were clearly seen. Nanami had been teasing him about it the whole time since they exited the classroom.

"Please, give it a rest already…" Keitaro grumbled and shoveled some rice into his mouth.

"Sorry but it's just so funny, I mean how could you miss something like that on your own face." Nanami said calming down a bit and settled beside Keitaro and started to eat her meal. Keitaro continued eating not looking at her and answered.

"I was in hurry so I didn't really have a chance to clean myself up. Besides I needed the credits from my subjects if I'm going with Sensei next week. I have been to other expeditions and the requirement for me to be allowed those are good grades from other subjects and good attendance." Keitaro told her and dipped a piece of shrimp into some sauce. Nanami was quiet for a bit, quite surprised that the fact that Keitaro was going to be gone for a while was only just hitting her now.

Keitaro stole a piece of tonkatsu from Nanami's plate, bringing the woman back into reality.

"Hey, that was mine!" Nanami shouted at him, but Keitaro just happily chewed the piece of pork and even reached for another one. Nanami quickly held her plate up in the air out of his reach.

"Since you're busy making fun of me, I'll just help myself to some of your food." Keitaro said standing up trying to reach the plate which, Nanami was holding up, with his chop sticks.

The two looked like children teasing each other, Keitaro reaching for the food and Nanami keeping it away. Some of the other customers found it funny while others just ignored them.

Canteen life as usual.

Keitaro slipped a bit when he was reaching for the food he almost fell down, just managing to catch himself a few inches away from Nanami's face. Keitaro and Nanami stared into each other's eyes and quickly behaved themselves. A few of the customers who had been watching the daily entertainment snorted in amusement.

"I think we should finish our meal now." Keitaro said blushing looking away.

"Yeah… you're paying, right?" Nanami asked suddenly and Keitaro almost choked on his food.

"Wait a minute why do I have to pay?" He coughed.

"You're a guy, so naturally you pay for the food." Nanami told him with a wave of her chop sticks before putting a piece of pork in her mouth.

"Yes but that's only when on a date…" Keitaro stated.

"Is that so?" Nanami replied raising her brow and Keitaro managed to hold his ground. If he kept letting her do whatever she wants with him he knows he would be in trouble later. There were already far too many women running his life and he didn't need another one in school too.

"So aren't we on a date?" Nanami stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We're just having lunch, a meal between friends." Keitaro thought about that reply for a second.

"But I'm your girlfriend." Nanami grinned.

"No, you're a girl that is a friend of mine so no."

"So what if I said I wanted to be a girlfriend '_girlfriend_'" Nanami said inching her face closer to his while he was leaning back, Keitaro had a shrimp hanging from his lips and she just bit the tail end of it and pulled back grinning.

"Uhhh…." Keitaro shook his head trying to get his mind working again and saw Nanami laughing and realized that she'd done it again. The girl always knew how to catch him off guard, Keitaro had no idea how she did it, but she did and so he gave up and started to resume eating his meal.

"Ugh… fine I'll pay already, just let me enjoy my food in peace." Keitaro was clearly flustered and when he looked at his plate he didn't see his tempura they were missing and looked at Nanami. She was eating the one she snatched from Keitaro's lips and the other shrimps were already on her plate.

"Hey that's mine." Keitaro whined and Nanami stuck a tongue at him. "Well you took mine so we're even." Keitaro tried to grab his food back but the girl was really good at keeping it away.

Some of the customers watching blushed; they couldn't believe how much PDA people do nowadays. Some of the couples in the restaurant mimicked what Keitaro and Nanami did with their food and started to feed each other by dangling it on their lips.

The owner groaned from what he saw around him. He was running a food place here people.

545645645646545

Mizuho took a deep breath and dropped her bags in front of an apartment complex. She looked up and wiped a trickle of sweat running down her cheek. The woman had managed to find a place to at somewhere in the city. She would have gone to the Hinata inn but it would have meant extra expenses. It wasn't much more, but living in the big city, she needed to be thrifty.

So lifting up her huge suitcase she half dragged/lifted the thing up the stairs and onto the third floor. Checking the numbers she found her room and knocked on it. A minute pass and the door opened making Mizuho smile seeing her recently met friend.

"Oh my, Mizuho-san you're here already." Mutsumi happily exclaimed.

"Hey, we're roommates now!"

A/N: Yey it's the 26th chapter!

I know I said this story was nearing its end but then my muse just stood and left me. So after weeks of wringing my brain for ideas I made this.

Now I'm not so sure when I can finish the story. Oh well.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer on first page.

A Different Start

Chapter 27

groaned feeling a strange weight over him, he tried to move his right arm but the unknown object was also weighing it down. Sighing he cracked a heavy eyelid to see what it was and was surprised to see a mop of blonde hair resting on his chest.

Keitaro stared at the head of the person lying on top of him as it went up and down while he breathed deeply. There was only one person in the entire house that had that hair color and it was Kaolla. Of course Keitaro was very confused as to what the girl was doing dozing on top of him.

Keitaro struggled a bit under the girl trying to get her off his person and into the bed. But to his chagrin Koalla sleepily clung to him and growled. Keitaro sighed and gave up on his attempt in getting the little girl off himself.

He just tried to figure out how Kaolla was able to get into his room and sleep on top of him without even getting noticed. The young blonde shared a room with Motoko and the older woman was supposed to be the one responsible in looking after the girl.

**Knock Knock**

Someone was at the door and Keitaro couldn't' move with the Suu on top of him.

"Keitaro-san, May I come in?" It was Motoko.

Keitaro tried to get Suu off him again but the girl then started to hug him tight, really tight; his back might have pop in a few places. Hearing Keitaro's groaning from the death grip of Suu, Motoko entered the room.

She saw Keitaro underneath Suu half conscious and the girl was sleeping soundly on top of him. Motoko sighed and expertly extracted Suu from Keitaro's peron which he was grateful for.

"Huh…thanks, I don't think my back could handle anymore." Keitaro said and realized that Motoko had just seen him and Kaolla in a very compromising position earlier. Good thing she didn't have her sword with her.

"I can explain…I think." Keitaro began at least he tried to.

"No need." Motoko said and the woman pinch Suu in the back and the girl woke up. More accurately the girl pretended to wake up, yawning and then all bright faced.

"Morning Keitawo! Hiya Motoko-chan!" Suu greeted. "You didn't have to pinch me you know." Suu said in quite a way that wasn't like her usual self, it reminded Keitaro of Kitsune for some reason.

"Nice of you to wake up. Now can you tell me what are you doing in my room?" Keitaro asked and Suu just looked at him like he asked a stupid question.

"I was sleeping." Suu shrugged "You make a really nice pillow!" Kaolla said smiling and then dashed out the room bumping into Kanako who was about to sneak inside Keitaro's room.

"Ohh…neko lady, guess what, we both have the same taste." Suu winked at her and Kanako actually became flustered.

"Wh-what was that about" Kanako asked herself and realized that the tanned girl just came from his onii-chan's room. She looked at the room's door and saw Motoko standing at the door talking with Keitaro.

"So you're telling me that she has been sleepwalking lately." Keitaro asked and Motoko nodded. "Yes, I tried to watch her but I always seem to fall asleep and she would be gone." Motoko said quite surprised at herself that she told Keitaro that she couldn't' guard a little girl that sleepwalks.

"Is that so…" Keitaro was holding his chin in thought and Motoko blushed as she noticed his serious expression. "I'll ask Haruka-san if she knows anything about this." Keitaro said and noticed Motoko's flushed faced.

"Are you feeling well, you look a bit red." Keitaro said and slowly raised his hands to her forehead checking the girl's temperature. Motoko quickly swatted the hand away and huffed.

"I'm okay." She said quite roughly and Keitaro rubbed his hand gingerly with a sheepish smile. "But, thank you for asking." Motoko said looking over her shoulders and then dashed down the stairs to go and help Shinobu prepare the table.

Keitaro scratched the back of his head and then felt a pair of arms wrapped around him from the back and he saw Kanako hugging him. 

"Good Morning Kana-chan, you're up early." Keitaro said and turned loose from his step-sisters embrace. 

"I wanted to wake you, but I guess someone beat me to it." Kanako said quite disappointed that her planned morning K-time was ruined. The said K- time or onii-chan time is the term Kanako uses when she either climbs in bed with Keitaro without him noticing or getting really close like what she's doing.

"Well thanks anyway. I'll just clean up my bed and then let's eat." Keitaro said and turned back into his room.

"OK I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Kanako said and went down thinking off what other approaches can she use to get a little more of her K-time." .

4506325365476576454348654653

Downstairs the girls have assembled in the dining area and have started to eat. Kanako had saved a seat for Keitaro next to her and Naru. Keitaro sat down and started to eat.

"itadakimasu"

As he was about to eat Keitaro noticed that there was something wrong here. He looked around the table and counted, they were all accounted for, Yuu was enjoying her food while chatting a bit with Kitsune, Kanako and Naru was on both his sides and Motoko, Shinobu and Suu were eating quietly.

Wait, Suu was eating quietly and was not hogging all the food! That was what s bothering him. Suu usually would be like a vacuum while eating and seeing her demure and behaved while eating and not swinging around like monkey surprised him.

"Is there something wrong with Kaolla-chan?" Keitaro asked Naru silently and Naru looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked at Suu.

"Well she's awfully, behaved… isn't that a bit, I don't know strange to you?" Keitaro asked and Naru wondered.

"Maybe she's just trying to be a bit more ladylike; she isn't going to be a little girl forever you know. " Naru said and Keitaro sighed and returned to eating. Maybe Naru was right and he decided to drop the subject and just enjoyed the meal.

9898698734987984987

Shinobu walked down the hallways to meet with her friend and eat lunch together. Nearing Suu's classroom Shinobu noticed the large gathering in front of Kaolla's classroom. Shinobu thought that maybe Suu had made another strange invention and was showing it off. There was this time that she had made life a sized rock-em sock-em robots that the boys loved.

Shinobu walked towards the classroom to see what invention was it now. Currently she was obsessed with turtle shaped robots so Shinobu wondered if it was another flying robot turtle.

Shinobu squeezed herself through the throng of people and was surprised that it was not an invention of Suu that was being crowded by the people but Kaolla herself. Shinobu couldn't believe it herself she was wondering why they did not go to school together this morning.

Kaolla was sitting in her desk flanked by boys who were proposing dates and gifts to her. Suu had her hair down and there was a strange aura about her that's very attractive. She was behaving like a lady, not the usual hyper active tomboyish Suu.

Shinobu walked towards her friend and Suu greeted her politely like royalty would.

"Hello, Shinobu-chan" the tanned girl greeted and smiled warmly at Shinobu. The blue haired girl was taken aback by the sudden changed of the blonde and did not quite know how to respond immediately.

"Suu-chan, uhmm do you want to eat together?" Shinobu asked. Suu nodded and stood up smiling at Shinobu taking the blue haired girls hand and exited the room several love struck boys followed the pair to the cafeteria.

"let's go." Suu smiled warmly.

Shinobu didn't know how to react and just went with the flow of this strange event, maybe she was dreaming and it will all be over when she wakes up back in Hinata.

2345009876544536758

Keitaro entered Haruka's shop and sat down in a table. The shop was busy that day a lot of people were trying to get out of the heat and was cooling down inside with nice ice-cold beverages. Haruka was busy with some customers at the counter and Keitaro noticed that there was someone new working there.

A waitress had come over to his table and asked for his order. Keitaro looked up to girl and was surprised to see who it was. Mizuho looked quite surprised and embarrassed seeing Keitaro.

"K-Keitaro, what are you doing here?" Mizuho asked and Keitaro answered.

"My aunt owns the shop, what are you doing here?" Keitaro returned the question.

"Well, I needed extra money since I've transferred to Tokyo-U and my roommate, Mutsumi-san, found me a job with her." Mizuho said.

"Wait, Mutsumi-san is also here?" Keitaro asked and saw Mutsumi indeed there, serving some customer.

"So uhmm… what are you going to have?" Mizuho asked.

"Four seasons lots of ice." Keitaro said and Mizuho nodded. "Alright I'll be back with your order in a moment." Mizuho said turning around to get the order.

"Oh, should I tell Haruka-san you're here?" Mizuho asked turning back around. Keitaro shook his head.

"No need, I'll go up to her later when there aren't many customers anymore." Keitaro said and Mizuho nodded.

After about thirty minutes the place started to settle down and Keitaro walked over to where Haruka was. The older Urashima wasn't even sweating after taking care of such a large number of customers. The help were sitting on a table nursing their cold drinks and was quite worn out.

"Who knew serving drinks was so tiring." Mizuho said fanning herself.

"So what can I do for you?" Haruka asked and Keitaro sat at the counter facing his aunt.

"Well it's about Suu-chan, she's been sleep walking and I thought that maybe it happened before when grandma was still around. I thought you may know something." Keitaro said hopefully.

"Nope, she never sleepwalked before; maybe it's a phase she's going through." Haruka said putting a cig between her lips. Keitaro quickly snatched the cancer stick from Haruka's lips and waved it in front of her.

"Please stop smoking… I've got enough second hand smoke from Seta-san." Keitaro said and Haruka snatched it back from him but did not lit the cig.

"Well later then, I need to bring some things for Seta-san at the campus." Keitaro said going out of the Shop.

12345678943252754342343

Coming home late, Keitaro, stopped in his steps up the Hinata-sou and looked up in the night sky seeing a figure gliding though the air. Keitaro's jaw dropped at the beautiful figure. Her skin was dark yet it managed to reflect the light of the moon glistening in the air and her hair was like strands of gold flowing serenely.

The woman in his sight glance to his direction and her blue eyes pierced Keitaro's, he felt his heart, beat faster. In a blink the woman disappeared and Keitaro kept standing at the stairs trying to figure out who the woman was, everything was like a dream to him and he wondered if he really saw someone.

Keitaro quickly ran up the remainder of the stairs and went directly to Motoko's room and the woman opened the door with a none too pleased look in her face. She was holding a pencil on one hand behind her back and on the far table were several crumpled papers. Motoko had started to write stories to exercise her mind and she has not gotten her expected results because in the middle of her writing it turns into love stories with a certain ronin as the protagonist.

Keitaro was taken aback by the woman's grumpy demeanor and contemplated if she actually would help him.

"Uh-uhm…" Keitaro fumbled with his words not making any coherent thought in his head because of fear.

"Urashima-san, what do you need?" Motoko asked quite sharply and Keitaro finally managed to say what he needed.

"Motoko-san, is Kaolla-chan in her room?" Keitaro asked and Motoko was confused why Keitaro was asking her now? Motoko shut the door and Keitaro thought that Motoko didn't care but then she came out with her sword and started towards Kaolla's room and Keitaro followed the woman.

Motoko stopped in front of Suu's room and opened it, Keitaro was surprised at what he saw. The room was filled with tropical plants reminding Keitaro of his trips to the South American rainforest with Seta.

"Wow." Was what all he was able to say and Motoko started to go in the room. "This is Suu-chan's room?" Keitaro asked not able to think that she would be able to live in such a place.

"We never knew how she was able to transform the room but she did, I used the place to train sometimes, she's in the middle of the room.

"How is this place even able to contain everything?" Keitaro asked. "Suuchan, invented something that expands the dimension of the room giving it more space, or so she says, I never really understood it myself." Motoko said and she slashed at a bush.

"I knew she was smart when she greeted me with a death machine of a turtle but this still blows my mind." Keitaro looked around in awe of the green of the room.

"We're here." Motoko suddenly stopped and Keitaro bumped into the womans back.

"Sorry."

The place Motoko was referring to was a small clearing in the center of the room, a hammock dangled between two large trees, various electronic and mechanical devices littered the ground around the clearing and a half finished human sized mechanical suit stood next to the hammock. There were various urn wares with a strange three eyed symbols and the lion like headdress Motoko had worn adorning the top of a tree.

"This is where she sleeps?" Keitaro was skeptical at the girls living arrangements. Suu acted like a monkey sometimes but she didn't have to live like one.

"She sometimes sleeps with me in my room. Actually when she just came to the Inn, we shared a room. She had this habit of squeezing the life out of anything she gets her hands on while asleep." Motoko remembered.

Keitaro nodded remembering the morning bone crushing he had. "You think she's here somewhere?" Keitaro asked.

"I don' think so, there aren't any explosions and she's not working on her stuff." Motoko said gesturing at the pile of electronics Suu had.

"Then maybe it really was her I saw." Keitaro murmured.

"What was that?" Motoko asked hearing Keitaro mutter something about Suu.

"I'm not so sure but I think I saw Suu-chan, gliding in the air." Motoko looked at Keitaro funny and asked in a straight face. "Are you doing drugs Urashima." Motoko asked fingering her sword; such unlawful acts would be punished.

"What no I'm not doing drugs!" Keitaro defended waving his arms. But with the way he was talking he looked like he did.

Before Motoko pushed more in the subject of substance abuse, there was a sound of moving in the bushes and both looked to the direction of where the sound came from. Motoko moved slowly towards the direction of where the sound came from and suddenly a blur of blonde passed her and tackled Keitaro.

"Brother!" Suu squealed hugging Keitaro so tight that he actually passed several shades of purple. Motoko looked at the woman glomping Keitaro but she was not sure if she really was Suu. The blonde woman was wearing a very revealing dress that is in design with what Suu wore sometimes, but the woman looked older.

"Uhm… Suu-chan?" Motoko asked and the woman relieved a bit of pressure from Keitaro letting him breathe.

"Yes, Motoko-san?" The woman responded so that answers who she was.

"Where is your underwear?" Motoko asked spouting the first thing that came into her mind and Keitaro promptly fainted after hearing Suu was going commando and he felt her groin push on his leg.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer on the first page.

A Different Start

Chapter 28

Hearing voices arguing, Keitaro cracked an eye open and saw Motoko berating Koalla for her earlier inappropriate conduct towards Keitaro.

Keitaro sat up from his make shift bed of leaves and looked at the two…women, seeing that Kaolla seemed to have grown up. He won't be surprised if it really was Kaolla in her older form, he thought that maybe she just drunk a growing formula or a future version of her travelled back in time.

It was easier to think of ridiculous explanations than trying to rationalize things when concerning the tanned blonde, they would go insane if they did. Besides the girl was a genius, Keitaro's ridiculous explanation in his head may have a semblance of truth.

"Oh your awake." Motoko noticed Keitaro awake and watching them. The raven haired master of swords returned her attention to the blonde, but before she could do that , Suu had already tackled the man down again.

Keitaro still energized by his short rest, was able to will his brain to function properly while feeling rather exotic parts of a woman on his person. The young manager quickly pushed the woman back away from him keeping her at his arms length. Keitaro looked at the blonde woman, he still was not sure if the person in his hands were really an 'adult' Suu and not somekind of apparition.

Keitaro squeezed the woman's arms and she giggled.

"Oh, brother ." Suu said quite huskily and Keitaro would have stood and ran from her if only he already didn't know that she would be quickly on his tail and catch him. Keitaro quickly looked at the Aoyama of the room, his face begging for help.

Graciously, Motoko complied and extracted Kaolla away from the young man. Suu struggled to latch onto Keitaro but Motoko handled her quite effectively and had the blonde woman by the scruff of her dress. Unfortunately Motoko would realize the action she did was not the best choice because with Suu's dress riding up, and the blonde not wearing any underwear, Keitaro on the floor had a pretty good view of a part of Suu's anatomy where the sun don't shine.

"Ahh…." Keitaro was too stunned and Motoko had suddenly realized her mistake and took actions quickly.

She kick Urashima in the face effectively blocking his view. Not the most painless act, but effective nonetheless.

Keitaro tipped to the side slowly and grabbed his throbbing face with both hands while crying silently.

"You didn't have to kick me!" Keitaro exclaimed his voice muffled by his hands.

"I'm sorry , it was a force of habbit! Besides you were drooling." Motoko huffed and had put down the female in her grasp. Right as soon as Suu's feet set on the ground she was about to pounce on Keitaro again but Motoko managed to grab her by the shoulder and hold her in place.

With Motoko's iron grip the Suu, stayed put, pouting.

Keitaro stared at Suu while rubbing his nose, trying to discern what was happening. Suu had lunged at him and explicitly let him know what she wants. The question was why?

"Suu why are you trying to, uhm?" Keitaro was trying to find the right word for it.

"Make wild passionate love to you?" Kaolla finished and Keitaro looked at her and nodded no use in trying to be tactful.

"Why not, I like you." The blonde responded and Motoko blushed at the woman's straightforwardness Keitaro choked surprised by the admission.

"It must be a full moon, because this is all just crazy." Keitaro shook his head and looked up. The roof actually had an open panel showing the sky and a red moon was shining brightly. This got Keitaro's attention for only a bit when he suddenly felt a body crash on to him again.

Motoko was now only holding a dress and the one who owns the said dress was now butt naked glomping the manager.

"MOTOKO-SAN HELP!" Keitaro managed to shout out before being smothered by the giggling blonde.

238654563763567354235736564

In Motoko's room, the three had managed to restrain Kaolla but to stop her whining to Motoko to let her to at least snuggle Keitaro. Suu purred like a cat that made Keitaro lose track of his conversation with Motoko. He did not know that a person could actually purr.

"Ehem..' Motoko made a sound getting back Keitaro's attention who at which rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry what were you saying?" He asked and Motoko sighed repeating what she had just told him.

"Suu-chan's unexplained behavior may be caused by an evil spirit possessing her." Motoko said.

"Okay, so what do we do then?" Keitaro would do anything to help Suu right about now.

"Well I could perform an exorcism." Motoko replied touching her blade, Keitaro looked worried.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm confident that I can save Suu-chan." Motoko replied and Keitaro relented and nodded at the woman, she knew what she was doing, probably.

"So what do I do?" Keitaro asked and swatted a hand away that was getting too close to his crotch.

"Keep her busy, while I prepare." Motoko said and stood to leave her room.

"Really, is that all?"

6534708656184968276-094957

Not too far away from the Hinata Inn a woman with platinum hair accompanied by a large abino alligator strode down the empty streets of the Hinata. The woman was dressed in a similar fashion as Kaolla, keeping her face hidden by a hood.

"Shirou, are you sure she's here?" The woman asked the large reptile.

The alligator tilted it's large head in affirmation and the woman looked up to the direction of the hill where the Hinata inn was standing. Behind the woman a tanned man with a striking resemblance to Keitaro walked to her.

The man looked so much like the Inn's manager that you would only see the difference in the eyes and personality.

"Amalla do you really think we should do this?" the man asked and the woman did not even turn and replied.

"Lamba, Kaolla needs to face her responsibility now. She can't keep hiding from it or runaway when she feels it too troublesome." Amalla, the platinum haired woman said.

The man now known as Lamba, kept silent and looked at the sky where the red full moon shone.

7863876576056739286409-382647

Keitaro looked liked he fought a meat grinder when he went to see if Motoko was finished with her preparations already. Fortunately, Motoko was almost finished and stood from her seat clutching her sword. She was surprised when she saw Keitaro infront of her door clothes tattered and looking worn out.

"Please, tell me you will be able to stop this madness." Keitaro said pleadingly and looked down to his waist where Suu was wrapped around giggling.

"What happened to you?" Motoko asked.

"You don't want to know." Keitaro said.

"Well then follow me to the back of the Inn, there is a clearing there that would be suitable for the task of exorcising the demon in her." Motoko passed Keitaro and the man groaned dragging the woman outside.

82798729087857629857498

Keitaro stood in the clearing with the grown up Suu hugging him. He still can't fathom why she was acting like that towards him. Motoko was a few meters away from the couple and was preparing herself for the task she was about to take.

Doing breathing exercises to calm herself and focus her mind. Motoko can feel the energy gathering into her that will be used to drive the evil entity out of Suu's body and exterminate it. Motok did this for a full minute and when her eyes snapped open she was ready for the task.

"Urashima-san, be ready, I will be performing the purifications" Motoko said unsheathing her sword and channeling her energy.

"Wait, am I safe to be here attached to her when you blast her and is she going to get hurt?" Keitaro asked continuously and Motoko sighed.

" Don't worry Urashima-san, I would never put Suu-chan in danger." Motoko replied.

Keitaro sighed with relief but then realized something, "Hey what about me?" Keitaro asked incredulously, but was silenced when he saw the energy swirling in Motoko's sword. He did not want to be hit by that just because he disturbed her concentration. Suu wrapped around him or not, he just has this feeling he was the only one getting hurt when that hits.

"HIken-!" Before Motoko could perform the deed a white blur passed by her and tackled Keitaro. Keitaro skidded to the ground and did not have any idea what had just happened to him, He then felt that Kaolla was not squeezing his waist anymore and wondered where she was.

Motoko Was looking up the trees with an angered look and Keitaro followed her line of sight. He was surprised to see that Suu was struggling a bit under the hold of another version of suu, only much older, sexier, different colored hair and attitude.

Suu being held under the arms of Amala flayed her hands wildly hitting the older woman a few times.

"Let me go. Let me go …. Let me go!" Suu shouted and the woman ignored the blonde's tantrum.

"Kaolla it is time you went back home and fulfill your duties." The woman said and Suu stopped her flaying a bit.

'Nee-chan". Suu breathed out and behaved herself.

"Give Suu-chan back!" Motoko howled gripping her sword tightly seeing that some stranger had just scooped up her friend right in front of her and might be in danger.

Amala ignored the raven haired woman and proceeded to hop on top of the trees heading away from the Inn's compound. Motoko quickly chased after them down. Keitaro managing himself quickly as he could ran after them also. He was not going to let Suu get hurt right in front of him.

Motoko was surprised at the agility of the woman as she gave chase to her. Amala was very nimble atop the trees not once showing any openings and looked like she was dancing in the air .

Fearing that she might lose them, Motoko unleashed an attack on the tree when Amala was about to step on. Slicing the tree to pieces Amalla turned to the raven haired woman with an irritated look.

"Do not get in my way!" Amalla pulled out a flute and played it with one hand. Before Motoko could react Shirou the albino alligator attacked he from behind. Keitaro seeing the large reptile acted rather bravely or stupidly, depending on a man's point of view, and tackled Shirou.

Keitaro stumbled and rolled on the ground with the reptile and when they stopped rolling he was unfortunately under the heavy albino and it's large rows of teeth aimed for his head. Keitaro only had one word to describe his situation and it was.

"Shit."


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 29**

When you are faced with a 10 feet tall albino crocodile there is not much you could say in thefinal moments of your life. Keitaro however managed to sum up his, in a rather small four letter word.

"SHIT!" the young man screamed in his head after tackling the reptile. He did not know what possessed him to do such a stupid thing but his body just acted on its own and threw itself towards Shirou.

Trembling in fear Keitaro looked up at the creature that would be eating him and maybe use his bones as toothpicks after it's done.

Swinging it's tail up Shirou brought down his massive tail towards Keitaro intending to crush him. Thankfully he rolled to the side but crashed on a tree. He managed to keep his concentration on the dangerous animal and saw that Shirou was still swinging his tail towards him. Pushing himself up fast, Keitaro dodge and somersaulted a good distance away.

He may have trained to fight but facing a crocodile is just too much for him. Ducking away from another tail swing Keitaro needed to think of a way to get away from the reptile. Then from behind the young man felt a gust of wind passed by his right shoulder and a massive shockwave hit the crocodile.

Keitaro looked over his shoulder and saw Motoko in her stance. "What are you doing save Suu-chan!" Keitaro screamed and Motoko was taken aback by this.

"W-what…" Motoko stuttered.

"Save Suu-chan, I can take care of myself hurry!" Keitaro said and rolled again to dodge a massive tail swing from Shirou taking down a tree.

Without a word and just a nod, Motoko went and followed the kidnapper of the resident blonde. Motoko did not know if she was doing the right thing in leaving Keitaro behind to fight a beast unarmed but she remembered he was not so defenseless having fought him in several sparring sessions.

"I hope you be careful, idiot" Motoko muttered and picked up speed in pursuit of Amalla.

54352674596587657550875

Jumping from tree-top to tree-top, Amalla Suu has her not so little sister anymore, Kaola firmly secured under her right arm as she maneuvered the top of the small forest.

"I can't believe how big this place is" Amalla said astonished.

"Let me go nee-chan!" Suu screamed struggling against her older sister.

"Stop it Kaolla, you need to understand you have responsibilities!" Amalla replied not even looking at her sister but wore a pained expression in her eyes.

"Is this really what you want?" Lamba Suu asked following behind the sisters.

"It's for the good of the nation, and for her own good too." Amalla replied. Lamba sighed.

Amalla jump and was going to land on a tree near the edge of the forest where the Inn was already in view when the top of the tree was sliced off and she fell from a great height. She did not scream although she was clearly surprised and afraid. Before she hit the ground Lamba caught the falling women and set them down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lamba asked not letting go of the waist of both women.

""Y-yes, We're alright." Amalla replied a bit red while Kaolla did not look phased at all. Motoko appeared not too long after, sword drawn and a fierce determination on her face in getting her friend back no matter the cause. Motoko did not waste a second and tried to hit the man holding Kaolla, but missed when he simply let go of the woman.

"Suu-chan are you alright?" Motoko caught the blonde genius of the Inn and embraced her tightly. She had been taking care of the girl for quite a while now and she could not help to feel relieved to see her safe.

"Motoko-nyan"

"Kaolla, come with me at once!" Amalla shouted now separated from Lamba, Suu cowered behind Motoko and Motoko readied her blade.

"Suu-chan is not going anywhere, who are you anyway?" Motoko said threateningly as she can. She then noticed the man with the kidnapper and could not believe her eyes when she saw him; he was a splitting image of Keitaro except for the tan and he was not wearing any glasses.

Standing tall and proud Amalla trust out her buxom chest and introduced herself. "First daughter of the royal family of Molmol, I am Amalla Suu." The platinum haired beauty finished and Motoko was surprised.

"Amalla Suu, does that mean you're Suu-chan's older sister?"

"That is correct, I am in fact Kaolla's older sister so I order you to hand her over to me this instance." Amalla said quiet regally and Motoko looked at Kaolla and back to the older sister.

"I-I'm sorry Suu-chan…" Motoko said and with a small step forward she distanced herself from a surprised Kaolla.

5376467597658548476437

With most of the trees around the beast and man had been cut down, Keitaro could not keep running away anymore, the knocked down trees had blocked most of his escape routes and he was getting nowhere from just running away from the crocodile.

Somehow Shirou has managed to track him down wherever he went, and with all the chomping, clawing and tail whipping, Keitaro did not have much of his clothes anymore having it torn to shreds.

"Seriously this is something else." Keitaro breathed deeply and was surprised when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Tama.

The little hotspring turtle had managed to glide onto him again and in a most dangerous time as well. "Tama-chan, this isn't really a good time to play with you." Keitaro said looking at the advancing albino crocodile. How the crocodile can walk on its two hind legs he will never now, like how Tama is able to fly.

"Myuuh" the turtle said and tilted her little head. Tama looked at Keitaro then at Shirou's advancing form. The turtle then suddenly had an idea and slap a flipper at Keitaro's cheek.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked the turtle, internally Keitaro was groaning to himself because he was actually talking to a flying turtle, and he was actually able to understand her somehow. Sometimes he had to ask himself he was still sane from time to time.

With the animated flapping of her flippers and movement of her little yellow head, Tama had somehow told Keitaro of a plan to defeat Shirou. Keitaro thought of the little turtles suggested strategy and was skeptical. If a turtle just told you how to defeat an albino crocodile about to get you, you'll be skeptical too.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Keitaro asked the little turtle. Definitely getting a psyche evaluation one of these days Keitaro groaned to himself.

And with a nod from the little turtle, Keitaro agreed to Tama's strategy and readied himself. The turtle also prepared herself retracting into her shell, Tama, gave the best immitation she could with her flippers of a thumbs up sign and became a miniature missile.

"Alright here goes nothing." Keitaro grabbed the turtle off his shoulder and held her like a football. Concentrating energy to his arms for added strength he aimed for the crocodile and waited for the right opportunity to launch the attack. With a roar Shirou picked up speed and charged towards Keitaro, who stood his ground.

Getting closer fast, Shirou opened his jaws as wide he could intending to chomp a good portion of Keitaro and that was when Keitaro release Tama.

Like a missile of an F-22 raptor, Tama soared from Keitaro's hands and smashed right at the belly of the crocodile. Being that the lower part of the crocodile was weaker than the back, Shirou doubled over and was actually knocked down by one shot.

Tama spun like a coin on top of the now turned over croc and popped out of her shell and waved at Keitaro. She accelerated herself more after Keitaro threw her and made her velocity as of a bullet, to say the least, it was effective.

"Great work Tama-chan!" Keitaro run up to the turtle and patted her on the head. Tama gave out a small myuh and was happy to be petted and praised, specially by Keitaro. Keitaro looked at the knocked over crocodile and wondered if it was alright. The crocs tail twitched and it was all he needed to know Shirou was alright.

"Thank you for the save Tama-chan, but I have to help Motoko-chan and Suu-chan, so I promise I'll play with you another time and I'll add extra leaves of cabbages on your plate later. OK" Keitaro said and the turtle nodded happily about the reward. Keitaro then turned and picked a random direction where he thinks Motoko went in pursuit of the kidnappers.

Tama-sighed and knew that her job was not yet done. She quickly flew and followed Keitaro to point him into the right direction.

1236546436347347147347

Kaolla looked at her raven haired friend in pure surprise, Motoko had willingly and easily submitted to her enemy. Kaolla was not sure why, but it seemed her reason was very deep.

"Motoko-chan" Kaola whimpered and Her sister walked up to her, " Come now Kaola we need to go back to Molmol, don't make anymore trouble." Amalla said and grabbed the blonde's right hand.

As soon as Amalla was leading Kaolla away Keitaro appeared out of the woods and saw them, he saw Motoko just standing there while watching the platinum haired woman take Kaola. He didn't have much time to figure out why, so he acted and raced towards them.

"KAOLA-CHAN!" Keitaro shouted out and all whipped their heads to his direction. Keitaro was dashing towards them as fast as he could.

"Keitaro-Niichan!" Kaola shouted and then Lamba disappeared from behind the princesses and appeared infront of Keitaro. The manager stopped in his tracks and was grounded by a clothes line courtesy of his tanned double.

"Lamba-Nii, do not hurt Keitaro-niichan!" Kaola shouted digging in her heels to stop.

"So, you're the one that's causing Kaola-chan all this problems." Lamba said his eyes cold and determined. Keitaro coughed and looked into the prince's eyes and he recognized that look on him. He had that look in his eyes years ago and he wouldn't be able to forget it.

The man was going to hurt him and he was going to enjoy it. So again Keitaro conjured his magical four letter words that seemed to always sum up his situations.

"Shit." Keitaro rolled away from a stomp and the ground seemed to have cracked a bit from the hit.

"Urashima-san!" Motoko shouted, her voice distressed and ran towards Keitaro who was shakily standing up.

"You dodge." Lamba said not so surprised and took on a fighting stance, feet apart and arms raised forward. "Fight me Keitaro" Lamba said. Motoko at Keitaro's sighed held the man and was clearly worried for his condition.

Torn clothes and scratches caused by the crocodile, then he was just clothes line by his doppleganger. Keitaro was cleanly hit in the chest and just had his lungs squeezed so he was coughing rather violently.

"Is it just me or was I just knocked down by a tropical version of myself." Keitaro asked already steady on his feet.

"Yes, and it would seem he knows and is skilled in using chi techniques" Motoko sad still clinging onto Keitaro which both failed to notice yet.

"But what is he talking about and why the hell is he trying to kill me and Kidnap Suu-chan." Keitaro asked.

"No, they're not kidnapping her." Motoko shook her head and looked at Amalla. "That woman is her older sister and it seemed they are here to pick her up." Motoko answered.

Keitaro gave her a confused look and Motoko stared back at him, finally noticing their closeness she quickly shoved him away.

"WAaahh,!" Keitaro almost fell with the sudden jolt.

"Wait a minute you're saying that you guys are related to Suu-chan?" Keitaro asked Lamba and the prince relaxed and stood straight nodding in affirmation.

"Suu-chan is this true?" Keitaro asked loudly for the blonde to looked sad but nodded. "It's true, this is my older sister Amalla and that is big brother Lamba." Suu shouted also and Amalla had to sigh at how ungraceful the act was.

Keitaro closed his eyes and nodded, he then looked back at Suu his eyes hard. "Do you want to go back with them Suu-chan?" Keitaro asked.

Kaolla was silent.

Six months ago when Keitaro had first arrived Koala received a message from her homeland that she needed to come back home and assume her rightful duties. She was already reaching her adulthood and for the royals of Molmol, they literally turn into adults under the red full moon to assume their responsibility.

She was already willing to go back home, being that she had not much friends in Japan. The people were nice enough but she couldn't connect with the housemates in the Inn. They were all busy with their own lives and she felt like an outsider. Motoko managed to make her feel secure enough when she first came to Japan, the sword master was the one who looked after her.

But it wasn't enough, and then Keitaro showed up.

The first time they saw each other was when he was running for his life from Naru and Motoko. He helped her catch her runaway invention. Her impression of him was that he was going to be fun and true to her intuition Keitaro did not disappoint.

The tenants seemed to have suddenly started to connect with each other more since he arrived. Suu managed to connect better as well and she even became best friends with Shinobu. Something about Keitaro drew people together and Suu felt happy about it.

He had also gone out of his way to put up with her, she knew that most of the time she asked him unreasonable things like playing with her using the prototypes of her inventions even though he was busy with his school work. But Keitaro would still drop his work if he could and play with her.

He made her happy, even though he did not know she was royalty he showed genuine care and loyalty to her. Keitaro did not expect anything in return unlike the attendants in her homeland. Kaola wanted to be with him forever, but she had a responsibility to her people.

"I…" Kaolla spoke weakly.

"Suu-chan, do you want to go with them?" Keitaro asked again

"Yes." Kaola replied. Amalla nodded.

"Kaola, do you want to go with them! Answer me truthfully." Keitaro seemed to be angry.

"Y-yes!" the blonde replied surprised by Keitaro's bubbling anger.

"I'll ask you one last time Kaola-san, Do you want to go with them?" Keitaro said harshly and the two new Molmolian's was taken aback. They knew about Keitaro, Kaolla told them all about him, and they knew he was the reason she did not went home as requested.

"I…" Kaolla stuttered she was scared that Keitaro might be angry with her, she did not want him to be angry with her.

"Kaola-san!" Keitaro shouted.

"Urashima-san stop this." Motoko tried to stop the manager and truthfully she was scared seeing him like this.

"…I-" Kaola was in the brink of tears.

"Kaolla Suu!" Keitaro shouted for the last time and Suu finally let out what she really felt.

"I-I don't want to, I want to stay in Hinata, I want to stay with you guys, I want to stay here with you!" Suu shouted on the top of her lungs, tears spilling from her eyes and Amalla was in awe of her little sister's outburst of emotion. She never showed something like this before.

Kaola was always the naïve cheerful little girl that didn't seem to take anything seriously. But Keitaro saw through it all and he pushed her to let all her real emotions out.

All the expectations, the responsibilities and everything else she needed to accomplish, she hid it all under her mask of cheerfulness and naivety and Keitaro broke it.

"I want to stay here Keitaro!" Suu shouted tears flowing. Lamba stared at the young Suu and sighed. Amalla was lost for words as was Motoko and Keitaro, well Keitaro seemed to have changed suddenly back to his kind self and smiled at Kaola.

"I knew that was what your heart really wanted. You shouldn't lie to me you know" Keitaro said smiling brightly at her and Suu dropped to the ground crying like a little girl nodding.

"Yeah…" Kaola cried with one hand trying to hold the tears back.

"Suu-chan" Motoko said silently and felt bad she never saw how much she was hurting.

"Urashima-san" Lamba suddenly addressed the young manager. Keitaro looked at him and couldn't help think of how much they looked alike, Lamba was thinking of the same thing.

"I have now heard what my precious Kaola truly wants and I will honor her wishes." Lamba said and Amala was stunned.

"Lamba, what are you saying!" Amalla was surprised to say the least

"Amalla I know what I'm doing we don't need to drag Kaola into all of this if she does not want to. I'll sort things out and resolve this problem." Lamba looked at Kaolla and the blonde looked back smiling.

"Really brother!" Kaolla could not contain her joy.

"Yes, Kaolla and I'm sorry for all this trouble." Lamba truly was sorry for this ordeal and faced Keitaro with determination.

"But ,Urashima-san, you have raised your voice and made my precious Kaola cry." Lamba said gravely and Keitaro gulped not liking where this was going. Amala and Kaola looked distressed.

"So I will make you pay for the tears me precious little sister shed." Lamba advanced slowly chi building up around him.

Again a four letter word summed up his current predicament.

"Crap." Keitaro slumped his shoulder and groaned.

A/N: Hahahahha that was fun writing, a lot of OOCness and weirdness in this chapter, I like how this chapter turned out but I'm pretty sure some of you was not expecting it to turn out like this, so well… bite me. Shirou already tried and I had Tama beat him up. Wahahaha

Well thanks for reading guys.

Oh anyone want to be a beta reader? My grammar just sucks so much it's not even funny. My last beta reader seems to be busy so yeah i need a new one.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 30**

Keitaro felt really comfortable wherever he was, he couldn't remember what had happened after Lamba chased him around. He fainted from exhaustion and was now back in the Inn and was being taken care of by Kaolla and Motoko.

He cracked open his eyes and saw tanned skin and he jerk up but a hand rested on his shoulder pushing him back down. Keitaro turned to lay on his back and he was greeted by the smiling face of an older looking Kaolla.

The rite of adulthood was done while he was asleep and solved Kaolla's transformation problem. She did not look much like a kid now but she still had that manic smile on her face only not as foreboding as usual. Motoko had stayed with the two, still not sure if she should leave Kaolla alone with Keitaro after she tried to shag him several times before.

"You're awake!" Kaolla stated happily touching his forehead and moving a few strands of hair away from his face.

" Welcome back Urashima-san." Motoko greeted Keitaro sitting beside him dressed in her baby blue Pyjamas with crescent moon designs.

"What happened?" Keitaro asked his memory still fuzzy. He could only remember Lamba chasing him and then he can't remember anything after that. Which reminds the young manager where the two molmolians were?

"Where is Lamba and Amalla?" Keitaro asked.

"I gave them my room, they said they would be leaving tomorrow and needed to aill can'ttend to some business and I asked them to stay here for the night. I still can't believe that Kaolla-chan is a princess" Motoko answered and Keitaro nodded and noticed that they were in his room.

"Oh... okay." Keitaro nodded and looked at Kaolla.

"Suu-chan?" Keitaro called the attention of the girl who was busy petting him.

"Kaolla, call me Kaolla."Kaolla said smiling down him.

"Ah... right Kaolla-chan, what are you doing?" Keitaro asked and Motoko sighed.

"Well... it was my fault that you were hurt so I figured I should nurse you back to health right.' Kaolla said turning red and looked away. "Why don't you like it Kei-kei?" She asked in a way that reminded him of her usual old self. Keitaro's jaw almost dropped at how different yet the same she was.

"I appreciate it." Keitaro replied and smiled at the girl. Kaolla smiled back and lowered her head and kissed Keitaro.

Motoko was blushing brightly and luckily didn't have to pry the blonde off Keitaro. Kaolla wore a contended smile. "So shall we sleep then?" The princess moved Keitaro's head who was very much stunned for the moment. Kaolla quickly pulled out a futon and laid in besides Keitaro and slipped in.

Keitaro shook his head and was very, very much confused about the situation. Motoko managed to get herself composed and also pulled out a futon from Keitaro's closet and set it on his other side.

"Wait a minute what are you two doing?" Keitaro stood up quickly and pointing at the two room invaders. Kaolla looked at him and giggled and Motoko maintained her stoic expression.

"Silly, we're sleeping isn't it obvious." Kaolla pointed out and Motoko nodded in agreement Keitao had to slap head for that one.

"I mean can't you guys share Kaolla's room?" Keitaro asked and Kaolla shook her head in no. "My room is too uncomfortable for a lady such like me. I'll be cleaning it up first thing in the morning." Kaolla said and returned under her covers. Keitaro was too gobsmacked to reply hearing how Suu, the new Suu, acted.

"Seriously... and you?" Keitaro looked at the raven haired swords mistress and she shrug. "You don't expect me to sleep in that jungle are you? Besides I need to keep an eye on Suu she might jump you in your sleep." Motoko replied and yawned.

"Great... just great." Keitaro sighed and just opted to pick up his blanket and pillow. Motoko grabbed him by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" Motoko asked.

"I'm sleeping down at the couch or in a spare room, I mean I can't sleep in here with two women my room." Keitaro replied and Motoko sat up from her bed.

"Is it really that uncomfortable to you to be with a room with us... with me?" Motoko blushed asking the last part. "Keitaro tinged red bit also and shook his head.

"No... I mean yes. I mean... Ahhggg!" Keitaro grabbed his head in his confusion and sighed. Motoko raised Keitaro's face and levelled his eyes to hers. She was taller so Keitaro was looking up a bit even when sitting down.

"Urashima... Keitaro, I trust you to not do anything perverted while we're sleeping. I sincerely mean it and I would very much like for you to be here." Motoko said her face heating up and she quickly looked away.

"What happened to the, DIE YOU PERVERTED MAN!" Keitaro said in a mock shout and raised sword that he had always saw when facing Motoko. The woman turned redder and looked down.

"I-I 'am really sorry for acting that way. Back in my dojo the girls and boys where separated and the older women would always tell me how bad their husband and boyfriends where at them. I thought it was something serious and decided that all men are pieces or garbages." Keitaro cringed.

"But then the way you risk your life earlier and the way you treated me I guess men are really not bad in general... and I just realized that the story's my senpai's were telling where petty fights." Motoko said and looked back up at Keitaro who was seriously trying to contain himself.

"Wha-what's the matter!" Motoko asked worried and was surprised when Keitaro started to laugh at her.

"Seriously, Motoko-san you only realized that now?" Keitaro said holding back his laughter and a flustered Motoko nodded and turned away from.

"Well I'm happy that I was able to help you in your androphobia." Keitaro said and Motoko blinked.

"Ah... it's a fear of men or in your case a really bad hatred for them." Keitaro explained and Motoko nodded.

"But still I'm happy you trust me and all but still sleeping in here is just..." Keitaro scratched the back of his head and looked away from the woman.

"Please... Keitaro-san." Motoko asked and a ray of moonlight hit her face illuminating a very cute looking Motoko.

"I-I-I..." Keitaro tried to find his voice but ultimately gave up and hang his head in defeat.

"Alright, but shouldn't I sleep in the corner or something?" Keitaro asked remembering the incident in Kyoto where he was sandwiched between women. It was too awkward and made his more tired that relaxed.

"It's alright you can stay there." Motoko said and Keitaro tried to protest but a tanned hand grabbed him from behind and he was helplessly pinned down by Suu from the back. Her grip was still as strong as before but not bone crushing like before. It was more that enough to keep him in place. Motooko giggled behind her hand and went back under her covers to sleep.

"I'm so dead in the morning." Keitaro said to himself and noticed something soft and warm touching his back. Kaolla's breast where making contact with his back as she breathed and he could feel her nipples trough the fabric being that she wasn't wearing any bra.

Keitaro would have lighted up the whole room with his massive blush and willed himself to think other thoughts than Suu's chest. It would not be productive to have little Keitaro up right now. Reciting a formula in calculus and various historical figures and dates Keitaro was able to divert his thoughts from Suu, until she came closer to him and brushed herself to him. Keitaro doubled his pace in reciting formulas, names and dates in his head and even added a few chemistry formulas.

Shinobu happily prepared a ton of breakfast for the residents with the recent addition of the residents Yuu and Kanako and the late night visitors Lamba and Amalla Shinobu was jam full of work in the kitchen.

Shinobu bumped into the two molmolians early in the morning and they explained they where visiting Suu. Shinobu understood and asked them if they would like some dinner which both accepted happily. Knowing how much Suu eats Shinobu added more than usual in her cooking.

"Whoah what's the occasion?" Kitsune asked coming into the dining area seeing more food than usual. It was unlike her being up this early in the morning being the party animal she was.

"Oh we have guest's, Suu's brother and sister came last night to see her." Shinobu answered and lifted a pot from the kitchen and set it down on the table.

"Really now... I would like to meet these two." Kitsune said and Shinobu noticed that the older woman was all spruced up. Her short hair was done in fashionable style to the side, her attire was a dark blue business dress.

"Kitsune-san, why are you dressed liked that?" Shinobu asked and Kitsune smiled at the girl and shrugged.

"I can't be a moocher and bum all my life now can I hun. I'm going to an interview at the local paper. I've been sending some articles about booze and other things to them and well they wanted to see me and give me a real editorial job. Isn't that neat." Kitsune smiled broadly and Shinobu nodded.

"I hope it goes well." Shinobu said and ducked back into the Kitchen. Kitsune heard laugher and when she turned behind her she saw three tanned people walk into the room dressed in quite lovely colourful shirts and dresses. Gold bands littered their limbs and jewels hang around their necks.

"Exucuse me... uhh who are you guys." Kitsune asked and can't believe seeing all that gold on them.

"Sill it's me Kitsune." Kaolla said walking to the front and greeted the fox. Kitsune blinked and couldn't believe that it was really Suu.

"That must have been some growth spurt you had last night." Kitsune said shaking her head.

"And these two are my older brother Lamba and older sister Amalla." Suu introduced them respectively and both bowed at the ashen haired woman.

"May I ask who this beautiful maiden is." Lamba said walking over to Kitsune and took her hand and kissed it. He was familiar with other cultures and had picked up this trait not too long ago. Amalla was really annoyed by it but kept to hersef.

"Konno, Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune, sugar." Kitsune laughed and Lamba nodded and a twinkle in his eye looked at Kitsune.

"What a lovely name." Lamba said and Kitsune blushed deep red. She didn't know why this guy was affecting her that much, she had many guys do this to her and she didn't as much blushed then. She thought that maybe it was Lamba's striking resemblance to Keitaro that she can't help herself think that it was manager being all romantic to her.

"Okay, that is enough brother." Amalla said yanking the older brother by the ear away from Kitsune. "You have various princesses in need to attend to and you cannot be sidetracked here." Amalla said and Lamba only laughed while gingerly stroking his sore ear.

"I was only complementing the woman of her beauty." Lamba said and glare from Amalla quickly shut him up.

"Wow it's really lively here in the morning." A girl with short red hair entered in dining area and was surprised to see Kitsune all cleaned up and three tropical people in really expensive looking attire. The girl with red hair recognized Kaolla but none in the room recognized her.

"Who... Yuu?" Kitsune asked and looked surprised at the woman.

"Yeah, like my new look." Yuu asked her hair now collared bright red and a few highlights of yellowish orange and black. (just think of Hayley Williams of Paramore)

"So who're they?" Yuu asked pointing at Lamba and Amalla "Are they related to Suu-chan or Keitaro got a very quick tan last night." Yuu said and walked to the table and sat down on a empty one. She was freshly out of bed and had only a white tank top and short shorts on. She didn't bother changing and wanted to see how Keitaro would react.

"I'am Lamba Suu and this is my sister Amalla Suu." The Keitaro clone said and then instantly to Yuu's side.

"And who might you be my fiery maiden." Lamba asked kissing the back of Yuu's hand which the woman wasn't did not much react.

"Call me Yuu" She said and Lamba was about to spout more nonsense when Amalla had again dragged him off.

"Sorry about that, my brother is a bit of handful." Amalla said and bowed.

After a while the other residents have come down and took their seats. Motoko and Keitaro were the only one's left missing. Kaolla was the last one who saw them and opted to leave the two in peace. They had started to eat and small conversations took place between them.

"Kitsune why are you all dressed up?" Naru asked and Kitsune explained her interview for the local Newspaper. Naru was happy that her best friend was finally starting to get responsible for herself. Small conversations continued while breakfast and after the meal Yuu finally asked the question hanging in the air.

"Kaolla, why are you all dressed up liked that?" The fiery head woman asked.

"Oh we needed to stop by our country's embassy later and visit the prime minister later. These are official formal garb" Kaolla replied.

"Embassy, prime minister?" everyone looked at Suu and the teen rubbed her head.

"Didn't I told you guys I'm a princess of my country?" Suu said and everyone nodded.

"I though you were joking." Naru said looking dumbfounded by the revelation. Suddenly big tanned men in black Suits entered the Inn and secured the house before anyone could have reacted.

"What the." Kitsune almost jumped when the men entered and Haruka came in after.

"Good you're ready. I've been getting calls from the government about some VIP's staying here and it's really getting on my nerves." Haruka said.

"You should go now and there is some hotel accommodation for you until your business here is done, courtesy of the government of course." Haruka finished.

"Thank you but I would rather stay here. It's really nice place to be." Lamba said and smiled at Haruka. The eldest woman kept her stoic expression and shrugged. "Not my problem." She said and turned to leave.

"Haruka-san won't you stay for breakfast there is still plenty left?" Shinobu asked and the woman shook her head.

"I already ate down at the tea house, but I might eat here for dinner." Haruka replied and Shinobu nodded and the Haruka left.

"Well thank you for breakfast little princess, but we should be going now." Lamba said winking at Shinobu who blushed. His resemblance to Keitaro really put everyone feeling confused. The royalties left along with the men in suits.

Kitsune had left a bit after Kaolla and headed for town and see if she'll get the job at the newspaper company.

"I wonder why onii-chan is still not down, he usually wake early." Kanako asked out aloud and Naru noticed Motoko was also missing. They looked at each other and probably came to the same conclusion Yuu picked up on their wavelength and thought it would be fun to see what happens. Kanako and Naru dashed up the stairs and checked Motoko's room.

It was empty and that left Keitaro's room. The two rushed up the stairs and stealthily neared the manager's room and opened it to reveal... nothing.

The room was empty but two futons where sprawled on the floor. Kanako scratched her head in confusion and wondered why there were two beds rolled out. Naru checked the room and could find nothing Yuu had been following then and was a wee bit disappointed that there wasn't much that happened.

"Oh well, maybe they're out excreting." Yuu said and the other women nodded. The three exited the room before they took a final glance and wondered why there were two futons sprawled out and closed the door.

A while passed and then thud sounded in Keitaro's room. Motoko and Keitaro leapt down from Naru's room by the hole connecting the two rooms. They both sighed in relief and Keitaro looked Motoko and quickly looked away.

Motoko noticed Keitaro and looked down on herself and saw that most of her pyjamas bottons where undone and he opted not to wear a bra or chest binding last night. The raven haired woman quickly covered herself and turned to the other side.

"Ah... I'm sorry." Keitaro quickly apologized and bowed at Motoko. Motoko glanced over her shoulder blushing and nodded and turned back to Keitaro after she fastened her buttons.

"It's... alright." Motoko said shyly quite not like her and was still glowing red. "I got carried away in my sleep." She said and raised a hand to her mouth.

Keitaro took a peak at her and raised his head rubbing the back of his head.

"I feel really bad and you just told me , you trusted me just last night and I did... oh man." Keitaro groaned and put a hand on his face.

"It's okay really, we we're asleep and didn't know what was happening." Motoko said.

"But I was touching them." Keitaro said and made a squishing motion with his hands.  
"It was an accident, please don't blame yourself." Motoko trying to convince him it was not his fault.

"It wasn't bad actually." Motoko breathed out silently remembering the feeling of her chest being kneaded when she woke up.

Because of the punishment Keitaro got last night from Kaolla snuggling him. Keitaro had dreamed of a not so child friendly dream and did not know what he was doing to Motoko. The raven haired girl had her chest grabbed by Keitaro and before the two knew it they awoke and in a very awkward position.

Keitaro had managed to undo her buttons in sleep and had his hands on Motoko's fleshy mounds that very morning. But before the two could react with Keitaro begging for his life and Motoko murdering him, they felt the presence of people nearing and intending to enter the room. Keitaro had grabbed Motoko and quickly slid up to Naru's room.

The manager didn't know what came over him but a large portion of his brained told him it was survival instincts that made him do that.

"I'm really sorry." Keitaro apologized again and Motoko caught his head before going down in a bow and Motoko looked at him straight in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, I forgive you." She said and they didn't notice the closeness of their faces and the opening of the doors room.

The two occupants of the room helplessly turned their faces towards the door where a very pissed of Kanako and Naru where and slightly miffed Yuu because Keitaro didn't put the moves on her before.

"KEEEEIIIITTTAAARRRROOOOOOOO" Naru screamed

"YOU BITCH!" Kanako bellowed

And the two occupants instinctively hugged each other in fear, tears welling up in their eyes.

"UWAAHhhHHH..." Keitaro screamed and an explosion indication Kanako was attacking Motoko with a chi technique.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 31**

Keitaro walked into the archaeology department looking worn out, many of the personnel who saw him wondered if he pulled an all-nighter or something. His shoulders slumped and dragging his feet to his table which was piled with old broken vases, paper work, empty cups of coffee and energy drinks.

"Morning Kei" one of the faculty greeted him and Keitaro could only nod in response. Dropping into his chair Keitaro was not having a good morning at all. Naru went ballistic after seeing Motoko in his room and called him many things that would put a swearing sailor to shame. Her sister did not help either by attacking Motoko and destroying a part of the Inn.

"I really need to talk to her about this brother complex ." Keitaro sighed knowing about his sister's affection for him and realizing that it was getting out of hand and he needs to solve it quickly. He loves Kanako very much but just not the way she wants.

Stepping into the room with a bag of fresh pastries and two cups of coffee, Nanami, sat the bag of food and beverage on Keitaro's desk and lowered her tinted glasses to look at him.

"You seemed troubled... again." Nanami stated the obvious as she scanned the man who was leaning back into his chair until he was slouching.

"Bad morning...A lot, happened." Keitaro said and sniffed smelling the muffins Nanami had bought.

"I wanted to have breakfast with you, since I knew you were going to be early today and I have no classes I wanted to spend the whole day with my best pal." Nanami said pointing at the food she brought. The faculty grinned at the two, they looked very much liked a couple to people who didn't knew them. Luckily in the archaeology department all of them knew their relationship, although it hasn't stop them from taking a jibe at Keitaro.

"Haha...cheating on the missus now are you Kei!" a male faculty worker said. It was Mister Robbins a British professor who was teaching for a year in the University. He was a likeable person with most of the student found him approachable. He was supposed to leave last month being the end of his contract but he fell in love with Japan that he decided and decided to extend his contract indefinitely.

"Mr. Robbins!" Keitaro shouted in English and the professor laughed as well as the other personnel. "Come now Keitaro you shouldn't be making a girl like that worry." One professor said in Japanese and again laughter ensued.

Keitaro was flushed from embarrassment and Nanami just smiled. "This is gonna be a really crappy day." Keitaro said and further slinked into his chair, his arms hanging on the sides and his lower back supporting him on the chair.

"Aww poor baby, well good thing I'm here, I'm going to keep you company the whole day and make it better." Nanami said cheerfully.

"Oh joy..." Keitaro said monotonously.

"Face it tiger you hit the jackpot." Nanami said in English and winking at him, Keitaro didn't even stutter showing how much he was affected by the morning ordeal.

"After all the trouble I went through practicing that line, not even an eep." Nanami said pouting. Keitaro looked up at her and apologized.

'"Sorry, I appreciate what you're doing for me but I have some problems at home." Keitaro said and fell silent.

"Home home, Or Hinata-inn home?" Nanami asked and abruptly sat on Keitaro's thigh which startled him and almost made them fall to the floor. Good thing the young archaeologist was able to steady himself and so corrected his position on the chair to better support the girl on his lap.

"Ow... what are you doing all of a sudden?" Keitaro groaned.

"Oh quit whining, I'm not that heavy besides I'm getting tired standing. Also I bought you coffee so this is the least you could do to pay me back. Now spill what's troubling you?" She asked and made herself comfortable on Keitaro.

"I ahh... I'm not too sure if I should be talking to you about this?" Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"Please, Keitaro, we've known each other for almost two years and believe me I haven't told anyone so much about myself before you and I have not known so much about anyone like I know you. We're practically siblings on a bordering incestuous relationship though." Nanami grinned and Keitaro almost groaned being reminded of Kanako.

"Remind me why we're friends again?" Keitaro joked and Nanami kept smiling.  
"Because you got no choice, now tell nee-chan the problem." Nanami said taking one of the cup of coffee she bought and took a sip. She was very comfortable on Keitaro, the people in the room although can't help grin or take pictures when they see or pass by them.

"Nanami people are looking." Keitaro said.

"So what I'm not getting off until you get that thing off _your_ chest." She said jabbing a finger on his chest with each word.

Keitaro sighed heavily and conceded.

"It's Hinata Inn." Keitaro started and Nanami interrupted "I knew it, oops sorry continue."

"As I was saying, it started last night when one of the tenant's relatives came on a surprise visit. Then Suu started acting strange actually she started acting strange a few days earlier. Anyway, her brother and sister came tried to kidnap Suu, who I find out that was a princess and then change into her adult form and Motoko was there trying to save her also. After chasing them around and me fighting a crocodile and Suu's brother I convince Suu's brother and sister to let her stay and then I pass out. I wake up in my room with Suu and Motoko and we slept together. Then woke up and Naru and Kanako saw us. Which became a really big mess." Keitaro finished his lengthy explanation and looked at Nanami who was looking at him with her lips on the cup and her glasses resting loosely on her nose.

"What you said I should tell you" Keitaro said defensively and Nanami placed her coffee down on the young man's desk and looked him straight in the eyes and then touch her forehead on his.

"Wha-" Keitaro was surprised and a random faculty member passed by and coughed.

"Well your not sick I think..." The redheaded woman said backing up.

Keitaro just looked at her.

"Okay so let me get this straight, 1) Suu's royalty and hit puberty last night. 2) You fought and Aligator? 3) you slept with Motoko and the Suu and got busted in the morning." Nanami said.

"Crocodile a white one which a turtle help me beat." Keitaro said.

"Do you hear what the things your saying ?" Nanami said and Keitaro taking a moment to think about it came to understand what she meant.

"I am not crazy... I think" Keitaro said and put a hand on his face.

"Maybe it was something bad you ate last night." Nanami said thoughtfully and Keitaro pulled back his sleeves and showed her a fading large bitemark on his forearm.

"Oh my GOD! It's true!" Nanami shrieked almost falling down with Keitaro. Everyone looked at them and Keitaro caught her and gave and apologetic look to everyone for suddenly interrupting them.

"Sorry lost her balance." Keitaro lied and fixed Nanami back up and she gracefully sat back on Keitaro;s lap to his dismay.

"So you really fought a crocodile, has princess for a tenant who magically changed older and slept with two women." Nanami said.

"Yes..." Keitaro nodded taking in what she was saying and suddenly shook his head. "I mean no... we didn't slept together... I mean we just slept in the same room. Nothing inappropriate happened I swear." Keitaro said and Nanami took back her coffee and also took the other one and handed it to Keitaro.

"I know, I know you very well that I would know if you scored last night." Nanami said.

"Uh...what?" Keitaro looked at her sceptical "You would know if I would have done it?" Keitaro asked with a brow raised.

"Yup... I've had boyfriends mister Urashima and well I know what they look like after." Nanami said sipped her coffee.

"Why did I destroy the innocent image of yours of me." Nanami said batting her eyes behind her tinted glasses which was a pointless endeavour.

"Actually a little bit... and that's a bit too much info if you ask me." Keitaro said and gulp down his coffee how unfortunately did not know how hot it was and scalded his tongue a little.

"Ow..." Keitaro said his tongue hanging out while fanning it.

"Ooopss, forgot to tell you it's hot." Nanami said and adjusted herself on her comfortable chair.

"So the thing that you're so bummed out about this early in the morning is because you were seen by Naru and Kanako, she's your sister right Kanako. I remember her sending you those postcards and gifts from all over the place." Nanami said and took the muffins she bought and started munching on one.

"Yes." Keitaro sighed and tossed his head back.

"You like Naru-san don't you." Nanami said biting a muffin while seriously looking at him. Keitaro snapped his head back up and looked at her with a surprise.

"I can tell the way your behaving and the things you said. You like her don't you unless you got your eyes on your sister. I know she's not really related to you and..." Nanami trailed off and Keitaro snatched the muffin from Nanami's hands before she could eat more of it.

"Hey, are we always going to be stealing the others food." Nanami said indignant as she watched Keitaro take a big bite out of her pastry.

"Yes." Keitaro said after gulping down his food.

"Well then I need to make sure to put hot sauce in my food when your not looking." Nanami said Keitaro shook his head.

"No, I mean, yes, I like her..." Keitaro said sipping his coffee carefully.

"Who Naru-san or Kanako-chan?"

"Naru-san." Keitaro said and looked Nanami in the eye. The woman then got off him and sat on his desk instead.

"What about the promise girl you keep mentioning.' Keitaro looked a bit guilty but looked at her with complete determination.

" I don't care anymore. It was an old promise and besides she might have forgotten it already. I have done everything in my life to get into Todai, I sacrificed a lot and I thought I would find happiness when I got here but after all these years nothing. Yes its fun and I've done a lot but still... I never found her.

"I..." Keitaro said a little embarrassed and bitter. 'I want to be happy. And the times I spent with Naru was fun... although a bit crazy and a little painful but, I like her." Keitaro confessed and propped his elbows on his knees and clasped both hands around his coffee cup.

"I see..." Nanami finished her coffee and tossed it into a bin nearby and inhaled deeply. She thought that being subtle was a the key but she guessed a straight shooter was more likely to get his attention.

"Keitaro, I've always like you..." Keitaro looked up at her not sure what she was talking about. He tried to process what she was talking about and what was happening.

"Look you're sweet, kind and smart. Not like the guys I've dated or the guy's my parent want to marry me off to. You're special and I've always wanted to be the girl that would make you happy. All those time I teased you, I was actually dropping hints and hoped you get the message, but I guess your really that dense." Nanami said.

"Look here, are you in love with her?" Nanami asked him straight in the eye and Keitaro stared back and nodded.

"Then clear this mess up and tell her that you love her already. You need to tell her how you feel or else this kind of thing will just keep happening and you'll end up in a position you won't like." Nanami said and sighed. She was sad she wanted to cry letting him go like that.

"Thank you" Keitaro said and stood up. "I do need to tell her how I feel. Also thank you for being such a good friend to me." Keitaro said and hugged her.

"Also I knew about you liking me, a guy can only take so much to not realize it. But I wanted to be a friend to you more; I believe there is someone there that will give you you're happiness." Keitaro said smiling at her.

"You big jerk." Nanami said almost crying behind her glasses. And a pair of warm lips greeted hers and she was surprised to feel him kissing her. She basked in the moment locking the memory of his kiss into her heart forever.

They pulled away after a moment and both were flushed and the whole room where looking at them some were grinning and others where smiling broadly.

"Ah so we finally see the two of you get together! When's the wedding?" Mr Robbins asked. The two smiled and Keitaro looked deep into Nanami's eyes and the woman understood as he let go of her. Already she misses his warmth and Keitaro left the office not caring about the days' work and study.

"Where's he off to? Getting a ring?" one man asked and Nanami chuckled and shook her head.

"Actually I was turned down." She said sadly and sat down on Keitaro's empty chair leaning back.

"But what the heck there are other men out there right" She said in a voice forced to sound optimistic. The room fell silent and they understood. They tried to cheer her up a bit and she appreciated that.

Resting her head on the backrest of the chair a single tear fell from her eyes as she forced a smile.

564654683168436515

Standing right outside Naru's Cram school Building Keitaro leaned on a wall drinking a cold drink waiting for Naru to come out.

He has been waiting since he left school and spent the last few hours thinking of how to greet her and tell her everything. Glancing at his watch, they were about tot finish inside and Keitaro could feel the butterflies in his stomach dancing around making him nauseas.

People started spilling out the front and Keitaro kept his eye peeled for the auburn girl. A few girls gave him a few glances and a giggled. He blushed at the attention but kept searching for Naru.

He then spotted a familiar colour of hair tied into two ponytails. She was wearing her baggy attire again and hid her eyes behind those thick glasses of hers.

"Narusegawa-san!" Keitaro called out and Naru ignored him and kept walking away. Keitaro cut through the throng of people and chased after her.

Naru noticed him followed and moved in faster pace but Keitaro caught up to her. "Narusegawa-san, let me explain." Keitaro said and Naru ignored him walking even faster.

"Please would you just listen to me." Naru stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. "What that you're sleeping with Motoko-san is that it, I don't care." She said harshly and turned to walk away.

"It's not like that." Keitaro said and caught her hand.

"Let go of me!" Naru said trying to shake off his grip.

"No, not until you listen to me." He said and turned her to face him. "I need to tell you something."

"What! I said I don't care, I don't care about what you do, about the way you always helped me with studying, giving me a blanket when I fall asleep, giving me snacks, going around with me to find the materials I need... I don't...care, about the way you worry about everybody worry about me." Naru said in a lower voice and broke down into a sob.

"Being nice when I'm frustrated with myself..." Naru said in low whisper and faced down to hide her face.

Keitaro pulled her close to him and embraced her much to the woman's surprise and felt the warmth of his body envelope her. She then broke down and let her feelings flow and cried in the arms of the man she fell in love with.

Author's note: Well.. .ah that was sappy. Oh well. I guess there are people there who is going to say' Oh no why Naru!' Well, I just liked the pairing.


	33. Chapter 32

Authors note: _HA! I was right you guys would flip your lid after that chapter... well if you think I was going to end the pairings there, then you're wrong, this is a harem fic people, I still can't decide how to let it end up in there but that's what I decided in when I finish this fic._

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 32**

After their little confrontation, Naru and Keitaro have come in a Coffee shop to discuss their little situation. Although they sat on the same table both were uncomfortable with the situation but Keitaro had set his resolved in confessing. Naru quietly sipped on her drink and Keitaro tried to figure something out in his head to properly say his feelings.

"Narusegawa-san..." Keitaro tried to speak but Naru spoke up.

"Wait before you say anything..." She took her bag and fished out a picture and handed it to Keitaro.

"You need see this." Naru handed it to him and he took the picture, examined it closely. There were three kids in the picture and the young boy was recognizably him. Keitaro took a moment before confirming it to himself but was lost on who the other girls were.

"I think I'm the kid in the middle of the picture but I don't recognize the other two." Keitaro said and handed it back to Naru. The auburn haired woman took the picture and placed it on the table directed at Keitaro.

She pointed at the girl with curly pigtails on the side of her head, dressed in a blue yukata with white crane designs. She was smiling brightly and was hugging Keitaro tight around the neck.

"That girl is Otohime-san." Naru said pointing at the girl and Keitaro finally recognized her.

"Wow, you're right, but who's the other girl?" Keitaro asked pointing at the younger girl in the picture a frail looking girl with her hand on her mouth while clothing a bright yellow dog/cat doll, while her other hand clutched at Keitaro's clothes. She was dressed in a red yukata with bamboo stitches and her hair was held back by an emerald hair clip.

"That is me." Naru said as Keitaro tried to take in the information he was suddenly presented with.

"Okay, so what does it mean?" Keitaro asked and leaned back on his chair crossing his arms and waited for Naru to get to her point.

"I'm the promised girl." Naru said seriously as she pulled herself back into her chair and sipped her drink, which was a cold tea with lemon.

"Huh?" Keitaro made a very confused face and Naru started to explain.

"Remember the trip we had to Okinawa and met with Mrs. Otohime." Naru asked and Keitaro nodded remembering their little adventure.

"Mrs. Otohime told me that she had met me over at Hinata-Inn when I was younger. I got curios and asked my parents about it when I visited home for 3 days." Naru said and Keitaro nodded but a look on his face said that he did not know that she had been gone.

"You did notice that I was gone for 3 days right?" Naru asked eyes narrowed and Keitaro tried to look away but failed miserably and shook his head.

"Really you didn't even notice?" Naru asked surprised.  
"I just thought you were locked in your room like usual and we just seemed to not see each other in the Inn because of work and stuff..." Keitaro shrugged and Naru sighed and nodded.

"Well I had been gone, a month ago and asked about the Hinata sou and found out that I did come here back then when I was young. My parents hoped that the fresh air and peace and quite would help my body become stronger. " Naru said and rested . She took her glass and drained it.

"So how did you come to a conclusion you are the promised girl then?" Keitaro asked. He may have been searching for that mystery girl for almost twenty years but he had become not too positive about finding her. Doubt had loomed over for years now and even if a girl, even one that he has feelings for is telling him she was the girl he was wafting for, he can't help but be sceptical.

"I asked grandma Hina, my parents and Mrs. Otohime." Naru said in a matter-of-fact way that Keitaro was just staring at her and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Grandma knew ?" Keitaro asked and Naru nodded. Apparently she had known who the girl he had been waiting for and she did not tell Keitaro about it.

"This has to be some kind of joke why would she know and not tell me?" Keitaro asked and Naru fired a question back at him.

"Did you ask her?" Naru asked and Keitaro looked dumbfounded and wanted to hit his head on the table several times. He held his impulse of head banging on the table and continued the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Keitaro asked and Naru took her phone out and dialled grandma Hina's number.

"It's grandma HIna, ask her yourself." Naru said handing the phone over to Keitaro and the young manager placed the recover end of the phone on his ear to hear.

A tone, then a ring and the sound of someone picking up the phone.

An old soothing voice spoke and Keitaro immediately recognized the aged voiced of his Grandmother. Keitaro gulped and took a deep breath and said hello.

"Hello, Grandma, it's me Keitaro, how are you?" Keitaro said and Hina replied warmly with joy in her voice in hearing her grandson's voice.

"Hello, Keitaro-chan, how are you doing?" Hina said and laughed softly on the other end, she was happily relaxing at one of her other Inn's as a guest before she heads out to find other hotsprings resort.

" Grandma , I need to ask you something." Keitaro said and looked at Naru he was hesitant in asking if she really knew who his promised girl is then what then would he do next?

"Yes, Kei-chan?" Hina switched to her nick name for Keitaro and Keitaro took in a deep breath and asked.

"Do you know who the girl I made the promise with to go Tokyo University?" Keitaro asked and waited in baited breath.

A minute passed and Keitaro almost thought that his grandmother would not answer his question. Before he could ask again he heard her sigh lowly and she answered the young man.

"Yes." With that one word Keitaro's world seemed to have stopped and he wanted ask why she did not tell him.

"I knew the girl, and before you ask why I did not tell you this, your parents wanted me to keep it a secret." Hina said and Keitaro was confused as to why his parents would have wanted to keep such a thing a secret from him.

"They saw you fixated on the promise you made with that little girl and they were worried that you may just end up in disappointed if ever you did not made it or the girl was to find someone else in her life. You were so young back then when you made the promise." Hina explained and Keitaro kep quiet.

"I promised not to tell you unless you personally ask me whenever you got in to Tokyo university." Hina said and Keitaro took a deep breath. This was so much to take in for him, all he needed to find out who the girl was, is to ask his grandmother, all this years of wondering the answer was so easy to get.

"So who is it?" Keitaro asked, anxious yet excited in finding out the girls name.

"Are you sure you want to know Kei-chan? She may be with another man already and you will be hurt." Hina advice him and Keitaro shook his head even though the old woman could not see his action and he spoke.

"I'll be alright, I've made my decision long ago when I got into Tokyo University that if the promised girl I did all this for is happy with someone else I won't regret or interfere with her." Keitaro said and Naru kept quiet listening in on him and she stared at him finding this side of him very attractive, much to her chagrin.

"Alright, you're old enough to make decisions on your own and confronting the consequence of your actions. The girl you met in the Inn years ago, actually met with me a month ago, she grew to be a beautiful woman, her name is Narusegawa Naru, the tenant in my Inn." The name ringed in his head over and over and he could not get over the surprise that the girl he had been looking for was just living above him.

"T-thank you grandma" Keitaro said and Hina hanged up as did Keitaro.

Keitaro handed the phone back to the owner and Naru tucked it in to her pocket and looked at Keitaro with a stoic expression and Keitaro just stared at her.

"You knew already?" Keitaro asked. Naru nodded, the ice in her glass shifted striking the glass and both sat in silent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Keitaro asked.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey guess what I'm the girl you made this promised from 18 years ago." Naru exasperated and frowned then crossed her arms.

"Okay, but why tell me this now, when I said I don't care about it anymore, I like you Narusegawa-san, I really do and..." Keitaro was cut off with a hand to his mouth and Naru's eyes hel a very sad expression as she went back to her seat.

"During the past months, you seemed to have grown on me on all of us in the dorm, and when I found out that I'm the girl you promised to go together to Tokyo-U, my feelings changed, I don't hate you but I don't think being with you will be a good idea because I'm not sure if the feelings I have are because of the promise or the times I spent with you." Naru explained.

"The promised we made was when we were children, I don't want us to get into something and then just find out that it was a mistake, please, and I don't want to experience something like that again." Naru said her eyes looking far remembering the divorce of her parents.

"Narusegawa-san..." Keitaro tried to take her hand but Naru pulled it away.

"Please Keitaro-san... I don't want to get hurt or hurt you. I'm really happy about you keeping your promise I really am. But let me keep my end of the promise and then we'll see if we find happiness with each other or not." Naru almost pleaded and Keitaro could see how hard it is for her and his heart was also heavy with his answer.

"I... okay... fine." Keitaro nodded and Naru looked at him, he looked back and smiled at her. I understand." Naru nodded.

"Thank you Keitaro-san." Naru said and Keitaro stood up.

"I need to clear my head, mind if I go first?" Keitaro asked and Naru shook her head. "I'll stay here for a while." Naru said and Keitaro nodded then he walked towards the exit.

Keitaro left and Naru sat alone in the table and a single tear she did not notice fell from her eye.

87567864540986748

Keitaro did not like drinking that much, he would drink to be polite or if it's a party but only a little. It was a wonder to him what was he doing at a bar, an expensive looking one at that and ordering some drink he never much heard of before. The local patrons where quietly nursing drinks of their own and some groups where having a good time at the back.

The bartender handed him the drink and Keitaro tried to gulp down a large one but almost spat it out again after tasting the beverage. It was too rough for him and he had mostly only drank wine and he never did had more than three full glasses of the drink each time.

He called the bartender and asked for something else and the man went to get his order.

A laugh caught Keitaro's attention and he could have sworn he heard it before. The man turned to look for the source of the laughter and saw Kitsune with a some people he did not know, she was dressed in a suit and had her hair done in a different style, he almost did not recognized her because of her new look.

He did not want to disturbed them and he turned back to the bar seeing the bartender bring him his drink he paid for it and went to the toilet before leaving, he wasn't so thirsty anymore.

Coming out of the men's room he bumped into Kitsune who was going into the women's.

"Keitaro-san!" Kitsune almost exclaimed seeing the man and Keitaro smiled at her. "Hello Kitsune-san, having fun?" Keitaro asked and Kitsune smile wryly.

"Oh, those guys are just from work, I just got hired earlier and they all invited me to this place, said it would be a good place to get to know each other. " Kitsune explained and Keitaro looked at her surprised.

"You were hired, no wait, you're working?" Keitaro said and Kitsune pinched him on the arm.

"Yes, Mr. Smartypants, I happen to be now employed at a respectable local newspaper. But I really want to get out of here, one of the guys can't take a hint that I'm not interested." Kitsune sighed. "I was lucky enough to make an excuse of going to the bathroom." Kitsune said and then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey mind helping a gal out?" Kitsune said and Keitaro being the gullible guy he is nodded and agreed to the woman without knowing how he was going to help her.

The two walked back to the corner of the place where Kitsune's new co-workers were having a good time. The woman almost dragged Keitaro to their table and she called out to the group and they placed all their attention on the pair, mostly on Keitaro wrapped around Kitsune's arms.

"Hey guys I'm really sorry but my sweetums here came to pick me up. I forgot we needed to meet the parents for dinner. I'm sorry I really need to go." Kitsune said and all of them kept quiet. The guy that was putting the moves on her asked the question in everyone's mind.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The man asked he had short hair good looking filled the suit of his quiet nicely. "Oh fiancé actually arranged marriage actually, but we fell in love along the way." Kitsune said and pulled Keitaro in for a deep kiss and the man could not do anything to protest.

Everyone got the message after the minute long excavation, Kitsune then started to push Keitaro towards the exit and everyone waved goodbye to them. The man who was trying to hit on her slumped into his seat and everyone jibed at him for losing out.

398578937586973965

Outside Kitsune walked happily, arms crossed with Keitaro which the young man was still in a dazed. He looked at Kitsune asked why she did that.

"Did you have to kiss me?" Keitaro asked and Kitsune nodded.

"If I did not , it wouldn't have worked and besides I don't want anyone hitting on me at work." Kitsune said and stuck closer to Keitaro.

"Right..." Keitaro remembered the kiss they shared and he could not help blush at how skilful Kitsune was.

"Say, where are we going anyway?" Keitaro asked and Kitsune put on a finger on her chin and thought about it and she felt her stomach grumble. She avoided drinking in the bar to keep her wits to keep Mcgrabby from getting what he wanted and now she was hungry.

"Let's get something to eat, I feel beef would hit the spot quiet nicely, know a good place around here?" Kitsune asked and Keitaro smiled.

"I know just the right place to take my beatuful fiancé." Keitaro joked and Kitsune blushed . Keitaro led the woman to his favourite beef bowl shop to fill their belly.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 33**

Just a block away from where they were, Keitaro had taken Kitsune to his favourite beef bowl place. He had almost forgotten all about the rejection he had with Naru. As Keitaro entered the store the man on the counter recognized him and gave him a wave and a smile.

Keitaro waved back at the man and led Kitsune to booth and sat down. Picking up the menu on the table Kitusne scanned the list while Keitaro waited for her to pick as he had already knew what he was going to order.

Kitsune flipped over the pages and as she read the names of the dishes she grew hungrier and she did not know which one really tasted good. She put down the menu and looked at Keitaro.

"Why don't you order for me Keitaro-kun." Kitsune stated and Keitaro looked at her and then nodded.

"Do you like something spicy, sweet or just plain old tender beef?" Keitaro asked and Kitsune immediately answered spicy. She actually enjoyed the hot sensation in her mouth while tasting the succulent beef, but when the spicy level hits Suu standards Kitsune knows to quit while ahead.

"I'll take the spicy one." Kitsune said and grinned "Also a beer." Keitaro sighed and nodded.

"Hey gramps.' Keitaro waved at the man in the counter and the man tapped a young man over the counter and he moved towards Keitaro's table and took his order.

"He Keitaro-kun, it's been a while since you visited." The young man said. He his hair cut short on top with a buzzed cut on the sides. He was pretty tall and had a handsome face.

"Kazu-kun how are you, I've been kinda busy lately. How's the old man by the way?" Keitaro asked and glanced at the old man on the counter who's hairline is slowly retreating and a bushy moustache with a rounded belly.

"Dad's okay as you can see. But business has been slow." Kazu said and pulled out a small pad and pen. "So what will you be having?" the waiter asked and Keitaro ordered an order of Spicy mushroom beef surprise and his favourite supreme beef meal. He had also ordered soda for him and beer for Kitsune.

Kazu raised a brow finally noticing the woman with Keitaro and he had to admit Keitaro reeled in a good catch because Kitsune was the few girls he had seen to be so beautiful. The younger man looked at Keitaro and smiled a bit and Keitaro caught the twitch of the lip and raised an inquiring brow.

"What?" Keitaro asked.

"She's a real keeper Keitaro-kun and i was beginning to think you were gay. Alright I'll be back with your orders in a while. " Kazu said and turned around to take their orders back to the kitchen. Keitaro was about to protest but the younger man had gone off. Kitsune was laughing in her seat and Keitaro just grinned.

"They... don't often see me with someone, let alone with a girl." Keitaro tried to explain and Kitsune nodded.

"So is this place a secret hide out for you?" Kitsune inquired looking around the inside looked like an ordinary restaurant but the homey atmosphere was really relaxing. Keitaro nodded and looked around the place and smiled at himself.

"Yup, this was the first place I went when I just got into Tokyo-U. The man who owned this place was kind enough to give me a part-time job before Seta-sensei hired me." Keitaro said and Kitsune was intrigued.

"You needed to work?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh, I kind of got into an argument with my parent over going to Tokyo University. They wanted me to take care of the family business so they kinda threw me out. Didn't even last a year though, my mother is really soft when it comes to me." Keitaro grinned and Kitsune giggled and Keitaro was surprised to see how cute she was when she laughed liked that.

"Well I never really thought about going to college, after graduating high school with Naru-chan, I just went and done some freelance jobs here and there to get by and the rest is history." Kitsune said and picked up her beer that had just been delivered.

"Really, what did you wanted to do then?" Keitaro asked and Kitsune looked at him and blushed.

"I wanted to just travel see the world and experience different things." Kitsune said and Keitaro nodded. "I see, were pretty much alike, I love seeing the world too, with Seta-san I have various opportunities to do so." Keitaro said.

"Yes, but gathering enough money to even just buy a plane ticket can be very hard, so I just went with my number two dream, be a writer/reporter." Kitsune said.

"As a columnist I'm sure some kind of opportunity will present itself and then I will continue with dream number one." Kitsune finished and smiled at Keitaro. The young man was envious at how straightforward and clear what Kitsune wanted in life. He had his like planned out only until Tokyo-University with the promise. Now that the first part of his life plan had been done and if ever he finishes and become an Archaeologist, he still had no goal for the future, Seta is looking for the Ancient Turtle Civilization, so what about himself what ancient culture will he be digging up in the future?

He was cut out of his reverie when he smelled the food being placed in front of him. His meal was still smoking hot and the sauce on top of the meat glistened beautifully making the dish look absolutely appetizing.

Kitsune looked down on hers and she felt her stomach grumble in anticipation of the food. The spicy aroma was getting her mouth to water as she picked up her chopstick and started to eat.

"Itadakimasu" both said and started to dig in their meal.

765438755476546526657646542

"See you later Keitaro-kun." Kazu waved as Keitaro and Kitsune walked out the store after finishing the meal they just had. Both felt really full and content with their meal, Kitsune can still feel the heat of the spicy dish she had and was enjoying the warmth as the sun had gone down and it was getting cold.

Back at Hinata-city both walked down a street close to each other as the cold night wind started to blow. They had ran out of topics to talk about and just enjoyed the company of each other as they strolled back to the dorm.

As they walked they stumbled upon the old playground Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi used to play in when they were younger. Keitaro went into the area and just sat down on a swing the steel making some noise as it supported his weight.

Kitsune followed the young man and she took the other swing and sat on it. She held on the chains supporting the seat and moved a bit back and fort with her feet still planted on the ground.

"Did I made a mistake in believing in that promise?" Keitaro said to himself and Kitsune heard him.

"What?"

"Do you think I wasted my time, to get into Tokyo-University just for some promised I made to a girl?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, in my woman's point of view it's very romantic of you, but in a realistic point of view, you're out of your mind for trying so hard just for a girl you don't even know." Kitsune said and looked at him with a smile.

Keitaro looked down on the ground and started to draw with his foot on the ground.

"Actually, I know who the girl is now." Keitaro said making circles on the ground with the tip of his shoe.

"My grandmother actually knew who she was and she told me, although quite too late." Keitaro said and Kitsune raised a brow.

Keitaro was supposed to be happy now that he had finally found the promised girl, but with Naru rejecting his feelings for her Keitaro's will has been shaken. He did not know if there is much reason for all his actions. He did all those things for the promised girl, but now that he knows who she is and she technically said to get a life what was he supposed to do now?

"Really, you know who she is?" Kitsune asked with a bit of excitement and mixed anxiety to hear Keitaro had finally found the so called mystery girl. She couldn't explain the other strange feeling she was having but first thing first the girl needed to know who the mystery girl was.

"It's Narusegawa-san actually." Keitaro said with a small dry chuckle and Kitsune paused a moment hearing her bestfriends name uttered.

"W-wow, really shouldn't that be great news? Here you were actually living in the same roof almost a year with the girl you've been searching for the past 17 years, haha." Kitsune said trying to sound happy for the man. "So how did it go, you did talk to her about it right?" the woman inquired.

"Yeah, she actually knew about it before I did, for a moth actually, she never said anything and when I finally found out she dumped me" Keitaro said and Kitsune was trying to process in her head what the man had just said. Kitsune had been friends with Naru for a long time and she knew her to make rash and faulty decisions but this just takes the cake for her.

"She what?"

"She rejected me, I mean my confession." Keitaro said and the fox woman stood from her swing and stood in front of Keitaro.

" So the reason you where in that bar was because you got dumped?" Kitsune asked and Keitaro looked up to Kitsune and he did not even notice the tears welling up on his eyes. Kitsune's heart almost dropped seeing him in that kind of state.

"I, ah yeah..." he replied and tried to blink the tears away.

Usually men don't cry about these kinds of things, preferring to drown the sorrow away or be with friends and party long and hard to forget the pain. But Keitaro wasn't the usual kind and truthfully he wasn't sure why he was telling a woman, especially the best friend of the woman who rejected him these things.

"Sorry, I don't need to tell you this. We should get going, it's getting colder and I'm sure the others might be waiting to know if you got the job or not." Keitaro said and stood from the swing.

Kitsune stood in front of him and took out a slip of paper from inside her dress and then a pen from her pocket.

"Could you turn around?" Kitsune asked and Keitaro blinked in confusion before accepting the request he turned around and he felt her lean on his back and started to write on his back. A moment passed and she asked Keitaro to turn to her again and Kitsune then handed Keitaro the slip of paper she had written on.

"What's this?" Keitaro asked and read the paper. It was one of his make shift IOU's that he had handed out to the girls the young manager was a bit surprised to find Kitsune carrying it around.

"I want to have fun with you all night." Keitaro read out and then looked to Kitsune who was smiling.

"Nothing fancy, a DVD movie, card games, talking anything that would take your mind of Naru-chan tonight." Kitsune said and leaned in close and wrapped her arms around Keitaro's shoulder and nuzzled him. The young man almost fell when his knees buckled at the woman's actions.

"We could play doctor too or how about a massage?" Kitsune tease the man and Keitaro gulped.

Kitsune leaned back a smirk on her lips and a glint on her eyes. She looked at Keitaro's feature who was flustered and stammered a reply, he then recovered his composure and answered.

"I think the classic King Kong movie would really make my night." Keitaro replied and Kitsune's smirk turned into a smile.

"You sir, really know how to treat a lady. I'll make the popcorn." Kitsune said and took a step away from Keitaro but held his hand in hers.

"Now come on, I want to play some strip poker after the movie and I feel like knowing what you're wearing under there." Kitsune joked and Keitaro's face brightened the night.

"Please tell me you only joking." Keitaro said and Kitsune suddenly crossed the space between them and she held her lips to his. A minute they kissed and as both pulled away face flushed Kitsune smiled and wink.

"What do you think?" Kitsune said and dragged the poor man back to the dorm.


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 34**

Lamba Suu shook the hand of the Japanese ambassador a smile on his face. They had been meeting with various dignitaries and such other people that needed to be informed of their presence in the country and those who he needed to meet to further his plan on a Momol-Japanese trade.

Suu dressed in formal robes that befitted the royal family stood behind Lamba behaving herself. If her classmates could see her now they would think that she would be another person all together because Suu was usually such a bundle of energy it would put Speedy Gonazales in a sugar rush to shame.

Exiting the meeting room Lamba walked in front of the two princesses and spoke to Suu without looking back.

"Suu, are you sure about this course you are taking?" Lamba asked in their native tongue and Suu answered in her energetic voice but still keeping herself in check.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Suu declared and produced a handheld device and she started to flick trough the contents.

"I hope you won't regret this dear sister." Lamba said and they continued walking down the hallway.

314757368369765874

Kitsune wearing only shorts and a loose white shirt snuggled beside a red faced Keitaro as they watched King Kong rampage through New York city. A bowl of popcorn sat on Kitsune's lap and occasionally she would feed him.

"This is nice..." Kitsune murmured as she rested her head on Keitaro's shoulder and the young manager looked to her and raised a brow.

"You say something Kitsune-san?" The Keitaro asked tossing a kernel into his mouth and the ashen head woman shook her head and just scooted closer to his side.

"Well isn't this nice?" A voice came from behind and Keitaro almost jumped from surprised and looked behind to see Haruka leaning on the couch and her face adorning a smirk. Keitaro chuckled and greeted his Aunt.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be up Aunty?" A swift slap on the face with a newspaper quickly shut Keitaro up as he rubbed his nose.

"Haruka-san, what brought you here?" Kitsune asked and the older woman walked around and sat on the other side of Keitaro and took the bowl of popcorn from Kitsune's lap.

"I couldn't sleep and thought about walking around a bit when I heard the Television." Haruka replied. "We used to do this when you were younger Keitaro-kun." Haruka said and Keitaro nodded.

"Yeah but you were really easily frightened by those horror movies back then- ow ow ow!" Keitaro squirmed away from Haruka as she pinched his side.

Kitsune looked at the woman and smirked. "And here I thought you were not afraid of anything." Haruka glanced at the younger woman. "Speak a word of it and I will end you in your sleep." Haruka said and ate some popcorn.

"Besides you were as easily scared by those movies too." Haruka said to Keitaro. "I never said I wasn't scared by it, but I didn't scream every time the ghost or monster showed up." Keitaro said and quickly regretted it as Haruka quickly pinched him on the side again and he didn't had much space to squirm away to.

Rubbing his side Keitaro chuckled and Haruka actually had a blush on her face.

The trio continued to watch the remainder of the movie together up until the climactic end of King Kong's demise.

The movie had ended and both women had fallen asleep on both his sides. Keitaro turned the player and Television off with the remote as he couldn't move from his place. When he tried to stand up Haruka and Kitsune would grab onto him and he did not have much of a choice but to stay put as he tried to wake them up did not much good.

Sighing to himself Keitaro tried to reach for the blanket he had prepared at the side of the couch. Kanako would stay up with him watching a movie or two back then and would fall asleep, he had become accustomed to preparing a blanket to keep the girl and himself warm when they would fall asleep together.

0972937639309720937

Naru had woken up on her desk her papers wrinkled under her arms. She pushed herself up from the desk and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A pile of books and exercises littered the table a half empty cup of tea sat on the side.

She looked at the clock and it was already pass eight and she missed breakfast. Stretching her arms and arching her back the auburn head Todai aspirant stood up to get some nourishment for herself. As she was about to go out she glanced down at the covered hole between her and Keitaro's room.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the woman went out to see if there were anything to eat left. Coming out of the room she was met with a startled Kanako. Naru greeted the woman and Kanako returned the greeting politely.

"Do you need something from me Kana-chan?" Naru asked and Kanako shook her head. "I came up here to check on you, you missed breakfast and Shinobu-chan was worried. " Kanako explained and Naru nodded.

"Thank you, Kana-chan." Naru said and Kanako shook her head.

"Don't thank me, when my brother's gone I will be the one to take care of this place. It's only right that I familiarize myself with my duties to the Inn and to the tenants." Kanako excused herself from Naru and turned to leave. Naru scratched her head and sighed, Keitaro was leaving, she forgot about that.

8989013976017609137609613

Keitaro received a call earlier and was asked to come to the University earlier and so as fast as he could he rushed to the University. Entering the department Keitaro was greeted by Seta and a Chinese man shorter than his mentor but taller than Keitaro by a few.

"Keitaro-kun glad you made it, here let me introduce you to one of my colleagues who will be joining us in the upcoming Dig." Seta said excitedly and Keitaro bowed at the man, the Chinese man looked to be in his forties.

"Hello sir my name is Urashima Keitaro." Keitaro bowed and the man bowed also and introduced himself in Japanese. "My name is Jackie Chan." The man introduced and Keitaro was surprised.

"The actor?" He asked

"No, people often confuse me with him, I know we look alike but no I'm not him." The man said and Keitaro nodded.

"We also have someone else joining us later she would be arriving from Britain next week. Chan-san is here to help us with the preliminary mapping of the dig site as he had been to the island before. He was searching for some kind of magical talisman back then." Seta explained.

"I keep telling you not to tell people that story, now the boy thinks I'm crazy." Jackie sighed and Keitaro shook his head.

"With the things we had seen and found Chan-san, people would think we were crazy if we mentioned it in public." Keitaro said and Seta nodded.

The lanky professor swung an arm over the other archaeologist and said "Have I ever told you when we found the remains of an ancient South American tribe priest who tried to feed us to a large demonic plant?"

"No, but do tell. I'm sure I have a story or two that can beat that." Both Seta and Keitaro smiled, it sounded like a challenge.

1986571265981709019

Keitaro,Seta and Jackie were laughing as they walked in the corridor telling each other of the stories of the adventures they had. Keitaro was easily awed by the adventures Chan had and the Hong Kong archaeologist was equally impressed by the things the duo had accomplished.

Turning a corner three stopped in their tracks when a red head bumped into Keitaro who was in front of them. It was Nanami and Keitaro rubbed his nose as it had hit her head.

"Nanami-chan, are you okay?" Keitaro asked holding his nose his voice muffled by his hand.

"Keitaro-kun, just the guy I was looking for come with me quick." Nanami said and grabbed the young man's arm.

"Wait but..." Keitaro looked to his mentor and Seta nodded and shooed him away with a smile. "You can go Chan-san and I will be catching up with a few drinks."

Keitaro nodded and let himself be dragged off by the woman.

"Nice kid that Keitaro." Chan said and both senior archaeologists went to find a bar.

7657373675896904

"Nanami-san, please slow down a little." Keitaro said as he was being dragged by the woman and thankfully she slowed her pace and Keitaro tried to ask why she needed him so urgently.

"Is there something the matter?" Nanami stopped in her track and spun around to face him her face set in determination and Keitaro felt a chill run down his spine.

"Remember when I agreed to help you back then with your problems." Nanami stated and Keitaro nodded, he was not going to like what was coming next. He never saw Nanami so serious that he was worried he was going to regret whatever she was going to ask of him.

"I asked you one of those favour card things, so I'm cashing it in." Nanami said and Keitaro was as always confused. "Sure what do you want, I'll do anything just don't ask me to kill anybody." Keitaro joked but Nanami didn't budge and Keitaro was getting a bit worried.

"Fine, come on tell me what it is already." Keitaro said sighing and putting his hands on his hips.

"I need you to be my fiancé`." Nanami said in a straight face no hint of joking in her voice and her expression didn't betray a thing. Keitaro stopped in his tracks and almost tripped from surprise

"Say what?"


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Thirty-five**

After stubbornly asking an explanation Keitaro and Nanami were now sitting in a nearby ice cream shop with Keitaro waiting for the girl to fess up. The large double scoop vanilla fudge in the middle of the table did little as a distraction.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Keitaro said munching on a wafer stick and his arms crossed in front.

Nanami puffed out her cheeks pouting, and sighed relenting into his demands. She placed her arms on the table and her chin on her right hand and started to explain begrudgingly.

"I told you about that arrange marriage being cancelled right? Well thanks to my parents who thinks I will have a hard time finding my own man, has oh so graciously arranged a party for those oh so eligible bachelors." Nanami said exasperated and sighed.

"So you need me as a repellent?" Keitaro asked and Nanami looked at him pleadingly.

"To put it in a way, yes, please I just need to make it look like I'm unavailable just to get them off my back." Nanami said hands clasped in front head bowed towards Keitaro.

The young apprentice archaeologist weighed his options, willingly pose as her fiancé and get in trouble or get dragged instead and still get in trouble... either way he knew he did not have a chance in getting out of it. Besides he's pride won't let him back down after saying he would do anything for those who he gave those coupons to. Keitaro really hates himself for being too spontaneous at times.

"Fine, I'll help you, but we need a good story if we want to fool them. Half-truths are better than full blown lies so we need to get our facts straight on how we met and so on." Keitaro said grudgingly.

"Thank you so much KEI-chan!" Nanami said dashing from her side of the table and tackled hugged Keitaro on his side. People where looking at them funny and Keitaro was having a hard time controlling his embarrassment, and Nanami's breast touching him was not helping either.

Nanami looked around and suddenly blurted out " He proposed!" Nanami said hugging Keitaro and the people around had congratulatory looks aimed towards them some wolf whistled and others clap and even made their way to Keitaro and gave him a pat on the back. The owner even gave a round of scoop for free being that, that declaration made his day.

Keitaro blushed heavily and looked annoyed at Nanami. The red headed girl looked back with this oh-so-cute-hard-to-feel-angry-at-her-smile. Keitaro sighed and resigned himself to the predicament he somehow got into again.

Unknown to the Hinata manager two of his younger tenants were there and they heard it all, all about the proposal anyway.

2861-9861376091736-1760=17-0617

Shinobu walked alongside Kaolla dazed. She so surprised to see Keitaro with a woman in the ice cream parlor and suddenly the woman blurted out that her senpai had just proposed. Her world just crumbled, she thought she still had a chance.

The tanned princess on the other hand was NORMALLY walking besides Shinobu; she was walking, not jumping around or riding one of her inventions she was just walking like any other person which was still hard getting used to for the others in Hinata.

After the whole coming of age event Kaolla's character did a whole 180 behaving properly and directing her energy on her work more now. She moved passed the destructive inventions, although she still plans on conquering the world.

"What's the matter with you Shinobu-chan? Kaolla asked licking her triple scoop banana ice cream.

"I, it's just that you did see Keitaro-senpai earlier right with a girl that he..." Shinobu said trailing off and Kaolla nodded like it was not that important.

"Well aren't you worried or even jealous that he proposed to someone I mean I thought you liked him too? Shinobu asked, earlier if you knew her, she wouldn't be this forward with her feeling with anyone, but since confessing to Keitaro and all the things happening she grew out of her shell and was more forward with her feelings than before.

"Well I don't mind Keitaro-chan liking someone else. I don't mind being the second wife or third..."Kaolla said nonchalantly. Shinobu had this surprised look on her face and stared at Kaolla trying to make out what she had just said.

"Oh, in my country because I'm royalty my husband is actually encouraged to have multiple wives. Keeps the whole bloodline alive and stuff. I can have multiple husbands also but that's just not my thing." Kaolla said smiling.

" Really?" Shinobu asked and then had a brief day dream of her being pampered in the castle with multiple women clad in see through fabrics and Keitaro picking out his partner for the night.

"_How about me... onii-chan..."_ Shinobu said in a very provocative pose leaning in forward towards day dream Keitaro.

The little fantasy of a 1001 nights of love was interrupted by the young princess as she suddenly grabbed Shinobu who was almost ran over by a car.

"Shinobu-chan are you ok?" Kaolla asked worried about her friends spacing out and almost demise.

"oh my, I'm sorry about that. Thank you for saving me Kaolla-chan." Shinobu apologized and Kaolla smirked.

"Having dirty thought about Keitaro eh." Kaolla said and instantly Shinobu's face heated up and looked away.

Laughing out loud Kaolla hugged her friend. "Don't worry Shinobu-chan I'll make sure to share with you." Kaolla said and Shinobu reddened more if possible. To think that they were only middle-schoolers.

'Wha-wah...what are you talking about Kaolla-chan. I-I wouldn't I ... aww" Shinobu stuttered and Kaolla laughed.

"But should we tell the others?" Kaolla asked her blue friend finishing her treat. Shinobu looked at her and contemplated about it.

Both simultaneously thought about what would happen if the other's knew about the news. Even in their imagination Keitaro ended up being harassed and chased around the house by the older girls trying to get an explanation out of him that they still would not accept

Both young girls sighed and had an exhausted look on their face. Looking at each other both nodded and came to a conclusion.

"NO". The others did not need to know about it.

0917017697130710376019367

"Is this really necessary?" Keitaro asked being measured for a suit in the expensive looking store.

"My Mom is really hard to please; she needs to see that you can provide for me and stuff." Nanami said looking at some of the silk ties.

"But a 50 thousand yen suit? I'm not going to be able to pay for this!" Keitaro said yipping suddenly when the tailor jammed the measuring tape near his crotch. The tailor expressed his displeasure in hearing the words of not being able to pay. Keitaro gulped.

"Don't worry about it. I have enough money to pay for it and remember I do have a few businesses of my own that gives me my own income." Nanami said and sat on a chair. The tailor seemed to have eased up on his measuring hearing they were able to pay.

"I'm having second thoughts about this now..." Keitaro sighed.

"Aw...don't worry love I'm sure we'll get through this." Nanami said suddenly hugging Keitaro from behind after the tailor finished and went away.

Soft perky breast pressing on his back, Keitaro couldn't say he did not enjoy the 'moment' but he knew he shouldn't let her do that. He struggled a bit and managed to detach himself from her and turned to face the red headed vixen.

"Will this really work what if you just tell you parents that you don't want to be married to anyone at the time" Keitaro asked holding Nanami's shoulder.

"I've tried that already. I also tried running away from them but wherever I ran my mother found me."The red headed fake fiancé` sighed.

"It's because my older brothers who is supposed to head the company left, making me the one responsible for the company and all." Nanami said and watched Keitaro look around the shop admiring the expensive suits.

"Is that so... well what our story then? Did we meet one night in a party and hit it off or something, I got to know before we get to this party of yours. ? Keitaro said and stopped in his tracks when a door swung open and the tailor came out holding a suit.

"... the suit will be ready in 2 days be sure to come early so we can adjust it if there is anything wrong." The old tailor said and walked across the room carrying the suit away.

"Let's get something to eat first and we'll discuss the details of our love there." Nanami said and Keitaro was amazed at how she can put up a straight face while saying that in front of people.

187891265192570915705

It has been a long and tiresome day for Keitaro. Being dragged around by Nanami and teaching him of what he should do and not do in front of her Mother.

They decided on a pretty solid lie of them meeting in class which they did and slowly developed feelings for each other. If he was asked what he did for a living he would tell her parents he was a Hotel owner.

Keitaro sighed and headed straight for the kitchen to get something to drink. Pulling a can of Kitsune's beer Keitaro pop opened the beverage and slid a chair out and sat in the kitchen putting the beer can on his forehead. The cold touch of the container made his head feel better.

As he relaxed in the kitchen table someone entered and Keitaro opened one eye to see who it was. Yuu came in wearing only her white cotton panties and an oversized T-shirt which he recognized to be his.

Ignoring the young man Yuu strolled across the kitchen into the fridge getting a beer and popped it open and drank it like it was the sweetest thing she ever had.

Keitaro did not realize he was staring and the girl finally felt his gaze and noticed his presence in the room. Yui looked at the can and then down on her attire and blushed. Using her free hand she tried to hide the lower part of her body with the t-shirt.

"K-Keitaro-san I didn't know you were here." She said quickly sitting down on the table. Keitaro was still staring at her and Yui thought he must be wondering why she was wearing his clothes.

"I-I this is not what you think! I didn't go over your clothes like some pervert and just snatched this away I-I just felt so hot in my clothes that when I saw the shirt I asked to borrow it from Shinobu-chan when she was ironing it and and..." The Blue haired biker chick trailed off her face ablaze and her hands fidgeting with the shirt.

"It's alright you can have it if you want." Keitaro said already leaning back on his chair his can of beer balance on his forehead. His eyes closed and his looking so peaceful Yui was a bit taken back by the sight.

"I, thank you..." She said demurely sipping on her own beverage.

Suddenly someone entered the kitchen again it was the owner the beverage the two mischievous beer thief was drinking.

"OH HO... so that's why they were disappearing so fast!" Kitsune blurted out at the doorway only wearing a very tight tank top and blue underwear. Keitaro took a quick glance at the woman but was too tired to actually have a reaction.

"I'll just deduct it from you rent..." Keitaro said cooly and kept the beer on his forehead. The resident fox took a minute before walking up the young manager and took the beer from his head and drank it.

"Fine but next time, buy your own beer." Kitsune said and placed it back on the head of Keitaro.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer is on the first page.**

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Soft music played in the background, people chattering and laughing while tasting the various food and champagne. The place of the party was one of those classy halls where everything seems to sparkle.

Keitaro stood in one corner holding a glass in one hand and fidgeting with his tie with the other. Everyone in the party was old business men with their dolled up wives. The only people who were close to his age seemed to be more interested in getting with the good sides of Nanami's parents.

Keitaro sighed and he was having second thoughts on this plan of hers. One slip up and they'll be caught; he really should have read some magazines about hotels and inns. He will be in real trouble if Nanami's mother starts asking question about it.

Speaking of Nanami, the red headed heiress was still nowhere in sight. Keitaro had gone to the party alone and the receptionist gave him a look when he drove there in his motorcycle which he only returned with a sheepish smile.

A tapping of glass resounded in the hall and all the chatter died down and the music as well. A woman in a very beautiful jade dress a gorgeous pearl necklace adorned her neck and a smile that would put an man in his place stood atop of the staircase with an average looking man with glasses dressed in a white tuxedo.

The bright red tresses of hair had hinted Keitaro of who the woman was.

Isabella Kazuhira, the mother of Nanami, was standing atop the staircase looking around the hall and smiled at the guests.

"Welcome my friends; I'm delighted to see you all here. Everyone please enjoy the party." Everyone cheered and the music resumed. The host of the party came down and started to mingle with the crowd sharing laughs and a wee bit of business.

Keitaro felt a bit hot under all the layers he was wearing. Wearing a lab coat over a shirt under a hot sun was more comfortable than his suit was. He went to the table to get something to cool him down when he heard murmuring and looked to see people stopping to stare at something or someone.

Walking down towards him was Nanami, dressed in a fine red dress her hair dressed up and light make up to actuate her natural beauty.

People stared and murmured as she headed towards him. When Nanami reached Keitaro, it has seemed like time just stopped and they just stared at each other.

Someone cleared his throat, which broke the staring of the two and Keitaro thoughtlessly offered the drink he was holding to Nanami.

"Why, thank you." Nanami accepted the glass and took a sip. She then smiled and swiftly and gracefully planted a light peck on Keitaro's lips.

"Just what I needed." Nanami said and winked at him. Gasps and a new chain of murmurs started.

"Uh ah uhm..." Keitaro was lost for words and Nanami had to help him get his bearing. She quickly linked her arms to his and she started to walk with him around the hall.

The would-be suitors of her were unable to approach her and some was glaring at Keitaro. The young Inn manager, too absorbed at what just happened didn't particularly notice the glaring much.

"Keitaro-kun, hey, snap out of it." Nanami nudge her fake fiancé and Keitaro managed to regain some of his brain functions.

"Wah-what just happened?" Keitaro arms linked to the woman as they paraded around the hall to make sure everyone see that she was not available anymore.

"Quit spacing out and act happy, we need to make sure everyone thinks we're a couple remember." Nanami said and Keitaro took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Yes, right" Keitaro had composed himself and unhooked his arms with her and placed his hand on her hips and made sure they were very close to each other.

"That's the spirit." Nanami said smiling and enjoyed the body contact.

From across the room Isabella and her husband Takao were talking with potential clients and investors. Nanamai thought it would be good to introduce Keitaro early on than later. Nanami grabbed the young man and promptly dragged him towards her parents.

Keitaro managed not to trip or hit any of the other guests as he was being tugged by Nanami. But in the corner of his eye Keitaro saw something and he prayed deeply that he was just imagining things.

With all the time he had been out on an adventure with Seta he picked up a few things. One is to spot a concealed weapon, no matter how big or small it was he could tell if a person was hiding something on his person, which Seta thought him how to do so.

So far he saw 3 waiters that seemed to be sporting handguns under their aprons, and two cocktail waitresses that had knives.

Keitaro wanted to sum it up as just overreacting and nervousness of meeting Nanami's parents when suddenly the lights went out and Nanami was wrenched out of his grip with a short yelp came from her. Everyone didn't know what was happening when suddenly a crash echoed in the room and several silhouettes jumped out of the windows one having a distinct shape of someone carrying a person.

The door came crashing in and several armed men in suits rushed in handguns and flashlight swept the room and a minute later the lights were back on, everyone was confused as to what had happened.

Isabella franticly searched the room for her daughter and she called out when she couldn't find her.

"Nanami!, Nanami-chan, are you okay, where are you?" She called out and her husband quickly took on a serious look and shouted loudly at the armed men. He already knew what had happen; he had been Isabella's bodyguard before he became her husband. All the clues point to his daughter getting taken away and he remembered a young man with her earlier, he didn't know who Keitaro was and for all Takao understood he was one of the kidnappers meaning he will make them pay, All of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE FOR GET MY DAUGHTER BACK!" Takao then gave a reassuring hug and kiss to his wife and whispered .

"I'll get her back I promise" He then went off to his private armoury and suited up.

1093750915091825

"I have to admit this is the easiest job we have ever done Boss." One of the faux waiters said as he sat behind the van looking at Nanami's bound and gag glaring daggers at him.

"The rich will do anything to get richer, getting the daughter of the competitor and making him cancel a multimillion dollar venture is but a business strategy for them." A guy in the same waiter uniform but with a fedora and a cigar in the front seat said.

The last of the three male kidnappers sat behind the van and kept his eyes to see if anyone followed them. He didn't see anyone and turned towards the front of the vehicle. Running a hand on his bald head said to the leader of the group.

"So how much are we getting for this job sir?" the bald man asked and the man in the fedora puffed on his cigar and blew cooly.

"Each of you is getting two hundred and fifty thousand dollars when this is all done." Gin the man with fedora said.

"What about the girl?" the bald man Greg asked.

"Who cares let them take care of it." Fujita the other henchman said taking out his gun and cocked it.

Fumi the one driving the car kept quiet and Tenri also kept to herself behind the van next to Greg.

The two women were new recruits Gin scouted as bodyguards. He knew Takao's background and so he needed a little insurance to make sure to get the job done.

Fumi a year older of the two women, was a master of blades and martial arts. Tenri, specialized in various arms and explosive and proficient with hand to hand combat. The pair were renowned as the one of the best mercenaries, weather it was bodyguard duty or assignation the two gets the job done.

Glancing out at the side mirror Fumi saw a glimpse of someone following them and picked up the pace to their destination.

19281098759815

Men spilled out the building covered in tactical armour and armed to the teeth. Takao followed equally heavily equipped and a look in his eyes that says someone was going to get hurt before the night was over.

"MOVE OUT!" he shouted and everyone climbed aboard armoured vans, Takao held a small device in his hand and an arrow pointed towards a direction in the electric map, it was a GPS tracer he had given Nanami disguised as an earring without her knowing .

"Wait for me..."

91867501986509186259186

Keitaro parked his bike in the bushes and he crept around the area looking from afar trying not to alert the kidnappers. The kidnappers had driven all the way to the mountains and there was an old cottage where they unloaded Nanami tied up and blindfolded.

Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was somewhat okay. He just needed to figure out how to save her before anything worst happens.

Inside the cottage, everyone was spread out in the lounge relaxing. Gin came out of a room with a grin on his face.

"Alright everybody I just got off the phone with our employer and we'll get our payment as soon as we hear from the parents, then we can dump the girl."

Everyone cheered except for the two mercenaries. Fumi stood up and picked up a sword and proceeded to go out. Everyone looked at her go out and then looked at Tenri expecting some kind of explanation.

"Someone followed us, she is going to deal with the problem" She said calmly and continued cleaning the hand gun she had spread out on the table.

Everyone then grabbed their weapons and Gin checked on the hostage.

Fumi stood in the front of the cottage calmly surveying the area where only the moon acted as a source of light. Fumi was a tall woman, straight long hair sharp green eyes and her taste in clothing was mostly practical, wearing a fit form jeans and vest.

"You can come out now I know you're out there" The woman said. Keitaro stopped in his crawl and tried to keep as humanly quiet as possible and hope she would go away.

It didn't work obviously.

Three knives shot through the bush on where he was and it barely missed him. He scrambled out of the bush and landed forward in front of Fumi. Instantly the girl's eyes lit up and then fury washed all over her when she saw Keitaro.

"You" Fumi gripped her blade and Keitaro looked up at the girl.

"Ouch ouch" He looked up dumbly and then recognized the aura she was emitting and Keitaro jumped to his feet and tried to run away.

"You will not get away again!" Fumi screamed and drew her sword and blocked Keitaro's path in one fluid motion.

"Okay, I suck at stealth." Keitaro said and raised his hands to fight.

"It must be destiny that we meet again. I will make sure to finish the job now." Fumi said and Keitaro slumped his shoulders a bit.

"Great another girl with a sword that doesn't like me... Wait a minute; again, what are you talking about?" Keitaro tried to ask but as soon as he blinked the woman was already in front of him ready to split him in half.

Keitaro dodge barely the very expensive suit Nanami had given him now had a long cut along the torso. "It was easier to dodge Motoko's attack, at least she yells when she's coming at me" Keitaro mumbled to himself and shook the thought out of his head; he needed to concentrate not getting gutted by this girl.

Dodging a horizontal swipe, Keitaro jumped back and the girl followed through with her attack with a few quick slashes aimed for the vitals. Keitaro now realizes that this was a lot more dangerous than he anticipated. In the corner of his eye a small glint got his attention and as fast as possible he spun his body to the ground and managed to avoid the bullets that tore some new holes in his suit.

"tsk..." Tenri growled as she held the smoking suppressed 9mm Beretta M9 in her hand.

"Great these guys are assassins... why do I have a feeling I met them before?" Keitaro asked himself as he crawled into the bushes for cover.

"Urashima Keitaro, this night will be your last, we promise you this." Fumi said as she advanced to where he was hiding her sword ready.

"What are you talking about, who are you people!? Keitaro replied and wracked his brain for the answer, also he needed a way to get away from these two and get Nanami.

"Do you really not remember us back in Bolivia" Fumi said and Keitaro had a small flashback of flames and two figures in the middle of it.

Keitaro shook the image out of his head and concentrated on the task of rescuing Nanami. He focused on remembering the things Seta had thought him when they inadxvertly come into contact with hostile forces or just land in a warzone because both got caught up following a trail from an excavation.

The first thing they needed to do was not be seen, unfortunately both bumbling idiots where no masters of the shadow and always ends up in the middle of things. Like in the current situation Keitaro was in now. Second thing Seta had thought him was if seen, run for your life. Keitaro had tried evading the two pursuers but they were relentless.

Tenri effectively guarded all of his escape routes and Fumi was strong with her sword he would be easily beaten if he tried to fight her head-on.

Third and last thing Seta had thought him was negotiation.

"Look I don't know who you two are, or what I did to make you so mad at me but, if you let the girl go I will surrender." Keitaro said. This was more of bravado and pride talking than actual thinking. His first priority was Nanami he wasn't giving any thought on what might happen to him.

"Valiant words, but afraid we are not in a position to do so. But we are grateful that we can finally settle the score with you." Fumi raised her sword to chest level pointed outward and lowered her body into a stance, feet apart and shoulders closed.

Keitaro sighed and thought about what Seta thought him. If ever all the steps fails then he fights, he fights to survive.

Fumi readying herself to dive into the bush was taken by surprise when a small rock went flying towards he face from the greenery and she deflected it with the blade. In blink of an eye Keitaro was already out of the bush hands cocked back a fiery determination in his eyes.

Tenri shot at him but Keitaro spun and effectively landed in the area where Fumi was blocking Tenri's line of fire. The sword master was quick to retaliate and made a trust for Keitaro. Hoping that he could still pull of the move he once did when he still practiced martial arts. Keitaro leaned back fast shifting his center of gravity and somersaulted back, kicking the sword upward. Keitaro managed to land upright and with his legs like spring boards, he launched himself towards Fumi twisted her arm disarming her and he placed his arm around her neck and kept her other hand secure in the back.

Fumi was now effectively a shield from Tenri and it was going to be standoff.

"Tsk... Even after 2 years your skills are still far better than ours." Fumi said.

"I wouldn't really say that" Keitaro said pain showing on his face. His white shirt was blotched with red. When he tried to get in close Tenri managed to hit him before he could disarm Fumi. Now that he was bleeding quite profusely and the situation has become a standoff Keitaro was in the end of his rope.

Suddenly the other kidnappers had stormed out of the cottage and had Nanami gagged and bound. He did not cry but fear showed in her eyes. She was very much shocked to see Keitaro there holding Fumi and Tenri trying to find an opening.

"Alright, finish this already and let's get going you two, if this guy managed to find us then this little girls' Father is right on our tail, I read about him and I'm sure he'll be bringing a truckload of firepower we don't want to be facing."

The two did not answer and Keitaro looked at Nanami, he breathed a sigh of relief to see his friend realatively safe. Keitaro having been pushed into a corner quickly took a knife from Fumi's vest and placed it on her neck. Not something he wanted to do but needed to be done

"Let go of Nanami-san and I let her go." Keitaro said. Fumi snarled at him and tried to struggle but Keitaro managed to keep her in place despite his condition. Tenri tightened her grip on her weapon.

Gin with his fedora concealing much of his face with only his mouth visible, grinned and then smiled widely.

"I have a better Idea." Gin then pulled out a revolver magnum from his jacket and shot Fumi and fired two shots at Tenri disarming her then shot her in the arm.

Keitaro then was thrown back with Fumi. Nanami screamed through her gag, tears welled up in her eyes seeing Keitaro dropped back thinking he was shot. Nanami lost the strength in her legs and dropped to the ground.

"More money for us eh... Three-way-split." Gin smiled wickedly and motioned for Greg to pick Nanami up and they scrambled away.

As the three remaining kidnappers headed away from the cottage Keitaro under the woman pushed her off and laid her down gently and checked her pulse. She was shot in the chest the Kevlar she had on managed to save her from the worst case scenario. It did however manage to knock the wind out of her and knocked her unconscious.

Tenri was also alright, Gin, only managed to graze her arm and not actually hit her limb. Keitaro looked Tenri in the eyes as she came closer to where he was a gun pointed at his head.

"Look I don't remember what I did to make you two hate me so much, but please, just let me go now. My friend needs me, I would gladly settle whatever that is that you want with me when I know Nanami is safe." Keitaro pleaded standing beside Fumi's sleeping body.

Tenri looked at Keitaro's shirt which was already red with his blood and his bleeding arm where the bullet from Gin grazed him. Tenri without a word gestured with a nod to the direction where the other kidnappers had escaped to and let Keitaro go.

Keitaro without a second thought rush away but screamed back.

"I Promise I will settle whatever that is you have against me." Keitaro then disappeared into the woods in fast pursuit of the kidnappers.

Tenri knelt down to her sister and poked her cheek.

"He's gone now sister." Tenri said with a bored look. "He has beaten us again." She sighed. Fumi opened her eyes and sat up. She patted the area where she was shot and took the flattened bullet from the vest.

"This was supposed to hit my head; if he didn't twisted our body in the right angle I could be dead now."

Keitaro indeed saw where Gin was aiming for and in a split second reacted by lifting Fumi up and let her Kevlar catch the bullet, unfortunately his arms was in the way and got grazed by the projectile, the force knocked the two over before anyone could see what had happened. But to Tenri, who's trained to see in a split second in order to shoot her target saw how he had saved Fumi.

"This is our second lost sister" Tenri said offering her hand to her sister.

"Third times the charm sister, we'll get him next time for sure." Fumi replied and took her sister's offered hand.

10295BREAK986510398601938619 8367BREAK1035691635901365913 0613BREAK151265816812

Gin and his buddies where far away from their hideout. They were headed for the backup vehicle they had prepared in earlier time.

The three thugs came out of the woods and climbed in the jeep and quickly sped off the highway. Nanami was in a state of shock, tears in her eyes and slight shivers from her body. She just saw Keitaro drop dead, and she was responsible for it. If she didn't forced him to come with her he wouldn't have come after her and got killed was the thought that kept running though her head.

"_It's my fault... my fault... my ... fault" _ a new streak of tear flooded her eyes and she quietly wept for Keitaro.

"Hey Gin-san, was it really smart to screw over those two chicks?" Fujita glanced at the leader from the rear view mirror. Gin was lighting a cig and smiled at the driver.

"Don't worry they might be real scary mercenaries, but I'm no lousy shot either. Even if their alive they won't be able to follow us nor would be able to find us." Gin said confidently blowing a cloud of smoke.

Greg kept silent at the front passenger seat his arms crossed over his chest when suddenly he saw something land in front of their path.

Fujita panicked and avoided collision from whatever blocked their path and crashed into a tree. The three scrambled out of the jeep and drag Nanami out of the vehicle. She was not crying anymore but she was very much pissed off. She was struggling violently and head butted Gin in the chin.

This angered the leader and pistol whipped her, Nanami dropped to the cold stone a bruise on her head.

"I am not taking shit from you girly, either you behave or we kill you right here right now." Gin said with a manic look on his face. Fujita and Greg looked at each other a little frightened. They have been working alongside each other for years now; they were nothing but two-bit criminals. Scamming some money or jacking a car or two. They never did anything big until now with this kidnapping.

Gin always had something to prove to himself and to others and when that company man came to them for this job, Gin knew that it was his ticket to the big leagues and he started to get real crazy about it. They think it's because of the thing with his daughter and child services. The three of them had tried to go straight but it always ended up badly for them because of their past.

"This jobs gonna give me my kid back you see. After this I'm taking my little girl far away and I'm going get a real good job and it will be me and her only. I only need you until I get my money so be a good girl and stay still." Gin growled at Nanami gun gripped tightly in his hand and then he quickly raised it to where the sudden roadblock was. Keitaro stood in the middle of the road bleeding and out of breath.

"You're still alive?!" Gin having an incredulous look on his face gun aimed for Keitaro. The manager of Hinata Inn managed to cu through the woods and block them off. Although he wasn't so sure now if he can still save Nanami from these guys.

"Please...let her go..." Keitaro shouted with all his might. Nanami's eyes widened when she heard his voice and tried to look to where Keitaro was. When her gaze fell over him she knew it was him bloody but alive! Understandably she was happy to see him alive but she didn't want to see him get hurt anymore. She tried to cry out to him but the gag was tightly wrapped around her mouth with only a whimper managed to escape her lips.

"Not a chance I need this money and I'm not about to let you stop me." Gin aimed and squeezed the trigger. Keitaro with not much strength left in him let his body fall forward. The bullet whizzed pass his head and with the last amount of strength he had stomped on the ground and jumped up un the air and did a forward somersault landing the back of his leg at Gin's head knocking him unconscious. Keitaro dropped to the ground not having enough strength to catch himself and he wheezed breathing shallowly.

He moved his head to look at Nanami bounded near the vehicle and with a sad look in his eyes he mouthed the words:

"Im sorry…"

Nanami tried to scream to him but with no avail. The two thugs still in awe of what just happened slowly managed to get their composure back. Fujita rushed to Gin to see if he was alright Greg checked up on Keitaro.

"He's okay." Fujita said to Greg where the bald man nodded and checked Keitaro if he was still breathing.

"I don't like this anymore let's quit while we're ahead." Fujita said and Greg nodded.

"We'll think of something to get Kaoru-chan back." Gred said and hefted up Gin on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go… Those two would probably be found by a passerby or something." Fujita said and started to ran away with Greg following behind.

But before they could get anywhere a helicopter appeared in the sky and a spotlight beamed at them halting them in their escape.

"Don't move." A loud voice said from a speaker and both knew that it was the end for them. They stopped, Greg laid Gin down and both men who were able to, raised their arms to the back of their heads to surrender.

Several vehicles arrived on the spot a second later and men poured out from each machine. They rushed to where Nanami was and unbounded her.

"Nanami, you're okay, I'm so glad." Her father embraced her tightly and Nanami embraced him back.

"Keitaro..Ke-Keitaro.. he needs help…" Nanami said between sobs and looked at Keitaro's form on the ground.

"Get the EMT's out here quickly, help that kid, hurry up!" Takao barked out the orders and two men with a stretcher jumped out the jeep and checked Keitaro. They heaved him up on the stretcher and into one of the vehicles and rushed to the nearest medical facility.

"Please… be okay." Nanami prayed and cold wind whipped her face as she watched the vehicle rush off.

8916598169865198761983760193 71906

Authors note:

Hey there guys still alive and kicking here.

Well you might have thought that I have abandoned this story. No, I didn't, I was just in a very long very excruciating writer's block. I somehow again ended up writing myself into a dead end and had a hard time thinking up of a way to dig myself out of it.

Another reason is that my inspiration for writing diminished, most of the fanfics I read, where I take my inspiration from have ceased updating and the challenge to make something as good as the story I have read was gone. With that my attentions shifted to comics, mainstream media and the likes which never did inspire me much to continue this story.

But because I told myself when I started writing this fanfiction that I will finish it. No matter what I will finish this story, because I needed to prove to myself that I can finish something that I started.

I thank you all, my readers for the support over the years and I hope you will see this story to the end.

Ps. I haven't been able to write much this pass few months, so I'm a bit rusty so yeah sorry if you get confused with the grammar and tenses and what not.


End file.
